Writing Prompt Wednesday: The Essentials
by A Stereotypical Gamer
Summary: This is a collection of selected works from the r/RWBY Writing Prompt Wednesday thread. This is a sort of anthology work, with dozens of different prompt responses and character focuses.
1. 2: Mercury and Yang

**Author's Note: **This is a compendium of some of my contributions to the _Writing Prompt Wednesday_ posts on the r/RWBY subreddit, run by Shandromand. WPW is one of the biggest reasons I've remained in the FNDM and is something I've wanted to present to fans who may not be aware of it here . Each week Shandromand selects from a handful of prompts and invites writers to create short stories based on the prompts presented, and we've formed a tight little community of regulars.

Somewhat against my better judgment, I've opted _not_ to include any of the prompts that inspired these works and just presented them with the titles I slapped on. Part of the fun I had with readers was in not explicitly stating which prompt I went with and letting them figure it out as they read, and I'm hoping to replicate that experience here. The only exceptions are a handful of explicit sequels to earlier popular prompts.

I hope you'll enjoy this anthology of works.

* * *

Yang had been stuck in her room since the results of the tournament match. Apparently her presence was bringing down the visitors and dignitaries attending the tournament. She wouldn't mind the quiet words people spoke behind her back - her teammates and her best friends all believed her- but she didn't want to cause any more trouble. She just hadn't anticipated the hours she'd be waiting... with little to do but replay the fight and feel the tiniest twinge of doubt when Blake hesitated to reassure her.

At least she had Zwei to keep her company. He was a good distraction, cuddling up in the bunk bed with her. Zwei didn't remove the pain of recent memories, but his presence certainly lessened it. And he would be a reminder of consistency in the world: he hadn't changed, and no matter how screwy things got, Zwei would be the same as he'd been the previous day, and be right by her side.

"Hey, blondie."

The words brought her right back to that moment, when she saw Mercury attack her. When her world fell apart because of her instinctive reaction.

Yang shot up from her cot and steeled herself. "What do you want? Back for the rematch?!" She wasn't even sure how Mercury was up and moving... but then, she hadn't been sure how he'd been able to keep fighting her after she defeated him in the match and saw his Aura level drop.

"Look, it's not about that, alright?" Mercury answered from the other side of her door. "I'm..." There was a very long pause, while Yang half-expected him to kick the door down at any moment. "...I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Yang repeated, processing the message, before her confusion turned to rage. "You're sorry?! Do you have any idea what you did?! What people think I did?!"

"That's why I'm here," Mercury answered. "I was... I just got upset that I lost and I lashed out. I can get like that sometimes; let my emotions get the better of me."

That was something Yang understood. Her own rage was making it oh-so-tempting not to listen to him; to deny him a chance for redemption. Even if he was sincere, why should she believe him? She hadn't gotten a read on him before, other than him being a decent fighter and kind of a laid back guy... and she was pretty sure when he'd fought Pyrrha before he'd played dumb and let her win...

"I..." Yang fought against her violent impulses, trying to focus on his words, and appealing to her own better nature. If he was honestly repentant, her refusal wouldn't help either of them, no matter how she wanted to just lash back at him.

"Look, it... it's not personal, it's not because you got the better of me," Mercury continued. "I just... sometimes I act on impulse. Sometimes I don't do the things I'm supposed to. Sometimes I screw things up because I don't like the way things are playing out."

Yang hadn't thought it personal. She grasped his perspective well. She could feel her own rage subsiding, because she'd been in that same position.

"And really, I know you didn't mean anything by it," Mercury added. "You just did what came naturally."

There was something in his tone. Something Yang couldn't quite identify, but certainly didn't like.

"And I didn't think about all those people watching the fight, and really, I'm glad they didn't see me being a jerk..."

What had before seemed relatable and earnest now felt a bit more calculating. Was he being selective with his words? Only making himself feel better?

Or just making her feel worse?

"Anyway, I just wanted to clear the books," Mercury went on. "Make sure there's no bad blood or any scores that needed settling."

He thought she wanted to fight him again? Or get revenge? He thought so little of her that he expected her to attack him? Was that why he was still on the other side of the door?

"Yang? Anything you want to say?" Mercury inquired.

What was he expecting? Gratitude? Some act of contrition on Yang's part? No, maybe she was reading too much into it. Maybe he really was trying to apologize and just not doing it very well. There wasn't reason to assume the worst, no matter what her temper suggested she do.

"Just tell me... would you do that again?" Yang asked him.

There was a long silence for several seconds. What was there to contemplate? Why would there be any second thoughts to such an action?

Mercury gruffly replied: "Yeah, I probably would. If I'm being honest."

He was asking for forgiveness without being willing to change. Yang's temper flared up. "Then all I have to say to you is next time I see you go out of line I'll make sure to break both your legs."

It wasn't quite true. But it felt good to say in that moment. The words were sweet on her tongue, and sweeter still to remind him of his weakness and failure.

It was a terrible thing to take pride in. But she did.

"Okay. That's the way you want it." Mercury replied. She heard him step away from the door and walk down the hallway.

Yang turned her attention to Zwei, who'd been snarling at the door door for several seconds, but had resumed being his happy, lazy self once Mercury left. Zwei didn't like him, and he was a good judge of character.

Uncouth though she'd been, Yang didn't feel she was wrong. Some people would never change their ways, and if those ways included attacking from behind and fighting dirty, she was only too glad not to give them the time of day.

He'd had her right until she asked him that question. He'd been able to remind her of their similarities, and found a path they could both take for redemption. Until Yang asked him if he'd do it again.

He'd been in plenty of fights in his life. He would probably be in many more, once Cinder's plans accelerated. And he'd attack someone from behind if he'd win the battle. And he'd let his emotions take over because that survival instinct of his had made him the deadly warrior he was.

When seeking forgiveness, he'd tried being honest. He thought she'd understand, or at least appreciate it. He hadn't liked letting Emerald deceive Yang -that wasn't the way he liked to do business- but he'd followed the boss's plan and he'd played his part.

It was unfortunate, because he didn't hate Yang. She understood the thrill of the fight. She felt the same lust for battle he had. It was a rare quality in a world at least nominally full of warriors, but warriors trying to create peace, not seek the glory of personal victory or the fun of battle itself. He'd have much rather had a rematch with Pyrrha, but Cinder had other plans for her. Plans that would make things far worse for the others than things were for Yang Xiao Long.

There was no point in dwelling on it. It was a moment of personal weakness; a wasted attempt to bring someone like himself along into a much more enjoyable new world and a chance to offer his sincere regret at having to deceive her. He'd been rejected out of hand. That made it far easier for him to keep pressing forward.

Mercury took out his scroll and called Cinder. "I'm back in Beacon," he reported. "On my way to the arena now for the next match."

"Good," was Cinder's simple reply, and the communication ceased. Things were getting close now. The real fun was about to start.

And if Yang didn't want to give him a second chance, then she'd be his enemy on the battlefield again. It'd be a shame to remove her from the board, but he'd given her her chance.

It made it that much easier to not look back.


	2. 3: The Roles are Reversed

Blake saw the smoke in the distance. She knew instantly what it was and why it was happening. The crops they'd grown were being destroyed in an act of pointless aggression; a fool throwing a renewed temper tantrum when he didn't get his way.

"Ma'am?" one of her Liutenants called, knocking on the post of her tent.

"I see it," Blake sighed in exasperation. "Get the workers out. Tell Tukson to get his men around the perimeter and make sure he can't worm his way out of this. I'll take Ira and Bernard to try and talk him down."

She didn't expect it would work, but she'd make an attempt. Whatever he'd become, she'd loved the man he'd been, and that wasn't something she could easily forget. She wasn't foolish enough to hope he'd see the error of his ways and return, but she did hope maybe he would stop hurting his former friends and waste his life on pointless destruction.

It was easy to hope. Her way had made progress. The White Fang was trading with Vale now, after Ozpin and the Vale Council accepted her offer of ceasefire and trade negotiations. Atlas was being stubborn, but they had a way to go to mend those fences. Blake only hoped Vale would understand their food delivery might be a bit late due to an unexpected terrorist attack on a reformed terrorist organization. She was _not_ looking forward to explaining the nuances of that one.

Ira and Bernard were waiting once she finally left her tent. Bernard's rifle was still coated in dust, and Ira seemed confused of which end of her staff she should grip. It didn't fill Blake with confidence to see the two flanking her have trouble wielding their weaponry, but there was something comforting about seeing them unfamiliar with the fight. It'd been a long time, and that it was no longer commonplace was to be celebrated.

And ideally, after tonight they'd have even less reason to expect a fight.

They dashed through the woods from their encampment to the farmstead, where Three Sister crops were being burned one after another while some of the farmers tried desperately to suppress the flames while their White Fang brothers tried to persuade them to evacuate before they were caught in the conflagration.

Once she'd cleared the tree line, Blake saw him, firing incendiary ammo at every crop he saw, standing amidst several raging fires. It reminded her briefly of the old days, when she'd caused just as much destruction as he had... the thrill of it, the incongruous beauty of fire and smoke, the feeling of making a noticeable difference in the world... but then she saw him, still wearing his Grimm mask, still telling the world he was a monster. And she remembered why he left. What he was.

Adam reloaded his shotgun and prepared to fire again, when he took note of her, and lowered the barrels to the ground and broke into a smile. "Hello, my love."

"Don't call me that," Blake snapped immediately. "What are you doing? What is the _point_ of this? What's wrong with you?!"

"You know what I'm doing, and you know why I'm doing it," Adam reminded her. "So don't waste all our time asking questions you already know the answer to.

"As for what's wrong with me..." Adam lifted both his arms and waved them in the direction of the fires he'd set. "...I guess you could say I was tired of seeing everything I built go to waste. So I thought I'd burn it down and start again."

"Adam, please, this is pointless," Blake requested. "You don't _have_ to fight us. All you're doing is making things harder for the White Fang and the Faunus when we're finally making progress."

"Progress? Progress for the humans, not us," Adam snapped. "You think you're helping the Faunus or the White Fang? All you've done is bent your knee and accepted scraps from the humans' table. All you've done is give them exactly what they want! You say you're making progress for our kind? I say _I'm_ the only Faunus left!"

Blake had hoped there would be some semblance of logic in his rants, but this fervor wasn't born of rational disapproval. It wasn't even his experience of persecution talking: his fury had no reason. "You're insane," Blake finally said.

"The _world_ is insane," Adam retorted. "You knew that once. You fought the madness right along with me. But in the end, you succumbed to that insanity so the humans would pay you lip service and you could live in your filthy hovel without fear."

"I wasn't the only one," Blake said defensively. "The White Fang sided with me. They wanted peace too."

"And is this peace, then? Having to live in some forgotten corner of the world growing crops for fat and lazy humans? Having to pay a tithe just so you can be left alone in poverty and misery?!" Adam roared. "No, it's proof that I was right all along. The humans will _never_ see us as their equals. They'll never share the world with us. You want to be their pets and subordinates? You've betrayed everything the White Fang stood for!"

"I chose to compromise!" Blake replied. "Things are getting better for all of us here! We finally can make one place home without fear of being forced out! We can grow our homestead without having to take the land from someone else."

Adam shook his head. "Until you grow too large and the humans decide you're not worth humoring. They're already planning it. They'd rather you make them a few meals before they cut you out of their plans. All they've done is placate you with the illusion of peace."

"You don't know-"

"I _do_ know," Adam snarled. "There's a war coming, Blake. And a fool who isn't willing to fight it doesn't deserve to lead the White Fang. I came here tonight to reclaim my seat and give my people what they were promised..."

There was no hope of talking him down. It hurt to do... but making the hard decisions had come easier to her. Where before she might've run from such a direct and immediate problem, now Blake was ready to face it, bolstered by the confidence of her success and the love of her people.

"Very well, Adam," Blake drew Gambol Shroud and steeled herself. "You want pointless destruction, you can have it. You'll never defeat us by yourself."

"Oh, I'm not alone," Adam replied, drawing his katana. He moved in to attack, easily cutting through Ira's staff and killing his former comrade without hesitation or mercy.

"What?!" Blake interceded before Adam could kill Bernard, clashing her blade against his. "What are you talking about?!"

"This 'pointless destruction'... isn't so pointless," Adam explained. "I found some people who shared my view."

Bernard moved to intervene and help his leader, only to be struck by a burst of flame to his back. He survived the initial hit, only to be struck by a cane, as a man with distinctive orange hair and a bowler hat stepped in from a gap in the flames, quickly dispatching her comrade.

"Little bit flashier than I expected," he observed.

"I wanted to send a message, Roman," Adam explained. "And we will."

The man called Roman turned his attention to Blake. "So is this little kitty the one you want alive?"

"She is only for me," Adam answered. "Let those she has led meet their ruin. Be sure to remind them who led them to the slaughter."

"Sounds good to me," Roman agreed, as he headed back towards the camp, accompanied by several men clad in black suits and red ties, and a short woman with strange multicolored hair and a parasol. They headed away from the fire, towards the noncombatants waiting unprotected, while Blake's soldiers and sentries waited unaware around the camp perimeter.

"Why are you doing this?!" Blake demanded. "You'll destroy your own people!"

"I'll destroy _weakness_," Adam answered. "All except you. You I will keep, as a reminder of where peace leads us. You I will keep at my side, my love... until you are cured of your madness and ready to be yourself again. I'll wait as long as is necessary... I know just how hard it is to become sane."

Blake attempted to draw back and use her Semblance to escape the battle and warn her people, but Adam found where she'd moved to and forced her back to the ground. He fired his shotgun's incendiary bullets at the gap in the flames, leaving the two encircled by fire.

"No more running," Adam promised. "No, this will make you strong again. Just like it made me stronger, watching my dream die."

Adam hoisted her up by the back of her head and made her look at the tree line, as she saw muzzle flashes at the camp ground, and heard cries echoing through the trees.

Trapped once more in Adam's grip, Blake watched as her dream, and all she'd built went up in flames...


	3. 8: Ruby Loses Her Cloak

Ruby hated doing laundry. She understood the necessity of it, but she never looked forward to the chore. She wasn't especially good at it, which made her especially self conscious around her teammates, who all seemed to have it down pat. How was she to know what level of soap was correct? Was there really a difference between the "Cold-Cold" and "Warm-Cold" settings? What did fabric softener actually do? It all befuddled her.

But worse than that, no matter how often she put it off... eventually she had to remove her cloak and clean it. And she liked her cloak. She liked it so much she continued to wear her cape with her school uniform. Everyone was allowed a degree of customization with their appearance, though Ruby periodically wondered if she was breaking some rule wearing her cape everywhere.

She'd been all thumbs trying to get her cloak into the wash, stumbling past Weiss and Blake's loads in her haste to find an available machine. She'd waited beside it during the agonizing forty-five minutes it took to spin and cycle and rinse and repeat and then immediately grabbed the mass of sopping clothing and found the nearest dryer, only to wait _another_ hour right beside the stark white machine, waiting to find the crimson flair that would restore color to the blank setting and restore sanity to her tried mind.

After the eternity of waiting, Ruby finally heard the machine beep at her and frantically pulled out her clothes, heaping a disorganized mass on top of the dryer, digging through it in search of her cloak. She found her skirts and casual attire and set them aside so the red wouldn't distract her attention, and then dove once more into the pile in search of...

...no red at all. No cloak.

Ruby tried not to panic, closing her eyes and silently counting... then trying to dig through the pile again, searching ever more frantically, and finding no red. No cloak. No color but the black she favored and the stark white of the dryer beneath it.

Ruby darted back to the washer, scouring its interior at lightning speed. She then rushed over to her laundry basket, finding nothing within. She ran all the way back to her dorm room and searched under each bed and desk but found only Zwei in a deep sleep. She'd known it been futile to return -the cloak had been on her until the moment she'd had to tearfully drop it in the washer- but she had to exhaust every option.

She pulled out her Scroll and texted everyone: "OHMYGOSHGUYSHAVEYOUSEENMYCLOAKICAN'TFINDITANDI'MFREAKINGOUTSOHARDRIGHTNOW."

She rushed back to the laundry room and checked her clothes pile again. She tried to calm herself, but the separation anxiety was only getting worse. She wanted to think herself past this childish obsession with a security blanket, but she couldn't quite move past it...

Because after all, that's what her cloak was.

* * *

Ruby had a lot of trouble sleeping. She didn't like the dark; in fact, she liked it so little she'd often fall asleep pressed against her bedroom windowsill, trying to will the sun to come back and put an end to that darkness. Then she'd wake in the middle of the night, unable to return to sleep. So she'd toss and turn, hiding under covers and trying to keep the night out...

One night her thrashing became intense enough to draw her mother's attention. Ruby nearly panicked when she felt a hand pull her covers away from her face, but calmed at once when her mother leaned down and pulled Ruby into her arms, holding her for a long time.

Ruby was still too young to properly articulate her fear, but Summer was able to read her. Ruby watched her mother pull off her heavy white cloak and produce from beneath it a red one.

"The Grimm have red eyes," Summer told her daughter. "It's how we can see them in the dark. It's how we find our way through the night."

Summer adorned her daughter in that heavy red cloak; far too big for a toddler to wear, with a hood that the little Ruby could fit her entire body through. Still, it added a layer of warmth, and more importantly, a crimson flair to add color to the night.

Ruby fell asleep in her mother's arms, and when she woke to the morning light, she still had her mother's cloak. And while far too big for her, it was hers', and it had kept the night out. It had been her guide, her warmth, her strength, her mother's love.

When night fell, she slept in her cloak, and the warm red kept the darkness away.

* * *

"RUBY ROSE!"

Ruby woke from her panic and turned to see Weiss pointing an accusatory finger at her.

"What have you done?!" Weiss snapped, pulling up a mass of damp pink clothing from the washer, then producing a familiar red cloak from within the jumbled sop.

Ruby was ecstatic at the sight and rushed over, locking Weiss in a strong hug while simultaneously trying to pull the damp cloak over her head. "Oh, Weiss- thank you thankyouthankyouthankyou..."

Weiss was flabbergasted, trying to make sense of the reaction, before returning to her indignation. "Ruby, you've ruined all my outfits!"

Ruby just kept thanking her before dashing off in the wet red cloak, completely ignoring the rest of her clothing sitting on the dryer and disappearing down the dorm hall. Weiss could only sigh and stare down at the jumbled mass, wondering how long she'd have to wear pink before she could find replacements.

* * *

Ruby would get several texts throughout the day from her friends inquiring about her panic attack, but she didn't really have a satisfactory answer to give anyone so she hadn't bothered to reply. She'd also gotten a very passive-aggressive message from Weiss about collecting the laundry Ruby had carelessly left behind, and it was great to know her best friend had helped her yet again.

Night was falling over Beacon, and she'd eventually returned to the dorm and climbed into her bunk bed, glancing out at the night through her windowsill.

Wrapped in the warmth of her mother's gift, Ruby drifted off to sleep without much difficulty... only to wake up and think she should find her pajamas instead. And maybe take the cloak off, since it was a pretty warm night.

Well, maybe just leave it at the foot of the bed. Just in case.


	4. 14: Winter's Regrets

What was more important? Family or duty? Blood or honor?

Sometimes they were one and the same. But that didn't make the choice easier... you were robbed of any choice at all. There was only one course of action to take. And it would cost.

Doing the right thing was often the hardest thing you could do, because it inevitably involved personal loss and sacrifice. And all too often, the harsh pragmatism of reality meant 'the right thing' _felt_ morally wrong.

Today Winter would destroy herself. Because that was her duty. Her obligation. Her only choice.

Knowing she had no other option didn't make things easier. It just made the weight feel greater.

_Parry. Step. Thrust._

She focused on her task, thinking of form. She'd have the element of surprise, but little time to execute her task. Her strategy was simple, but her timing needed to be precise. She could not hesitate.

Not if she wanted to kill him.

* * *

"Circumstances have changed, Winter."

"With all due respect, my _orders_ haven't changed. And what you're asking of me-"

"I'm not the only one asking. And _we_ will only ask once. The Council would prefer to handle this matter... delicately."

"To hell with the Council. This isn't just short-sighted, this is wasteful. They just want to avenge their wounded pride."

"You're still just a soldier. You're a piece in this game, _not_ a player. I'm surprised you could so easily forget your place."

"That you consider this a game..."

"Of course it's a game. A very dangerous one. Atlas did not choose to play it, but if we don't, we lose regardless. And the winds are shifting. We need to advance."

"And how does removing someone _on our side_ help us win this stupid game?"

"By thinking to the long term. A dead man can travel a lot further than a living one... if he dies at the right time for the right reason."

"I can't believe you're saying this..."

"You're a soldier. Your hands are already stained with blood. If you do this, you're doing your job. If you don't, someone else has to bleed. Someone who may not deserve to or survive it. And if we don't do _something_ to counteract whoever's pulling the strings of the Grimm and the White Fang, more and more innocents will die."

"But what you want me to do-"

"Will be difficult. But necessary actions often are."

There was a long pause until he spoke again.

"It has to be him, Winter. He goes, and we mobilize the army and take action. He stays, and it's only a matter of time until _Weiss_ is out on that battlefield with you, if she doesn't get herself killed with her teammates."

There was the magic word. More even than the plea for innocent lives, that Winter could not refuse.

Protecting her family and serving her country. She could not do less. If she refused, the Council would just carry on without her. And they could fail, which would start a civil war in Atlas with her family caught right in the middle of it anyway.

There was no choice.

* * *

_Parry. Step. Thrust._

Winter heard the scuffle. As planned, Ironwood and her father had gotten into an argument. One knew it to be staged. The other was responding intuitively, and nature was taking its course.

The exchange was heated, but Ironwood would not be drawn to violence against a civilian. He would yell and curse and threaten, but Ironwood knew his role in the government, and how Jacques had their favor. All Ironwood could use were words.

But this was only the first step. The second was to ensure _others_ responded intuitively. Whitley had heard the raised voices and headed away to put it out of his mind... while Weiss was drawn by her own curiosity. She was supposed to be confined to her room, but Jacques had been careful to relax his security concerns and ensure she was present for this. Her presence was essential.

"Winter," Weiss greeted, relieved to see her sister. She reached in to embrace, but Winter waved her off, pointing to the closed office door.

Weiss had to be present. That didn't mean Winter had to feel her love or meet her eye.

She knew she'd miss it. Because she was about to lose it forever.

Winter drew her glyphs in the floor and summoned defeated Beowolves to fight at her side.

"Winter! What are you-?"

As planned, Ironwood stormed out, only to face the monstrous apparitions, and his subordinate drawing her sword.

"I'm sorry," Winter whispered.

Ironwood drew his pistol and leveled it. Winter knocked the pistol from his hand with her rapier.

_Parry._

Ironwood reacted well, pulling up his free hand in a wide arc, swinging for Winter. She ducked and moved to the right.

_Step._

Winter leveled her rapier and found her target.

_Thrust._

Jacques smiled, amused by the short battle... before his expression soured, then pained, then froze in horror and surprise as one of the summoned Beowolves, stepping past the two fighters, impaled him with their claws, pinning him up against the door frame and throttling him until all life was shaken out.

Weiss raised her hand to her mouth, looking on in shock, as Winter sheathed her rapier and Ironwood collected his pistol.

Winter looked down at her father's lifeless body, calling off her soulless minions. She was aware Weiss was staring at her, confused and terrified.

"Run," Winter told her simply.

Perhaps, despite her shock, Weiss still trusted Winter. Perhaps the sisters' mutual hatred for their father outweighed what little sense of love or family loyalty Weiss had. Maybe she understood her role in this and had accepted it, just as Winter had.

Regardless, Weiss ran. She got some necessities from her bedroom, told a truncated version of events to Klein, and she and the butler were out the door in less than two minutes. Two minutes for Winter to stare at her father's dead body and think about just how badly this turn of events would break Weiss.

Ironwood placed a hand on her shoulder. "It was the only way."

"I murdered him," Winter coldly retorted.

"If he continued to run the SDC, we'd have never been able to commit the resources necessary for the defensive buildup," Ironwood told her. "This had to be done."

"And the blame had to fall on Weiss," Winter spat.

"Miss Schnee did this _inadvertedly_," Ironwood assured. "We will be seeking her out, but for rehabilitation, not imprisonment. That, I promise you. Your sister won't suffer for this."

Ironwood would keep his word. But he was very wrong.

It had to be Weiss who killed Jacques, accidentally losing control of her Semblance as she had before. Then the SDC would fall to Whitley, and the Council would get their hooks in early and get him to rubber-stamp every request they made. With Ironwood playing their loyal servant, he would easily transition into controlling the greatest concentration of Atlas resources without the frustration and impediments Jacques had put in his path. And once more, Winter's blood would be holding the reigns to their birthright.

But it had cost her. She'd lost _three_ times in performing the task. She'd proven that she was a pawn in whatever great game the world's powers were playing, rather than a player.

Whatever his faults, Jacques was still her father. Somewhere, beneath the icy veil, was the tiniest spark of love, extinguished by her own hand.

And Weiss, whether she understood the reason or not, knew Winter was a murderer who would kill her own kin. How would she ever trust her big sister again? How could she love someone capable of that?

Winter finally turned her eyes from Jacques. "Let's go. We should tell Whitley what's expected of him."


	5. 24: Yang and the Hitchhiker

Yang brought her motorcycle to a stop before the sign dividing roads to Kuroyuri and Mistral, pausing to consider where she should go. She'd told her father what he needed to hear, that she'd go and help Ruby and ensure her safety, so Taiyang wouldn't spend his every moment worried about his youngest... or at least any more worried than he was by default.

But upon seeing the word "Bandits" scrawled over the sign to Kuroyuri, and based on what information Qrow had given her, it was possible the route to her mother lay in the opposite direction. She hadn't anticipated a scenario where the other thing she wanted would be put in the path to her sister.

But it only took her a moment. In a choice between pursuing the person she knew loved her back and the one who didn't... well, Ruby had gone too long without a glomp.

"You are in _so_ much trouble when I find you," Yang assured her sister before heading to Mistral.

But she'd barely gone half a mile down the road when...

Yang slowed her movement, bringing the bike to a halt. She reached up to the frame of her sunglasses, sliding them down to expose her winking eye. "Good thing you showed me some leg, or I wouldn't have stopped."

"Oh, ha _ha_," the girl allowed herself, before dropping her case and moving over to hug her. Yang nearly fell off Bumblebee trying to return it, but managed to steady herself on one leg, easily catching the shorter girl's weight and holding her up.

Yang reached her left hand to caress the girl's ponytail; it wasn't as well maintained as usual, like it'd gone a few days without shampoo or conditioner. "I missed you, Weiss."

Weiss moved her hand to Yang's right arm, retracting slightly when she felt the cold metal under Yang's jacket. She averted the blonde's gaze. "I'm sorry," she said in a very small voice.

Brought back to unfortunate reality, Yang steadied herself again, squeezing Weiss tighter with her left arm. "Tell me everything," Yang instructed.

Yang set Bumblebee to rest beside one of the numerous trees lining the dirt path to Mistral, while she and Weiss stepped off the road. Yang reached into her coat and found trail rations to give the heiress. She half-expected Weiss to haughtily refuse, but Weiss eagerly ate them with no grace at all. It was a stunning sight.

"After Beacon fell my father came for me," Weiss explained. "I wanted to find you, but after I heard Blake ran off, I tried to find her first... and by the time I tried to get back to you my father arrived."

Yang nodded, remembering it all too well. She unconsciously squeezed the fingers in her left hand, searching for a second hand that had held onto it months and months ago.

"My father tried to put me right back in his service," Weiss explained, searching for the right way to phrase it. "I tried to be who he wanted me to be, but I'm not. I'm not that person anymore."

Yang nodded. She had wondered if Weiss might revert to the ice queen she'd been before, but it seemed Beacon had made her a better person in spite of her upbringing, exactly as she and Ruby had hoped it would.

"I... I had this incident at a charity event, and well, after that I knew I had to go," Weiss explained. "I found someone willing to smuggle me out, and found my way here. I'm headed to Mistral, to find Ruby and the others."

"What about your father?" Yang asked.

Weiss was quiet for several moments, taking the interval of time to gulp down another ration before answering: "I have no father."

Yang hated the thought of it, but she understood. Not everyone could be like Taiyang. Not every parent was what one hoped for.

Yang reached over, consciously choosing to put her left hand on her friend's shoulder... knowing she still had to break out of some practiced muscle memory. "Do you need time to rest?"

Weiss shook her head. "I need to find Ruby. _Then_ I'll rest."

Yang nodded. "Then get your things. We're not far."

Weiss nodded and put on a brave smile. She seemed so determined her scar almost seemed to vanish behind the fierce blue of her eyes.

Yang helped hoist her belongings and mounted Bumblebee, bringing Weiss onto the rear seat and locking the girl's arms around her waist. It had been a long, lonely road... and it was good to have her friend, united in purpose with her, to share it with.

"Will you tell me what happened to you, too?" Weiss inquired to Yang's back.

"On the way," Yang promised, revving the engine.

* * *

On Anima's northernmost, snowy port, Weiss Schnee discreetly stepped off the Bullhead and found her way to a train. She was running out of Lien, and suspected the smuggler who helped her might not continue aiding her when he realized her pockets weren't as full as they once were.

He might alert authorities now that she slipped past, but she had expected to be on her own sooner or later. So long as she made it to Ruby and Winter before her father and his outstretched hand reached her, she would be content.

She knew where her family was.

* * *

Attached to the back of Yang's motorcycle, Emerald took time to adjust the facial features. The scar was a tricky thing to keep up, especially when Yang had spent so much time looking at her. She'd had to occasionally avert her gaze or be silent for long stretches to hide the imperfection, but it hadn't been noticed yet. She hoped the information about the gala Marigold had supplied them would hold up a while longer.

Her infiltration had gone well. All she had to do now was keep it up.

And once she knew where Ruby Rose -the girl with the silver eyes- was hiding, then she'd call it in and let Salem's other lackeys handle it, and make both herself and Cinder look competent and effective.

It was just a short dirt path to go...


	6. 25: Love at First Sight

Ruby wasn't sure quite how Weiss could summon the energy to run such a distance without uttering a single complaint: it was so unlike her. Both because she was curious as to what would motivate Weiss to behave so and so she could remain near her BFF lest she get into some interesting shenanigans, Ruby kept pace.

"Weiss, what is the big deal?" Ruby inquired, reaching after Weiss as she trotted unreasonably quickly in her heels. "Who is it-" She stopped herself for just a moment, her eyes going wide. "Who is _she_?"

Weiss smiled fondly. "Winter."

"Wait-" Ruby began, still staring straight ahead at the arrival disembarking from the dropship onto the landing platform. "Your sister?"

Weiss had mentioned her big sister only a few times, most notably whenever she was sending a letter home to Atlas while Ruby attempted to distract her with cookies and cookie-related activities. Weiss always spoke of her sister fondly, with a quiet admiration that reminded Ruby of her own feelings towards Yang, and the occasional curiosity as to how she'd do being away from her for several months, the way Weiss had patiently endured.

She'd been eager to meet Winter some day, and talk to her all about Weiss and learn embarrassing details from her best friend's childhood, and talk about her while she fumed nearby: it was going to be awesome! But now, well...

One thing that had definitely drawn Ruby to Weiss was how pretty she was; how graceful and elegant she was in every action (until they tried working together in combat, anyway). This woman definitely had those traits, even though all Ruby had seen her do was walk and turn slightly. She was instantly enamored, and staring at her.

It was weird... she liked Weiss, and had stared at her for uncomfortably long stretches too, but now Weiss was entirely out of her mind and she was focused on this tall silver-haired soldier, a shining column of color amidst the stark white of her robot subordinates.

"Winter! I'm so happy to see you!" Weiss excitedly exclaimed, before quickly composing herself and doing a proper curtsy. "I mean-your presence honors us."

"Beacon," Winter observed, strolling forward, and Ruby felt her heart skip slightly at her voice. "It's been a long time. The air feels... different."

Ruby felt she should say something; maybe impress this girl with her observational skills! "I mean, it is fall, soo... eh, it's probably colder."

That was dumb. Like, _Jaune_ dumb.

Weiss punched the side of her head to reiterate that point and Ruby did her best to stay quiet thereafter.

Weiss and Winter engaged in conversation, and despite the brief flash of pain Weiss had inflicted, Ruby enjoyed watching them banter. Again she was reminded of herself and Yang, though Winter was much more authoritative. Very direct, but that voice... man, Ruby would do whatever Winter told her to do if she kept using that voice.

Then Winter abruptly interjected her opinion by bashing Weiss on the head: "Silence, you boob!"

Now Ruby couldn't help but think about her boobs. She was certainly ahead of Weiss there-

She was very grateful she'd managed to avoid speaking, until she reached over to examine Weiss's head wound and quietly murmured: "Heh, boob."

She _really_ hoped they both just thought her childish and not pervy.

"I see," Winter dryly observed, "so _this_ is the leader you wrote of."

Oh dear god Winter was talking about her now...

"How appropriately... underwhelming."

Ruby momentarily averted her gaze. Best to just play it off and not let the words hurt. "Uh... thank you!"

"Greetings, Ruby Rose," Winter said, putting on a more pleasant air, even forming half a smile. "I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister."

Oh, now she was using her name! Ruby wanted her to keep saying her name, to say it again and again! And she was happy she and Weiss were friends and that sentence couldn't possibly have any other meaning or connotation!

"Oh, uh, yes!" Ruby said after what seemed an eternity of awkward silence, her mind racing for a proper way to respond to Winter's formal statement. She'd already put her foot in her mouth and wanted to try and sweep that away with something more sophisticated. "Of course! The honor's-" She tried saluting first, but quickly abandoned that and tried to curtsy. "-in my... court!"

She nearly fell over trying to lift her skirt and flitted about on unsteady feet while Winter looked on. Ruby tried to laugh it off, though her laughs probably came across as very forced, so she closed her eyes and tried to pretend she hadn't made a massive fool of herself.

When Ruby dared to look again, Winter eyed her for a moment, and Ruby wasn't sure what to make of her expression. Winter turned her attention to Weiss and said: "I have business with the general and your headmaster."

What a shame that she was going to go about business... "But, seeing as I'm early," Winter continued. "Why don't you take me to your quarters?"

Ruby thought she was moving a bit fast... except that totally wasn't what she'd meant and probably just wanted to see how Weiss had been living, the big sister instincts kicking in. She tried to put the thought out of her mind but couldn't quite lose the picture of Winter standing beside her bunk beds.

And then she heard Winter say: "Bunk beds?" with incredulity.

She then noticed Weiss, Winter, and the robot buddies were heading off and waved after them: "I'll catch up! Er, I mean... I will... reconvene... with you both... at a later... juncture!" She was so proud of herself for the formal language, only to quickly realize they were too far away to hear her.

"At a juncture, yeah," Ruby confirmed, before making a discreet exit.

She really had to do something about these weird thoughts... maybe a spot of video games would help. Probably best she didn't return to the dorm so Winter didn't have to deal with Ruby being weird in close proximity.

Hopefully something drastic would happen that would totally allow her to forget that awkward meeting and put everyone's attention elsewhere. Maybe some crazy guy would show up out of nowhere and that'd be the story of the day instead.

Nah, what were the odds of that?

Ruby pulled out her Scroll and started practicing her TOTAL ANNIHILATION, all while wondering if maybe Winter might enjoy sharing a nice plate of cookies with her...

Winter had fully intended to meet Weiss and catch up with her before her scheduled meeting with the Beacon headmaster. She hid her anticipation well, but she was quite looking forward to spending time with her sister and gaining a little insight to Beacon. Winter had been a bit surprised when Weiss opted to attend there instead of stay in Atlas, and suspected it was simply to be a bit further away from their father. Winter had been furious with him when he saw the scar on Weiss's left eye, but Weiss hadn't allowed it to affect her, treating it as a point of pride and the inevitable result of her career path in becoming a huntress. Fury became pride when she saw Weiss stride ahead unbowed, but Winter would also like to see the pride Weiss had always shown in _her_ again too.

But upon spotting Weiss on her way to the landing platform, Winter's eyes drifted to the dash of red running beside her sister. Perhaps she was drawn to it because it offset the constant white of the Atlesian military around her, or because of how it contrasted with Weiss, but whatever the reason it captivated her.

Winter knew immediately who it was, though Weiss's description of her in the letter she'd sent had been _"a person"_ which left quite a few blanks to fill in. But the red hood, the little tinge of red in her dark hair, and the silver eyes... oh, there was no doubting who she was. And when she stopped beside Weiss in front of Winter at the foot of the ramp of her dropship, Winter felt her eyes constantly sliding back to this striking flash of color.

Weiss allowed her emotion to get the better of her before quickly putting on a more dignified air and greeting Winter formally. Winter tried to avoid looking at Weiss's partner, but in averting her gaze ended up looking into the empty air, unintentionally avoiding Weiss's gaze as well. "Beacon... it's been a long time. The air feels different."

"I mean, it's fall so, eh..." Ruby interjected, "...it's probably colder."

Winter wasn't looking, but she was drawn to the sound of her voice. Winter was used to hearing very blunt and direct statements, thanks to being a direct subordinate to General Ironwood, but it was always jarring to hear unvarnished truth. Ruby's response had radiated with a genuine desire to be helpful, an innocent attempt to assist someone and free them from confusion.

Weiss, of course, bashed her friend for the effort. She was still so impatient... much as Weiss had matured, some things hadn't changed yet. And Weiss was eagerly inquiring of her, and Winter was keeping her responses short and neutral.

She'd intended to spend time with her sister; why was she giving her the cold shoulder? Was she... _upset_ her sister had struck the innocent girl in the little red hood?

Winter was able to recollect her thoughts when Weiss started ranting about her studies, including her progress in time dilation. Winter knew she had limited time here and she still wanted to acquire specific information from her sister, and gave her a love tap to forcefully interject into the conversation. "Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your _ranking_. I asked how you've _been._ Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

All important details for any sister to want to know. Weiss, quickly dismissing the lump left in her forehead, waved over to her partner. "Well... there's Ruby."

Finally able to look at the girl in red, Winter watched as Ruby leaned over to assist her sister with the wound, amused by their antics. "Heh, boob."

Such innocence. Such kindness. Such color.

"I see," Winter observed, keeping up the steely air. "So _this_ is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately... _underwhelming._"

Why had she been so cruel? Ruby Rose had been selected as team leader ahead of Weiss, so there must've been something to recommend about her. She'd been hand-picked by Professor Ozpin for advanced placement to his prestigious academy, and though the technique she'd displayed in the qualifying round of the tournament could certainly use refinement, she seemed a capable warrior. Why then did Winter feel the need to tear her down? Why was it so difficult just to meet her silver eye?

"Uh... thank you!" Ruby offered, either missing her insult or choosing to ignore it. Maybe she was simply so innocent she thought Winter had tried to compliment her and bungled it.

Or so perceptive she saw through Winter's facade.

"Greetings, Ruby Rose," Winter offered, more formal. She found herself forming a small smile as she addressed her, without knowing why. Winter scaled her eyes up slightly, so Ruby's own weren't in her field of vision. "I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister."

That should help offset any suspicion of awkward thoughts. It'd put the focus back on Ruby's relationship with Weiss, and would allow Winter to gleam if there might be a deeper connection there Weiss hadn't managed to mention. Where before she'd stumbled over herself and inadvertedly put the poor girl down, now she'd found a better cover.

"oh, uh, yes, of course!" Ruby replied, nervously averting Winter's gaze and trying to figure out what to do with her hands. She tried saluting, then tried to curtsy. "The honor's... in my... court!" Her attempt to shift her weight led to Ruby unsteady on her feet and flapping her arms wildly to stay aloft, before nervously laughing at her own ineptitude.

It was... _adorable_. Winter spent so much time in settings that demanded discipline and proper form, and it happened so much, from spar to salute, that this girl's terrible attempt and formality and clumsy sputtering had injected her with a flash of life. She'd never expected to be so fond of such poor form.

Winter suppressed her muscles and maintained her composure, turning attention to Weiss and avoiding looking at Ruby once again. "I have business with the general and your headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?"

Weiss seemed excited. "Really?"

Winter cast one final look at Ruby before devoting attention to her sister and walking onto the campus. "Yes. I wish to inspect them and see that they are up to my personal standards."

"Of course," Weiss agreed. "Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only _look_ unstable."

"Bunk... beds?" Winter repeated.

Weiss had wanted them as a child, but never allowed herself to indulge, always putting on the air of sophistication and maturity their father had demanded of his children. She'd never had a chance to fulfill that innocent desire. And Winter suspected she hadn't put it into practice at Beacon, but rather, someone else had done it for her, and made her sister happy.

Undoubtedly, the same innocent girl who gave her life a splash of color had done the same for her sister.

Winter resisted the urge to look back, or she might smile and not stop all day. Ruby Rose's presence was intoxicating, and Winter wanted to avoid anything that might compromise her assignment. She had to be competent, effective, and professional, and strange feelings about her sister's friends... strange feelings about _fifteen year old girls_ were, at best, ill-timed.

No reason to rush. Better to quietly probe Weiss; then Winter could both catch up with her dear sister _and_ learn about this curiosity she befriended.

And if they happened to talk again before she left, Winter would make a point to pay her a compliment, if only for being so cute.

Memorable.

She meant memorable.

And she'd have to meet the girl's eye when she said it. Acknowledge her and praise her as she merited it.

Maybe by then Winter would have more to work with, and wouldn't have such difficulty looking into those silver eyes...


	7. 26: After the End

The battle had left a deep scar in Anima. It had never been a populous part of the continent, but now it seemed completely uninhabitable, with the ruins of Salem's castle the only sign of civilization left. The crystals were all gone: all that remained was red rock and a handful of pools of black blood.

The campsite Team RWBY had set up had been completely swallowed up under shifting red sands. The only remainder of their final adventure were the video recordings they'd left in Qrow's Scroll. Three little video files left for their families.

He cursed himself for having missed the battle, having held the line against the Grimm horde with Atlas and their soldiers instead, as Ruby requested. Just like her mother, he'd followed her orders and lost her too.

Whitley Schnee had been the first he'd visited, before he could withdraw his forces from the continent. His sister's message had been quite direct, and Qrow wasn't sure what her younger brother would make of it. In spite of providing tremendous assistance in battling the Grimm, Qrow suspected the new head of the SDC had intervened more out of self-interest than heroism, and didn't seem to have much love lost for his departed sister.

_"I know you think I hate you for all you've done,"_ Weiss told him in her recorded message, _"But I know you're the man you are now because of what our father taught you. I want you to know, no matter how things ended when we last saw each other, I do still love you. You're my brother. You'll always be my brother. I don't know what sort of life you'll have now, but if we succeed, you won't have to sit on your hoard like our father did. You can do more with the company than he did. You can do better than he did. You're the only Schnee left now. So be better. Not just for your sake, but for the future."_

Whitley had thanked Qrow after he'd heard the message and left without another word. Qrow was grateful the exchange had been so short; he had a lot more painful news to deliver.

On his way to Menagerie, he saw an announcement in his news feed that the Schnee Dust Company had donated all of the year's profits to an Anima relief fund and a separate trust set up for family members of deceased military personnel. Talking heads in the media speculated on the reason for the uncharacteristic generosity from the SDC, with several suggesting it would be a one-time action, in honor of the CEO's lost sisters. Others pointed to the act of charity as a sign of a new direction, and the stock price actually took a little upswing from the news, rather than a hit, as projected.

Whether Whitley Schnee had changed for the better or not, his _actions_ had certainly been better than his father's. He'd extended help and resources in a crisis, rather than exploit it. Maybe the former ice queen had been able to show him the sun in the midst of a snowstorm.

* * *

The trip to Menagerie had taken a long time. There was still a lot of suspicion between kingdoms, and while the White Fang had been recognized as a decisive ally in putting a stop to the Grimm insurgent, only Vale and Vacuo had allowed the formation of new Faunus colonies. Mistral had insisted they needed to repair their own infrastructure, and Atlas could never seem to get the motion out of committee.

Kali Belladonna had been acting regnant of the Faunus colony for _years_ now, taking up the role after her husband's death. Qrow was astonished upon meeting her -she didn't look much older than Blake had- but quickly put aside any less noble intentions and played the message for her.

_"I want you to know I'm not sad about dying here today,"_ Blake assured her. _"I'm dying alongside my friends -the people I love- and there's nowhere I'd rather be than with them at the end. I still want you to know how much I missed you, and wish we could've talked once more before the end. I'm grateful for all that you taught me, and every time I feel like I'm doing something wrong, or that I've lost my way, I remember how you and Dad took me back. I remember when you opened the door and called me your baby girl."_

She paused for a moment to wipe away her tear. _"I'm sorry to leave you alone, but I know I have to do this. I know that this is right, because it's what you'd do. It's what Dad would do. And it's what my friends would do. If this is where it ends, at least I know I went in the right direction."_

Kali was much more emotional than Whitley, breaking down for a moment, but composed herself quickly, putting on the stern face of a leader. Qrow made her a copy of the final recording, and Kali showed him hospitality by offering him a room to stay and a hot meal in gratitude for sharing stories of her daughter. She patiently endured Qrow's tales at the table, and saw to his accommodations and travel plans without request.

* * *

Qrow saved Tai for last. Both because he dreaded giving this news again, and because he didn't want to hear Ruby and Yang again just yet. He wondered if perhaps losing two wives _and_ two daughters would just will the life right out of his old teammate. Qrow had lost it himself when Ruby said her epitaph.

Taiyang was insistent on knowing the truth. Just as he'd been with Summer, he wanted to see it with his own eyes. Qrow understood that need, but he knew it wouldn't make Tai feel any better. If anything...

_"Hey, Dad,"_ Yang waved, consciously using her left hand to do so. _"Rubes and I finally found what we were looking for. You wouldn't believe how strong she's become. I thought I made progress these last few years, but her..."_ She swelled with pride, looking somewhere off-camera.

Yang refocused her attention and continued. _"We're just waiting until morning now, so we can coordinate our attack behind the lines. I should be sleeping now, but... I know this is my last day. I never could let myself waste time. Not when there was so much of the world to see."_

_"I'm so grateful for the lessons you taught me,"_ Yang continued. _"I've always been like you, and that's helped me a lot. I found friends... love... adventure... all the things I ever wanted. Because I was like you."_

_"I saw mom again yesterday,"_ Yang added. _"She's leading her bandit buddies to attack the south flank, and she should hold the line. If she makes it out of this, please don't be upset with her. She didn't make this decision. Ruby and I to chose be here. We had to be here. I know you understand that."_

She smiled and pressed her left hand up against the camera. _"I miss you. I love you so much. Take care of Zwei."_

She stepped off-camera. Several agonizing seconds passed before Ruby stepped into the empty space, looking just like her mother had at graduation.

_"I know what you're thinking, and stop it,"_ Ruby instructed. _"Because I need you to keep going. I need you to live, because otherwise, it doesn't matter whether we win or lose tomorrow. We need to be here, and I need you to be okay when this is done."_

Ruby rubbed the back of her head, nervously searching for words. Some things hadn't changed with the passage of time. _"I know you always wanted the best for us, and I'm sorry we didn't have more time. I'd have liked nothing better than to have a bunch of years together, and to come back and see you and just look out at the forest back home. But we couldn't stay home forever. We had to move on. We had to move forward."_

Ruby looked directly into the camera. _"This is what I always wanted, just like mom. So please, don't be sad that I'm gone. This is where I'm meant to be and what I'm meant to do. And even if we don't stop Salem tomorrow, we'll save a lot of people from getting hurt. I can't think of a better way to go than that."_

Ruby managed a smile, not allowing it to be tainted by uncertainty or fear. _"I love you, Dad. No matter what happens tomorrow, that'll never change. It doesn't matter how many Grimm there are or how hard the battle is. I won't forget that feeling. I'll be strong enough to beat them because of what you gave me. The Grimm can have all the fear and anger and hate- all I need to beat them is what I have from you."_

She finally teared up, but continued. _"So don't forget that. Don't be sad that I'm gone. Because it'll be you, and what you taught me, that beats them today. And the world will be better, because of the daughters of Taiyang."_

Ruby wiped away her tears and smiled ahead. _"I'm happy with the life I had. I had you. I had Yang. I had my friends. I had Qrow and Zwei and everybody... and mom, too, for a little while. I won't be sad we didn't have more time. I'll be happy about the times we had."_

She focused and steeled herself for her final words. _"And even though I said this already, I have one more thing I want to say, because it's the last thing I want the world to hear me say, because it's the last thing anyone should say: I love you."_

Qrow and Taiyang looked on as the recording came to an end.


	8. 33: The Man Behind the Curtain

Regrets were terrible things.

Salem looked out over the scorched, barren red rocks of her kingdom, and the pools of black blood from which Grimm would periodically emerge. It was a thankless task to monitor and catalog their emergence, but at least if she failed the records she'd kept might persuade history to view her more favorably.

Those who knew her name believed her to be a villain. The rest of the world had no idea she existed at all. But if Ozpin ever achieved his aim and unified the world under his sole power and brought the combined weight of four kingdoms to face her, she hoped someone enterprising or innocent enough would find what she'd kept here, and realize life was more complicated than the simple lens Ozpin indoctrinated his students with.

Ozpin had the chance to unite the kingdoms once before, but that was a past life; a time when he was a smaller, more honest soul. Time warped his perspective and that regret was always at the forefront of his mind. He played the fool for an audience, but no matter his sentiments and protestations, his plans were to gradually bring the kingdoms together, where he would steward them from behind the scenes. Ozpin always intended to be the man behind the curtain, where he'd have no _official_ title or vestments, but nonetheless be _de facto_ ruler of the world, gripping it in an invisible hand. He would eventually amend his mistake of not claiming ownership of the world when he'd been offered the crown, and for an immortal man, time was hardly an obstacle.

But time was not on Salem's side, now that Ozpin had made a terrifying breakthrough.

Salem was shunned for her connection to the Grimm, because they were soulless constructs born of negative energy who lashed out at the inhabitants of this remnant. What few realized -and Ozpin ensured that only a select few ever could- was that Salem's limited control over them, ruling them through fear of her power, was the _only_ reason Mistral (and indeed, all of Anima) had not already fallen under their control. If Salem relaxed her grip, the Grimm would overtake the continent. Eventually, inevitably, they'd overtake this remnant were it not for her. She had to manage the horde and carefully indulge them with limited skirmishes and the occasional mass attack, and was left powerless to move from her keep and oppose Ozpin more directly.

But now she _had_ to move, because Ozpin was about to raise the stakes. With the help of his allies in Atlas, he'd finally found a way to gain powers that he was never meant to wield, and force them under his thumb.

In Atlas, a gifted scientist had found a way to make a machine generate Aura of its own. With a bit of fine tuning from Ozpin and other unscrupulous men, they used the same technology to create a terrible chamber, that would _steal_ the Aura of a living body and instill it in a new host.

At once Salem realized what Ozpin intended. To steal the power of the Maidens; the only powers he himself could never attain. Even if he couldn't use those powers himself, he _could_ steal the Aura and place it inside his little toy soldiers, and have it at his beck and call regardless.

And Ozpin had one relic in his possession. Once the kingdoms were united under his control, it wouldn't matter how many Grimm Salem had or how many realized what a power mad despot he truly was... he would smash through all opposition and rule the world from the shadows.

So, Salem set in motion a terrible task... a way to even the playing field and delay Ozpin's scheme from coming to fruition.

The soulless Grimm could be commanded, if only for simple tasks. There was no task simpler than to do as they wished and hunt for Aura.

Salem found a species small enough to share a human host, to be concealed within long enough and then used to store another source of Aura and transfer it between two different places. It wasn't as elegant as Ozpin's technological marvel, but it would complete the task as effectively.

Salem knew that good people would not agree to steal the powers of others; at least not without extraordinary circumstances. And in her limited time frame, she'd settle for someone cruel and ambitious to steal the power before Ozpin could, if only to keep him from completing his goal.

Salem chose a girl with a powerful Semblance to be her agent, even though it meant giving away incredible power to someone wholly unworthy of it and likely to eventually betray Salem in pursuit of her own goals. It was a necessary evil.

It was a terrible cruelty, but the alternative was to simply watch as she slowly surrendered to Ozpin as he finally atoned for his old mistake and at last seized power.

So, reluctantly, Salem released Cinder Fall from her chain and sent her to kill an innocent girl. For the greater good.

Others joined with her, to oppose Ozpin. They were motivated by their own reasons; none of them shared her goal. Another set of fragile alliances to maintain, another burden to bear.

Salem would not live with regrets. Not when she could do something to change the terrible destiny this remnant slowly crawled towards.

She turned her attention to further divide Ozpin from his goals, and set up plans to speak to the headmaster of Haven Academy, so she could enlighten him to the danger that lay ahead, and keep another of the relics out of Ozpin's hands.


	9. 37: Parents and Daughters

_Patch_

Blake was taken in by the simplicity of it all. The Xiao Long household wasn't much larger or any more complex than most temporary White Fang housing; just a little more permanent. When Taiyang eagerly invited her in and gave her the grand tour she saw the amenities and Blake realized this was more than a place to house a dozen soldiers with floor space, but a home for a father and his children.

Home... that fact became incredibly apparent when Zwei wandered over and nuzzled up to Blake's leg. Despite the unauthorized snuggle, Blake couldn't help but be pleased to see him, reaching down to scratch behind his ears. Zwei couldn't have been happier.

Taiyang reminded Blake of her mother. Despite being very masculine in appearance he was quick to see to her accommodations and offered her food and drink, eagerly inquiring about his daughters, first about their current whereabouts, and then about all of Blake's interactions with them.

It was quite overwhelming at first, and Blake hadn't ever expected to field so many questions. Still, she was patient in indulging Taiyang's curiosity (though she avoided telling him certain details about herself and Yang), and eventually she was able to get to her true objective.

This was the last place Yang had been. Blake needed to find her; not only to reunite with her dear friend, but prove to the White Fang Adam's malfeasance by showing them one of his human victims. Time was of the essence- her parents could only distract Sienna Khan for so long. Khan was being patient with them, but she'd need evidence eventually or be forced to dismiss their accusation. The loss of the Scroll en route to her had already tried Khan's patience.

"She went to Mistral to find Ruby," Taiyang explained, swelling with pride.

Blake at least had a solid location now. She wished she could simply contact her parents and let them know, but without the CCT she'd have to immediately rush back rather than risk any message being intercepted by the White Fang.

It was unfortunate; Blake would've liked to stay longer and hear embarrassing stories about Yang and Ruby's childhood, but she needed to keep moving and resolve matters while the opportunity was available.

Taiyang was disappointed, but he understood. His daughters had both undertaken very important missions; it came as no surprise their friends had done the same.

Though Blake had just met him, and it was not in her to display much affection, she offered him a hug. It seemed the least comfort she could offer.

He was quick to accept, and Blake held the embrace a good while, knowing that they were both closer to having the people they loved back in their lives.

* * *

_Kuroyuri_

Yang sat in the commander's tent, performing maintenance on her arm when Raven finally stepped in, looking rather dour as she gave her report.

"We found her," Raven explained.

Yang glanced up at her mother, wary. "Really."

"She has ears like a cat, and told us her name is Belladonna," Raven explained. "Dressed mostly in black; former member of the White Fang."

"All right, show me," Yang allowed, standing up. Raven scoffed at being ordered around, but did as she was told. She gestured to the other bandits, and two of her subordinates stepped out, leaving the Xiao Long and the Branwen alone for several uncomfortable moments of silence.

When they returned they dragged a woman into the tent, a bag on her head. She was dressed in an ornate (if asymmetrical) shrug. Yang had never seen Blake wear something so elegant, but it wasn't too far from the realm of possibility. The faint signs of wavy black hair emerging from beneath the bag were promising.

"I trust this settles the debt?" Raven asked, a little too eagerly.

"_If_ you brought the right one," Yang agreed, stepping over to remove the bag from the girl's head, eager to see her again. Yang consciously chose to use her left hand when pulling on the bag... she felt an ear twitch beneath the cloth, and her hopes raised ever so slightly.

Only to be dashed when Yang removed the bag. This woman certainly _looked_ like Blake; looked like her quite a lot. But Yang knew Blake intimately. She glared at Raven, displeased. "Not her."

Raven sneered, drawing her blade and holding it to the Faunus woman's throat. "You lied to us?"

The woman frantically shook her head. "No, I-"

"I asked you your name," Raven spat. "You told me you were Belladonna."

"I am!" the woman protested. "Kali Belladonna of Menagerie."

Yang held the woman's gaze as Kali looked frantically between her and Raven, searching for some explanation for why she was here.

She wasn't what Yang wanted. But she was close enough. For the moment.

"Leave us," Yang requested.

"But I thought-" Raven began, only to be quelled to silence when Yang lifted her right arm.

"Keep searching for the right one," Yang instructed. "Sooner you find her, the sooner you've paid your debt."

Raven sneered, but complied, putting her blade away and heading out of the tent, leaving Yang with her prisoner.

Kali looked at Yang, trying to comprehend all this. Seeing the fear and confusion in her eyes... it reminded Yang of Blake when she'd pushed herself in chasing Roman back at Beacon.

She loved that look.

"Please, what's going on here?" Kali asked. "Why have you taken me?"

"I'm trying to find your daughter," Yang explained. "For the moment, you'll have to do instead."

Kali immediately went on the defensive. "What do you want with her?"

That protective instinct impressed Yang. It made taking the next actions all the easier.

Yang leaned in, getting uncomfortably close. Kali was still defiant, but increasingly wary of this unknown woman drawing nearer.

Then became quite confused when this strange blonde kissed her.

It wasn't the same, but it would have to do for now. Until she found the real one, Yang would play with her mother. She would do in sating her wishes for now.

When Yang drew back, Kali looked up, perplexed. "Why did you-?"

Yang smiled. "I have a type."

She had one type. One soul in all of Remnant that she wished for.

And now she had something that girl would want back. And something that she could hold onto in the meantime, and use to hold her in place.

And Yang wanted to show Blake how much she'd learned... how fortunate to have a facsimile to practice on in the interim.


	10. 42: A Tale of Two Adjectives

"Okay, run this by me one more time," Nora requested.

"Cinder asked Jaune for his opinion on Ruby," Ren began.

"Oh, that's never a good sign," Nora retched.

"Indeed," Ren confirmed. "She already had a pretty good idea of their backstory thanks to the complex series of events that we can't go into detail about here involving multiple souls and Aura transfers that led to our current situation wherein Cinder is our ally and in a romantic relationship with Jaune."

"It's so good of you to do all the expositing," Nora praised.

"And apparently, at some point, Jaune described Ruby as 'cute'," Ren explained.

Nora's eyes widened. "He told his girlfriend he thought another girl was cute?"

"Oh, it gets better," Ren continued. "Ruby was eavesdropping on their conversation, and heard…" Ren consulted the script for clues. "…that she was apparently 'cute', but not 'sexy like you, babe'."

Nora groaned. "Jaune…"

"Anyway, then they got into an argument –and you know how tense they get around each other- and Jaune's tried to defuse it ever since," Ren concluded.

"How's that going?" Nora eagerly inquired.

Ren pointed slightly to the duo's left, where Cinder, Ruby, and Jaune were obligingly waiting for Ren and Nora to finish the recap so they could resume their hilarious melee. Nora smiled and pulled up a chair, and then produced a bucket of snacks, both seemingly from nowhere; presumably in the same space she stored her hammer when it was not in use. "Popcorn?"

"Don't mind if I do," Ren confirmed, idly reaching in the bucket while the story narration migrated over to the other three characters, who resumed their intense debate quickly enough the audience may well have been fooled into believing it'd been going on the whole time, had the hack of an author not revealed the deception already. Fortunately, at that point the narrative abruptly decided to play the premise straight.

"I'm just saying that there's a difference!" Jaune protested.

Ruby and Cinder may have made an uneasy peace, but they were still uncomfortable around each other. It was a terrifying prospect to see them working towards any common goal. "And what –exactly- is the difference?" Cinder asked.

"Yeah, why am I not sexy?" Ruby demanded to know.

"And what about me isn't… _cute_?" the beginning of the inquiry was fierce, but the latter word was surprisingly timid leaving Cinder's mouth. Jaune wasn't sure if she was being genuine in forcing out the word or putting on a little display of vulnerability to try and force him to admit error.

Jaune powered through. "Cinder's beauty is refined… you know, with time and experience. Ruby's is… uh, you know, more innocent, more youthful."

"_Youthful_?" Cinder repeated, her timid tone abruptly turning venomous.

"Uh, I don't mean that in a bad way!" Jaune frantically continued, waving his hands back and forth. "I don't mean that you're so much older than Ruby, I just mean that you're more mature-"

"Oh, so now I'm immature?" Ruby interjected. "You're the one with a cereal box bunny on your hoodie!"

"I'm saying that Cinder is more mature than you, and that because she's older, she's sexier, whereas you're younger, and thus you're cuter-"

"You think this little girl is cuter than me?" Cinder demanded.

Jaune knew he was completely borked but couldn't quite manage to stop himself from talking. "I told you, I don't mean it like that! I just think of you differently is all-"

"I should hope so," Cinder scoffed, crossing her arms. "Though perhaps it wouldn't matter, given how much trouble you're in."

"And since when am I not sexy?" Ruby demanded.

"Since uh… since I can't actually imagine describing you that way?" Jaune suggested. "It just sounds weird, doesn't it? Has anyone ever called you that before?"

"I… I can neither confirm or deny-" Ruby began, only to be immediately interrupted by Cinder.

"Please, spare us the thought," Cinder requested. "And don't let him change the subject."

"Right!" Ruby agreed. "_You're_ the one making things weird here, Jaune. Now tell me why you think Cinder isn't cute, why you don't think I'm sexy, and why that matters to me for some reason?!"

"This is majestic," Nora remarked, munching on her popcorn nearby. Ren nodded in agreement, watching as Jaune continued to attempt to explain his viewpoint until Ruby was reaching for her scythe, and Cinder –of all people- was trying to prevent violence. Regrettably, she wasn't able to spare Jaune from Ruby's wrath, and the onlookers suspected Cinder had opted to stop trying to save her boyfriend from the pain after he'd said something particularly stupid. And given what he'd said prior, it must've been _exceptionally_ stupid.

With Jaune rendered unconscious by Ruby's savage beating, she and Cinder were left to speculate whether they were 'sexy' and 'cute' respectively. Though they'd agreed to work together, their enmity had not completely faded, and thus their responses were passive aggressive snipes.

"I don't think children are ever described as 'sexy'," Cinder dryly observed.

"I don't think eyepatches are very cute," Ruby fired back.

Being reminded of the wound Ruby had inflicted undid all of Cinder's character development and soured her redemption, and she decided to resume villainy right then and there, sacrificing her love for Jaune to satisfy the loss of face she'd suffered at Ruby's hand and started setting things on fire.

As one might've predicted, Jaune's stupidity directly led to the downfall of civilization, as any hope to stop Salem was abruptly ended when the Fall Maiden and the last silver-eyed warrior slew each other, their last words each passive aggressive insults directed towards the other.

"Should we be concerned about this?" Ren inquired as he went to drag Jaune away from the conflagration, leaving Nora to roast a marshmallow over Cinder's burning corpse.

"Nah, it'll be fine," Nora assured him. "I'll just hop over to the alternate universe again and undo all these happenings by talking to the Neptune with the notepad. I just have to be careful not to overshoot and end up in the universe run by shopkeeps."

"Wait, alternate universe?" Ren repeated. "When did this happen?"

"Glad you asked!" Nora answered with a smile, stopping to chomp on her melting marshmallow. "It was a Tuesday…"


	11. 46: Raised in Darkness Blessed in Light

_Patch_

"I'm not sure what help I'm supposed to be," Tai remarked.

"You're the one I'm turning to because I know I can count on you," Ozpin explained. "I don't have the time afforded to me that you do, and I wanted to find somewhere I could keep the child safe."

"Oz, I already have a girl to take care of," Tai reminded him. "And it's hard enough as is. If Summer wasn't stopping by to help…"

"This child is a bit further along; she is quite capable of looking after herself," Ozpin assured him.

"What does she need me for?" Tai asked.

"She needs someone who will help her see the world is more than pain and misery," Ozpin answered. "She needs to see that life can be beautiful, as well as harsh. There is nothing so apt at demonstrating that as hearth and home."

"Level with me, Oz," Tai requested. "What's so special about this girl?"

"She has been blessed," Ozpin replied. "But unfortunately, to the world at large, that blessing is a curse. I wanted you to be the one to help her, because you are more well-versed in that than most. You know what it is to deal with an… unconventional Semblance."

"Can I talk to this girl before you foist her on me?" Tai requested.

"I hoped you would," Ozpin confirmed.

He stepped away from the door for a moment. When he returned, he was holding the hand of a seven-year old girl with long black hair and amber eyes, one hidden by her bangs. She was looking at the floor, but gradually turned her gaze upwards, shyly examining Tai.

Ozpin thought this girl was worth protecting, which could only mean she was very powerful. Tai wanted to know what he'd invite into his home, and what he'd expose his daughter to. Still, he wanted to be kind when he knelt down to introduce himself; she was still a child. "Hi, I'm Taiyang. What's your name?"

He offered her his hand. She was slow to take it, and dainty little girl that she was, her hand was burning hot. "C-Cinder."

Tai looked at the tiny hand shaking his and the heat radiating off it. When he took his hand back he saw tiny scorches in the indentations of his skin, and looked back at Cinder, who meekly remarked: "I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay, sweetie," Tai assured her, still looking at his hand then glancing back up at Ozpin. He smiled knowingly at Tai, and then opted to fill in the rest of the details for his former student.

"Cinder has an incredible Semblance," Ozpin explained. "A truly exceptional gift."

Tai looked down at the shy, timid girl… and then at the hand she'd barely touched. He suddenly felt relieved Raven wasn't around, because she would encourage this girl to use her talents in the most direct –and most destructive- way possible, and take advantage of the incredible raw power at her disposal.

Tai tried not to see that. He tried to see the scared little girl in an unknown place, on an island in the middle of nowhere. He already had one small life to look after… how hard could it be to add another?

"Okay," Tai agreed. "I'll help her."

* * *

Yang was crying. That was a rare enough sight, and Tai hadn't had to intercede for a while. He rushed over and asked: "What happened?"

"We were just playing!" Cinder replied. "Honest, I just… I just tried to pick her up and she uh…" She pointedly averted her gaze. "…fell."

She was a terrible liar. "Cinder…" Tai patiently began.

Cinder gave up quickly enough, showing her palms. The flames had disappeared, but the wisps of smoke were still lifting from her hands. "I didn't mean to. I just- I just felt how warm she was in my hands, and it… it just came out."

Tai picked up Yang and held her, comforting the girl and helping her with her little burn. She was burning hot, even without Cinder's hands to infuse the heat. Once Yang calmed down, Tai turned his attention to the still-guilty Cinder.

"It's okay," Tai assured her, "she knows you didn't mean to. But the world is full of people every bit as vulnerable as she is now. They aren't all as strong as you. And hopefully, most girls your age won't have to be."

Cinder nodded, still averting her gaze. Tai reached down, shifting Yang to his left side and placing a free hand on her shoulder. "I'll help you again today, and we'll see if you've made progress."

* * *

Summer dashed past a burst of Cinder's flame, quickly moving in and tapping the girl on her forehead. Cinder fumed and huffed, crossing her arms.

"You're still too angular in your attack," Summer remarked. "You need to learn to anticipate where the target will move to."

"What's the point?" Cinder demanded. "I'll never be as good as you."

"You will," Summer promised. "You can be so much more powerful than all of us, if you just learn to control it."

"I thought that's what I was doing," Cinder muttered.

"What are you two doing?!"

Tai rushed over, out of breath, holding an amused looking Yang. "Summer, you didn't tell me you were going to train with Cinder today!"

"It seemed like it'd be fun," Summer whimsically replied.

"Summer, you can't- I mean, you… you shouldn't…" Tai began, trying to find the words. Summer seemed amused by his flubbing, and Cinder cast her a curious glance.

Summer saw Cinder's gaze and smiled, patting her stomach. "He's just worried."

Cinder didn't quite grasp her meaning, still eyeing Summer curiously.

"Cinder," Summer began, kneeling down beside her. "How to put this… when… two people love each other very much…"

* * *

"Good luck, sis!" Yang called, holding little Ruby's hand as she waved. Cinder tried to play it cool, tried to look disaffected, but she was going to miss her little sisters so much. She gave them a lazy wave back, trying to stay composed.

Summer helped Cinder put on her pack, reaching up to help the taller woman. It still took Cinder aback to see how short her mother was; she'd never thought she'd become taller than her. "Oz will meet you before initiation begins. He's really looking forward to seeing you again."

"And taking me away," Cinder mused.

Tai reached over to put a hand on her shoulder. "Oz can play whatever games he wants, Cin- this is your _home_. You're our daughter. You always will be. We'll always be there when you need us."

He was so cheesy. Cinder rolled her eyes, then reached over to pull both of them in for a big hug. Yang and Ruby were quick to join in, and Cinder shed any pretense of being cool and pulled them in too.

She'd lost her parents in Mistral, and thought herself doomed to be alone. It had never occurred to her fate would give her a second family, or one she couldn't imagine life without at that.

And now she was going off to Beacon, and would be away from them for four years.

"I'll come back in a few weeks," Cinder promised. "I'll tell you all about it."

Summer knew better, but played along. "Have a good time. We love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, mom," Cinder confirmed. She gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and then headed for the ship to Beacon.


	12. 48: Sinking Ships Forever

_Upbeat musical number_

**RWBY CHIBI!**

"WEISS!" Ruby shouted, slamming their dorm room door against her partner's desk. Normally Weiss would scold her for the behavior, but she held her tongue. "I want to tell you all about my latest series of crazy hijinks and then cut to a bunch of unrelated sequences together in a way that almost seems like a narrative-"

"Uh huh," Weiss just managed, still biting her tongue.

"And it'll all culminate in me leading you on and then putting you in a situation where you're stuck with me at your side!" Ruby continued.

"Uh _huh_," Weiss nodded, gritting her teeth.

"And then I'll remind you you're my BFF, and then you'll pretend you're upset with me and go along with my insane antics anyway-" Ruby started counting off her fingers. "-for like five, maybe six segments only loosely tied by continuity..."

"**Uh huh**," Weiss snarled more than spoke.

"And then we'll have a big battle of the bands that ends with me hugging you and us performing a duet together while we still cling to each other and totally avoid saying how much we love each other, even when we obviously do-"

"Stop," Weiss finally interjected, standing up from her desk.

"Yeah, okay," Ruby agreed. "Best not to spoil anything, keep 'em guessing..."

"No," Weiss cut her off again. "Stop your horrible, childish attempts to win me over with your silly antics and strange, overwrought attempts at humor."

"Oh, Weiss, that is so very _you_," Ruby dismissed. "Always complaining about how immature I am before you go along with it."

"No more," Weiss assured her. "Really, Ruby, I tried. I did what I could to accept you, whatever your faults, and feel I've been patient with you and your attempts at friendship, despite my lack of interest... but I am tired of tolerating this abuse of yours'."

"Abuse?" Ruby repeated.

Weiss recounted events, which conveniently manifested in clips of previous episodes in a thought bubble above her head. "Aside from your constant attempts to get my attention, there was the time you deliberately handcuffed me to yourself, under the pretense of giving me a gift. Then there was the time you invited yourself -and everyone on our sister teams- along on my vacation without my prior consent. Then there was the time you manipulated my thoughts while I was sleeping..."

_Much, much later_

Ruby was looking very sorrowful as Weiss continued to list off her grievances. Unlike in previous instances where her sadness was alleviated, now she was on the verge of tears as she was constantly reminded of how badly her attempts at friendship had backfired.

"...and finally, I've just had enough. Your lighthearted attempts at friendship or -or _whatever you think we have_\- have all just made it clear to me how selfish and possessive you are," Weiss concluded. "I _wanted_ your friendship, once: _I really did_. But now that I know just how little you really care about who I really am, I understand that I'm not what you want. I won't be the person you're trying to mold me into... and I don't want to be around the person you've always been."

She gathered up her books and notes. "So please, keep me out of your silly schemes and don't ever try to whisper while I'm sleeping again. Talk to me _only_ when our team has to perform our duties as huntresses, and never for any other reason."

Weiss pulled the door open, not looking back. "I'm going to study in the library. Please don't text me until you've decided you can accept me as I am or unless you want to talk about something _important_."

Weiss disappeared into the hallway, leaving Ruby to think on all her choices and her selfish attempts to force Weiss into being someone she wasn't. She reached tentatively after her, before breaking down and crying.

Nora passed by the door, holding a bloodied knife in one hand. "Uh, hey, Ruby? Could you help me... _move_ something? I saw this dark haired girl with kitty ears smiling at Ren and... um... well, remember how weird I get when I think Ren's attention isn't on me?"

Ruby just cried harder while Nora threw up her hands. "Sheesh, what's _your_ problem?"


	13. 49: Squad Goals

The thing about working with criminals, runaways, and opportunists was that the atmosphere tended to be very tense. Ruling over them by force only worked for so long and ensured that they'd eventually rebel against their master, and their infighting had to be carefully and deliberately managed: permitted to an extent, but only ever to an extent. Best they fought each other rather than their leader, but only enough to keep their savage impulses at bay.

And every team needed exercises to encourage trust and cooperation, which was only that much harder with a bunch of criminals and psychopaths who'd probably be opposed to each other without her eye upon them. Salem usually preferred to have them work on separate agendas alone, each given a little piece of her plan to carry out. Trying to get them to work together was an exercise in patience and frustration.

Yet it served its purpose. The day may eventually have arrived when their enemies were united and her subordinates _needed_ to work together. So Salem devised a recurring exercise where they'd be forced to cooperate... but only to a point, and she'd allow their personalities to shine through, no matter how they may have hid them behind masks of character.

"Roll for initiative," Salem instructed, holding up a twenty-sided die from the head of the table behind her wall of instructions and game manuals.

Tyrian was eager to respond with his own dice, while Hazel and Watts were far slower, but complied just the same with their queen's order. She knew they hated this, but they endured it... they both understood the value of strategy and preparation, and even in the context of a game in a fantasy world they could see its benefit.

Tyrian's rogue character had the best response to battle and moved in for an attack of opportunity. Just like Tyrian himself would have: striking quickly and brutally at the earliest opportunity. He had no subtlety, no preparation, just whatever he thought would please his queen. His character on the game board was no different from the player directing him: too impulsive to take anything but the simplest and most direct approach, only changing tact if he believed he'd upset or disappointed Salem in some way. No doubt the poison running through him that twisted his mind prevented him from ever being more complex than that; his loyalty Salem could count on, because he wasn't able to think much past her commands, so long as they were commands he _wanted_ to carry out.

Watts played a sorcerer, a magical class that betrayed more of his personality than he'd intended. He'd toyed with the idea of being a druid or a cleric or a wizard, but settled on sorcerer because of their greater number of spell slots, even if they learned fewer abilities overall. He wanted a handful of specific and powerful spells, rather than a greater versatility of knowledge. For all Watts' pretense of being a learned man, he would be satisfied so long as he had power and _felt_ powerful, and power would always matter more to him than knowledge and secrets. And were that not telling enough, his reckless usage of his attacks demonstrated not only an indifference to the well-being of his allies, but an actual displeasure at working with them, preferring to handle battles himself, and perfectly willing to unleash his power even when they were in the path of his attack. If anyone were to 'accidentally' kill an ally, it'd be him.

And Hazel...

Hazel had chosen to play a barbarian and routinely found himself savagely and mercilessly beating his enemies. That fit well enough: he was a frontline fighter whose belief in his strength had driven him much of his life. But despite his vicious and brutal conflicts, in negotiations with the non-player characters he was even-handed and merciful, choosing to spare the weak his wrath. When facing a strong enemy he seemed to actually enjoy himself the thrill of battle with an uncertain outcome, but when facing the weak he'd be content to let them go on their way.

Salem was concerned about this pattern of behavior. Mercy was a weakness that led her to this damned keep in the first place, and she did not wish to see it in her ranks. She'd always doubted Hazel's loyalty, because he once held faith with Ozpin, but...

Hazel went along with Tyrian's recklessness and Watts' disdainful eliminations. He didn't protest their actions, but carried on. He clearly didn't approve of them or enjoy their company, but he never started a fight, even when provoked, while Tyrian and Watts were constantly arguing their course and their characters ready to come to blows.

Then Salem remembered how sentiment could be useful, how the need to honor one's pledge could turn to obsession in fulfilling one's duty. Hazel was a powerful warrior, and he fulfilled his obligations. He'd be a dangerous enemy for Salem had Ozpin not decided his plans were more important than his word.

Salem would see Hazel died fighting for her cause. But later, after he'd killed a great many for her. That way, when she revoked her own promise, he'd have never known it, and would die believing he'd fulfilled his obligation to their pact. And the dead would not judge her.

She knew how to position them now, and what roles they had to play. It'd be a shame Hazel wouldn't join them for the final battle, but no matter how powerful he was, his mercy and compassion was the weakness she needed to cut out.

Tyrian could be reckless and impulsive; no matter so long as he followed his queen's will. Watts could be thoughtless and cruel in pursuing power; Salem would give him a ration of it, and he'd either accept it or challenge her for more, but he'd never be strong enough to best her while he was so single-minded.

A few more games would be planned to see if they could work better in cooperation, but the important questions had been answered. She knew where to position her pieces.

And when to sacrifice them.


	14. 53: A Mother's Touch

Blake was doing all she could to help Yang recover, but it was slow going. Her Aura had taken enough dents for the enemy's weapons to get through, and she had quite a few deep cuts and a few cracked ribs after taking a hit from the guy leading the White Fang insurrectionists. Ruby and Weiss were still cut off at the base of the waterfall, and Sun was ferrying the injured Ghira back inside Haven. That left only Kali and Blake on-hand to face the White Fang with a watery cliff at their back and a small promontory to hide behind. Blake had never known her mother to be much of a fighter, and now that left her as little more than a burden. Unfortunately, Blake was out of ammunition in Gambol Shroud and would only be able to fight a single target if she attempted to attack at range otherwise, so she needed to get Yang back into the fight.

The insurrectionists were drawing closer and Yang wasn't recovering her Aura fast enough. Kali met her daughter's frantic eye as the younger Belladonna tried to help her partner, before turning her attention back to the encroaching White Fang. Blake would need time, and Kali knew she could buy some. Maybe not much, maybe not even enough, but it was better than doing nothing while her child was in danger.

Kali stepped out from behind the protective rock face with both her hands up. She stepped towards the armored soldiers, but kept her eyes fixed on their burly leader in green. His stoic expression suggested to her he wasn't an ideological zealot like so many of the others marching behind him… and that gave Kali a starting point. "I'd like to parley with you," she said simply.

His eyes moved up and down. Kali was quite used to the occasional inappropriate glance, but this man didn't seem to be admiring her form; he was searching her for a weapon, or some other hidden tactic. "Why did a bunch of Beacon students bring a non-combatant with them?" he grunted at her.

As Kali suspected: direct and to the point, and using military terminology. He was an outsider leading the White Fang. That meant he was powerful enough to keep unruly elements in line… or he _wasn't_. Based on what Kali could discern of his scent, he was a human and _not_ a Faunus. There was another wedge she could utilize if the opportunity presented itself… but _only_ then. She couldn't play her hand too aggressively; she was still trying to bargain from a weaker position.

But she hadn't been married to the chieftain of Menagerie and former high leader of the White Fang without learning a trick or two about social dynamics and political discourse. She couldn't spend _all_ day making tea.

"I'm traveling with my husband," Kali answered, putting on her best defenseless act. "He's in the kingdom- they were escorting me when they fell under your attack."

"Are you asking us to spare your life?" the burly man in green asked. "Because I will. You're not the one I'm here for." He took note of her ears, eyes lingering there. "Fortunately for you."

He held his gaze there. It was Blake they were after.

There was no way Kali could go now, but she had to play the part a bit longer. "Just like that?" she tried to sound as surprised as possible while remaining timid and submissive.

The burly man grunted and waved his arm, stepping slightly back. He was indeed offering her escape. Either that or trying to place her directly between him and his small legion of White Fang… allies? Subordinates?

Maybe she could at least gleam some relevant intel to send back to Blake. "What will you do to them?"

"Kill them," the burly man answered simply.

Kali couldn't restrain her surprise at his blunt reply. He was an honest one, but also a very _flippant_ one.

"Hazel," interjected one of the White Fang soldiers behind her, "Do you not know who this woman is?"

Kali clenched her fist and glanced frantically between them. She could admit fault right away or play surprised, but she wasn't sure yet how to approach… if someone serious and stern were determined to make a kill, they didn't usually care to know the name or background of the one they were killing.

"Yes," this Hazel answered. "She's the mother of our primary target and wife of the chieftain."

He knew? Then why had he-?

"I have four targets, and you're not one of them," Hazel bluntly informed her, responding to her thoughts. "Go if you're going. I won't kill you unless you get in my way."

"But if this is the former high leader's wife, then the other Faunus traveling with her…" the same White Fang soldier came to an abrupt realization. "We were supposed to capture the runaway alive for brother Adam!"

A fracture. Kali could use that if she acted quickly.

She put on the best pleading expression she possibly could. "Please. I don't know why this is happening, but surely you don't need to kill-"

"Decide," Hazel interrupted her. "Run or die."

He already knew what she intended. Kali tried her best not to look towards the rock her daughter remained behind, but couldn't help it, and Hazel took note of her glance.

"I know it's not an easy decision to make," Hazel told her. "But the time has come for you to decide which life matters more to you."

Kali had played compliant to no avail. If Hazel was so dead set on his mission and she couldn't use diplomacy to find a way out…

She wasn't a fighter. This wasn't an environment she belonged in, and one she'd only rarely seen before. But she was all that remained between a vicious and direct killer and her daughter.

"I decided," Kali defiantly told him. "I'm in your way."

Hazel nodded. "Die without regrets."

He reared back his fist… and then an eruption of fiery Aura rose from behind the promontory, as Blake's blonde-haired partner from Beacon emerged, having finally recovered a second wind. Blake herself thrust out her arm and ensnared her mother with the whip-like cord of Gambol Shroud, pulling Kali back towards them.

The White Fang –at least the ones not distracted by Hazel revealing their true mission- readied their weapons and prepared to attack, before Yang leapt over the rock and reared back her right hand, driving a metal fist into the rock face.

Kali landed in her daughter's arms, who cautioned her: "Be ready. It's a long way down."

Down…?

Yang's fist shattered the rock. Behind her, chunks of stone fell away down into the rushing water.

"No!" Hazel reached after her, realizing what had just occurred. Yang smirked at him as she fell back with the crumbling rocks after Blake and Kali, disappearing into the turbulent water and falling stones.

Kali clung tightly to her daughter as they descended down through the rapid waters… only to abruptly come to a halt as a trio of glyphs appeared beneath their feet, abruptly stopping their fall and catching them before the rocks crashed into the misty waters below.

"About time you finished up," droned the voice of a white-haired girl (that Kali presumed must've been Weiss, based on the stories Sun had told her) standing a few dozen yards away, hand extended to hold them in the trio of projections.

"Just didn't want to interrupt Mrs. B during her magic trick," Yang remarked as they were pulled away from the waterfall and the drop. "You shoulda' seen the way she took on the White Fang."

Praise she wasn't worthy of. But not praise Kali objected to hearing. "I… only did what I could…"

Blake hugged her tightly. "You did great, mom. You were so brave."

_That_ Kali was worthy of. And hearing it from Blake made the words all the sweeter.

"Come on, let's get out of here," the white-haired girl suggested. "Before they figure out you three survived the trip."


	15. 55: Best Start Believing

Jaune held the flashlight closer to his face. "And then they found the hook under their Dad's bunk..."

"And then?!" Ruby excitedly inquired. Ren and Nora exchanged glances, for they knew Jaune was about to dash the poor girl's hopes.

"And then..." Jaune adopted a sinister grin. "...the butler did it!"

Ruby's expression changed from eager anticipation to naked confusion. "The... the _butler_? But... this family... wait, this family _had_ a butler?"

Nora reached in to take hold of the flashlight and save Ruby from the disjointed mess of continuity errors that formed Jaune's allegedly spooky story. Jaune whined for a moment, but relented and let Nora take the reins. Ruby seemed much more interested now, and she had good reason to be... Nora was well known for making stories riddled with continuity errors _engaging_, at the very least.

"It all began, as these things tend to, with a bunch of idiot teenagers in a forest..."

* * *

_There were four of them, on a night just like this one. They were on a journey together, to fight against some great evil._

They gathered around a campfire to rest. They'd walked long and hard through the day, through swaths of untamed wilderness and abandoned or destroyed settlements free of life.

_They'd lost their home and... and many of their friends, and wanted to stop those responsible, so no one else would ever suffer those losses again._

The youngest among them had lost a friend precious to her. Their most inexperienced fighter had lost his inspiration to the scourge. The remaining two had lost their only refuge after being orphaned at a young age. Their friends had scattered, and many they thought brave warriors had fled when the danger seemed overwhelming.

_But the enemies they fought weren't just mindless monsters like the Grimm. They promised things. Bad things. But bad things weak people wanted._

More than once they'd believed the strange visitors from foreign kingdoms had been their friends. They'd allowed themselves to be deceived. They'd been cut far worse than they thought possible, because they were betrayed by humans and Faunus like themselves. Monsters wearing the faces of people.

_But they still_ **had** _Grimm. There were_ **always** _Grimm_.

They descended from the darkness, as they always did. A cloud of black where light disappeared.

_And the four were the only ones still fighting. They were making the sacrifice so no one else had to._

Sometimes they wished someone would fight in their stead. But this was the life they chose, to always resist against the darkness of the world and struggle.

_Their leader rallied them as she could..._

She finally stood up and told the others they had to keep going. She appealed to their old friendship, to the bond they had with each other, if no one else.

_...but out of the woods they came. Too many to count. Too many to fight._

They drew their weapons. The red eyes surrounded them, as monsters born of a nightmare began to emerge one after another, surrounding their campfire. Blade and scythe and fist reared back.

_And still they fought._

Outnumbered, tired, cold, and hungry, they fought the darkness.

_They fought bravely._

Again and again the Grimm emerged in an endless swarm. They ran out of ammo. They fell back into a tight circle, fighting around their dying fire.

_But no one can fight the dark forever._

The inexperienced fighter was first. But he would not give up, taking on as many as he could. The orphaned children followed, charging out into the horde to draw attention from their leader in one final act of sacrifice.

_They knew it was the end._

Just as it had been before, when their home seemed lost, when they were abandoned by their would-be allies and still mourning their lost friends...

Just when all hope seemed lost...

_But miracles happen too._

Their leader would not lose anyone else. She certainly wouldn't lose her friends. She loved each of them. And she'd suffered enough death already.

No more.

She closed her eyes and wished for a different outcome.

When she opened them, she made one.

_The Grimm never knew fear until that day. Until they looked in her eye._

Energy poured out from either of her eyes and enveloped the horde.

The Grimm were frozen in place if they were lucky. If they were unlucky the power of the light released from within her destroyed them completely.

_Sometimes faith is rewarded. Sometimes hope is real._

Her friends looked on, stunned, as what had seemed certain doom...

As a single flame remained against the dark.

* * *

"That wasn't very scary, Nora," Jaune whined.

"Entertaining though," Ren assured her.

"Where did you hear that?" Ruby wondered.

"At Beacon!" Nora replied. "It was some weird hand-written story crammed into a library book. Apparently Beacon came under attack in the past too."

"No way," Ruby interjected. "My parents would've told me about it; they all went to Beacon before we did."

"Maybe it was supposed to be a secret, if it were hidden away like that," Ren speculated.

"But why? It sounds like an inspiring story," Jaune noted. "But it it was hand-written, maybe it was just someone making stuff up."

"Interesting though," Ren again added.

"But not scary," Ruby whined.

"Yeah, I guess not," Nora conceded. "But I've got more."

* * *

_The Past_

"What... happened?" Tai asked, lifting himself off the ground.

"I don't know," Summer admitted, unsteady on her feet. Qrow rushed over to help support her, and she put her weight on him, barely able to stay upright even leaned against him. "I don't know how I did that."

Raven poked one of the frozen, silver-colored Grimm. "We need to get back to Beacon. Maybe this... whatever _this_ is can help relieve the siege."

"Summer's exhausted," Qrow argued. "We should give her a chance to rest."

"No, Raven's right," Summer argued, forcing herself to stand unsupported. "We've already lost friends. Whoever's left, whoever we can still save- they're counting on us now."

She glanced out from the forest back to the tower. "We have to go back and save whoever we can."

Her team was exhausted and didn't have enough ammo to mount an offensive. But they followed her. They believed in her.

They had reason to hope again.


	16. 57: Born Anew

Jaune had given up nearly everything in his pursuit of this trinket. He knew it was dangerous to do this, and he knew it cost... oh, how it cost. Ren was so enraged at him for endangering the mission, and even Nora couldn't bring herself to follow him, no matter how she was torn. Ruby was devastated by his choice, even if she understood it... even if she sympathized, even if she wanted the same, she couldn't abandon her task. Qrow had very nearly decided to kill Jaune for his theft, but Ruby's friendship -one last ember of it- spared him his life.

And now he handed their worst enemy something they'd been able to keep from her.

"Few things of value come without a price," Salem observed, turning the relic over in her hands. "So tell me, boy, why would you so freely give this to me?"

Jaune knew the only leverage he had was already in Salem's hand. He knew he had no hope of escaping from her keep on in his own... not that he intended to leave without her anyway. "I know what this relic is, and I know which Maiden can use it," Jaune explained. "And I _want_ her to use it."

Salem smiled. "Oh, and she will. There is so much that must be rebuilt when the work is done." She leaned back in her crystal throne, looking at the smooth surface of the sphere. "But I assume your request is more particular."

"In return for the relic, I want you to use it," Jaune explained. "I want you to bring someone back for me."

Salem rolled her eyes. "Living in the past. How typical."

"Can you do it?" Jaune pressed.

"Of course," Salem confirmed. "There is _nothing_ I cannot do now that I have this."

She stood up from her seat and stepped away from her meeting table, holding the relic in both hands. "Come."

Jaune knew it was possible she was inviting him to his demise. He knew just because she _could_ keep her word didn't mean she _would._

But he had to know. If there was any chance at all it could be done...

He moved to follow.

* * *

Deep underground, Salem's keep was more ragged rock than pleated stone. The castle was imbedded into the same red that surrounded it, and at its very lowest levels of foundation, it was more cave than structure. And a pool of inky black -the same black as the pools that surrounded Salem's castle- lay waiting for them.

"This is a connection to the Heart of Remnant, the remains of the world before," Salem explained. "Here all the raw material gathers and the residue left behind compounds and forms into this darkness. Here I will have every necessary component but one..." She turned to address Jaune. "Aura."

She ran one cold gray hand over his cheek. "Fortunately, it seems you have enough of that..."

Jaune tried to avoid shuddering. He didn't want to betray any fear now. "You can't just use the relic?"

"Only a Maiden can use this power unassisted," Salem answered. "But I can use it more... _indirectly_. For me, it will be a simple conduit."

Salem removed her hand from Jaune and turned her attention back to the pool. "Are you certain this is what you wish of me? This process... there will be pain."

Jaune knew pain. Nothing that compared to the moment she sent him away and rushed into battle, even knowing she couldn't win. Nothing like realizing all he'd failed to see, and never helping her when he should've.

"I'm certain," Jaune confirmed.

Salem ran her cold finger over his cheek and gave him a tiny scratch with her nail. A warm trickle of blood ran down towards his mouth.

"Activate your Aura," Salem instructed. "And remember her."

That was the easy part. He couldn't help but remember her.

He had a cut just like this one when she embraced him, and helped him unlock his Aura. She cast a gentle smile as she led him along.

Salem concentrated... the Creation Relic floated freely before her as she waved her right hand and drew up the darkness from the Heart of Remnant.

Jaune thought on how she took him by the hand and led him to the rooftop, offering to help him improve. How he stubbornly refused her help, even though he clearly needed it.

Salem cast her left hand towards Jaune and drew the Aura from him... more than she needed, but he had so much of it she couldn't help but add the excess.

Jaune thought on how she stood alone at the dance. How he was stunned to think that no one dared to ask her, because they thought she was so far above them as to be unworthy... and how alone she was as a result.

Salem weaved it together around the relic, the small sphere spinning faster and faster as its energies were forcibly leaked out...

Jaune thought of her leaning against his shoulder beside the cafeteria, grateful for his showing of support. He thought of how she stood up and revealed how scared and vulnerable she was, as she questioned her place in the world and her goals...

Salem watched as it drew form. Salem listened as it drew _breath._

Jaune stumbled forward, feeling drained of energy. His last thought was her question...

_Do you believe in destiny?_

* * *

When Jaune managed to his feet again he saw her, lying between the pleated stone and red rock. The red hair, the fair skin, the green eyes...

"Pyrrha..." he whispered.

Salem placed a shawl over the girl and helped her up. "It's all right, child. You're safe now."

"W-where am I?" she wondered.

"Home," Salem assured her, speaking in a much softer tone than Jaune expected.

He tried to stand up and reach out to her, but he was so exhausted. He could barely move. "Pyrrha..." he whispered again.

She looked at him. Their eyes met.

He expected them to widen. Or narrow. Or soften. He expected her to show some response other than...

Other than...

"W-who are you?" Pyrrha inquired, unsteady in her own wording.

"I..." Jaune couldn't even compose his thought. He was still so exhausted.

"No one of consequence," Salem coldly informed the redheaded girl. "Come, child. Let me take you inside... we'll find you something to eat."

Salem took hold of the relic and hid it under her robes, before helping Pyrrha to her feet. She looked down at Jaune, still confused.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh, I will," Salem promised her. "After you're safe, child, I will come for him." She then subtly added: "The poor boy has nowhere else to go now."

Jaune tried to give voice to his rage, but all he could do was lie uselessly on the ground, looking up at a Pyrrha who did not know him. All he could do was watch his folly hand Salem her advantages.

Salem stepped past, the worried and frazzled Pyrrha following her, if only reluctantly. Salem smiled to herself as she imagined the possibilities.

A relic in one hand, a Maiden in the other... and a boy with Aura enough to feed a great many such creations.

She hoped seeing his lost love again was worth it, because the sacrifices that lay ahead would be quite trying for him... Salem would make a point to send Pyrrha to see him again, to give him the tiniest glimpse of hope and encourage him to remain, while Salem groomed this powerful girl into another guest at her table.


	17. 58: Fair Hand

_Why did you do it?_

**It wasn't right what happened to you. I thought I could help.**

_Help? You wanted to help me?_

**I wanted to tell you it wasn't personal. I didn't think you should spend your life crippled because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time.**

* * *

Before leaving Patch, Yang sent a letter to General Ironwood in Atlas, thanking him for the gift. Whatever differences of opinion they had, Yang still wanted to express her gratitude for him giving her something back.

When his reply found her she was already staying in a guest house in Mistral with her sister and their friends from Beacon, and was quite surprised to learn that Ironwood _hadn't_ commissioned the arm as she believed; he'd merely paid the fees to ship it to Yang. He'd received it anonymously, and after his techs verified its authenticity, he moved it along to her.

Yang didn't think much of it at the time, but as she was working hard to train with the others and became accustomed to compensating for the different firing rates between her metal arm and Ember Celica, she started to wonder who'd put in the effort (and the money) to give her something like this.

Whoever it was had been familiar with her fighting style. Maybe they'd attended Beacon or Signal... or watched all her rounds in the tournament and observed her keenly enough.

But it was an exceptional gift, and Yang started to wonder why it'd been given to her.

* * *

_You never had to do what you did. You never had to end up here._

**We all got our choices to make. You made yours and I made mine.**

_So why help me if we weren't on the same side? What do you get from this?_

**What I want most of all: you at your best. And me at my best.**

* * *

The attack on Haven was on the horizon, but a few weeks beforehand Qrow received a request for help from the most unexpected of places: Raven and her bandits. As Qrow was trying to parley some assistance from his sister and her tribe _anyway_ he thought by rendering them aid they might be amenable to joining the fight against Salem.

Yang wasn't eager to see her mother again, but she certainly agreed that Salem was their common enemy. So she went along.

Once there, finding the bandit camp set aflame, Yang thought back to the Battle of Beacon. For a brief moment she doubted herself, as she recalled her failure then... her _loss_ then.

But Yang was fighting beside her family now and _for_ her family now. She wouldn't let the past control her. She wasn't going to let fear compromise who she was. Not again.

Qrow was directing traffic, but Yang saw her opponent step out to confront her before he'd issued an order. She saw him stare her down and knew she could fight no one else.

"This one's mine," Yang growled. No one challenged her assertion.

He skidded his metal foot along the dirt and smirked at her. Yang reared back her fists and started to approach while Ruby, Qrow, and the others went to help Raven and her Spring Maiden. The silver-haired foe standing in Yang's path whimsically asked her: "You enjoying the gift I sent you, blondie?"

Yang stopped right there. She took her eye off him -however briefly- to look down at her right arm. "You... _you_ sent this to me?"

Mercury only smirked, thumbing his nose.

"Why did you do it?" Yang asked, genuinely curious.

"It wasn't right what happened to you," Mercury mused. "I thought I could help."

"_Help_?" Yang incredulously repeated. "_You_ wanted to help _me_?"

"I wanted to tell you it wasn't personal," Mercury explained. "I didn't think you should spend your life crippled because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time." He pointedly raised one of his legs and tapped his artificial shin. "Or because you picked the wrong fight."

Yang glanced around at the fires raging, and thought back to Beacon and the fall. "You never had to do what you did," Yang fiercely reminded him. "You never had to end up here."

Mercury shrugged. "We all got our choices to make." He then pointed at her. "You made yours'." Then he resumed his combat stance. "And I made mine."

Yang still couldn't make sense of his motives: "So why help me if we weren't on the same side? What do you _get_ from this?"

"What I want most of all," Mercury explained. "You at your best. And _me_... at _my_ best."

He threw their fight in the tournament. He let Yang believe she'd beaten him; let her believe she was the better fighter, and he thought he knew better. He wanted _Yang_ to know it. He wanted Yang to feel the defeat he'd willingly endured at his master's order.

Yang understood that. She didn't know if it merited the expense he'd invested into Yang... into restoring an enemy's strength just so he could fight her again. But she knew the desire to fight. She knew the desire to prove a point.

It wasn't a rational wish, but Yang understood it. This wasn't about Yang's family obligations or Mercury's duty to his master. This was about them. This was _their_ fight, even if it was just one battle in a much larger conflict. It was their score to settle.

"I promise not to go easy on you," Yang assured him.

Mercury smiled. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Yang moved in and her new fist met his old metal leg, one final time.


	18. 63: Distortion

Salem understood how it had gone unnoticed; she hadn't seen it herself when Cinder brought her apprentice back to her keep. In the immediacy of tending to Cinder's wounds, Salem had allowed her to pass unnoticed, exactly as the young woman had hoped to be.

Cinder didn't know it either -which was less forgivable given the time she'd spent with the girl- but then, Cinder hadn't really known what she was looking for. When she searched Emerald's eyes Cinder looked for deceit and treachery, just as Salem had taught her to and just as Cinder had become practiced at discerning. It hadn't occurred to her to think the color of Emerald's eyes held any significance. That was a lesson Cinder should have learned by now.

Instead her attention was on one other, and _only_ one other, and Salem did not want to discourage Cinder's efforts when her hatred gave her focus. Salem stoked that fire, that desperate need for revenge, because it pointed all her power in a direction that would rid Salem of a potential threat and end the lineage of the silver-eyed warriors and Ozpin's careful direction of them.

Emerald moved to her mistress's side. There were seats for herself and her silver-haired partner at Salem's table, but they stood off against the wall like good subordinates. Salem had not _intended_ to remind them of their rank, but Cinder had done a good job in instilling in them that instinct. Unfortunately, Emerald still rushed to Cinder's side and broke ranks, ever willing to appease her mistress, even in Salem's own house… even when a far greater power may not have appreciated her bold action.

She was what Salem believed her to be.

Still, the queen invited her input. "Speak, child."

Emerald was timid when she spoke; aware she was out of her depth and surrounded by those more powerful and more dangerous than herself. She averted her eyes for most of her inquiry. "She wants to know… what about the girl?"

"What _about_ her?" Watts scoffed. "Seems to me this is _Cinder's_ problem, not ours'."

Cinder slammed her fist on the table and glared at Watts with her remaining eye. Watts smiled at her, pleased to get a rise out of his rival for Salem's favor.

"That's enough," Salem firmly instructed, musing on how to proceed. This infighting could eventually be useful in removing any weak links in her band, but at the moment it was a distraction. And she needed Watts to play his part in Mistral, but while Cinder remained in her keep, Salem needed to appease her, if only slightly… "Tyrian?"

"Yes, my lady?" Tyrian perked right up at being addressed by his queen.

"Spring can wait," Salem decided. "Find the girl who did this to Cinder." He started giggling to himself, and before he got _too_ happy at his new order Salem immediately interjected: "And bring her to me."

He eventually accepted his order, even if he was less pleased with the changes to his usual methods. Still, Salem had given him a command and Tyrian would follow it. "Thanks to your efforts, Beacon has fallen," Salem acknowledged Cinder, though pointedly didn't refer to her by name. "And Haven will be next."

She had scolded Watts for berating Cinder for her failure, but he hadn't been _wrong_ to do so. Cinder still clearly hid something from Salem, and more than that had never realized the valuable commodity serving under her. Just because Salem was willing to lie to Watts didn't mean she was willing to lie to herself.

Cinder and her apprentices would remain in the keep… and Salem would find the opportunity to learn what she wished to know.

* * *

Cinder had finally healed enough, and now obsessively sought to slay her enemy; to kill the silver-eyed warrior again and again to vent her endless rage. Salem observed as Cinder incinerated the same patch of stone floor again and again, never quite _satisfied_ with the damage dealt, but _appeased_ by the harm done just the same.

Cinder saw her hated enemy burn again and again. Her silver-haired brute saw only stone scorched by a stream of flame. Emerald, so focused on appeasing her mistress with one illusion after another…

Salem saw the distortion. She recognized it; she knew its cause.

She saw a similar change, a tug on the fabric of this remnant when power was exerted upon it and forces of nature were forced to act out of sequence. It tore at the bindings of reality, temporarily crafting a new framework upon creation.

Emerald thought she cast illusions. And at the moment, that was all she knew. Again Cinder had failed in drawing out greater power from her subordinate, never realizing the potential she wielded.

She was one of them, those red-eyed bandits… progeny of one twin or another. One who cut through reality and made distance irrelevant, and one who distorted space and time around him to alter the direction of objects or the outcome of fate.

At the moment all Emerald did was cast illusions. Now all she could do was trick a single mind.

If she only knew how powerful she really was… and what her Semblance was actually capable of. Emerald had been content with her gift because she had a use for it, and didn't realize just how much she could do.

She didn't know how _real_ illusions could be, and just how _many_ people could believe them.

* * *

That dream again. The dream of her mother's death and her desperate flight away, to scramble into the dark and hide. She saw her die because she'd spurned an unworthy man's advances, and he'd killed her to avenge the slight. He hadn't even killed her because he'd been stolen from or wounded, only because his pride had been hurt and he was petty enough to lash out at the perpetrator. Emerald didn't know if he meant to kill her too, but she ran when her mother told her to.

She didn't see the end. She just heard a cry out, and then silence. Silence but her quiet sobs as she hid, knowing that no matter how much she hoped her mother would not come to find her. She was alone, cold, hungry and without reason to believe _any_ of that would change.

The authorities paid her mother's death no heed; another street rat killed. They didn't even bother to record her name. They collected the body at some point, because when Emerald returned it was just an empty street and a few dark stains in dirt and stone.

Emerald knew her mother wasn't at fault for dying, but she cursed her just the same for leaving her child alone. She cursed the father she'd never known for abandoning them both, trying to find some solace in knowing she still lived despite his indifference. And just as she always did, she woke not with a thrill of fear, but of a quiet sadness that would not leave her. When Emerald sat up in bed her heart wasn't racing from terror; it had fallen back and left her feeling dull and empty.

As she always did Emerald turned her attention to Cinder lying beside her, and the warmth Emerald had now. Though outside this bed she was Cinder's subordinate and did not delude herself to think otherwise, in the confines of this small space she was Cinder's _lover_ and her equal. Cinder did not love her –or at least, wasn't able to say so- but she valued Emerald enough that she was not merely a disposable bedwarmer. She was worth something to Cinder, and knowing someone valued her and wanted to remain with her was all Emerald needed to find solace.

She lay down beside Cinder and pressed to her back, knowing that no matter how sad the past might've been, the present reminded her how far she'd come… that she was no longer alone, no longer forgotten or abandoned…

* * *

"I know all about your master, but I don't believe _we've_ met," Raven observed, taking in Salem's four followers. The woman in red was clearly the one to be wary of, but Raven had no intention of dismissing the others just because they _appeared_ less threatening.

"We're the guys you should be afraid of," interjected the one with silver hair. He was hotheaded and impulsive… but probably with reason to believe in his strength. The girl standing beside him was far more quiet, doing nothing more than casting a smile the boy's way… confidence she didn't _need_ to act.

"I doubt _anyone_ should be afraid of you," Raven mocked, waiting to see how his colleagues would reply. How the silver-haired boy was respond… that was a given.

"Oh yeah?" he demanded, "Tell that to-"

"Quiet," instructed the woman in red. The silver-haired boy was immediately brought to heel. Whatever strength he possessed, he knew not to defy his betters. He just hadn't had reason to believe Raven was among them… which was telling in itself. When she shut him down, the dark-skinned girl standing at the far right widened her eyes considerably, and something drew Raven's attention to her… something distinct in the pools of bloody red.

"That's what I thought," Raven observed, rubbing it in ever so slightly. The green haired girl beside him relaxed ever so slightly, no doubt disinclined to interrupt. _She_ at least seemed wise enough not to rush ahead while the players were still feeling each other out.

"I am Cinder Fall," introduced the woman in red. "This is my associate Arthur Watts," she indicated the doctor beside her and then the silver-haired boy and the green-haired, red-eyed girl, "and my disciples, Emerald and Mercury."

The red-eyed girl… there were features to her that stood out. She looked a lot like-

It must've been a coincidence. But then, the trait was a rare one to pass on… and the sharpness in her chin was one she recognized, back before it was covered by barbs of hair.

"Two children you've tricked into following you…" Raven mused, still discreetly eyeing the red-eyed girl for a reaction. She dressed down Watts and Cinder as well, and never once did the red-eyed girl flinch. She may have respected Raven enough not to mock her, but she didn't _fear_ walking into the bandits' house when standing beside her mistress.

She was still stoic and silent even after seeing Vernal's powers. But then, the red-eyed girl's mistress was a Maiden too… and if she'd lived long enough to see Salem in person, perhaps she no longer knew fear from even the fury of magic, when she'd seen the terrors of the dark. She'd been hardened by that.

Just like her father.

And she thought it might be prudent to see if the girl knew who that father was. So when Cinder issued her ultimatum, Raven made it clear that she didn't trust them… not without some services rendered on her behalf.

"You are in a very poor position to negotiate," Doctor Watts observed.

He wasn't wrong, but Raven wanted to see those red eyes of Emerald's respond when she replied: "I want my brother _dead._"

Emerald seemed surprised, but no more so than any of her cohorts. "Qrow?" Cinder inquired, and again she had no visible reaction to the name. It seemed as though Emerald knew him, or at least knew _of_ him, but didn't seem distressed to hear his name.

She didn't know, which meant if nothing else Raven knew something that Salem's band of lackeys didn't.

"Now this is a proposition I can get behind," Cinder agreed. Emerald made no effort to dissuade her. Watts did, but for purely practical reasons about keeping their hand undetected… and an implication Cinder wanted revenge on _someone_ tied to Qrow in some way. Another possible advantage for Raven and her tribe, if she could infer the meaning quickly enough.

"All of us against him?" Raven suggested. "It'll be over in a heartbeat."

"But it's not just him."

She finally spoke. Raven paid her due attention, eager to confirm her suspicion. The way Emerald's eyes moved between Raven and Cinder, Raven knew her hunch was correct. It was subtle finding emotion in pools of blood, but she'd looked in those eyes from the first day of her life.

"He has the students with him," Emerald pointed out to her mistress. "He has _Ruby._"

So _that_ was who Cinder was after: Summer's child and Yang's little sister. The last silver-eyed warrior. "He certainly does…"

They'd be working in collaboration, which might give Raven an opportunity… because she'd have something Qrow would want, even if he didn't yet know it.

When Raven shook Cinder's hand, she felt confident she knew more than her 'ally' did, which would make all the difference when the time finally came.

* * *

_The Battle of Haven_

Raven had made a point to case her target ahead of time by meeting with Lionheart. He wasn't fool enough to let Raven into the vault before Salem's followers were there to oversee the transaction, but he _had_ given her enough information to move Vernal into place while the battle would rage above her. She'd tipped off Qrow about his impending trap and Lionheart's betrayal, and then simply waited for the ensuing chaos to take hold so she could make her move.

Qrow brought six students with him, including Yang and her little silver-eyed sister. Raven was briefly tempted to intervene, but resolved that Qrow had likely already told her. If their 'family' was so close-knit then surely her brother would keep his nieces in the loop. Raven focused her attention on the real prize.

Cinder didn't seem too bothered that Raven had abandoned the fight so quickly; she was entirely focused on pursuing Ruby Rose, thus ending up in combat against Qrow as well. Yang moved to fight the silver-haired boy, and her friend Weiss Schnee engaged Emerald in single combat. The White Fang attacked en masse, only to come up against the combined efforts of three students on one flank and a massive horde of Faunus attacking their rear. Raven hadn't known this would be so easy…

She shifted form and found a place to observe the battle from above, a bird observing carnage from afar. Raven took a quiet sense of pride when she saw Yang get the better of Mercury; not only had Raven been right about him, but Yang had proven herself stronger than Raven ever thought she'd be.

But to business. Weiss Schnee was having far more difficulty defeating Emerald, who was constantly doing… _something_ to redirect an attack from the heiress, so Weiss was wasting effort attacking empty air. Raven focused intently, searching for the trick…

Searching for the _distortion._

Once she was certain Cinder was far enough away and the White Fang were trapped in their bottleneck, Raven finally interceded. She landed on the ground away from the two combatants and returned to her human form and drew her blade to cut the pretty Schnee girl away with the sheer air pressure of her attack. There was no need to kill that one yet. There was no need to make Yang or Qrow her enemy when she could let them claim the spoils of victory.

Just perhaps not the spoils they _expected_ to have.

"About time you showed up," Emerald grumbled. "We need you to-"

She stopped talking when Raven turned to face her with a sort of half-smile. Emerald was a suspicious one, and instantly realized Raven's assistance was going to cost her. She was preparing another illusion, a means to escape.

Raven saw the distortion. She knew where to cut.

Raven slashed again, hitting Emerald in her fleeing back. The Emerald that had addressed her moments beforehand vanished in wisps of Aura, while Raven reached down to hoist up the green-haired girl by the back of her shirt.

"There's a very different 'we' who has need of you now," Raven promised her, before cutting the air again with her blade, creating a portal to lead them underground, to Vernal and the vault. "There's something I'd like to share with you…"

* * *

They found a place in Mistral to lay low while fighting raged; an abandoned single-room building on one of the shadier parts of the lower rung. Raven considered simply retreating as far as she could, but if Qrow lived she wanted to be on-hand to rub his nose in this discovery. Though first she needed to convert Emerald to her way of thinking…

Raven didn't know the outcome of the battle, but she suspected Qrow and his side had emerged victorious without Raven and Vernal's assistance and with Cinder's forces short by one. Certainly the White Fang were _supposed_ to reinforce Salem's faction but had ended up pinned between two opposing fronts. Raven hoped Yang and Qrow lived… if for no other reason than to eventually introduce them to their blood.

Raven hadn't needed to infuse Aura into Emerald as she had with Tai, Summer, and Vernal. Emerald already had her blood, and the marker in her that had come from Qrow. She had only to touch Emerald to awaken it, to bring a bond that had always existed to the forefront.

Emerald was stunned by the feeling, unable to recognize it. She sat on the dirty floor, looking down at her hands, trying to find the source of the unknown sensation beneath her skin. "What did you do?"

"Confirmed my suspicions," Raven explained, standing over her while Vernal waited in a corner, observing them from afar. Emerald glanced between the two and around the room, searching for an exit. "You are who I think you are."

Emerald glared up at her. "And who -_exactly_\- would that be?"

"I wondered if my brother's stupidity would ever catch up with him," Raven mused. "I'm betting you never even knew…"

"Knew _what_?" Emerald demanded.

"That we're family, girl," Raven replied. "That you have the blood of my tribe… that you're the daughter of my brother Qrow."

She didn't seem thrown by Raven's claim; likely she simply didn't believe it. She only stared straight ahead and demanded: "Where is Cinder?"

Such intensity in her eyes. That wasn't mere loyalty to her mistress, but a protective instinct… Raven had no idea Cinder was so close with her subordinates… or at least with _this_ one. At least her niece had good taste. "Probably still struggling, if I had to guess. I don't think she's used to fighting a losing battle."

Emerald glared at Raven with such intensity. Their relationship wasn't off to a great start, but Raven could think of worse starting points than this. She'd press-ganged far less talented people to join her. She'd certainly put up with worse than this bloody red glare… she didn't yet have her father's experience in putting it to use, though her hue was darker, not unlike Raven's own.

"Vernal," Raven called, and the Spring Maiden stepped over. Raven gave her a simple nod and Vernal retrieved it from her person… a smooth white stone that responded to her touch, Vernal's Aura running over its surface and causing the rock to spin between her fingers. Emerald's attention shifted from Raven to the stone, suspecting what was before her.

"I don't know _every_ little trick this thing can do, but back when I was still in his confidence Ozpin _did_ tell me that this thing had a way of unlocking the potential hidden within someone," Raven explained. "That it allowed them to _know_ the full extent of their powers and achieve more than should've been possible within their lifetime. If this relic does what he claims… is that something that would interest you, Emerald?"

She was hardened by years of mistrust and did not believe that Raven was offering her anything that would be to Emerald's own benefit. Her attention returned to Cinder and the mission, rather than Raven's fanciful story. "Salem will kill you for this betrayal. She'll kill everyone you care about to get that thing."

"Including you now," Raven assured her. "Once Salem knows you're my blood she'll convince your mistress to kill you too…" Raven leaned in close. "…and whatever you _think_ you have with Cinder, you _know_ that if Salem gives the order she'll kill you right along with me. You know how this game is played."

Emerald tried to be stoic, but Raven saw the distortion once again. That was an illusion Emerald hid behind now; a confident face to conceal the doubt in her eyes. Raven merely smiled, content she'd struck a nerve Emerald had scrambled to hide.

"Ask yourself what you have to lose," Raven suggested. "Or what you have to _gain_. Really, Emerald… would it be so bad to know who you really are?"

Emerald dropped the façade and eyed Raven with suspicion. "And why would you give this to me?"

"I told you, didn't I?" Raven mused. "You're my blood. Consider it a gift to my niece… an offer to rejoin the family you didn't know you had."

Emerald looked past Raven to the stone still spinning between Vernal's fingers, glowing brightly as it was further encircled in the Spring Maiden's Aura.

She began to wonder…


	19. 64: Card Game of Ultimate Destiny

The tension had built ever since they'd returned from their last mission. They needed to know which of them was the best.

Summer pleaded with them not to fight. She tried to play peacemaker as always. Raven encouraged them to settle the matter and see it through, so it wouldn't hang over them and trouble them somewhere further down the line. Eventually Summer relented and told them to have the battle, but made both of them promise whatever the outcome nothing would change between them.

Both Qrow and Tai agreed to that, but they each had to lie to appease her. Things _would_ change between them, one way or another.

Tai finished cutting Qrow's deck and handed it back to his teammate. "Good luck." At Qrow's sneer, Tai smirked at him and remarked a _very_ insincere "Sorry."

Qrow slid the cards into his Duel Disk. Tai repeated the motion with his own deck. The devices strapped to their left arms launched holographic projectors to their left and right and unfurled, transforming two separate portions into a blade, each individual card slot lighting up to signal the activation of each device.

Summer waved a tiny flag with a Team STRQ logo on it, clearly trying her best to root for both at once. Raven was only half-watching the fight, which was to say her attention was focused distinctly on Tai.

Tai and Qrow hadn't once broken eye contact. When they reached over to draw their opening hand of five cards, they shouted in unison: "**DUEL!**"

DUEL!

**QROW: 4000**

**TAIYANG: 4000**

"I go first!" Tai declared, selecting the first card from his hand. "I play one monster in defense mode!" He set the card horizontally on the blade of his Duel Disk, and a holographic projection of the same card back appeared a few feet before him. Tai eyed the other options in his hand, selecting two with either of his fingers. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" He slid two cards vertically under the blade of his Duel Disk to waiting spell and trap zones. The cards appeared behind his face-down defense monster, the holographic creations slightly smaller than the monster before them.

"My turn; I draw!" Qrow declared, adding a new card to his hand from the top of his deck. He examined his options closely before selecting a monster. "I summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear in Attack mode!" He placed the card vertically, face-up on the blade of the Duel Disk, and the monster appeared on the field… a sort of bipedal bird man with long dark wings, red plumage, and holding a massive spiral spear in its right hand.

_Blackwing- Bora the Spear_

_4/DARK/Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 800_

Qrow pointed forward with his right hand. "Battle! Bora the Spear, attack Tai's face-down monster!"

Bora descended with its spear, moving in quickly.

"You've triggered my trap card!" Tai replied, pressing a button on his Duel Disk and flipping one of his two set cards. "Continuous trap card: Backfire! When you destroy one of my FIRE attribute monsters and send it to the graveyard, you take 500 points of damage!"

"Bora the Spear's effect!" Qrow countered. "When it attacks a monster in defense mode, it deals piercing battle damage! Points for points, Tai!"

Tai's monster was flipped face up, a tortoise inside a spherical silver shell. It screeched in faux pain as Bora impaled it, destroying the beast.

_UFO Turtle_

_4/FIRE/Machine_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1200_

The spear proceeded past the defeated foe to Tai, striking him with its spiral edge. Tai's trap responded to UFO Turtle's destruction, launching a burst of flame from the now face-up card and striking Qrow from afar. Qrow received the effect damage and Tai the battle damage, subtracting UFO Turtle's defense from Bora's attack power.

**QROW: 3500**

**TAIYANG: 3500**

"And in addition to that, when UFO Turtle is destroyed by battle, I can special summon one FIRE monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack," Tai added, sliding a card from his deck and then allowing the Duel Disk to shuffle the remaining 34 cards. "Appear, Solar Flare Dragon!"

A horned serpent encircled in flame manifested on the field, roaring and spitting fire as it appeared before Qrow and his Blackwing.

_Solar Flare Dragon_

_4/FIRE/Pyro_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1000_

Qrow examined the options in his hand. He'd leave himself vulnerable with just his monster out in the open, but he also wanted to lure Tai in… and Tai _might_ try and defeat him in one shot, but Qrow had a trick waiting in his hand just in case. "I end my turn."

"My turn," Tai replied, drawing from the top of his deck. "I play Foolish Burial," he activated a spell card from his hand, the green-colored card briefly manifesting on the field face-up. "This allows me to send one monster from my deck to the graveyard. I choose Solar Flare Dragon!" A second flaming serpent was briefly added to Tai's hand, only for the blonde to deposit the monster into his graveyard beside UFO Turtle, and then Foolish Burial after it.

Qrow was puzzled. Why would he put it in the graveyard…?

"And from my hand I summon _another_ Solar Flare Dragon!" Tai continued, placing his third and final copy of the monster on the field, manifesting and mirroring its counterpart from the second monster zone. "I set one card and end my turn." A third face-down card materialized behind the two fiery serpents, and Qrow eyed each of Tai's set cards.

He had no cards left in his hand. What was he up to?

"Solar Flare Dragon's effect!" Tai declared. "During my End Phase, Solar Flare Dragon inflicts 500 points of direct damage to my opponent. And since I have _two_... you receive 1000 points of damage, Qrow!"

Each serpent opened its mouth and shot a fireball at Qrow in succession. Qrow grimaced as Tai took the lead.

**QROW: 2500**

**TAIYANG: 3500**

"And while I control another Pyro-type monster, my Solar Flare Dragon can't be targeted for an attack," Tai added. "And each Solar Flare Dragon's effect applies to the other… and you know what _that_ means."

Qrow couldn't attack. With just two monsters, Tai put up a barrier that would slowly whittle away at Qrow's life points. In three turns –maybe just two, depending on his set cards or what he drew next- Tai would beat him.

Qrow would have to make sure Tai didn't get that chance. "My turn. I draw!"

He had the monsters. It was time to make his move. "I control a Blackwing monster and so I Special Summon from my hand, Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind!"

A bird with dark blue feathers and green plumage manifested beside Bora, staring ahead with perpetually wide eyes.

_Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind_

_3/DARK/Winged-Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 400_

"And in addition to that, since I control _another_ Blackwing, I can Special Summon Blackwing- Oroshi the Squall from my hand!" Qrow added.

A bird with black feathers and a distinctly extended, rounded chin materialized beside Gale the Whirlwind, talons pointed forward as though ready to attack at any moment.

_Blackwing- Oroshi the Squall_

_1/DARK/Winged-Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 600_

"And for my _normal_ summon," Qrow added, playing one more card from his hand. "I summon Blackwing- Calima the Haze!"

A bird faintly purple in color –though the creature was so thin and so shrouded in mist it was hard to tell- appeared beside its fellows, wings extended in the fog surrounding it.

_Blackwing- Calima the Haze_

_4/DARK/Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 1800_

_Two tuners…_ Tai mused. _He's going to-_

"And now I tune Gale the Whirlwind with Calima the Haze to Synchro Summon!" Qrow declared. Gale the Whirlwind's massive eyes extended a sort of ping of energy as the bird transformed from a complex hologram of a monster to three circular rings of light. Calima the Haze similarly broke down, replaced by four shining orbs flowing between the three circles created by Gale the Whirlwind.

3 + 4= 7

"I Synchro Summon… Assault Blackwing- Raikiri the Rain Shower!" Qrow declared. The seven lights mingled together and brought forth a new warrior, a much more humanoid creature, more man dressed in dark blue feathers than bird, wielding a shining blue katana in its right hand.

_Assault Blackwing- Raikiri the Rain Shower_

_7/DARK/Winged-Beast/Synchro_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2000_

"Raikiri's effect!" Qrow declared. "Once per turn I can destroy my opponent's cards, up to the number of other 'Blackwing' monsters I control!" Qrow held up his middle and index finger… very pointedly in that order. "And I have two. Raikiri, destroy his Solar Flare Dragons!"

Raikiri raised its sword, holographic lightning raining down in two bolts and destroying both of Tai's monsters, wiping out his defense.

"Backfire!" Tai countered, his continuous trap responding. "Since you destroyed two more FIRE monsters, that's 1000 more damage coming your way!"

One fire ball after another. Qrow paid it little heed, not letting himself be bothered by holographic flames. It widened the gap further, but only for the moment.

**QROW: 1500**

**TAIYANG: 3500**

"Raikiri, attack his life points directly!" Qrow instructed. Raikiri switched stances, moving to slash at Taiyang, who frantically reached for the right button on his Duel Disk.

"Call of the Haunted!" Tai declared, flipping over his set card. "Revive from the graveyard, Solar Flare Dragon!" The serpent returned from its brief demise, snorting flame as it awaited Raikiri's attack in its master's stead.

"Fine!" Qrow snapped. "Raikiri, destroy Solar Flare Dragon!" Raikiri changed targets, slashing the fiery serpent, bisecting the beast and destroying the hologram a second time. Tai received 1100 points of battle damage, washing over him in a wave from Raikiri's sword.

**QROW: 1500**

**TAIYANG: 2400**

"Backfire's effect!" Tai countered, his continuous trap card hitting Qrow once more with another 500 points of damage in the form of a fireball.

**QROW: 1000**

**TAIYANG: 2400**

"Bora the Spear, attack Tai's life points directly!" Qrow instructed. Bora struck with its spiraling spear, leaping over Tai's remaining spells and traps and striking the enemy duelist.

**QROW: 1000**

**TAIYANG: 700**

"Oroshi the Squall, attack him directly!" Qrow instructed. The small bird with the massive chin flapped over and raked at Tai with its talons before rapidly returning to its original position.

**QROW: 1000**

**TAIYANG: 300**

Once Tai recovered from vicious attacks by birds of unusual size, he smirked Qrow's way. "So you couldn't finish me off… too bad for you, Qrow."

Qrow looked over his remaining monsters. Oroshi was vulnerable… if Tai got out a monster with any respectable attack power he might be able to attack over Qrow.

"I Synchro Summon again!" Qrow announced. "I tune Oroshi the Squall with Bora the Spear!"

Oroshi gave a loud squawk, sound reverberating from its small beak. It transformed into a shining circle, followed by Bora breaking down into four points of light.

1 + 4 = 5

"Appear! Assault Blackwing- Sohaya the Rainstorm, in defense mode!" Qrow announced. Another Blackwing more human than bird (save his taloned feet) appeared on the field in a parrying position, crossing a nodachi over its armored body.

_Blackwing- Sohaya the Rainstorm_

_5/DARK/Winged-Beast/Synchro_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 2000_

Qrow mulled his options, looking at what else he had in his hand.

"Go on," Tai requested. "Rack your brain. See if there's _anything_ you can do to finish me. Because if you don't…"

* * *

"Bored now," Raven decided from the sidelines. Before Summer could inquire what she was doing, Raven had strapped on her own Duel Disk and entered the fray.

"Wait!" Summer requested.

"Why?" Raven wondered.

Summer held up her own Duel Disk. "Can't let you have all the fun."

* * *

"Fine," Qrow grumbled. "I end my tur-"

A bright light enveloped over them. Multiple blue platforms appeared over their heads; holograms solid enough for a person to stand on.

_**FIELD SPELL: CROSSOVER ACCELERATION!**_

The display on their Duel Disks above the graveyard displayed a new message: _Battle Royal Mode Engaged_.

That was right… they'd had to activate that function so they could all battle the old one in the Divine Temple, before it crashed into New Domino City. They never turned the feature off.

**"INTRUSION PENALTY: 2000 LIFE POINTS,"** spoke the dull monotone of whatever guy they got to record Duel Disk functions. Tai and Qrow followed the source of the sound as Summer and Raven interjected themselves into the fray, Duel Disks on each of their left arms and five cards in each of their right hands.

**QROW: 1000**

**TAIYANG: 300**

**SUMMER: 2000**

**RAVEN: 2000**

"My turn!" Raven declared, taking her place in the new turn order. Tai's confident smile vanished… he'd now have to wait for both of them to make their moves before he could act, and he had no monsters on the field to defend himself!

"I play Raigeki," Raven declared, activating a spell card from her hand, "to destroy all the monsters on your field, Qrow!" Lighting bolts, far larger than the one Raikiri shot down, struck both of Qrow's monsters and obliterated them, leaving his field barer than Tai's.

"And then I summon Raidraptor- Last Strix from my hand," Raven continued, calling forth a small, mechanical bird with a red chassis, yellow talons and green wings.

_Raidraptor – Last Strix_

_1/DARK/Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

"And I activate Last Strix's effect, tributing my monster to Special Summon a Raidraptor XYZ monster from my Extra Deck." Raven added. The small mechanical bird transformed into some sort of energy particle, a big gap in space and time –rather conveniently- opening in response to Raven's command. "With this monster I build the Overlay Network and XYZ Summon!" She clenched her fist. "Come forth, Raidraptor- Satellite Cannon Falcon!"

A much larger machine, forged in white metal with a gold trim and big red plates over its wings and one-eyed face appeared hovering above Raven, towering over all four combatants on the field.

_Raidraptor – Satellite Cannon Falcon_

_R8/DARK/Winged-Beast/XYZ_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

"But I'm not done," Raven added, playing another spell from her hand. "I play Rank-Up Magic Skip Force! This allows me to take one Raidraptor XYZ monster and use it as material to Special Summon one 2 Ranks higher!"

That tear in time and space appeared again as the massive Satellite Cannon disappeared within it. "With this monster I rebuild the Overlay Network and XYZ Summon once again!" This time when a new creature emerged from that tear, it descended from the sky, accompanied by ominous clouds and crackling electricity.

"Supreme falcon, carry on the wishes of your fallen friends and fly off towards victory!" Raven commanded. "Rank-Up XYZ Change! Appear, Rank 10: Raidraptor- Ultimate Falcon!"

The monster finally emerged from the clouds, a titanic beast clad in black metal and held aloft with eight massive golden wings.

_Raidraptor- Ultimate Falcon_

_R10/DARK/Winged-Beast/XYZ_

_ATK: 3500_

_DEF: 3000_

"I set one card and end my turn," Raven added, a holographic card set in reverse appearing on her field. "And since neither of my opponents controls a monster, I can choose one to receive 1000 points of direct damage by Ultimate Falcon's effect!"

"What?!" Qrow and Tai asked in unison.

Raven considered who'd annoyed her more between them. Tai had been insufferably arrogant during his duel, but then, she'd had to put up with Qrow's crap a lot longer…

"Ultimate Falcon, destroy Qrow!" Raven instructed. Her titanic metal bird gave a terrifying shriek as it launched a burst of energy from its beak, blasting Qrow with light and knocking him right out of contention.

**QROW: 0**

**TAIYANG: 300**

**SUMMER: 2000**

**RAVEN: 2000**

Qrow just looked on, stunned, while Tai privately thought that was kinda hot.

"My turn!" Summer declared, drawing from her deck. "Since I control no monsters, I Special Summon Time Maiden from my hand!" A mechanical figure with a feminine physique and twin tails of long white hair appeared before Summer.

_Time Maiden_

_1/LIGHT/Fairy_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

That pulled Tai out of his pleasant haze regarding Raven. Why was Summer using the deck they'd received from Z-One? Why wasn't she using her own deck?

"And I can treat Time Maiden as two tributes for a Timelord monster!" Summer helpfully added. "I release Time Maiden to Advance Summon Lazion, the Timelord!" The mechanical maiden vanished, replaced by a hulking suit of armor with angelic wings at its back and an angry red, humanoid face projected on a single mirrored plate of its chest.

_Lazion, the Timelord_

_10/FIRE/Fairy_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

"Lazion, attack Tai directly!" Summer commanded. Lazion extended two of its giant metal hands and unleashed twin bursts of flame at Tai… bursts that didn't actually _damage_ him, but _felt_ surprisingly hot when they struck. Much hotter than the fire serpents he'd been trying to hit Qrow with. He tried to envision what might've happened if the monster had any attack points…

But then he remembered how Z-One had used it… and what the monster's _effect_ was. All the cards in his graveyard were shuffled back into his deck, and his set card -another spell to revive his Solar Flare Dragon- was rendered useless.

But that wasn't all he had to look forward to.

"I set two cards and end my turn!" Summer helpfully declared, placing two cards in reverse behind her massive Timelord. Tai looked over the top of his deck.

If he drew a card to restore life points, he'd survive.

If he didn't…

"My turn," Tai nervously observed, reaching to the top of his deck. "I draw!"

…and he didn't.

"Lazion's effect!" Summer happily declared. "During your Standby Phase, Lazion inflicts 1000 points of direct damage to the opponent it attacked!"

Tai's direct damage strategy seemed so inefficient now… he mused on that as he was struck by another burst of flame from Lazion… one so powerful the impact of the _hologram_ sent him flying back and landing in a heap.

**TAIYANG: 0**

**SUMMER: 2000**

**RAVEN: 2000**

"Tai!" Qrow called, genuinely surprised as he rushed to his teammate's side. Whatever grudge they needed to settle, he hadn't once intended to do Tai any actual _harm._

But Z-One's monsters… the monstrously powerful deck from the future…

Raven recognized it too, steeling herself as she kept her focus on Summer. "My turn. I draw." She kept her gaze fixed straight ahead to her leader, those silver-eyes every bit as intent on keeping attention on Raven. Summer didn't seem _remotely_ concerned about the damage she'd inflicted on Tai… was Z-One somehow exerting influence on her through his deck?

No, the old one had only survived as long as he did thanks to the life support he was on… but then again, their destruction of the Divine Temple _had_ altered the timeline. Theoretically, Z-One and his cards had been erased from history. Yet Summer was using his deck… and _something_ had taken ahold of her. Raven had to finish things quickly.

But despite having no attack or defense point, the Timelord couldn't be destroyed by battle or card effect and Summer took no battle damage when her monster fought. Raven couldn't defeat Summer while the Timelord was in her path.

Non-destruction wasn't really her style… but she did have an alternative. "I summon Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius from my hand." She brought forth the monster, another mechanical bird clad in dull blue-gray metal, miniscule beside the enormous Ultimate Falcon.

_Raidraptor- Vanishing Lanius_

_4/DARK/Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1600_

And now the risk…

"And from my hand a spell card, Left Arm Offering," Raven proclaimed, activating the green bordered card. "I banish two cards from my hand to add one spell card from my deck directly to my hand."

Summer's monster was immune to destruction. That may have been Raven's preferred tactic, but she made a point to have other options. "I add Soul Taker to my hand… and activate it." She'd given up all her remaining hand resources to retrieve the spell… because it would _tribute_ a targeted monster rather than _destroy_ it. "I sacrifice your Lazion in exchange for 1000 life points."

**SUMMER: 3000**

**RAVEN: 2000**

She bolstered Summer's life points, but left her without a monster to defend herself. If her attacks went through now… "Battle!" Raven declared. "Raidraptor – Ultimate Falcon attack her life points directly!"

"Trap card, Foolish Decision!" Summer replied, flipping one of her set cards. "This turn all battle damage becomes zero!"

"Counter-trap, Raidraptor's Gust!" Raven countered. "While I control a Raidraptor monster, your trap is negated!"

Summer flipped over her other set card. "Damage Diet! This turn all battle and effect damage is halved!"

_That_ was one of Summer's cards, and not Z-One's. So some part of her remained… but when Raidraptor – Ultimate Falcon attacked, its strike was neutered, and Summer took the hit without even flinching.

3500/2 = 1750

**SUMMER: 1250**

**RAVEN: 2000**

"Vanishing Lanius, your turn; attack!" Raven instructed. Vanishing Lanius fired a bolt of energy from atop its head, but once again the attack's damage was mitigated by Summer's trap.

1300/2 = 650

**SUMMER: 600**

**RAVEN: 2000**

"And since you control no monsters, Ultimate Falcon's effect is now activated!" Raven continued. "You receive 1000 points of direct damage!"

_This_ one actually hit Summer with enough force to knock her back, but her trap's effect continued to protect her, denying Raven the swift and total victory she'd attempted.

1000/2 = 500

**SUMMER: 100**

**RAVEN: 2000**

"It's over, Summer," Raven told her. "No matter what monster you summon… my Ultimate Falcon isn't affected by the effects of any other card while it has another Raidraptor monster as an overlay unit. You can't hope to destroy it in battle, and your Timelords can't remove it from the field. You'll lose on my next turn."

Summer pushed up from the ground, facing away from Raven as she staggered up to her feet. "There is no 'next turn' for you…"

"What was that?" Raven demanded.

"_That_…" Summer replied, finally turning to face Raven, her silver eyes shining brightly, "… is me proclaiming my victory." She drew from the top of her deck. "My turn. I draw."

Summer didn't even look at the card she'd added, playing another from her hand. "I summon Zaphion, the Timelord from my hand." Another floating hunk of armor manifested before her, this one with a blue face and a more feminine humanoid visage projected upon it.

_Zaphion, the Timelord_

_10/WATER/Fairy_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

"I banish Time Maiden from the graveyard," Summer continued. "And special summon another Timelord from my deck. Appear before me, Metaion!"

Another floating hunk of armor, this one with red gauntlets and a reddish-purple masculine face appeared beside its bluer counterpart, mirroring its stats.

_Metaion, the Timelord_

_10/FIRE/Fairy_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

Summer's eyes started to glow ever brighter. "With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network…" a familiar tear appeared before her, each of Z-One's monsters turning to separate beams of energy and intermingling together.

Z-One had never performed an XYZ summon. _That_ was why he was still using Summer's cards; so he could take advantage of the levels of his powerful monsters and bring forth something even more powerful.

"Manifest, Superdreadnaught Railcannon Gustav Max!" Summer proclaimed. The tear exploded outwards in a flash of light as a massive artillery cannon appeared behind her, dwarfing not only Summer, but even the enormous Ultimate Falcon.

_Superdreadnaught Railcannon Gustav Max_

_R10/EARTH/Machine/XYZ_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

Summer was not a fool. She hadn't summoned a creature _less_ powerful than Raven's own and invested the time and effort (including the use of her normal summon and her graveyard resource) just to shore up her defense.

"I activate Railcannon's effect," Summer added. "By sacrificing one Overlay Unit, I can inflict 2000 points of direct damage to your life points!"

The Intrusion Penalty had already cost Raven half her life. And in trying to destroy Summer in one shot, she'd opened herself up and left herself vulnerable to befall the same fate.

Summer had outmaneuvered her from the very beginning…

"Railcannon, destroy Raven's life points! Final Bombardment!" One of the two cards used to create the new XYZ monster was sacrificed as the cannon fixed its attention on Raven and unleashed its fury, shooting right past her monsters. Raven could only close her eyes as she was hit by the impact, enveloped in fire and light.

**SUMMER: 100**

**RAVEN: 0**

_**DUEL WIN: SUMMER ROSE**_

Slowly, the holograms faded away. Summer's eyes gradually returned to normal as she took in all that had happened.

Qrow still trying to help Tai up. Raven sprawled unconscious on the ground.

She looked down at her Duel Disk, at the cards she'd unleashed… at monsters she'd never used before…

She thought on the battle she'd fought, and how she'd finished the fight against Team STRQ Z-One had lost…

She wondered why she felt such satisfaction at doing her friends such harm.

She thought what had begun as a game had changed into something far worse than she realized…


	20. 65: I Am a Traitor

_First entry, undated_

I am a traitor.

It's helpful to write it down.

It feels strange to _write_ it down. I can't remember the last time I held a pen.

Staring at the words on paper I can't help but try to justify it... to reevaluate myself and deny what I know to be true.

When I get home I'll be praised for my actions, because I'll execute them flawlessly. That's what I have to do. That's what I can't _help_ but do.

And knowing what's waiting on the horizon reminds me my actions are necessary. Knowing war isn't just possible, but _inevitable_ reminds me why I have to do such terrible things.

A few dead is a tragedy, to be sure. But better a tragedy, better a guilty conscience than the destruction of an entire kingdom. Better a few doubts, better a few sleepless nights than a graveyard... or more likely a pit in the ground to house the dead. There'd be so many.

I know why I'm doing this. I know why it has to be done.

I still find it helpful to write it out.

I am a traitor.

* * *

_Second entry, the night following the Vytal Festival dance_

She took the bait, as I knew she would. And Ozpin _rewarded_ her. She lied right to his face and he indulged her. More than that, he specifically approved her team for a mission that was supposed to be closed off for first years! This blatant favoritism isn't anything new from him, but...

Of course he knows what's going on. And he's not letting anyone else in on the finer details. Such arrogance...

Time is drawing near now. Not sure how much longer I can just sit and wait knowing one morning alarms will sound and Grimm will break through the floor. I'll have to play the fool a while longer.

That's probably the hardest part. I'd like nothing more than to let him know how badly he's been had.

When I have thoughts like those I know I'm missing out on too much sleep.

* * *

_Addendum_

She asked how I was. I played things off well. I told her I was having trouble sleeping. That was true.

She saw through my lies but let me save face. She made a point to remind me I hadn't fooled her, but didn't push it.

I'll miss having her around. I always liked her.

But she's an expendable asset. She always has been... and I think she knows it too.

* * *

_After the Breach_

I asked him who was really behind it. He cast that cocky smirk and said I was looking right at him.

He was more loyal than I expected a rat to be. And talented, I hear... so much so I've kept him alive a while longer.

I'll need a reason for things to go awry, and he's a terrorist. He'll destroy things given the opportunity and now... I have to give him the opportunity.

He attacked too early. Ozpin's students held Vale. The people are scared, to be sure, but more confident that they can be safe watching the Vytal Festival at Beacon given the power they've just demonstrated.

That can work to my advantage. No one expects to be hit twice when the first hit failed so miserably to damage them.

Ozpin's security role was revoked by the council. They've entrusted their safety to an even greater fool.

I should know.

* * *

_Undated entry_

The virus has been in place on my ship since I placed my Scroll down in Ozpin's office. I saw the little chess piece Salem's agent was using; she wasn't subtle at all. She really must think us fools.

And we have to be. We'll be remembered as such.

I left a dangerous criminal on my ship and looked the other way when a soldier too short to pass a physical rode up to join him. I'll have to time things right when they activate the AKs... when their fatal flaw is revealed and we have to take them off the market.

Jacques will be furious. He won't even see the advantage of having an army no one trusts to defend them ordered decommissioned: he won't be able to see past losing his Lien.

The Paladins performed better than expected. The same students who held Vale during the breach failed to defeat two of them. We already had seventy under manufacture and a hundred more ready for deployment... all ordered decommissioned when this is done.

All ordered to be decommissioned... by _me._

And when war comes, they'll turn to me, because there is no one better.

And I'll have the largest army in the world at the ready, an army everyone believes I removed at the council's -at the public's- behest.

All because I let Salem and her puppets believe their hack went unnoticed. I've known Arthur Watts for years. I know his handiwork. And he didn't even try to disguise it; he was all too willing to let me know, to hedge his bets.

He knows the importance of it, he knows how this game is played. That's why he's willing to let the world call him 'disgraced'. Why he's able to carry on when he's shunned and berated by his countrymen.

Some historian will ask why I never followed through on the decommission order.

He'll be shouted down by a dozen others who say I did what I had to for the sake of Atlas.

And that's how history will remember me, when all is said and done.

But here, in this single line, I remind myself, one final time:

I am a traitor.

Because that's what I have to be.

* * *

Glynda looked up from the tattered pages. "Where did you find it?"

"Fox found it in the ruins of Blue Two," Coco answered. "He said... uh, he said he had some help..."

Glynda narrowed her eyes. "...You don't mean..."

"Yeah," Coco confirmed. "Her."

"Well, why should I believe this is authentic?" Glynda asked. "Considering the source?"

"I don't trust the girl either," Coco assured her. "But if there's anyone who'd have reason to remind the world Roman Torchwick was used in someone else's schemes..."

Glynda looked down at the pages again. She looked past the black charred tips to the mention of sleepless nights and women not fooled but gentle enough not to rub it in.

She felt her fingers tighten on the page.

"Do you think there's any truth to it?" Coco asked, quickly changing the subject from Fox and his former dalliances.

Glynda refocused her attention. "Yes, I do." She sighed. "Because yesterday the Atlesian council issued a communique that they were decommissioning their AKs, and ordered General Ironwood to oversee it."

Glynda set the sheets down on her desk. "And I've heard reports about something going on in Mistral... rumors about Atlas poking ships into their territory... upsetting them, provoking them."

Pretense for war.

As Coco pondered this, Glynda turned her eyes to the ceiling, still reflecting on joining James at night, wondering why he was wearing his uniform in the early morning hours, complaining about his arm acting up.

He was right. He _was_ a traitor.

But not for Salem. Not for survival. For _power_. For _advancement_.

Something so much worse than she'd ever expected of him.


	21. 66: Sing Me A Song

_Day Two_

It hadn't gone _perfectly_, but it had gone well enough. She was right about the chess pieces: Ozpin had used them to designate his teams, and Raven was quick to match her piece with her brother's, and thus she and Qrow were on the same team. Unfortunately, there were two problems facing them.

First, they weren't partners. Qrow went chasing after a skirt –just like the impulsive fool always did- and Raven had _her_ skirt chased by a dumb blonde who found his way to her before she could teleport herself to Qrow somewhere discreet, away from Ozpin's obvious surveillance. Thus she was stuck with the infuriating Taiyang Xiao Long, and Qrow was partnered with…

Well, there was her _second_ problem. The girl Qrow had so eagerly tried to impress -the girl with the pretty silver eyes- ended up being named their leader. Summer Rose… leader of Team **STRQ**.

Naming Raven leader would've been far more expedient, even if it meant she was a little more exposed. Naming _Qrow_ as leader would've been even better, because when he talked no one would see Raven's lips move. Naming _Taiyang_ as leader would've been infuriating, but Raven suspected she could use his rather obvious interest in her to her advantage, wrapping him around her finger _just enough_ to make him believe he was taking initiative for himself and trying to impress her; that giving Raven exactly what she wanted had been his own idea all along.

But Summer…

Raven knew there'd be an unstable element in her team. She couldn't be so fortunate as to have _everything_ go her way. She expected another girl who might be suspicious of her, or jealous of her… it'd have complicated things with some pointless drama, but at least it'd be easy to put up with. Once Raven demonstrated her prowess in battle, any little bit of infighting would be put to bed. Anyone who went through a combat school _had_ to be smart enough not to try their luck against her… but then again, if they were _too_ smart and saw through the Branwens' deception, that leave them worse off.

But Summer Rose was an entirely different problem. Raven didn't think the girl was a slouch in combat, though certainly not an equal for herself or her brother. Summer didn't seem likely to start any petty arguments or cause drama for its own sake. No, what troubled Raven were those silver eyes.

She'd heard the legends. She didn't think just because Summer had a particular color iris that made her a threat. But it _did_ make her an unknown, a _potentially_ dangerous element. Summer had something Raven lacked, and quite possibly a power that would make her more useful and deserving of leadership than Raven… and more importantly, if _Raven_ had heard the legends of silver-eyed warriors, _Ozpin_ must've known them by heart.

An unknown power that destabilized the balance in their team, and the headmaster keeping a close eye on a potential asset right alongside two saboteurs sent to learn his secrets…

How quickly two problems became four. At least all of Raven's problems had the same source.

She just had to pick her time and be rid of that silver-eyed girl… and then _all_ her problems would be dealt with at once.

* * *

_Day Eleven_

There was a saying about best-laid plans. He didn't remember exactly how it went, but the gist of it was that nothing ever worked out, ever.

Raven was still going on about the plan, still talking about assessing weaknesses and vulnerabilities. She was actually starting to stress herself out a bit, not that she'd admit it. Any time he tried to offer his help she'd take it as an affront and just push him away. She was never exactly forthcoming about the issues she was having, but he always knew when she needed help. She didn't take solace in their bond; she fought against it at every turn. Now she was becoming so obvious Summer and Tai had taken notice, and eventually they might ask why Raven was always so eager to learn about ways to defeat the various other teams they sat through classes with.

She wasn't sleeping enough, and when Raven didn't sleep, neither did he. She'd toss and turn in her bunk and he'd just sigh to himself, hoping she'd tire herself out a bit to get a few hours of rest in.

Tonight wouldn't be such a night, however. Maybe if he tired _himself_ out he might be able to just collapse into bed and knock out before he paid Raven any attention. So he went for a run, hoping Raven wouldn't just kill Summer while he was gone… he was starting to think maybe Raven hated Summer _slightly more_ than she hated everyone else.

He was going to miss Beacon, once Raven was done with her plan. When that assistant professor with the fancy mustache talked about the escalating difficulty of second year and the missions they'd eventually undertake unsupervised, Qrow had begun to fancy what life would be like for Team STRQ if they stuck through their time together at the academy and left as graduated hunters, rather than ran out like thieves in the night.

The school was pretty nice too. He'd seen some impressive architecture in Anima –including grand structures of civilizations so old no one remembered who built them- but he hadn't seen a castle maintained like these school grounds. He didn't think a big tower surrounded by spires could ever seem so inviting. And it was pretty nice to go for a run and clear his head without wondering if there was a Grimm herd on the march or a rival clan sending spies looking to pick off a straggler out on his own. He could go for a run, listen to a tune, hum to himself… really just lose himself and not always be on guard.

And then returning to a well-insulated building with a private room… a room shared with three other people, sure, but a damn sight better than ten crammed into a smaller space with barely a heated floor and a flea-riddled blanket. Then there was the free food when you wanted to make the trek to the cafeteria, the stipend of Lien cards given to the students to take trips into Vale on the weekends, the free Scroll to help with all manner of little conveniences, and of course all the social interactions he'd never had time for out in the wilds…

Especially all the girls…

Like the silver-eyed one just sitting outside the dorm room, her arms crossed over her knees and her head pressed against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. Qrow didn't think Summer took the time just to wait up for him, so this was probably yet another argument with Raven that went a bit too far and she needed to get away too.

Qrow wasn't sure exactly how to approach. Summer probably didn't expect him to help her, given how much longer he'd known Raven, how much closer they were –for better or worse- and how she couldn't ever hope to replicate that bond.

But Summer _was_ his partner, and even among bandits the rules were clear: you made time to help your own. You gave of yourself for your team, because no one was ever strong enough to survive completely on their own. Scary as it may have been to try and put faith in others, the only way you lived to see another day was helping someone else see it with you.

Qrow sat down beside her, quiet for a long time while Summer continued to stare at the ceiling. Qrow coughed awkwardly and noted: "So, uh, I'm guessing she wasn't open to your suggestion you paint each others' nails and talk about cute boys."

Summer chuckled bitterly. "Didn't want to make Tai jealous. He probably felt awkward enough as it was listening to us."

Again they were quiet for a long time.

"Does she get easier to deal with?" Summer asked, still staring up at the ceiling. "Does she ever… I don't know, warm up?"

"Not really," Qrow admitted. "She's used to doing things her way, and I've never really got in the way of that. Doesn't matter if you never boss her around –never even issue her an order- because you're the leader and she's not. She-"

He almost told her about their tribe. He almost told this outsider where the twins had come from.

Summer was finally looking at him, finally listening to what he was saying. Looking into those big pools of silver…

Not an outsider.

His partner.

"She's making an adjustment, just like you," Qrow explained. "For her, it's all about strength. She doesn't get why she's not the leader, because she thinks she's the strongest one out of all of us."

"Well… she's not wrong," Summer admitted. "She _is_ stronger than me. And I… I didn't _want_ to lead anyone, I didn't think Professor Ozpin would choose me over anyone else." She thought on it for a moment. "_Maybe_ over Tai. But when he came to visit me, when he invited me to join his school, I didn't think-"

"He _invited_ you?" Qrow inquired, legitimately surprised. "The headmaster just went out and asked you to come to his school?"

"Well, I mean, it wasn't _quite_ like that, but yeah, he asked me to study here," Summer explained. "He said that I could be a big help to the kingdom… I don't really know why. I knew I had pretty good scores on some of the exams but I was never really the best at combat. Maybe he needed to balance out his roster with academics, or maybe he wants me to become a teacher here or something."

She was missing the obvious… and Qrow didn't think Summer was a liar. She didn't know. She didn't know how special she was. She didn't know the significance of the silver in her eyes.

And Ozpin handpicked her. This was exactly the sort of detail he and Raven had come to suss out. They knew something Ozpin didn't want others to know, or at least something he hadn't admitted to the girl.

He should've told Raven. This might be useful someday.

"Is that what you want to do?" Qrow asked her. "Is that why you came here?"

He was just keeping the conversation going. Keeping her at ease by not letting Summer hear the gears turning in his head.

"I… really don't know what I want to do," Summer admitted. "I didn't think I wanted to be a huntress; I just wanted to know how to defend myself. It always seems like there's some big scary thing causing trouble somewhere in the world and I don't want to spend all my life hiding behind kingdom walls. And when Professor Ozpin said maybe I could do something to help people, make some kind of difference… I thought maybe once I got here, once I started getting into the thick of it everything would just sort of fall into place and I'd know what I was here to do. Or maybe when I was assigned to a team I could look to someone else's example and not… not have to set any."

She was lost. It'd be easy to leave her so, and then Raven could pick her off like they'd planned all along. Summer wasn't a threat now, but with Ozpin pulling her strings, one day she _would_ be. If Summer didn't decide what to do with her life, Ozpin would decide for her and send her out to scare the Grimm with a gift Summer never knew she had.

But those silver eyes staring at him now… they didn't seem so scary. And the girl looking at him didn't seem like his enemy.

She didn't _have_ to be.

"I never wanted to be a leader either," Qrow assured her. "Never wanted the trouble, never wanted to deal. But the people like Raven, the people who want that title? They only ever use it for themselves. They only remind everyone they're in charge so they can stand on someone else's shoulders and make themselves feel taller than they really are. I don't know why Oz picked you…" It wasn't often he found it hard to lie, but those silver eyes staring at him were indeed knocking him off his game. "…but maybe he picked you because you _didn't want it_. Maybe he picked you because the world needs people willing to hold someone else up more than it needs another person pushing everyone back down."

Again silence hung in the air. Summer turned her attention away from him, looking at the opposite wall, deep in thought.

Then she leaned over, resting her head to his shoulder. Qrow nearly felt his heart stop as she just leaned on him for a moment.

"Thank you, Qrow," she whispered.

He wasn't sure how to react. He just sat there looking down at Summer's head on his shoulder, eyes closed in contentment for a few moments.

He began to wonder…

Summer opened her eyes. "Um, Qrow, don't take this the wrong way… but you could really use a shower."

Qrow tried to chalk that one up to bad luck. It helped him feel less dumb to blame things on his Semblance.

* * *

_Day Twenty-Two_

The first mission outside the school, supervised by their assistant professor Port. They were studying to become hunters, to become guardians of the entire world from forces of literal darkness…

…and they were out collecting _sap_.

Tai had hoped that maybe he could be pitted against Grimm and show off a bit. Summer was appreciative of the way Tai could haul heavy loads of the stuff, but Raven wasn't paying him any mind. She'd been in a bad mood for the past few days –a worse mood than usual, anyway- and wasn't doing much to contribute, having filled two tiny jars and then wandered off. Qrow was doing what he could to contribute, but the others were wary about letting him handle (or really be anywhere near) glassware because of his curious tendency to lose his grip or otherwise cause it to break. As a result he was mostly just standing watch a few feet away. It wasn't too different from Raven's sulking, but at least Qrow was –theoretically- doing something, looking out at Forever Fall with hand on hilt and a hum leaving his lips.

After they met their quota, Summer was happy to continue filling up and add to the total, but Tai decided to see where Raven had wandered off to. Figuring Qrow could watch Summer's back well enough, Tai thought he should at least make an effort to see where his partner had gone.

He wandered through the woods of Forever Fall for several minutes before he noticed something out of the ordinary, hearing the unsheathing of a blade somewhere in the distance. He moved to it and looked on from afar. It was probably best he not get too close.

Raven was working her way through Ursa, cutting them down with such ease with her great sword. Tai wasn't sure if they'd been drawn by the sap –as Port had warned them might happen- or if they were just lured in by Raven's exceptionally foul mood. Or maybe Raven sought them out to vent her frustration. It was certainly preferable to her and Summer having another row.

Tai just observed for a while as Raven continued to cut through the beasts, raging worse than monsters made of darkness. She was getting a bit sloppier with her movements, to the point some of the bear-like Grimm were getting closer, moving towards her flanks while Raven did nothing but focus on whatever was in front of her, whatever her anger was directed towards.

What good was a partner who didn't watch your back?

Tai finally interceded, punching a pair of Ursa on Raven's flank. He couldn't dispatch them anywhere near as easily as she could. It took several blows from his fist and a few Dust-accentuated attacks to bring down just a pair of them. When Raven took notice of him, she narrowed her eyes and remarked: "I don't need your help."

"Of course you don't," Tai agreed. "I just _wanted_ to help. Wouldn't want you to have all the fun."

Raven scoffed, but indulged him, letting him guard her back as she continued to dispatch Grimm in her immediate path. Tai took out another pair of the Grimm while Raven destroyed seven more. He was just happy to be included; pleased to contribute.

When Raven's rage finally subsided, she just stood there, sword still drawn as she collected her breath. Tai just leaned against the nearest tree and waited for her.

"Are you waiting for a 'thank you'?" Raven inquired, not turning to look at him.

"Well, if you want," Tai allowed. "Actually I was just going to ask what you're gonna do next. There are probably more Grimm out there. Do you want me to give you a hand, or do you think you can take them?"

Raven sneered. "Are you _ever_ serious? Did you really come to study at a Huntsman Academy just to make jokes?"

"And to meet girls," Tai assured her, hoping his timing might impress her there.

Raven finally turned to look at him, her red eyes locked in a fierce glare. "That. That right there. _That_ is what I can't stand about you. I don't care that you hit on everything with a skirt… I care that I can't depend on my partner to know the time and the place. You want to make jokes? You want to find a date? Go back to school. Out here, with the Grimm, you have to be more than that. You have to be serious _sometimes_. I have to know that when we're out in combat that I can actually count on you."

Tai was taken aback. He wanted to mention his contributions to the fight, but exhausted as Raven was she probably could've fought off the horde without him… and just ended up a bit more banged up than she was now.

But then again, she had wandered off and left her teammates –and her partner- to fend for themselves…

"And maybe you should accept help sometimes," Tai fired back. "Maybe you shouldn't forget that you're part of a team and sometimes helping them gather resources is more important than going out and fighting bad guys! Maybe you need to take things a little _less_ seriously so you won't be angry _all_ the time!"

Raven's glare intensified as she turned to face him, her blade still drawn. For a moment, Tai wondered if she was going to turn it his way.

Then she scoffed again and sheathed her sword, turning her attention from him. "You're such an idiot… you just don't understand at all."

"I'd probably understand better if you stopped to tell me what's bothering you," Tai suggested.

"What do you care?" Raven snapped. "You wouldn't bother looking into this if you weren't so determined to get me to like you."

That cut him. Tai did briefly stop and wonder what he might've said –and how far he might've gone- if Raven hadn't been so attractive.

"Maybe you're right," Tai suggested. "Maybe I wouldn't be trying so hard if I didn't… _like_ you. But you'd still be my partner, and I like to think I'd try a little bit. I like to think I'd still ask you to tell me if you had a problem and at least _try_ to help."

Raven finally looked at him again. She just looked at him, quiet, as Tai tried to meet her gaze and not let his eyes wander anywhere else.

"I just… feel like…" Raven began.

She continued to hold his gaze before turning away. "No, it's… it's nothing, really. I just don't get why it got to be her and not me."

Tai didn't know much about women, but for the first time he thought Raven might be lying to him. That might not be the _real_ reason.

But the problems with Summer were apparent, and maybe if he helped with that it'd help with whatever was really bothering her. "Well, then, pitch me. Vent. Talk about what's bugging you. Your partner's here to listen."

This wasn't going to be much fun, but it might help Raven in some small way. And if he could rein back on the jokes and stay focused, maybe Raven would be willing to open up more and let him help her… maybe even find a way for her issues with Summer to eventually be resolved.

He could be serious, if only for a little bit at a time.

* * *

_Day Two-Hundred-and-Twenty_

Raven kissed Tai.

Summer knew Tai liked Raven, and she knew that Raven was getting closer to him, that she was getting used to his little quirks and accustomed to his presence enough to think of him as her _friend_ and not just her teammate, but she'd never thought they'd actually… that Raven would feel like…

She buried it quickly. She hid her pain away, blinking a few times and feigning surprise. When she felt composed enough, she went over to congratulate each of them, smiling and assuring them she was very happy for both of them. Then she left before her façade could break, or either of them noticed her _actual_ thoughts on the matter leaking out.

Tai certainly hadn't noticed. Raven _might've_ but she had grace enough not to rub it in. Maybe she was happy enough not to pour salt in Summer's wound. Maybe it was yet another instance of Raven knowing something but keeping it to herself, just like she always did. But then, she'd never gotten in Summer's way when it came to Tai before.

Maybe he'd finally worn her down.

Maybe Raven finally realized the good thing throwing itself at her.

Maybe Summer waited too long to-

She just headed away, just moved as far as she could from the sight. She'd gone to great pains to try and keep her teammates' morale up and be the rock, but this… this hurt her far worse than the Grimm or the combat training ever had. She just wanted to cry, but she didn't want the others to see that. She didn't want to dull their happiness just because it hurt her to look at it.

Her friends were together. That should've made her happy.

Happiness never hurt her before. So she wasn't happy. And the fact she _should_ feel that way but _didn't_ only made the hurt worse. It was a vicious, unending cycle of pain because she couldn't just be happy for her friends.

She found a quiet corner of the library where she wasn't likely to be disturbed. The school year was nearly at an end, and no one was out studying now that exams had been collected. She was alone in a dark, isolated corner of an empty building, far away from her teammates. They probably appreciated the privacy she'd given them.

It didn't matter she wasn't there. She could still see it. Closing her eyes didn't help. Staring at the ceiling didn't help. Burying her head in chair cushions didn't help. She still hurt, and she still saw it. She couldn't get away from it.

Summer heard someone draw nearer. She didn't want to see anyone right now. She didn't want to _be_ seen. She didn't want anyone to see her so distraught just because the guy she liked hooked up with the girl _he_ liked and not herself.

Qrow sat down on the floor beside her seat. "I heard. You doing okay?"

Not even him. Not even her partner. "I'm just giving them some privacy."

Qrow knew she was lying. He didn't call her on it. He just sat on the floor watching her squirm.

Summer sighed. She didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to tell him the real reason. She wanted to be alone, but she didn't want to be cruel to him just because she was feeling bad. "Qrow… is there something you need?"

"I needed to know how long _you_ were gonna need," Qrow explained. "See if you were gonna mope all over break or if you'd get over it in time to join the band I was starting up."

That was such an odd statement it pulled Summer right out of her funk and into a deep confusion. "Band?"

"Yeah, I was trying to find something to do in case this huntsman thing doesn't work out," Qrow said. "Maybe put my beautiful singing voice to use."

Summer wasn't sure if he was being serious. "You… sing?"

"Oh, yeah, all the time," Qrow confirmed. "You play any instrument? I was trying to use a guitar but I kept losing the pick."

Summer was now intrigued. She wasn't even thinking on Raven and Tai's liaisons; she was wondering what Qrow had been up to while all this drama had been unfolding. "Will you...?"

"Will I what?"

"Sing me a song."

Qrow met her eyes for a moment. Summer waited to see if he was going to go through with it or not, but some part of her earnestly hoped he'd give it a try.

Qrow pulled out his Scroll and set up a music function, finding a beat. He started tapping his foot against the floor, finding a rhythm. He cleared his throat and began…

_Close your eyes, now time for dreams_

_Death is never what it seems_

_Did the things you thought you should_

_All the things they said were good_

He was off-key. Not really all that great, if Summer was honest. But he was making the effort. For her.

_All your faith in ancient ways_

_Leaves you trapped in a maze_

_Take the lives of those you need_

_Sow the death then reap the seed_

_Reap the seed…_

This didn't sound like something Qrow invented whole cloth. This sounded older than that… less like a song, almost like a hymn.

_Born an angel, heaven sent_

_Falls from grace are never elegant_

_Stars will drop out of the sky_

_The moon will sadly watch the roses die_

That last one… either Qrow made that part up or whatever song he'd been recalling had been alarmingly specific.

_In vain, lost no gain_

_But you're not taking me_

_You can't have my life._

_I'm not your sacrifice._

_You can try, but I'm free_

_And you won't conquer me_

_I won't crawl_

_Most of all_

_I won't fall_

_For you._

Qrow wound down. Summer just looked at him, quiet for a long time. "What… was that?"

"Something I heard back home," Qrow explained. "A reminder not to die for someone else's sake, even when you might want to. A reminder that living's a lot harder than dying."

Summer hadn't been quite _that_ distraught. But then… if Qrow had been so worried…

She slid down from her chair to sit on the floor beside him.

It wasn't the first time he'd come to sit beside her when she was lost. It wasn't the first time her partner had reached out when she needed someone to corral her wandering thoughts.

And she wasn't thinking about Tai and Raven anymore. She was thinking about how much Qrow had seen, despite Summer's attempts to hide it away. She was wondering if maybe she didn't have to try and pretend to feel a way she wasn't, even for the sake of Tai and Raven.

Or maybe around Qrow she could cry without having to be alone. Maybe with her partner she could be strong enough to be vulnerable… to remain alive and not always be the one making the sacrifice.

She moved closer, resting her head to his shoulder for the first time since their second week. It wasn't the only affection she'd ever shown him, but this time it felt… different. It felt less like acknowledging her gratitude for him and more like _needing_ a shoulder to cry on, and actually finding one.

They sat there on the library floor a long time, musing on unrequited love and possibly doomed music careers, slowly letting suffering turn to solace with their partners on hand to remind them life would go on for both of them.

* * *

_The End of the Year_

"Are you sure?" Summer asked again.

"I am," Raven confirmed.

"Okay," Summer agreed, extending her arm. Raven reached down to grasp Summer's wrist, closing her eyes and concentrating on her Aura.

"_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality,_" Raven began, mumbling the pledge. "_Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all._"

Summer had never seen this ritual before. But apparently Tai had experienced it, and Qrow had always shared this bond with his twin. Neither seemed any worse for the wear accepting her Aura into themselves.

And she was eager to be bound with her friend, whatever the change might lead to.

"_Infinite in distance and unbound by death,_" Raven continued and Summer saw the tiny glob of light leave Raven's fingers and slide into her arm, felt a second pulse to match her own heartbeat, "_I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee._"

Raven relaxed her grip. Summer looked down at her wrist, at the light slowly disappearing beneath her skin. "Is that all?"

Raven nodded. "Now you're part of my Semblance too. Now I can find you wherever you are and come to your side."

"Does that mean you'll come visit me during the break?" Summer excitedly suggested.

Raven's eye twitched involuntarily. "Let's… not push things too far just yet…"

"No problem!" Summer agreed. "There's always next year, right? Just think of how cool it'll be when we compete in the Vytal Festival!" She moved over to wrap an arm over Raven's shoulder, waving her free hand ahead, envisioning the future. "Man, those girls from Beacon are really cool and I want to be just like them…"

Raven sighed. "What have I done?"

But it wasn't just exasperation in her voice. She seemed almost… eager. Interested, if even against her will. Qrow and Tai exchanged smiles at the sight.

And Qrow thought for sure Raven would kill Summer by the second week… and yet a year had passed already.

Maybe… maybe between falling in love and finding a friend she never expected to, Raven might value something more than just learning the weaknesses of these strange people she met.

Maybe.

Tai sat down on Raven's opposite side. "Actually, I was kinda hoping you guys would send _me_ ahead to the doubles round…"

Summer and Raven exchanged looks. "You wanna take this one?" Summer asked.

"Gladly," Raven agreed. "Tai, you're still the weakest out of all of us, you know."

"Maybe, but I'm also the prettiest one," Tai helpfully pointed out.

"Really?" Raven dryly inquired. "And here I thought I was just getting desperate."

Qrow looked on as the two bantered, turning his gaze towards Summer, watching his leader smiling fondly as her friends got belligerent. Eventually her eyes shifted back to meet Qrow's, and she smiled at him too… smiled a little more warmly, a little more… knowingly.

Maybe…


	22. 67: Forces of Nature

_A Distant Recollection_

She suspected her mother enjoyed reading the story more than Pyrrha herself liked hearing it. Which wasn't to say she didn't want to hear it every single night because it seemed so rare to see her mother enjoying herself; she was always so serious and focused the rest of the time, so preoccupied with something that tempered her mood.

But when she read the fairy tale, she ensnared Pyrrha in the experience. Her mother transported the girl to the old man's cabin, looking on as four sisters came bearing gifts of food and tempting the callous homebody to meet them. How each sister offered their lessons in turn, from staying in his home to reflect and meditate, to revitalizing his homestead and crops, to going out and experiencing the world and its wonders again, to being thankful for what he has.

How in return for showing them kindness, the man revealed his nature, and the powers he could bequeath to them… powers that could be used for good, powers that made them extraordinary but never once overwhelmed their own benevolence.

"Thetis, you're embellishing again," Pyrrha's father called from outside her room. "Let the poor girl sleep."

Her mother did go on. But Pyrrha didn't mind. She nestled closer to her mother and cuddled at her side before whispering: "Read it again."

She was not a mischievous creature, nor was she so selfish as to indulge her own whims at her daughter's expense. Once Pyrrha gave her permission, however…

She did love that story. And she told it well.

* * *

_A Forlorn Memory_

Her mother was a huntress herself, but now retired and solely focused on tending to Pyrrha's care. She was an able opponent and a stern trainer, but those seemed the only remnants of her career before she devoted herself to be a matron. Thetis was much more likely to wander out to the shores of Lake Matsu to soak her feet. Resting by the water always alleviated her doubts, so the various hives of Lancers that haunted the lake never came to trouble her.

Pyrrha, meanwhile, didn't much care for water. It was hard for her to manipulate it, because the metals within were so small. She could see them clearly, but whenever she tried to take hold of them they'd slide right through her fingertips. Yet her mother insisted she keep practicing to try and find the metals hidden beneath the waves, even though they were smaller than grains of sand. Thetis told her that the repetition would improve her control, and attempting to use her Semblance with some finesse would be _far_ more effective than using its raw power. Her human opponents would probably always have some form of metal for Pyrrha to find -some ferrous surface she could easily manipulate- but the true strength of her gift would be in smaller, subtler motions. Any adversary with a brain would realize what her power was if she used it so blatantly, and try to work around it. If Pyrrha used it selectively, if she struck with a gentle hand, no one would realize the enormity of the danger they were in facing her.

Pyrrha had been training to become a huntress since before her parents approved. Once they recognized the enormity of her gift, however, they quickly agreed with her decision. They would always worry for her, of course, but they shared her belief that her abilities and her talent meant she _had_ to go out and help, to do what she could for the good of her kingdom, and then her world and its people.

Right at the moment, however, she wasn't having much luck in focusing on the little details. The tiny metal shards kept sliding out of her hand. All she'd succeeded in doing was get herself soaked by dunking her arms repeatedly into the lake shore, and splashing a bit when she got frustrated.

Thetis wandered over to her and put a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You'll get there."

She was usually more critical of Pyrrha's form than encouraging. It made for a nice change of pace. "I just… don't feel like I'm making progress at all."

"You are," her mother assured her. "You couldn't find them at all when we started. Now you see them clearly; you feel their presence in your hand."

"And then I feel them slide right through my fingers," Pyrrha bitterly mused.

"So life goes," her mother mused in turn. "You'll miss a lot of chances before you're finally able to hold onto one. You won't get it right even once until you get it wrong a dozen times over."

That sounded more like her mother; reminding Pyrrha she still had a long way to go, albeit in a gentle and guiding way. She could never forget that no matter how far she progressed she could always go further in perfecting upon her technique. Even when she got something right she'd have to replicate it endlessly, striving to improve on each prior iteration. Only by acknowledging the flaws in her technique could she grow beyond them.

"Try again, child," her mother encouraged. "The day's still young."

Pyrrha looked down at the water and concentrated, searching for the telltale call of the metal… listening for a song that broke the surface and danced along her fingertips.

She reached down and took hold, trying not to squeeze too tightly… trying to catch the tiniest pebble in a landslide.

* * *

_An Unnoticed Lesson_

Peach tried her best to get the class interested in science, but accepting students from all corners of Remnant meant her curriculum was a bit haphazard. Some of the students found the lessons entirely new and others thought them remedial. Pyrrha and Ren kept up with notes, but Weiss seemed to know most of her lecture already… which was unfortunate, because she was the only one on Team RWBY who ever bothered to take notes.

"Electromagnetism is one of the fundamental forces of the universe," Peach explained, rapidly drawing diagrams on her whiteboard. "Matter takes its form from intermolecular forces in individual atoms. Electrons are bound to atomic nuclei and the interactions of electrons between neighboring atoms is the basest form of chemistry…"

Jaune was half-asleep after Peach's first sentence. Pyrrha gently prodded him to try and keep him awake. Nora was already snoring, though Ren made no effort to resuscitate her. Pyrrha hoped this lecture might appeal to Nora, given how her Semblance worked.

Then Pyrrha herself started to let her mind wander a bit as she thought on Nora. It was odd to think her Semblance might be complementary to Pyrrha's own, that electrical absorption and polarity would find their way onto the same team.

A fundamental force of the universe, shared between the two of them…

Then her eyes shifted back to Jaune as he stifled a yawn. She couldn't quite suppress the little smile as she just observed him, Peach's details flying over her red head while she focused on the more interesting lesson playing out before her… and what else might've been shared.

She indulged it a moment then put the thought from her mind to try and reengage with Peach's lecture.

* * *

_Tonight_

Her weapons were of little effect. Flinging gears at her foe wasn't enough to contain the fire billowing out. And her reckless use of her power led to Pyrrha struck by one of the clock gears in Ozpin's office. The impact hit like nothing she'd faced, and she felt her Aura wash away as her protective barrier vanished.

She saw the woman from Haven, the one who manipulated her and her friends, who orchestrated the death of that poor girl Penny Polendina, the one who let the Grimm overrun Beacon… draw a bow and prepare to fire an arrow at her.

Pyrrha had subtly guided the motion before; misdirected it ever so slightly to make her enemy think they'd missed their shot, undone by aim or even an unnoticed change in the wind. Even acting on instinct, she fell back on the subtle changes that she employed, rather than unleashing the raw strength within.

She reached for her shield, to fling at Cinder… to sail right past her arrow and wound her enemy in turn.

But as she did, it all flashed back to her…

She hadn't taken the time to reflect before rushing up in the elevator. She ran into battle without stopping to think, without meditating on the decision she was making and the consequences she made.

She rushed into battle to try and spare Beacon more pain, but the others were still fighting, whatever the odds. Just because the school had suffered didn't mean it couldn't be revitalized. Just because it was broken didn't mean it'd never be rebuilt.

And whatever darkness was brought to bear, the sun was only a few hours away. The world would still be beautiful once the light returned and burned all the darkness away.

Pyrrha had spent so long trying to be more than she was, to be a better fighter than she knew herself to be. It was time she stopped to be grateful for what she had.

She spent so long hiding it away that she didn't even call upon it in her time of greatest need… in _her kingdom's_ hour of greatest need. In _her friend's_ moment of greatest need.

Ren taught her to stop and reflect. Jaune taught her to stop and sow the crops. Nora reminded her to look ahead without fear or doubt, whatever the odds seemed to be.

Her Aura was already damaged. She'd be fighting unguarded.

In theory.

Pyrrha concentrated, using more energy than she ever had before.

Cinder's arrow dashed through the air. Pyrrha heard its song, listening to every note as it whistled towards her.

She bent the air to meet it, responding with her own dulcet tone. The magnetic fields rising from her hand hit a more discordant note, breaking the sweet music with sound and _fury_.

Pyrrha looked past the discarded arrow to Cinder's bow. It was composed of Dust rather than steel, but she knew where the shards would be. She knew where to find the traces within it, using techniques learned (and practiced) long ago. Pyrrha concentrated on the structural weakness of her enemy's bow, of the place where it separated to form separate blades.

When Cinder attempted to transform her bow, the Dust shattered in her hand. Pyrrha drew nearer, listening for the notes playing alongside Cinder's every heartbeat. Spitting fire may not have drained Cinder of energy, but the exertion of her fight had raised her heartrate and sped the pace of her blood.

Led to her requiring more _iron._

Before Cinder could compose a new set of blades, Pyrrha concentrated on pushing the metals backwards through Cinder's bloodstream. She couldn't so much as lift her arm to raise her sword, because even the briefest moment of her blood weighing her down left her in intense agony.

Too much power. Unlike Cinder and her endless quest for more, Pyrrha did not wish for it. She had no need of its burden.

Nora startled her once while she was cleaning dishes and Pyrrha summoned every fork and pan to herself, nearly destroying the kitchen. When she was younger and less in control of her ability she shattered one weapon after another and occasionally injured others with shrapnel. When she saw Atlesian knights patrolling Beacon, she worried what would happen if one drew too close and she shattered it with a thought. When her emotions were out of control, Pyrrha _killed_ someone with her power.

Cinder had claimed the place of Fall Maiden. She wielded the forces of nature at her fingertips. Pyrrha _was_ a force of nature, and she always had to remind herself not to overstep. Now more than ever she appreciated the value of restraint.

She couldn't be afraid now. She couldn't doubt herself now. She had to use _enough_ power to stop Cinder and no more. It was more than she was used to drawing out, but less than she could bring to bear.

A strong touch, but a subtle one.

Cinder forced her hands up, stubbornly refusing to yield. Flames spat towards Pyrrha in a steady stream. Too noisy. No music at all.

Pyrrha raised her hands in response, bending the air, pushing out with her own bioelectricity to forge a magnetic field, or at least the beginning of one to refract the fire pouring into her face. The temperature was intense, but Pyrrha's barrier held.

Cinder couldn't sustain the attack while the iron in her bloodstream continued to push against her. Eventually the pain got the better of her, and she dropped her assault, reaching down to clench her arms, writhing on the stone floor of what had once been Ozpin's office. Pyrrha looked down at Cinder below her, knowing she couldn't afford to hesitate too long. Cinder might well be able to block out her pain again and hit Pyrrha with something too strong for Pyrrha to deflect.

But to end this battle…

Pyrrha had already killed once, and there was no memory more terrible. Nothing she regretted more.

She'd been connected to Amber when she died. She'd felt an arrow pierce her chest, a remorseless killer smiling smugly at her handiwork.

Pyrrha took no pleasure in the act. But the Maidens, the powers meant to wield for the good of others…

She closed her eyes and called her spear to her hand. She didn't want to look when she drove it down.

But she had to look. She had to confirm the kill. This wasn't something she could afford to get wrong.

Pyrrha accelerated her thrust with the push of her magnetic field. She met Cinder's amber eyes when the blade stabbed Cinder's chest and scratched against the stone floor beneath her.

She didn't want this power. She'd been willing to accept it for the sake of others, for the good of her kingdom and her friends and… _everyone_, really. She didn't want another way she could inflict harm on others, not when she'd come to value time away from the battlefield during her stay at Beacon.

But power was a burden. Or at least, it was _meant_ to be.

She watched the light leave Cinder's eyes. She continued looking into them until she was certain the raven-haired woman was gone.

Her vision became increasingly white. She felt a familiar pain -one she briefly experienced in the underground chamber- return to her as she felt it flowing into her.

Her mother loved the story. Pyrrha always envisioned observing the moment, when an ordinary girl became a Maiden.

She hoped she was worthy of it. Because now she had killed for it.

She tried to be grateful.


	23. 68: A Seat at the Table

Salem far preferred to meet in her keep. But some of her… _guests_ couldn't be so easily accommodated. So once she was certain her servants were all otherwise engaged, Salem turned her eye east and mounted a Nevermore for the journey to the sole uninhabited island left on this remnant…

Well, uninhabited as far as most of its denizens were aware, anyway. Its land was barren and desolate, with the only signs of civilization dating back _millennia_; a handful of columns still standing where the great hall of a proud citadel had once been erected… one of the only reminders of the civilization that preceded humanity and the Faunus, and the second-most intricate after the necropolis in the Emerald Forest.

The limited shelter was adequate for her… perhaps 'ally' was too strong a word. But he was useful, and if his plan proceeded as he promised, he'd be key in finally leading her to the consummation of a thousand years of plotting… to the moment when she finally returned this remnant to its primordial black and reigned over the darkness.

He had no such interests, but he understood the _logic_ of paying a toll for his presence. He was an outsider to her world, and had tampered with it without her prior consent. If he wanted his prize, he had to give Salem something in return… and powerful as he was, he could not best her combined host of Grimm. He accepted the need for cooperation so he could escape with his…

She called it Dust. What had he called it? An ore?

Ore-4, specifically. He seemed content to call it 'Dust', though Salem wondered if he was simply humoring her… she could discern nothing behind that face; no intent but the most straightforward and practical solution. He acted out of raw self-interest, but to what end Salem had yet to conclude. She faintly wondered if anyone else who'd dealt with him had similar difficulty discerning his motives.

When Salem dismounted her Nevermore and walked to the center of the remaining pillars, he leaned down to address her. He placed something from his massive purple hand on the ancient stone table before her before speaking in a hollow intone: "You're late."

"My apologies, Shockwave," Salem replied, staying formal. "My… subordinates took their time in going on their missions." She considered elaborating but decided against it. There was no need to tell him about the infighting between Cinder and Watts or Tyrian's wounds.

His single eye betrayed no emotion. Salem tried to match his steely, disaffected mood.

"Very well," he agreed, removing his fingers from the stone to reveal a single pad, smaller even than the Scrolls in use throughout the world. Salem was stunned he hadn't crushed it between his fingers. "You are more punctual than the others, at least…"

From the pad a hologram sprang to life… an image fragmented and distorted, but clearly of an armored helm adorned with prevalent spikes, cast all in static eroded blue. "Where are the others?" he demanded.

Salem wasn't familiar with this one. She knew of _two_ of the others entering this pact, but… "And this is?" she asked.

"Baron Karza, the ruler of Microspace," her towering purple ally introduced, Salem fixing her attention on the small projector. "He has offered his assistance in return for transport. After assisting in this world's conquest, he will accompany me on my return to Cybertron."

"Seems you acquired another pet," Salem mused, with just the faintest hint of mockery.

"Pet?!" Karza raged, his holographic projection flickering.

"Doom is no one's pet," came the response, as another 'ally' joined them to sit across from Salem, drawing both her and Karza's attention. Another one clad in armor, though his mask was a bit less threatening than the baron's; more practically designed and expressive. "Shockwave saw the benefit in my assistance after he used my planet for the same purpose he's used yours'."

"Oh?" Salem inquired. "And when was this?"

"10,005 years ago," Doom replied.

Assuming he wasn't lying or exaggerated, that made him older than Salem herself. He seemed to be nothing more than an ordinary human clad in silver armor and a green cloak, but she knew all too well that appearances could be deceiving. "I wasn't aware your little… project had been going on so long, Shockwave."

"Far longer," Shockwave assured. "We are near the end now. Are you prepared for the final briefing?"

"Nearly," Salem promised. "We have one more to join us…"

He sent his emissary rather than attend himself. That was likely preferable. He may well have been half a galaxy away.

Salem was fascinated by this technology that exceeded her own knowledge, but wary just the same. The _only_ reason these assembled powers hadn't cut her out from their arrangement was her taking initiative and making an alliance with something _they_ feared.

His emissary took the shape of a hulking brute, once a tall and powerfully built human exposed to the spore. Now his body was covered by an infestation of green and brown, his will completely subsumed to the whims of its host. If the man he'd once been still existed, he was nothing more now than the mouth of a far greater power.

_"We gather on hallowed ground,"_ it spoke in a booming voice through meager and weathered human lips, _"Purpose clear and intent found. Mark the end, and pursue it."_

It did have a sort of whimsical tone… no doubt a life even older than hers' had found some way to occupy its time, with designs as grand as Shockwave's. "Gentlemen, this is the voice of the Timeless One."

"Not for thousands of years," Shockwave mused. "My records refer to it instead as… Gravemind."

"The parasite?" Karza inquired. "You brought _the Flood_ into this?!"

"A mutually beneficial alliance," Salem explained. "Just like the three of you."

"And what will this… parasite's role in events be?" Doom inquired from across the table.

"I have no need to _kill_ all of mankind infesting this remnant," Salem explained. "When an ally requests _food_ as payment for its services… well, I'm sure you can understand putting assets to practical use." She hoped that would shut them up and put them back on task. "Well, Shockwave we have our quorum. Shall we run through the final preparations?"

She thought returning some authority to him might ease the tension… if Shockwave felt it at all. It was still impossible for her to read him.

"Very well," Shockwave agreed. He leaned down so those gathered nearby could witness clearly as he tapped some sort of device on his left arm, creating a second holographic display of the island where they met, expanding out into a display of the entire planet, albeit from a flat, top-down view. A handful of bright spots illuminated upon it, Shockwave leaning down to point with his index finger. "These are the locations I've chosen to extract the ore from to produce the largest possible yield. However, in order to match the timetable in mind the resulting seismic activity will be easily noticed by this planet's citizens."

"That is no matter," Karza dismissed. "Not if these 'Grimm' are as powerful as you've promised."

"Salem?" Shockwave inquired, turning to address her.

"I cannot defeat all four kingdoms simultaneously, but I have more than enough to guard your mining operations," Salem assured, before turning her attention to the holographic projection of the baron. "I wasn't aware you and Shockwave had discussed this."

"The Grimm are how Baron Karza will contribute," Shockwave explained. "I will create the opening to Microspace for him and his army to enter through."

"And once we arrive, we will Enerchange into your Grimm," Karza continued. "We will bolster their defenses considerably and give your mindless beasts intelligence and direction to better serve them in battle."

_Not so mindless as you think…_ Salem mused, but didn't reveal her hand. This wasn't working as she hoped. If Shockwave –or his allies- realized her control over the Grimm was less than total…

"Doom will be positioned here, at Vale," Shockwave continued. "In order to secure this… 'relic' you insist cannot be damaged."

"And how will he acquire it?" Salem asked. "Only a Maiden can unseal the vault."

"It matters not what paltry defense is placed before me," Doom replied. "No one on my world can outwit me, and none on this world will fare any better."

He was certainly confident. "Very well," she turned her attention to the other points, singling out Atlas. "Here is where we are most vulnerable. Shockwave, I suspect this is where you'll have to be positioned."

"As is only logical," Shockwave agreed. "The mechanical army this kingdom has in place will be malleable… easily bent. We can bolster our army further."

The others turned their attention to the emissary of the Gravemind, waiting for it to speak. Salem quickly interceded. "I will dispatch the Flood to Vacuo to rid us of any potential second wave of attack. This should also prevent interference in the other theaters."

She wasn't sure they bought it, but they _feared_ the Flood enough not to argue. Salem was glad she could knock them out of their confidence; it made her feel better about her own tenuous grip.

She had to bury her fear… until Shockwave had his ore and left her world. Then all that would remain would be her and a parasite that could never infect her.

"Is it time, then?" Karza asked. "I am weary of waiting, Shockwave."

"As are we all," Salem agreed. "How long will you need to move into position?"

"Not long at all," Shockwave assured. "However, I will need to be present for Karza's entrance. I will need a few megacycles to align the anchors to create the entrance to Microspace." Shockwave turned his attention away from them –if he'd ever been looking at them at all. "And _then_ we will begin."

* * *

Salem knew he would betray her… or at the very least try to. It was why she brought her insurance policy.

She turned her attention to the Gravemind's emissary. "I trust you know what to do?"

The emissary held up its mutated arm, holding a smaller infection form between its three-fingered claw. _"Flood spores will not be immune, though your Grimm will sing in tune… faith be tested unaware."_

That sounded… like gibberish, but so long as the Gravemind had a means of spreading its kin, that would be enough. Either it would have one meal or two.

As for Shockwave himself, well… he'd seen some of Salem's host, but not the worst of it. Not the old ones.

She'd prefer it not come to that, but Shockwave was no better than man… just as driven by his own goals and as indifferent to others'. If it benefitted him to end their alliance or take more than he claimed he'd need, he would.

Salem stepped onto the back of her Nevermore and headed west to begin the operation.

* * *

Shockwave was sincere in his promise. Salem would have her world to rule and Karza and Doom would return with him to Cybertron with a powerful source of fuel and an army of organics.

And then, as was the fate of all other Regenesis worlds, the ore he'd planted, the 'Dust' Salem called it would burn out the core of the planet and make it uninhabitable, if not destroy it entirely. Salem's reign would be brief.

And Doom and Karza would live only a bit longer. As organic beings their existence would be so fleeting…

But then, perhaps this world would be different to the others. Most of the planets he'd selected to seed with energon he'd believed to be the final resting places of the Primes, the ancient rulers of Cybertron. _This_world was something else entirely…

In what spare time he'd had waiting to process the ore, Shockwave had taken time to learn of the customs of this remnant, and heard tell of a story of two bickering brothers who seeded the planet with life. Something in the tale intrigued him, and upon finding Salem and her Grimm, he thought he might've found his answer.

His teacher Jhiaxus dismissed legends and folklore, but as was so often the case had overlooked a small detail. At the heart of every legend was the smallest, barest thing: truth.

A god of death and destruction, who'd turned a guiding hand into a closed fist. Shockwave saw the terrible anti-life he saw in the Grimm on Cybertron, thousands of years ago in creatures spawned from the dread Titan Trypticon, spawn of Mortilus, the necessary corollary to existence.

He'd thought to find evidence of his progenitors here on this remnant. Instead he found… something truly special.

And in bringing those Grimm with him back to Cybertron, before his work was finished he'd find one more chance to indulge his curiosity and see whether gods might be remade, before he ascended to their place himself.


	24. 69: Changing Trends

She thought she took the loss okay. She _knew_ she'd been deceived somehow and was a bit less graceful than she maybe should have been, but Coco hadn't contested the result. She accepted her loss, even if she hadn't been _bested_... simply outmaneuvered. Such things happened in the battlefield.

She was getting better about accepting her loss, feeling like she was moving on from it, able to live with it.

Then she pulled up the CCT on her Scroll and read what people were saying on Beaconbook.

_I should've known CFVY would choke. Adel had no idea what she was doing out there. Why'd Ozpin make her team leader anyway?_

_That girl Coco was firing blind. No wonder she lost!_

_Tough beat. Guess we should expect it when the girl's too busy checking her nails to fire at point blank..._

Yatsuhashi seemed spared their wrath, with most excusing his loss on the geyser blasting him in the face. The venom seemed entirely reserved for her, including numerous photos of students tearing up or discarding the berets they'd brought to the fight. Coco didn't mind seeing it from the guests and spectators so much, but the _students_, many of whom had claimed at one time or another to be behind her, many of whom Coco considered _friends_...

Coco was used to trends changing. It occasionally bothered her that her combat gear was a season out of date, even if _she_ still liked the look. She knew how quickly perceptions changed and people would switch gears to the latest trend. She just expected... well, sure, some people would show their true colors and ditch her when times get tough. But she never thought there'd be _this_ many...

And then, of course, those outside Beaconbook were no kinder. Remnant's preeminent sports coverage on the battle had been _savage_ in their appraisal of her, condemning her arrogance and pointing out every tactical blunder. It hurt to click every new link talking about the fight, but Coco had to press on and read it all.

Even the kindest appraisals of her were critical, with the near unanimous opinion that she'd performed poorly and Yatsuhashi had carried on as best he could under Coco's less than ideal instruction. He'd been bested by a better opponent or undone by circumstance of the field effects... he'd done the best he could, and Coco had fumbled again and again.

She understood that. Yatsuhashi had been her partner during first year, prior to Velvet's joining them. When she was added to the team, Yatsuhashi offered to look out for her, and at the time Coco had thought nothing of it. She wasn't so attached to him as to protest at the time... and really, never paid much attention to partnerships in general in CFVY. Fox fought just as hard as her partner as he had before. Coco thought Yatsu teaming with her again would be no different, and honestly thought their styles would complement each other... and if she were honest, Coco had no complaints. He fought well, and might've bested Mercury had Coco not been caught off guard.

Yatsuhashi was already back to training, using the lost battle as fuel to strengthen his resolve and improve himself. Velvet was back at the stadium to cheer on her friends in Team RWBY and Team JNPR as they advanced in the doubles round. Fox was sitting across from her in his bed, watching her quietly... keeping a silent vigil over his partner.

How could he not? Even so far away he could hear Coco's heartbeat and each breath she took. He knew exactly how she felt; he couldn't help but hear it. Most days Coco wasn't bothered by what people on the CCT were saying... most days Coco wasn't bothered by _anything._

She didn't usually mind him knowing what was going on with her, and appreciated those sharp senses of his in battle. But right now... right now she felt like she had in their first days teaming together, like he was being invasive in probing Coco for information.

She tried not to begrudge him. He wasn't the one she was angry at... she just didn't want to bottle that anger up, let it fester. She needed an outlet, but didn't want to post some lengthy screed on Beaconbook denouncing the fairweather friends who abandoned her. She just really needed to yell.

"It's okay," Fox finally spoke. "I'm here for you."

She didn't want to lash out at him. He had enough scars already.

But he could take it. And he was inviting her to act.

Coco reminded him that it wasn't him she was angry at. Fox merely listened as she let the venom out, anger lacing her every word as she turned every hurtful thought outwards. She didn't let guilt trouble her, she just kept going.

After several minutes, Fox finally stood up and Coco abruptly stopped talking. She wondered if she'd inadvertently crossed a line, if she'd broken his eternal calm and said something truly hurtful. She hadn't seen his emotional side in a very long time, and may have accidentally let it loose in pushing his patience and generosity too far.

Instead Fox stepped over to her, leaning down ever so slightly to address her. Coco expected him to patiently remind her of his intent, speaking close to her so she could hear the details too, and understand she may have overstepped.

Instead, Fox knelt down beside her on her bed, pulling her into a hug. Coco was so taken aback by the display she sat stiff in his arms.

He didn't scold her for her anger. He didn't ask her to stop. He just held her tight after she vented all her worst impulses right at him.

It'd been a while since anyone offered her a hug. And she suspected she had fewer friends than ever to turn to when she'd be in need of one.

Anger evaporated as quickly as it had surfaced. And whatever anyone on the CCT thought of her, her friend, her teammate -her _partner_\- still reached out to embrace her after seeing her at her lowest.

Coco felt the tears well up now. Fox probably knew she was crying before Coco did. Maybe that was why he'd reached out to hug her.

She moved to place her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his back, anger and resentment fading away, subsumed beneath gratitude and affection. She held him tightly, until what few tears rose to the surface fell away.


	25. 70: Champion

He was disappointed at first. When he heard the Vytal Festival Champion was going to visit the orphanage, he was eager to meet the great Qrow Branwen from Beacon and see firsthand the guy so overflowing with cool it found its way straight through the television screen and seemed to charge everyone it touched. He hoped whatever swagger Branwen would bring in would rub off on him and he'd be cooler than he'd been before just by being near, just by being in his presence.

Instead it was his partner, a girl who'd only participated in the openin round. She was already twenty but barely an inch taller than he was; such a dainty woman who seemed even smaller because of the bulky white hood she wore. He faintly remembered seeing her fight, but she mostly just followed up on attacks made by her teammates, incapacitating opponents with small, precise strikes rather than big swords and punches. She made so much less of an impression he was left to wonder who among the other children would be excited to see her.

Some of the girls were. A handful of the boys seemed to be open to meeting her, but many more were disappointed like he was. The only difference was that they managed to contain their disappointment and suffer through the visit in polite silence.

The woman was very accommodating of the children and seemed to be enjoying herself. She didn't show off any weapons or techniques, but did point out some of the older children who'd unlocked their Auras, telling them tales of life at Beacon academy, and how orphans were taken in when they were willing to work hard and put their talents to good use. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at her optimistic outlook… if they were lucky, the orphans would grow to be laborers. The talented ones might be able to be recruited by the police or work for the local SDC directors in some capacity. The ones without direction would probably end up as crooks when they aged out. _He_ had talent, he knew how to fix a few things around the building. He might end up working as a mechanic, if only because he was good at that.

He was only twelve. It was a ways off until he'd be forced out, but he didn't allow himself to dream. He might believe he could be better than he was when clinging to someone else's coattails, but he didn't expect life would be drastically better outside the orphanage as a grown man than it was living inside it as a child.

Apparently his distant attitude was enough of an outlier to be noticed. The woman walked over to him, curious why he remained so far apart from the others. Because of how short she was she seemed quite young… up close she was just the same. "What's got you so down, bud?"

He didn't want to be rude, but he wasn't really in the mood to be polite in declining her company. "I'm sorry, miss. I was just looking forward to meeting Qrow."

"Yeah, I've been hearing that a lot," she acknowledged. "I get it- he's a pretty cool guy. Well, 'til you get to know him, anyway. Then you find out he's actually a total geek."

_That_ caught his attention. "Wait, really?"

"Oh, yeah, totally!" she replied. "He's really smart and handles all our weapon maintenance. He loves building and modifying weapons. He built that awesome sword scythe thing himself and helped Tai make his greaves!"

"How'd he do that?" he asked, a little more eager than he expected to be. "Did he have to compensate for the extra weight your teammate was carrying around? Did he use a lighter metal or add in polymer?"

This caught her interest. "Didn't realize I was talking to an expert…" She smiled and asked: "What's your name?"

"R-Roman."

"Summer Rose."

* * *

He had a long talk with her after, and he found himself enjoying her visit _far_ more than he expected. Still, he expected that'd be the last he'd see of her. Nice as she was, it can't have been any fun to visit an orphanage, not when her Vytal tournament win probably meant she could make appearances at far nicer places and get a nice bit of paid compensation for it. Life went back to normal for him.

But as summer break set in, Summer Rose _did_ return to his orphanage. One of the other children asked why, and Summer explained that she was still deciding which kingdom to stay in while looking for a post after graduation and until she did she was in temporary housing in Vale. So long as she was in the kingdom, she'd devote some spare time to helping the talented children in getting set up at Signal Academy, where her teammate Taiyang Xiao Long had just started as an assistant professor.

She visited twice a month while corresponding a few times a week with the students she saw potential in. Roman had repeatedly dodged her attempts to recruit him, though not because he was ungrateful or disinterested in the offer. The way Summer talked about Signal, it sounded like it'd be the best possible way for Roman to find his way up in the world.

No, he'd been dodging her calls because…

Because for some reason he really found it hard to look in her pretty silver eyes.

He couldn't avoid her forever. He knew she was trying to help him and he was making things difficult for both of them and all because he… what? Thought she was too pretty for him to talk to?

If he kept up this pointless chase he'd just drive her away. He'd have to well up the courage to just accept the help she was offering, and try not to fumble too many words when he talked to her.

He was being dumb. She was eight years older than he was, a grown woman, a champion fighter, and a huntress setting out to travel the world. He was a former street urchin who'd be lucky if he saw the entirety of the kingdom of Vale in the course of his life. She was showing him kindness because she was a kind person, not because she'd ever have any weird fluttery feelings in her chest when she talked to _him_.

Just had to be brave, just had to be grateful for what Summer was doing for him. He was being presented with an opportunity and he should take it. Just had to look her in the eye and say thank you.

Just had to look her in the eye.

* * *

Summer recorded him with her Scroll, documenting the process. Roman found it easier to talk when he was working, with his attention on the mechanical and his eyes away from her. "With acceleration through the barrel, ten grams of Dust are necessary for a concussive burst. I'm still trying to find a good balance for the firing mechanism, because too many shots in succession will still warp the metal."

Roman held up the rifle, lifting it with both hands. "I'm still trying to find a way to modify it so it can be used as a melee weapon. Right now when I swing it around the Dust rattles too much, and it's… uh, exploded a few times."

Summer laughed. Roman tried not to let it bother him, but she probably noticed when he continued to avert his eyes. She was about to ask him something when her Scroll interrupted the video with some other image attachment. Roman was still tinkering with the rifle when he heard Summer gasp with excitement. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her smiling warmly, and wished he'd never looked.

"Something good?" he asked.

"My friends' daughter was just born!" Summer excitedly replied. "They sent me a picture and she's just so adorable!"

Roman wasn't sure what exactly he should say to that. He'd seen a few babies before and 'adorable' wasn't usually how he'd describe them. Must've been a girl thing.

She was still staring at the screen, entranced at the sight. Summer brought a hand to her cheek and sighed wistfully, staring at this apparently very interesting baby.

Roman thought maybe he should say something. Or maybe just gently move them back on track. "So, uh, are all your friends married?"

Summer finally looked up from the Scroll to look at him. "What?"

"Uh, I mean, does anyone else bug you by talking about their kids?" Roman tried. He knew he was blundering already, but wasn't sure exactly what might get her attention back to him.

"No, just my teammates," Summer answered. "A few of my friends from Beacon got married after graduation too, but… wait, why do _you_ want to know?"

Roman knew she was onto him. If he abruptly changed the subject –as was his first instinct- she'd realize she caught him. He had to press on. "I'm just… uh, curious, I guess. _You're_ not married. So I was wondering why so many of your friends were."

Summer eyed him curiously. "I'd _like_ to get married someday. Maybe if I meet the right guy."

"Well, then, what if you end up in some other kingdom?" Roman asked. "You won't know anybody there."

"Well, most of the good guys I know are either married already, or…" Summer stepped over and ruffled his red hair. "…maybe a little bit too young."

Roman wasn't going to stand for her teasing. He decided to be bold, if only because he didn't want to let her get away with having fun at his expense. He turned his green eyes to Summer, making himself look at her. "Well, I won't be young forever, will I?"

Summer slowly withdrew her hand from the top of his head. "No, I guess you won't."

_No time like the present,_ Roman thought. It was hard to keep looking in those eyes, but he figured as long as he had her undivided attention…

"Well, then, you want to get married?" Roman asked. "You know, when I'm older?"

Summer laughed again. She laughed so much she snorted a few times in between, reaching a hand down to hold her stomach.

Roman wasn't sure whether to press on. Certainly he didn't want to be laughed at.

He thought of what he'd seen on television, on what he'd heard people braver and cooler than himself say: "I'm not hearing a 'no…'"

Summer was still giggling, but eventually managed to calm herself down. "No. I guess you're not."

She smiled at him. Roman returned the look as he could, trying to look much more confident than he felt.

He still felt that strange flutter in his chest, but he also felt… comfortable, like he stood a little taller after asking for her hand.

"Do we need to shoot more for the video to send to Signal?" Roman finally asked.

"Oh, we'll need to redo the whole thing," Summer replied. "I'm keeping _this_ video for me."

"Wait, you were recording the whole time?!" Roman gasped.

"Didn't mean to, but… yeah," Summer acknowledged with a sheepish smile. "Not every day you get a proposal on film."

* * *

Summer hadn't come to the orphanage for weeks. Roman surmised she was busy with something important and didn't give it much thought at first, until he read on the CCT that she'd accepted a post as a Huntress serving the kingdom of Vale. At first he thought that meant she was just on a long mission somewhere in the continent and away from the city, until he saw a more recent photo of her on the island of Patch.

He tried to think of why she wouldn't come by, or why he hadn't heard from her. Maybe Signal Academy was giving her the runaround in trying to get a few of the orphans accepted as students and she was working hard for them. Maybe she was babysitting that baby her friend Tai and his wife had for… several weeks.

No, he fell back on his old cynical habits. She'd finally found a job and wasn't going to come by anymore. Maybe it was just because she was too busy and wasn't able to get away to come see them… or maybe behind the sweet smile and pretty eyes she was just like every other huntsman and huntress dropping by so she could get people to take pictures of her with underprivileged children and then going back to her life once she felt good enough about herself.

At least in the time he'd known her –in the time he'd sought to get better because of her encouragement- he'd learned how to better balance his weapon. Still wasn't doing much damage on the melee front, but he could fire the burst at his own feet and not be affected by the concussive burst; the aim and balance were so precise. He'd been hoping that once he'd finished building it Signal would accept him.

He'd stripped away the rifle stock and grip and given it a hilt with the trigger carefully placed on its handle. Still wasn't quite right in his hand, but he figured it'd need a little more time. And the way it _sang_ when he swung it through the air… maybe it was just an imperfection in the barrel with an unseemly air gap, but Roman had to admit it was a fine melody.

For several days he wondered if that would be it, if he'd never see his bride to be again… when he saw another picture of her on the CCT on a seedier, less-respectable website… a picture of Summer holding the arm of her teammate Taiyang, carrying his baby in a bundle in her arms. The author of the post in question asked (in needlessly large letters) if the Vytal tournament champions were having some sort of affair, if the married man was seeing his old school friend socially. Roman knew how much Summer loved the guy's baby and thought nothing of it.

The following day he received a message from Signal Academy. He eagerly opened it on his Scroll, hoping to finally hear… that while they were grateful to receive his application they had no room at the time for- and then he stopped reading.

He didn't seem to have much else to do so he scoured the CCT again, and found another picture from the same gossip site, and this one _did_ catch his attention… of Summer hugging her teammate and squeezing him tightly outside a little wooden cabin. He tried not to let it bug him –Summer gave out hugs like candy, she had no sense of personal space at all- but the more he looked at it, it did.

Two days after that was another post on the same topic, of Summer Rose kissing him on the cheek after their qualifying round in the Vytal Festival. Taiyang's red-eyed wife was in the picture, so clearly there wasn't…

How old did he have to be? How long did he have to wait?

Roman pulled up a new search for the cheapest way to get to Patch. He didn't have much reason to stick around the orphanage, and if there was any truth to the rumor, that already married guy might've been toying with Summer's feelings.

He knew it wasn't a rational thought. He knew he wasn't in a good place after one of his brightest hopes had faded. But he couldn't think of anything more important he had left to fight for now.

And he'd gone through the trouble of making himself a weapon. If Signal had no need for him, then he'd find somewhere else a concussion burst might do some good.

* * *

Summer scolded him for breaking the door down. She tried to explain who he was to Taiyang, but Roman's explosive entrance had upset the baby girl and Summer went to tend to her. While she was distracted Roman pointed his index finger at the blonde huntsman and challenged him. He would fight for Summer's honor as her champion, because he'd promised to marry her when the time was right, and wouldn't let this man steal her away from him.

Summer tried to talk him out of it, to say he was being foolish and that he didn't understand. Taiyang seemed much more willing to go along with it and fight, and eventually Summer relented, just asking Taiyang not to hurt him.

They stood outside in a patch of even dirt, Summer looking on from the porch with the baby girl in her arms. Roman stood up as straight as he could and tried to look serious and confident… as much as he could, anyway, given what a hulking brute his foe was.

He knew how this played out. It'd be a hard battle, but this was all he had left to fight for. This was the moment he'd finally change things for himself.

Roman fired. Taiyang rushed right into the shot, the hit barely slowing him down. Roman tried to fire again, but Tai punched right at the hilt of his weapon, severing the hilt and trigger alike. Roman tried to improvise and swing, but the metal tube bounced off his shoulder with no visible effect. Tai kneed Roman in the stomach, causing him to double over… before gently tapping him in the back with the bottom of his hand, driving him into the dirt with contemptuous ease. Roman coughed as he lay on the ground, looking at the severed halves of his weapon.

He didn't remember much about what happened next. Someone carried him back to port and put him on a bullhead. Summer leaned down and told him to go home and that she'd try and reach him later to explain all that happened. He was a bit more cognizant as he sat in the transport, looking outside at Summer and her old teammate. He said something to her and she laughed, smiling her warm smile at him.

He shouldn't have been so surprised, really. She laughed when he asked her to marry him, too.

It had always been a joke. At least to her.

* * *

Roman didn't return to the orphanage like Summer told him. What was the point? A hot meal and a warm bed didn't fix a broken heart. Whatever she'd instilled in him… whatever she'd led him to believe was every bit as fake as the kind way she'd heard his proposal. She'd humored the poor dumb boy so as not to break what little self-esteem he had. He didn't know if she'd always had her eye on Taiyang, but it didn't really make much difference: she'd clearly chosen him over Roman.

No, that was an excuse. Roman was still a child, a boy pretending to be a man who was beaten by an opponent much stronger than himself. That was the way stories ended in the real world: not with the suitor winning the lady's hand, but the stronger fighter reaping the rewards of victory.

It didn't matter how far he'd come; he'd always be behind her teammate in Summer's eyes. It didn't matter if he'd gotten into Signal like he'd _thought_ Summer was helping him with, because by the time he'd graduated from there Summer would've long since forgotten about him in favor of the better option.

Trying to fulfill his promise… it had been his last hope. What a fool he was to think things could change for him. What a fool he was to believe _anyone_ would try and help him get anywhere in life, and that he could trust people to keep their promises.

What good was hope? All it seemed to do was hurt once it became clear there wasn't any reason to bother. All it felt like was time wasted chasing something he couldn't have.

Sometime during his wanderings he spotted a pool of water in the road. He saw his reflection, his red hair all messy and askew from his brief trip hitting the ground. He reached up his fingers to try and fix it, but couldn't quite untangle the mess.

Remembered how it felt when Summer ruffled his hair, teasing him about his age…

Roman tore out his hair in clumps, the pain of each pull easier to bear than the thought of Summer Rose laughing at him…

His reflection looked ridiculous now, with uneven strands and patches of dry skin lining his head. He was tempted not to care, but he also didn't want to stand out… didn't want anyone to notice him walking down the street because he very clearly tore his hair out.

Roman passed by a few store fronts before he found the right one. The dark red didn't _quite_ match his fiery orange hair, but he liked the stripe. It had some class.

He couldn't fire his concussion burst anymore, but he could still swing the stick as a blunt instrument. Roman shattered the glass of the storefront and reached inside, pulling out the handsome bowler, shaking off shards of glass before he slid it atop his head.

It was a little big, but he figured he'd grow into it. He might've taken that as a sign that the hat didn't belong to him, but that wasn't the lesson that had been so thoroughly beaten into him today. Today he'd learned he had to be strong enough to take what he wanted, or he'd end up beaten down with nothing. He would try and be grateful for Summer teaching him the lesson, to try and dwell on the positive, even if every _other_ recollection of this day was pain and heartbreak.

He was years away before society would recognize him as an adult. But as far as Roman Torchwick was concerned, when he slid that hat on his head he wasn't a boy anymore.

* * *

Roman had done great work for the Xiongs. Junior was never going to go very far up the ladder, but he was a good contact to have. Roman could pass himself off as working in a nightclub, using some of his charisma to chase away prying eyes with his entertaining comments, and as an added bonus he had a possible safehouse to fall back to. Junior didn't much care for Roman, but so long as the Lien kept pouring in he was content to keep their business partnership going.

Roman was about to head out to case another Dust shop for a hit when he stopped just outside the nightclub. He was going through the local news reports on his Scroll, looking for any extenuating factors that might've made the score difficult when he spotted a familiar name in the news feed… a name he hadn't thought on in many years. Her name was under the banner headline. He might've missed it if he hadn't had such a keen eye for the smaller details.

**BELOVED HUNTRESS RETURNS HOME**

_Vytal Tournament Champion Survived By Husband, Two Daughters_

He did his best not to let it bother him. But try as he might, it _did_. It didn't stack. It didn't seem real to him that Summer Rose was dead.

There was an easy way for him to know for sure.

He had the Lien now for a quicker trip to Patch. He remembered the cabin he'd tracked her to last time. He kept a good distance away, walking the perimeter and careful to mask the sound of his steps.

He needn't have bothered. Turned out she wasn't really close at hand at all… her marker was on the edge of a nearby cliff. Roman actually pressed down the bottom of his cane –his recently renamed _Melodic Cudgel_\- in the fresh dirt, prodding it for a moment before reading her name and her inscription: _Thus kindly, I scatter._

He wasn't sure if he had anything to say to her. He had many things he'd have wanted to tell her were she alive, but what point was there in boasting to the dead? It wasn't as though Summer had ever listened to him in life…

No, that wasn't true. She _had_ listened… she'd just never intended to grant him the life he'd sought. She'd humored the foolish boy who crushed on her, but never intended to follow through, offering only vague and non-committal words, letting him hope, leading him on…

Roman shook his head. Maybe things would've been different if she'd waited for him… but she'd have still been a huntress. She'd have still gone out and fought monsters and… for what? For whom? It wasn't like Patch was in danger of being overrun by Grimm, and in Roman's experience Vale never put much care in the lives of its citizens, at least in the low rungs he'd spent his life wandering through. Summer got a nice word written about her in the news… but by the time Roman reached her grave, the obituary was buried under six new articles about the latest gossip and soon completely gone from sight: acknowledged and quickly forgotten.

When he looked down at the clump of dirt and smooth stone marker, Roman thought it was too modest… and given where she was, as quickly forgotten for Patch as she was for Vale… just another huntress, dead like every other that came before her.

Roman tipped his hat. She couldn't see him, but if by some incredible contrivance she _was_ looking down, he'd want her to see the man he was, and not the boy she'd so quickly discarded.

He'd paid his respects. He turned towards the port, towards the bullhead that would take him to Vale, and pressed on. He'd never been one for looking back.

* * *

_Years Later_

He was in a bad mood. Neo knew he was in a bad mood. She tried to calm him down, and changed the color of her eyes for the briefest moment.

He'd never told her the story, but she knew it just the same. She knew he'd once coveted the sight.

"Not today, kid, okay?" Roman requested.

Neo didn't let up. She smiled a coy smile, a pair of silver eyes looking back at him, reflecting his orange hair and bowler hat.

Roman reached over to place a hand on her shoulder. "Ki- _Neo_. How many times have I told you? The past isn't what's important. She's gone. She's never coming back. You're the only girl in my life. And hopefully it'll stay that way."

She seemed to accept that. Certainly he knew she'd prefer it that way too. Neo blinked, and brown and pink eyes now looked back at him.

"Now, come on, I'm late to see Junior," Roman informed her. "He's loaning me a few of his boys to hit this Dust shop the boss lady wants me to check out…"


	26. 72: Orange Eyes

It had been a long time since she visited the throne room. Sienna hadn't done much with it at all… it was still cold rock and columns with a bunch of empty space. The only major change were coats of arms lining the walls, little shrines to the greatest warriors lost in battle against the humans. The rest was just the same as it had been when Ghira left it… perhaps Sienna had never truly thought of it as _her_ seat. Ghira certainly hadn't been comfortable in that massive stone chair, and it would only be worse for the next person wearing the crown, knowing her predecessor still lived, even half a world away.

Kali's eyes shifted over to her husband, coordinating security with Saber Rodentia. A few of the other Menagerie citizens had joined them on the trip to the citadel, and the guards were looking for any leftover traps or sentries before allowing them in to see the grand hall and the throne room. Ghira wanted them to see the seat of power, to remind them all that they were brothers and sisters, and not underlings as Adam had so thoroughly insisted in his brief reign as High Leader. When Saber saluted and went to coordinate his troops, Ghira's attention shifted to the throne, his eyes resting upon it.

Kali took hold of her husband's hand. She knew he was grateful for the support, even as his eyes remained fixated on the chair he'd have to occupy once again. She knew he wasn't eager for it, but he had to prepare himself. Once the citizens were allowed to enter they'd need to see their Chieftain as strong and confident, _ready_ to lead them and be the same man he'd been six years earlier… it seemed all too brief a time he'd been unburdened by responsibility, and even without the shackles of command he'd been troubled knowing his daughter was away from home so young, struggling in the thick of the White Fang's fight. She'd hoped he'd have more time to be at home when his mind was at ease… but Adam Taurus complicated that.

Sienna, for all her faults, would've led the White Fang well and Ghira would've returned to Menagerie with his wife to keep to his hearth and home… and that was all Kali wished for. Now it seemed a distant dream, because the Faunus had been set back so far, and Ghira would need to spend months –if not years- putting the White Fang's house in order and getting them back on track to finding peaceful coexistence with humanity. He'd have to be here in Mistral to coordinate them, and until a council could be summoned to select a new chieftain it fell to Kali –in representing his house- to act as regnant in Menagerie.

She didn't want to be alone. She _hated_ being apart from him, and knew that even when they could be together his responsibilities would require Ghira's full attention. She'd have to get used to savoring the little moments, rather than the peace she'd known in having him around so much more often.

Kali followed him as he ascended the steps. She only let go of his hand when he moved to stand a few feet from the throne, and Kali waited at his back, her eye wandering… eventually noticing the brief scuff on the ground beside the stone seat, a scar left from the brief battle between Adam and Sienna. It seemed Adam never bothered to clean the blood and just left it there as a reminder of his ascension.

Kali knelt down beside Ghira, tracing a hand over the incongruous red and black on the brown stone step, thinking Sienna Khan once stood there…

**Please don't go.**

Kali closed her eyes. She wasn't entirely sure she _wanted_ to remember the last time they spoke, but it seemed preferable to thinking about Sienna's death. Even an unhappy memory was easier for her to focus on than the thought of Adam robbing the world of her vivid orange light.

When Kali opened her eyes and looked up, she saw that first moment… Ghira sitting in the throne, Kali standing dutifully at his side, weary on her feet after a long list of reports. A woman she'd never seen before stood a step down from the throne, a respect accorded a regional leader but still a distance maintained in the presence of the chieftain.

She was striking, with flowing and uneven black hair and dark skin lined with even darker stripes. She had tall ears on her head not unlike Kali's and Blake's, and an orange mark imbedded in her forehead: a symbol of an old religion and not one Sienna had ever been particularly devoted to. She was so beautiful, and when she addressed her High Leader with such poise and confidence she seemed only more so.

When she completed her report, Sienna's eyes briefly met Kali's. She'd never seen orange eyes before, not even in Faunus. When she saw those eyes, for the briefest moment Kali's heart stopped.

Kali shook her head and in that instant returned to the present as Saber Rodentia rejoined them, addressing them from the second step down, as though Ghira had already resumed his position as High Leader. "Sir, we've found the burial site. Would you like to confirm her identity?"

Ghira sighed. "I suppose I'll have to."

Kali took hold of his hand again. The first time it had been to support him… now Kali was the one in need of someone to anchor her, but Ghira never once betrayed this to the others. He never let them know he wasn't the one seeking closure.

It was a strange sight, to see her lying in a stone edifice, unrecognizable but for the smearing paint on her forehead and the remaining fur on her ears. Kali had to look away a moment, but couldn't bear to leave her side. Ghira ushered Saber and his men out, and while they were undoubtedly curious as to why the chieftain's wife had such a reaction Ghira offered them no explanation. What Sienna and Kali did was for them and them alone, just as what Ghira and Kali had Sienna played no part in during her all too brief life.

Kali took the time to cry for her departed… _friend_ and when the tears did not blind her, finally looked long enough to say a proper goodbye. The word passed into the wind with little fanfare, and Sienna could not answer her.

There was so much the world would never know about her… never realize the orange-eyed Faunus who led the White Fang from protesters to warriors had another gentle, loving, _passionate_ side that she only shared with one other… and that other could never reveal it so, confining this other side of Sienna to memory…

Kali reached up to dry her tears. When she left Sienna behind now, she'd have to be the person the citizens of Menagerie expected to see. She had to be strong like her husband… and like Sienna Khan, everywhere but with her.

Kali closed her eyes one final time, remembering extending her hand and inviting the tiger to pounce.

Then at last she turned around and returned to her husband's side, leaving the past of bright orange to rest beneath the stone foundation of the White Fang to come.


	27. 73: My Girl

Ruby had every reason to be upset with her. And Yang wasn't sure exactly how she could justify her actions. Yang spent most of Ruby's formative years reading her stories where unexpected love conquered all and two people overcame the odds so they could be together, but she understood why those experiences didn't translate into believing Yang when she told her little sister that the mute psychopath who used to work for Torchwick had renounced her villainous ways out of her love for the blonde bruiser.

Ruby's response was subtle... for her. "She tried to _kill_ you. _And_ me."

"Look, I know we got off to a rough start, but..." Yang wasn't sure how to follow up that sentence. Neo may have been entirely genuine in her love for Yang, but she couldn't actually _say_ that. She couldn't demonstrate her repentance verbally, and the ways she _had_ shown her good intentions... well, Yang _really_ didn't want to go into detail explaining that to her little sister.

Still, she had to press on. Ruby's approval was important to her, and Yang hoped that if she was persistent enough she could acquire it. "Neo didn't have the sort of upbringing we did. She grew up around people more like Qrow than like Dad. It took her a long time to open up to me at all, because she was taught never to trust _anyone_ with _anything_. She didn't even tell me that Roman was still alive until after the third time we-" She abruptly stopped her explanation before she could allow herself to explain things too well.

"I don't get it, Yang," Ruby managed after willing away any feelings of discomfort regarding her big sister's taste in women, "I mean... well, _why?_ **How?**"

Not easy questions to answer. Or more accurately, not questions Yang wanted to answer in her blunt, direct manner. The simple truth was that Neo was great in bed; so great Yang had been willing to forgive the whole trying to kill her thing. So great she'd forgotten her big sister instinct and forgiven Neo for trying to kill Ruby, even.

It wasn't a noble reason, and Yang did wonder, in the back of her mind, if she was so consumed with lust she'd forgotten what was important. That was a question for another day: whether this relationship would ever progress to something truly serious.

But then, Yang was trying to take that step in letting Ruby know; surely Ruby would want to meet her sister's girlfriend. But there was plenty of bad blood there, with both Neo and Torchwick. Even someone as kind and innocent as Ruby would have trouble believing a pair of career criminals who'd willingly engaged in a mass attack on a kingdom had turned over a new leaf. And Yang wasn't honestly sure Roman _had_ turned over a new leaf; she just believed Neo when provided assurances. Yang believed whatever Neo conveyed to her.

"I don't really think I can explain it," Yang conceded. "I don't know why I feel this way about her, but I _do_ and I want to keep it all going. And I'm telling you now because I don't ever want that feeling to be a secret, and I..." Yang steeled herself, finding her footing. "...I know we don't always choose who we love. It isn't something we can control or predict."

Looking into those two colored eyes brought Yang peace. Lying beside her, feeling Neo reach and put an arm over her, without ever waking up would quell any of her nightmares, putting the moment Adam maimed her far from her mind and bringing her back to the moment. The passion they shared together was joy she'd never experienced elsewhere.

But Ruby was a source of joy for her too, and Yang did so wish for her to understand, even if Yang herself didn't completely grasp it. She just wanted all the people she loved to get along, tall order though that was.

Ruby was deep in thought, but did finally reply. "Do you really think she's changed?"

Yang certainly wanted that to be true. It'd make it easier to justify feeling the way she did.

"I don't know if she has or not," Yang admitted. "But I know she's making an effort. _For me_. Because it's what _I_ want her to do."

That at least was true. And if there was one thing in this world Yang couldn't do, it was lie to Ruby. Those may not have been the words to put her sister's mind at ease, but they were raw and honest, and that was all Yang ever wished to be with family.

Again Ruby took a long moment to think. But eventually she said: "Okay. Then let's give it a try."

"A try?" Yang repeated.

"You should have her over," Ruby suggested. "For dinner."

"Dinner?" Yang repeated. "Rubes, I haven't told Dad-"

"But you will," Ruby pressed. "I'm sure he'll want to meet your girlfriend."

All the color drained from Yang's face. If telling Ruby had been difficult, it had _nothing_ on trying to explain... _this_ to their Dad.

* * *

Neo pointed to the chair. Roman shook his head. "Sorry, kiddo, I'm happy with it. Don't see any need to do any different." Neo pointed again, a little more firmly, scrunching her face into a frown. Roman sighed and massaged his temples. "I really don't think it's necessary."

Neo rolled her eyes. Unlike most men, Roman had an excellent sense of style and a respect for personal grooming that allowed him to maintain his impressive looks. Unfortunately, he also liked to wear a bowler hat with literally _every_ outfit he wore, and as a result his red hair was often unkempt and Neo wanted to mitigate this single flaw before they left. If she could but convince him to get in the chair.

Tired of his resistance, Neo threw up her hands and turned around, crossing her arms and refusing to look at him. She would've huffed, were she capable of uttering the noise.

"Aw, come on, don't be like that," Roman groaned. "I just think this isn't-"

Neo wasn't moving. She was standing perfectly still with her back to him, without so much as a sidelong glance back towards him to make sure he was still paying attention. How odd that she'd be so... still.

Roman heard a scraping sound. He tried to turn, but it was too late. The real Neo had hopped up onto the chair and was reaching towards his hat. He put his hands up and took hold of her wrists before she could complete her task. "Jeez, this _must_ be important to you," he noted. "You really like this girl, don't you?"

Neo averted her eyes, the faintest tinge of pink coming to her cheeks. It was odd enough she wanted to bring him along, but the additional effort she was going to... he'd never expected to see her go through this much trouble on anyone's behalf. He never expected Neo would like someone so much to be unable to completely understand her own feelings, or make a tremendous effort to mask imperfections, even minor ones.

Slowly, Roman let go of her wrists and reached down to either side of her waist, hoisting Neo off the chair and setting her on the floor. She glanced curiously at him, watching as Roman let out another sigh and reached up, pulling off his hat and sitting down.

"Make it quick," he requested, as Neo's smile grew so wide her mouth hung open. Still, she complied, moving over to brush and trim his red locks, finally able to reach his head now that he'd sat.

He wasn't sure why this was necessary, or if it'd even come up at dinner, but it'd made Neo so happy Roman couldn't help but be a little pleased with the result. That smile... he could scarcely believe one of the Beacon kids could bring it out of her.

* * *

Neo kept trying to adjust Roman's coat, though she couldn't quite reach. She ended up taking hold of cloth on his back and tugging, bringing him down to her level. Roman did what he could to be patient with her. She wanted things to go smoothly, and Roman figured he'd at least give this a try. He wasn't at _all_ eager to make nice with little red and her family, but it was for Neo's sake, so he let her continue to adjust his clothes and pick out the wine. He still wasn't sure what to expect, but Neo seemed (eventually) content with the way he looked.

The bullhead took them from the city to the island of Patch. Roman hadn't been there in a very long time… and honestly never intended to return. While he was in the vicinity he should pay his respects, but part of him –a _big_ part- didn't want to see her ever again.

But as Neo led him closer, more details started coming back to him. He'd been to this part of the island before. He'd been to this _cabin_ before.

Yang was standing out on the front porch, looking a bit more formal than he could recall seeing her, but Roman's attention wasn't on the tall blonde. He turned his eyes towards a patch of dirt a few dozen yards away, where he distinctly recalled landing hard after a brutal battle with…

Xiao Long.

It had never even occurred to him, he'd spent so long trying not to dwell on it, trying not to think of that painful defeat…

Roman put his game face on before Neo caught on to his trepidation; she would always be the first to notice. "So this is where little huntresses come from… _quaint._"

Yang rolled her eyes. "Is he gonna be like this all night?"

Neo first shook her head… then sighed and nodded. She wrote into her Scroll: _Yeah, probably._

"Some things never change, I see," Yang observed. "Just… try not to be quite so much like… _you_ for a bit, okay Torchwick?"

Roman glanced down at Neo. She was already giving him the baby seal eyes. "Yeah, you won't have to worry about me, kid. I'm not here to cause any trouble."

That wasn't the case the last time he'd been there. And really, it had _never_ been the case when he interacted with the Beacon girls or their dad or visited the island. He'd have to exercise some restraint.

He knew how to do that; he'd spent so much of his life a step below huntsmen that he learned how to pick his battles. And he knew he couldn't hope to win a fight when his closest ally was literally sleeping with the enemy.

When Neo stepped over to the tall blonde and held her hand, Roman resolved to try and do right by his girl. He stepped over to the door and waited. "You gonna invite us in, blondie, or should I knock?"

Surprised by his restraint, Yang led Neo in by the hand, opening the door. Roman waited for the girls to go first, slinking slowly after them and peering around every corner. Fortunately Yang didn't seem to notice his trepidation, but a brief glare from Neo reminded him he hadn't gone _completely_ unnoticed.

Roman saw them gathering at a small but sufficient dining room table. He tried not to be angry at the sight of little red, looking just like her mother… or Taiyang Xiao Long, looking exactly the same as he remembered.

He'd told Neo the story, but he'd never mentioned any names. Hopefully she didn't realize.

Ruby spotted them first and bounded over to hug her sister. She was a bit more apprehensive with Neo, tentatively offering her hand. Neo shook it graciously, then offered her a coy smile, for old time's sake.

Taiyang crouched down to address Neo at eye level. No doubt he was well-practiced, given how he towered over his girls. He seemed excited to meet her, and Neo beamed at the attention being doted on her.

Roman himself finally stepped out from the shadows and joined them, offering his hand. He tried to keep his expression neutral, pretending he was simply being formal rather than actively burying his contempt. When Taiyang stood up, taller even than the lanky man Roman had grown into, the thief flashed back to the ruthless defeat suffered.

Taiyang didn't recognize him, or at least didn't _seem_ to. He smiled and offered his hand. "Hey, nice to meet you. So you're Neo's Dad?"

"Sometimes she lets me be," Roman confirmed, shaking Tai's hand with a light grip, his fingers nearly crushed by Tai's much firmer one. Out of the corner of his eye Roman saw Neo smile approvingly, and that helped with his resolve.

"Yeah, I hear that," Tai agreed, "I figure I'll have to talk to you if I want any info on your girl, given her… uh, _condition._"

"You'd be surprised," Roman assured, finally withdrawing his hand. "She can be _a lot_ more chatty than you'd think."

Neo pouted, but didn't seem any more than mildly irritated at his comments. Things were off to a promising start.

* * *

The food was good. Roman could be cordial, speaking when spoken to, answering questions when Taiyang asked them, passing bowls and plates and saying his 'please' and his 'thank you' and resisting the urge to pocket the silverware. He made it through the meal well enough, though Roman did wonder how he'd handle the after-dinner conversation.

"So, Roman, what do you do?" Tai asked.

Fortunately, _that_ one he was prepared for. "Oh, these days I'm working as a freelance peacekeeping agent… what most people call a 'bounty hunter.' Lot of neer-do-wells on the run after that business in Beacon."

Ruby and Yang exchanged looks but offered no contradiction. Neo smiled approvingly, though Roman suspected that was because he'd said it all with a straight face.

Taiyang seemed intrigued. "So you must be pretty tough…"

"My girl's a lot stronger than I am," Roman replied with a genuine bit of pride creeping through. "I just clean up the little fish these days while she handles the _real_ problems."

"Tell me about it," Tai mused, "My girls are always out chasing after these dangerous people who fight for the White Fang or control Grimm or whatever while I'm just living on this island teaching… I know it's what they _want_ to do, but you can't help worrying about them."

"No," Roman agreed, looking over at Neo with a fond grin. "No, you really can't."

Yang was thunderstruck, and Ruby's mouth was agape. Neo met Roman's grin with a little half-smile of her own before nuzzling up beside Yang, subtly encouraging her girlfriend to come around. Eventually Yang managed to hide her disbelief and filled little red's mouth with a spoonful of something. Roman did his best to bury his laughter at the girl's bewilderment.

Roman reached down beside his seat. "Wine, Mr. Xiao Long?"

"Taiyang, please, and I think you can twist my arm."

* * *

A few drinks in him and Taiyang stopped asking too many questions of Roman. Instead he started telling embarrassing stories about his daughters' hijinks, and the sisters collaborated on pushing him to his room and to bed to sleep it off. If Taiyang ever caught on there was more to Roman than there appeared, it vanished in his drunken haze. Tai ended the night by giving Neo a big, messy hug and wishing she and Yang would be happy together.

When Roman and Neo stepped out on the porch, Yang tapped Roman's shoulder. When their eyes met, she firmly asked him: "You really gone straight, Torchwick?"

Roman refrained from commenting on the turn of phrase. "Gotta make my way somehow, blondie. Some habits are hard to break… but I'm sure you know how persuasive Neo can be."

Yang glanced down at her smaller paramour. "Yeah. Yeah, I do." She extended a hand. "I'm not gonna pretend this squares us, or that I'm ready to just let you in, but I'm not letting Neo go anytime soon, and if I have to put up with you…"

"Sheesh, you sound like the ice queen," Roman noted.

Yang scrunched up her face at the very thought. "Please just shake my hand and go."

Roman smirked and did as she requested, grasping the metal fingers for a moment. He turned his attention to Neo, smiling fondly up at him as he leaned down to hug her. She squeezed him tighter than he could ever recall her doing.

"I guess I'll see you when you get back," Roman mused. "Whenever that is…"

He didn't want to speculate. Neo's coy smile told him more than enough.

Roman left the kids to enjoy their… relationship and headed out, making only a brief detour once he hit the tree line.

* * *

"Sorry I haven't visited," Roman observed as he sat down in the dirt before Summer' headstone. "If I'm honest, I've spent a long time trying to forget you. Looks like your hubby managed to forget _me_, so I guess I wasn't the only one… or I dunno, maybe he didn't _have_ to work at it. Maybe it was easy for him to forget with you around to take his mind off it.

"My girl's dating one of yours', did you know that?" Roman asked, feeling a bit ridiculous talking to a headstone and a patch of dirt, "Funny how life works out, isn't it? Can't say fate doesn't have a sense of humor."

He pulled out Melodic Cudgel, staring at his cane for a moment, thinking back on showing Summer an early prototype, and her mentioning the birth of her friends' daughter… a child who later became _her_ daughter, and later still fell in love with the girl Roman considered _his_ daughter. He didn't know if it was the same day the girl was born or not, but the first he'd heard of her, the same day he proposed to Summer Rose…

Roman shook his head. "I can't say I really like either of your girls yet, but I'm working at it, because my girl likes your girl… _really_ likes her, really cares enough to try. And I want her to be happy, you know? Even if that means coming out here, reliving all the crap I went through. Seems pretty far away now. Seems like a different life… but hey, maybe it was. Reinvented myself a couple times by now. Maybe I'm not the guy I was then, breaking down your hubby's door to challenge him."

Roman tapped his cane on the ground, using it as leverage to stand up. "Sorry to take up your time. Just thought you might find it interesting… and hey, who knows, maybe you'll get _another_ daughter out of it, way those two have been-"

He heard something, like the flapping of a bird's wings, then the _shink_ of metal from the air behind him. Roman instinctively raised Melodic Cudgel and found his cane clashing against a red sword.

"Oh, I don't think so."

Roman's eyes met a white Grimm mask, a long mane of black hair protruding behind it, and a woman almost exactly Yang's height clad in black cloth and red armor. "I don't think Yang and your girl are meant to last."


	28. 75: Two Points of Light

_Uncharted Planet, the Outer Rim_

_Two Years Ago_

"Report, Emir Tambor."

"This planet is uninhabited, Count," Tambor replied. "But we have found evidence of a prior civilization… and they have many treasures for us." The Foreman of the Techno Union waved his arm, showing the holographic projection of his leader the various collection of goods his droids had brought to him.

"Do not let your pursuit of trinkets deter you from your mission, Emir," Count Dooku insisted. "Is the planet capable of serving as a staging ground for our forces or not?"

"Unlikely, Count," Tambor admitted. "The surface is covered in some sort of black liquid our tech has been unable to identify. It's really slowing our salvage operations…"

"So the planet is of no tactical use," Dooku acknowledged. "Fine, then. Gather whatever your droids have recovered and bring it to our storehouses on Serenno. We will discuss your subsequent redeployment to Ryloth after the goods you've collected have been apportioned for the war effort."

Tambor was not at all eager to share what he'd found, but knew better than to refuse Dooku to his face. "As you wish."

Once the transmission ceased, Tambor looked over the goods his droids had collected. "Hm… I hope some of this was worth the trouble…" He held up a dusty old golden lamp. "Might be able to get a few credits for these…"

"Emir, our scouts have returned with the metal they were sent to collect," a B-1 commander told the Foreman. "Where should we take it?"

"Put it on the ship," Tambor dismissively instructed. "Pool it together and mark it to be melted down on Geonosis."

"Roger, roger."

The Foreman was still consumed with the yellow rocks and shining metals. He paid no heed to the curious coloration adorning the metal… the strange dots on synthetic flesh, the green clothing, the orange hair…

It was just another relic of a bygone age, and not one he perceived to be profitable… and for the Techno Union, this war had no other purpose _but_ profit.

* * *

_Third Moon of Vassek_

_Months Later_

"Why have you brought this to me?" the General snarled, stifling yet another cough as he inspected his Doctor's latest… curiosity.

"I requested these samples be delivered from Geonosis after they proved difficult to melt down," EV-A4D explained. "Apparently this specimen had synthetic components meant to imitate organic matter. I thought it might be useful in repairing your own superstructure if I had an additional subject for study."

Grievous was not pleased at his personal physician showing such initiative… but if it improved his ability to keep the General together…

"Very well," Grievous allowed. "But the next time you decide to request military assets, I expect you to keep me informed."

"And I expect the next time I repair your Duranium armor and save your life you'll express sincere gratitude," his medical droid replied. "We will _both_ be disappointed."

Grievous sneered but did not punish the insubordination. Dooku always lectured him on how expensive his precious droids were, and he had no wish to damage the only medical unit capable of repairing him yet.

The General allowed himself a cough and stepped over to his console to measure the progress on Pantora, and the Trade Federation's attempts to gain a foothold… more dull politics to consider.

* * *

_The Battle of Coruscant_

_19 BBY_

R2-D2 hadn't heard from Anakin for some time. He'd grown tired of waiting with the ship and took the opportunity to check into the files on Grievous's ship. Apparently in the quarters of the General's personal doctor there was an interesting find from an uncharted planet… something that the medical droid intended to strengthen his master's armor with, if he could but understand how his find worked.

R2 had a little time and access to the ship's central computer. He had the find shipped down through the elevator, hoping his Jedi friends wouldn't have a need for it while indulging his curiosity.

When it was deposited in the hangar bay the astromech rolled over to it, inspecting this strange find. It was nearly complete, nearly fully assembled… but _something_ was missing. Something hadn't made the machine whole.

R2 plugged into her systems and set to work.

After a few seconds, her eyes opened. "W-where… am I?"

R2 beeped and whistled.

"My internal systems… I can't correct my readings," she muttered. "I'm so confused."

R2 maintained the connection, helping her gain her bearings.

"Thank you," she sincerely offered. "You're very nice, Mister… um…"

R2 identified himself.

"R2-D2," Penny repeated. "Are you… my friend?"

* * *

_The Bridge_

"The negotiators… General Kenobi, we've been waiting for you," Grievous mocked. "That wasn't _much_ of a rescue…" He snatched the two Jedi Knights' lightsabers from one of his Commander droids.

"You're _welcome_," the droid remarked before returning to its post.

"And…" Grievous continued, turning his attention to Kenobi's apprentice. "_Anakin Skywalker_… I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little… **older.**"

Anakin remained defiant. "General Grievous. You're shorter than I expected."

Despite another coughing fit, Grievous was undeterred by his captive's response. "Jedi scum…"

"We have a job to do, Anakin. _Try_ not to upset him," Kenobi requested.

R2 beeped at Anakin, waiting for his cue. His friend briefly shook his head, begging off.

But R2 had another plan lying in wait… albeit one he didn't quite believe. His new friend went on about 'Aura'. When R2 tried to correct her assertions by explaining the nature of the Force, she seemed convinced she could use it.

She was a droid. That wasn't something they were capable of.

"Your light sabers will make a fine addition to my collection," Grievous observed, sliding the two Jedi weapons into his cloak.

"Not this time," Kenobi assured him with a confident smile.

R2 prepared to attack the droids… when the door to the bridge slid open and she stepped inside. "Sal-u-tations, friends!"

Whatever Kenobi and Skywalker had in mind was abruptly put on hold at the sight of her: a short girl dressed in green, with eyes to match and bright orange hair. Chancellor Palpatine looked on, perplexed… there was no droid of that specification assigned to Grievous's command ship…

"What is this? Another Jedi trick?" Grievous speculated.

"Um…" a genuinely confused Obi-Wan Kenobi had _no_ idea what deadpan remark to offer, because this girl's presence was very much _not_ to plan. She seemed like a civilian; a young non-combatant who somehow wandered into a Separatist capital ship in low orbit over Coruscant. "She's not one of yours', General?"

"Oh, you're the bad droid leader R2 was telling me about!" the girl realized. "My name is Penny! I'm here to help R2 and his friends rescue the Chancellor from you!"

That was… surprisingly forward. "Well, then," Grievous mused. "Kill her."

R2 beeped at her, worried everything had just gone wrong.

"Don't worry, R2," Penny assured him.

She wasn't sure this would work. But she reached out with her Aura towards the weapons in the General's cloak and pinned to his Duranium waist.

She could barely feel them… but she _could_ feel them. She could generate Aura enough to reach out with a light grip and draw the object to her.

The General's B-2s and MagnaGuards moved in on Penny, and she still reached with her outstretched hand. The droids leveled their blasters at her…

The lightsaber detached from Grievous's hip and flew to her hand. Penny pressed down on the device and summoned a blade of green light.

The first B-2 in her path fired. Penny raised the lightsaber and deflected the blaster bolt back at her attacker. Kenobi, Skywalker, the Chancellor, and even Grievous all looked on in shock as a girl they'd never seen drew a lightsaber to her hand and defended herself from attack. R2 couldn't believe a droid somehow managed to affect the Force.

Penny leveled the green blade, rotating it in her hand. She liked the weight of it. She liked the _feel_ of it.

And she knew how to swing a sword.

Penny stared down the droid general and prepared a stance. "_I'm combat ready._"

* * *

Grievous took note of the girl who managed to steal his lightsaber. Jedi or not, she was able to wield the force... and alongside Skywalker and Kenobi, that left him facing three adversaries possessing the one skill he lacked.

But for the moment two of his foes remained bound and he still had his elite guards. "You want to see combat, little one..." He reached to his hip and chose two lightsabers. "...I will be _happy_ to educate you."

"Now!" Kenobi declared, reaching out with the force to call his own lightsaber to his hand. He unclasped Anakin's manacles with the blade, and the younger Jedi summoned _his_ sword right from Grievous's cape.

"Make them suffer!" Grievous commanded, sending his MagnaGuards to deal with the Jedi, while he focused his attention on the little girl making a scene.

Penny watched the droid general ignite the two blades. R2 whistled at her, sternly warning her not to underestimate the monstrosity she faced. She could hardly back down now... considering the trouble R2 had gone to on her behalf, Penny had no intention of leaving him or his other friends in this bad man's clutches.

Grievous couldn't maneuver as well while he wore his cape, but he could easily decipher how deadly his opponent was by drawing out whatever lightsaber form she was adept in. Dooku taught him to recognize each technique and adapt on the fly, and anyone short of a Jedi _Master_ couldn't hope to outmaneuver him.

Grievous spun the two lightsabers around in his hands, creating a constantly swirling attack. He took his steps towards her with his blades singing in the air... and the girl in green stepped forward to meet him, slashing at his left hand and locking green lightsabers together.

Grievous went on the defensive, stepping back and luring her in, waiting to see what style she'd use. But when the girl chased after him with her Jedi weapon her swings were wild and uncoordinated... at least for a lightsaber. She was swinging it like a sword made of metal.

Grievous quickly grew tired of indulging her while she was providing openings. With his free blade he struck her unprotected shoulder, grazing the girl... who didn't visibly react at all to his lightsaber burning her skin.

Because he hadn't hit _skin_.

Grievous looked at the still smoking wound and then to the girl's green eyes. She saw his surprise and confusion and reacted, slashing at the general and he just _barely_ had time to react, clashing lightsabers with her and saved by his own instinctive reactions.

Grievous reached up with his foot, clamping his toes over the girl's head. Balancing carefully on one leg, Grievous spun around and flung the girl away from him and towards the bulkhead, though with his cape obstructing his vision the general couldn't be certain where he aimed.

Penny tumbled through the air, slamming hard into one of the MagnaGuards, still clashing with the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi despite its missing head. Upon impact, the small girl _shattered_ the larger droid, breaking the MagnaGuard into several pieces before she hit the wall of the bridge.

The Jedi Master just looked on, stunned, as this short girl easily clamored to her feet, unblemished after crashing against a droid _and_ receiving a lightsaber wound. He'd seen incredible feats of strength and endurance from smaller beings, but none of them had so easily broken through metal armor... certainly not without apparent cost.

R2 whistled at her again, concerned. Penny smiled. "Don't worry, R2... I've figured out how to fight him."

Penny reached out again with her free hand. A second lightsaber unclasped from Grievous's waist and flew to her. Penny ignited it, drawing the two green blades and rushing back towards Grievous.

Though taken aback by the girl's durability, Grievous scoffed. Clearly the girl could be wounded... and if she could be wounded, she could be _killed._

But when Grievous went to clash blades again, Penny placed both light sabers in a single hand and began spinning them rapidly around, similarly to Grievous's first attack on her... and every bit as fast.

Grievous tried to counteract her motion by spinning his two lightsabers in a circle on either side, only for Penny to reverse the direction of her own cycle, intervening and knocking the general's attacks off-balance. Grievous lost a finger in mistiming his swing, losing his grip on one of his lightsabers.

She saw her opening. Penny drew her second saber to her free hand. She pinned down the general's right arm and slashed his unguarded left flank. All Grievous could do was tilt his head back, only _narrowly_ avoiding having half his slice faced off. Instead Penny cut a deep gash in his Duranium plating, exposing more of his flesh and briefly upsetting his sensors. Grievous tumbled backwards, a plate of his face mask falling down on the deck.

The Jedi looked on, stunned. Palpatine was even more aghast. This strange woman -this _little girl_\- managed to get the better of General Grievous?

That would not do at all. Dooku was dead. If Grievous fell now, there'd be no reason to prolong the war, no pretext to maintain his emergency powers...

He fought the urge to act. He had to hope the faith he'd placed in Grievous -if only to save his own skin- was not misplaced.

Lying on the ground with his B-2s and MagnaGuards hacked to pieces and facing two Jedi and one astonishingly durable girl, Grievous realized he was outmatched. He glanced back at the windows of the bridge, then to the still ignited lightsaber in his right hand.

This was not how he died. Not for this girl. Not for Kenobi and Skywalker. Not for this failed offensive or this war effort... not until the lightsabers this girl took from him were back in his hands and her head mounted in his trophy room.

"Not today, Jedi," Grievous snarled, slashing his lightsaber against the plexiglass pane. The vacuum of space tugged at him, pulling him out through the shattering window.

Penny watched R2 and his friends struggle to hang onto something as the bridge was depressurized. She engaged magnaclamps in her feet to hold herself in place and stared out at the droid general floating in space a hundred feet away.

She thought perhaps if she charged her Aura between the lightsabers she could redirect their energy... fire at him and slice him in two while he floated there. She began spinning the swords, knowing her window would be narrow.

The general leveled his wrist. Penny thought he meant to attack her. She'd have to be even faster...

Something shot from his wrist, something attached to a long metal wire...

Wires...

Wires attached to her own swords...

Cutting her... slicing her apart...

Pyrrha Nikos looked on, horrified, as her handiwork reached Penny, losing structural integrity as she was cut to pieces...

She couldn't swing her lightsabers any longer. She could only watch in horror at the metal wire coming towards her, just as it had before.

And then the bridge sealed up under emergency plating, and the vacuum of space no longer pulled on them. Penny heard her friends behind her crash into consoles and returned to the present, turning to R2-D2, instantly asking: "Are you all right?"

R2 beeped at her again, offering reassurance... though his language was unusually coarse for such a nice fellow.

Penny silenced her lightsabers and turned her attentions to the other three humans with R2, stepping over to help the frail old man first. "I hope you weren't hurt..."

"Not at all, thanks to you," the old man assured her. "Thank you, madam Jedi."

"Jedi?" Penny repeated. "What's a Jedi?"

The old man looked utterly stunned. "I'm..." he glanced down at the two lightsabers in Penny's hands, "...not sure where to begin."

"I'm sure we _all_ have a great deal of questions," Obi-Wan agreed as he dragged himself up to the nearest console. "But perhaps there will be a better time..."

"Yes," his apprentice agreed, looking over the topographical data on the flight controls and the blaring alarms. "All the escape pods have been launched..."

"Grievous..." Obi-Wan quickly concluded. Palpatine smiled to himself. It seemed he'd been correct after all.

R2 wheeled over to the controls alongside his friends. Penny stepped past the old man to join them at the front of the bridge, as Obi-Wan asked his apprentice: "Can you fly a cruiser like this?"

"You mean do I know how to land what's left of this thing?" Anakin inquired.

"Well?" Obi-Wan asked, taking a seat at the co-pilot position.

"Well, under the circumstances I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant," Anakin deadpanned as he started working on the controls. "Strap yourselves in."

"Oh, boy, this is going to be so much fun!" Penny noted, clapping her hands together.

R2 whistled at her, trying to encourage her to be a little more subtle. He had quite enough irritating exuberance to manage...

* * *

In an escape pod on his way out of the system, Grievous thought on his battle with the girl. Normally his ignominious defeat would be enough to send him into a fury, but he was far too curious about the girl's ability to fend him off to maintain his anger.

The wounds he dealt her... the way she fought through them without the fleshy human weakness he expected...

The green...

A4 had brought something similar to study...

Something he said was difficult to melt down... hard to kill.

And now the Jedi -and the Republic- had it... another weapon to join the morale this victory over the Separatists would grant them.

Grievous caught a brief sight of his reflection in the window of his escape pod and the wound the girl dealt him... and the two lightsabers she'd claimed from him, the trophies of her surprising triumph over the Supreme Commander of the CIS military.

And his anger returned, leaving him to fume as he left the greatest battle of the Clone Wars with half a face and his tail between his legs.

* * *

On the surface of Coruscant, Penny managed to avoid annoying her new allies by directing her questions to R2. The old Chancellor and the two Jedi were talking about military strategy and politics and all manner of things that flew over her head. They assured her they'd find time to discuss her role in the battle later, including rewards for her bravery and heroism, but Penny was far more interested in finding out what all she'd missed.

R2 brought her up to speed as best he could, but it all seemed so astonishing. She was on a planet she didn't know, caught up in a war that spanned multiple solar systems (a feat that sounded astonishing even to a mind as advanced as Penny's) and there was some sort of ongoing conflict involving multiple factions and governments...

But that wasn't what Penny truly wanted to know. "R2... can you help me find the planet I'm from? And my friends?"

R2 assured her he would once he'd finished his primary duty: his safeguarding the life of Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi Knight the old Chancellor was constantly doting on. Apparently, he'd have been dead many times over if not for R2.

"I understand," Penny assured him. "And if I can, I'll help you too... maybe we can get this silly war sorted out and then you won't have to spend so much time worrying about your friend!"

R2 beeped at her again. "Aw, you're very sweet, R2! Maybe if you used some cleaner language..."

The Jedi Master named Kenobi turned to address her. "Now, Penny... I believe we should take a moment to address your ability to use the Force. How did you learn to do that?"

"Oh, the Force? Yes, R2 was telling me about that..." Penny nodded. "I... don't know, exactly. I've always just been taught it was called 'Aura'."

"I see," Kenobi scratched his bearded chin, deep in thought. "And where did you learn to use a lightsaber?"

"A lightsaber? Well, I studied swordsmanship at my academy in Atlas..." Penny explained. "I'm not sure exactly how long ago that was. R2's been bringing me up to speed, but my sen- I _mean_ I still haven't quite figured out how I ended up here."

Kenobi smiled gently at her, brushing a hand over the wound on her shoulder. He leaned in closely and whispered: "I'm sure once your _sensors_ acclimate we can get a picture."

"I, um... yes, I think you're right," Penny whispered back.

"Curious," Kenobi pondered, "I've never seen a droid create such an effective facsimile before..."

"I'm not a droid," Penny quickly interjected. "I'm... not a normal girl, but I _am_ a girl just the same."

She thought of Ruby looking at the exposed metal and still taking her hand.

"Someone very special taught me that..."

* * *

At the Jedi temple, deep in meditation, Master Yoda sensed something in his visions.

The darkness obscuring the Force withered, ever so slightly as a point of light shot up to pierce its shroud... a light burning bright green; a single flame bringing illumination and chasing shadows away one by one.

And then, far from it, another light... a deep, shining silver pushing up into the night and up through the sky. The darkness was still everywhere around the two points of light, but no longer smothering everything... no longer so overpowering as it once seemed.

The Force was out of balance, the corruption of the Dark Side threatening to swallow everything... and yet new lights had emerged, new hope to drive the darkness back and restore balance, as had been foretold.

The Jedi thought they'd already found the Chosen One. So what were these curious new lights bringing hope to a galaxy shrouded in darkness?

* * *

_A Separatist Scavenge World, the Outer Rim_

The discarded Grimm matter slowly peeled back to release her. After thousands of years her time had come, to finally bring salvation to millions of voices after failing to save them the first time.

She opened her silver eyes and looked up at the stars thinking -somehow _knowing_\- that a friend still lived, waiting for her across an ocean of black.

She would find her missing light... no matter how much darkness she had to wade through to hold that hand again.


	29. 76: Micro Smile

Coco had always liked the first years, even if she hadn't had much chance to interact with them. During her time transitioning from first year classes to second year, Velvet attended some remedial courses on history and ended up befriending Ruby Rose and the other members of her team. Coco asked Ruby's teammates Weiss and Yang to organize the pre-Vytal Festival dance in her stead when Team CFVY's away mission ended up taking longer than any of them anticipated… and the girls took the ball and ran with it, throwing a party Coco was sad to miss. Then when Grimm forced their way into Vale and they all fought off the horde, Coco knew for certain they were keepers.

There were two weeks off before the Vytal Festival and the end of the school year. Though their friends in Team JNPR had allotted _some_ of that time to train, they'd also allowed a few days for rest and relaxation, just as Team RWBY had in mind.

Fall hit and the weather was getting colder. They wouldn't have much chance to do this again… so Coco checked her weather app on her Scroll and scheduled the warmest day for a trip out, requesting a bullhead for a trip to Vale's northernmost shore.

And before that day, of course… equally important _preparation._

Coco rounded up the girls and took them out on a trip across Vale with one goal in mind: to get them into the sleekest and most fashionable swimsuits she could find before the season ended. She'd already taken Yatsu and Fox to get trunks months beforehand, and while there _may_ have been better options available now, she was a _bit_ less concerned about what the boys would be wearing. As Yatsu and Fox just assented and wore whatever Coco picked out for them anyway, they weren't much fun to shop with. The girls might actually try to resist her and have their own input… and winning them over with her expertise would be so, _so_ much more fun… and with no boys in the way the girls might be willing to try something a bit saucier than normal.

Yang was an easy one to get out of the way. She wasn't shy _at all_, and so opted for something showy. Her teammates –even her sister- were taken aback by the microkini she modeled for them, yellow patches so thin and flimsy they could barely contain her. Coco approved almost immediately, while the remaining members of Team RWBY quietly argued over who should try and dissuade her.

While they were otherwise engaged, Coco fixed her attention on Pyrrha, another like Yang and herself with a tall build. Pyrrha was _far_ more modest, but adept enough to know what would be flattering. After taking the time to find something made for a girl her height, she and Coco debated between one piece or two. After a lot of debating Pyrrha eventually agreed to a sling bikini, _technically_ a one piece but with a good bit of abdomen revealed… red, naturally, to accentuate Pyrrha's fair skin and complement her long hair.

Weiss was trying to delicately explain the concept of decency to a rather unconvinced Yang, who seemed to think the amount of fabric was adequate, even with her chest barely contained. Sensing there'd be a better time to involve herself in _that_ debate, Coco switched gears to Nora, who presented an entirely different challenge: she was much shorter than Pyrrha -shorter even than Ruby- and Coco needed something that wouldn't call attention to that. For that reason Coco favored a bandeaukini, so Nora wouldn't have straps to call attention to the short distance between her neck and her chest. Pink was the color to go for, naturally… though Nora was pretty insistent on adding spots of a complementary color. Coco agreed with smaller white spots –so long as they weren't big and immediately discernible at a distance- and then asked an attendant to do some work widening the bottoms to accommodate Nora's considerable thighs.

Yang and Weiss were deep into an argument now. Coco wondered how they ever managed to cooperate long enough to get the dance off the ground… and also focused her attention on the distracted Ruby, holding up one suit after another beside the short girl, going through four variants before Ruby even noticed Coco had been measuring her. Coco pounced quickly while Ruby was still off her guard, and ran through a number of possibilities. She was youngest, and while Coco might occasionally enjoy putting the girls into something sexy as well as flattering, she restrained herself and found something comparatively modest… a red skirtini with an extended top, leaving only a tiny bit of her stomach exposed. Coco couldn't help but note it was the first time she'd seen Ruby's bare legs before… she seemed just as horrified as Velvet the first time she saw the skin of her thighs. No wonder they got along so well.

Blake was much more aware of her surroundings than Ruby had been, and was even harder to catch unaware now that Yang and Weiss had ceased arguing and stood with their arms crossed, looking away from each other and refusing to speak. She added her thoughts to Coco's suggestions, favoring something modest but willing to try a two piece. Coco eschewed any color but black or white, ultimately settling on a white bikini with a black trim. Blake was pretty neutral in going along with it, but Coco didn't miss the small smile when her second-best Faunus friend held the garment before herself and envisioned wearing it.

Coco snatched up Weiss while she was still mid-pout. She was the shortest of all the girls without her heels (despite fervent claims to the contrary) and thus Coco had to work with a selection to go with her stature. Fortunately, Coco once dispensed fashion advice to someone even shorter, and was able to work around the three inches of difference. Then she just needed something flattering for Weiss's trim figure… it was only really important they show off her legs and accentuate the positive. Unfortunately, Weiss didn't care for any of the blue or white garments Coco presented her with, preferring something with a more modest bottom, apparently as further contrast to Yang. Coco was _not_ happy about compromising, but decided to indulge the heiress by giving her a white skirtini… if only to see the terrifying look of dawning comprehension as Weiss realized she picked an outfit that matched up with Ruby's, much to Ruby's abject delight.

That left only Velvet and herself. Velvet seemed interested in a tankini to cover up most of her midsection, but Coco _strenuously_ objected. Velvet was quicker to relent than the others, though she managed to negotiate a blue one piece rather than the saucier numbers she knew Coco would try to squeeze her into. Coco then went through options for herself, allowing the girls a smattering of input. She briefly considered something micro for herself –if only to see the look on Weiss's face- but opted for just a bit more fabric, including a full bottom and a few metal links to hold it all together. She wasn't _quite_ as well-endowed as Yang, but she had plenty left hanging out, and she figured the black would go well with her beret and help her stand out.

Weiss was still stammering about height and decency, much to her teammates' amusement. Coco was eager to see just how embarrassed the poor girl would get when it wasn't just _girls_ running around strutting their stuff on the beach…

* * *

The trip over was easy enough… everybody was wearing something to cover up their beach attire, so outside of a bit more leg or stomach than usual, no one had any major reactions just yet. Coco waited, eagerly anticipating what shenanigans awaited… and who would draw the most eyes to them. Given the relative female: male ratio, she couldn't help but speculate there might be a darkhorse victory among one of the boys.

Yatsu definitely stood out and drew attention from the girls when he stepped down on the sand and pulled off his shirt. Yang was the most blatant, more _leering_ than looking. None of them could muster the courage to so much as compliment him, though Nora _did_ pointedly note he should join her team for a volleyball match. Yatsu had never been one to pick up on female attention, and his only reply was that he'd wait for a fair selection.

Jaune Arc was next, and Coco had to admit he was more impressive than she expected, cutting a compactly muscled figure with a pair of yellow swim trunks. She knew he had to have _some_ muscle under that baggy hoodie in order to carry around that heavy plate and shield. Yang seemed appreciative again, and Weiss seemed intrigued, albeit against her will… her glances were always brief and… well, not exactly _discreet_, but she certainly _tried_ to be. And if _Weiss_ was bad about it, **Pyrrha** was openly salivating… and somehow Jaune only noticed the prospect of a volleyball game.

Lie Ren was more interested in setting up the grill than posing for the ladies. Still, after he collected the various lunch orders from his friends and set the first burgers and veggie patties to cook, the quiet Mistralian boy pulled off his shirt -leaving himself in only green swim trunks- and set up a chair to monitor the charcoal and flame. Coco stared at him quite a long time… longer than she expected to, and she wasn't the only one. Weiss, Blake, Yang… even Ruby all cast a glance Ren's way that lasted just a _little_ too long…

But he wouldn't be the last to stand out. Perhaps because he waited the longest to change or because he was somehow even quieter than Ren, most of them forgot Fox was even there. But when Velvet bid him to join her in rushing out to meet the tide, Fox did step out in his red shorts and joined her… and exposed quite a few scars their friends in RWBY and JNPR had never seen before.

Coco smiled fondly, knowing just how he'd obtained them… and hoping they'd be the last ones he received until they were proper, graduated hunters.

But of course, he had an impressive frame to go with those scars. If Yang had openly leered at Yatsu, it was nothing compared to the way she stared at Fox's bare back and shoulders and the scratches he'd acquired along the way. Coco would probably have to break it to her gently that his attention was decidedly elsewhere… with the pretty bunny-eared girl who convinced a blind boy to hold her hand when she wandered out into the ocean.

But a problem for later. First, Coco was going to take advantage of the ample sun, pulling on her shades and sliding her beret down over her forehead as she set herself down on a towel, raising one arm over her forehead and lying back on the beach, taking a moment to enjoy her carefully planned trip before everything got _too_ out of hand…

* * *

Coco's nap was brief, and she hadn't gotten _too_ much exposure, giving her a chance to roll over on her stomach and give her back a turn. Pressed down to the warm towel and hotter sand, she listened to the others ambling about. Nora was _quite_ determined to get the volleyball underway, though with Ren occupied making the food, she was trying to get Yatsuhashi to step in as a fourth, pitting JNP…**Y**? against RWBY. Ruby and Yang seemed all for this unorthodox plan, though Blake and Weiss were a bit less inclined. Pyrrha was also apparently trying to convince Jaune to let her apply sunscreen to his back… for the third time. Coco had to admire how determined the girl was, even if she couldn't manage to spit it out.

With their numbers diminished, Yang suggested they simply do a 2v2, and Nora instantly thought she should ally with Yatsuhashi as she'd originally wanted… before quickly realizing that'd leave her facing a pair of sisters and teammates who'd probably be very in sync with one another. She instead suggested they mix and match and pit Yang and herself against Yatsu and Ruby. Coco took one final glance past them to Velvet and Fox still out playing in the waves, smiling to herself… and then quickly remembering it wasn't an experience she'd be likely to share today.

Coco relaxed again for a few minutes to try and even out her tan a bit. She heard some faint arguing from the volleyball competitors, though given the absence of any _deep_ voices, she imagine Yatsu was sitting serenely while Nora haggled about the rules.

When Coco finally finished what she'd begun and hoisted herself up the first thing she saw was Ruby running up Yatsuhashi's shoulder to spike a volleyball towards Yang and Nora, breaching their defenses. Her eyes moved past them to Jaune and Ren at the grill, the former sitting on a cooler with a drink in his hand, Pyrrha's eyes having never left the boy in the yellow trunks.

Coco might've enjoyed watching the boys for a minute, but a nice girl like Pyrrha deserved to have someone throw her a bone. Coco walked over and tapped the cooler beside Jaune's leg. "You should return the favor, blondie. Your partner applied sunscreen what, like four times?"

"Five, actually," Jaune replied, still clearly oblivious to Pyrrha's intent. Coco sighed… tall, blonde and scraggly could definitely be cute, but she'd never realized anyone could be so impenetrably dense.

"Well, be a good partner and help her out before she burns out there," Coco firmly instructed. Jaune seemed to agree he should show some reciprocity, and after finishing his drink headed over to offer his help, much to Pyrrha's delight. She cast a smile Coco's way, and Coco _very subtly_ raised a can up from the ice in cheers.

She then turned her attention to Lie Ren as he set to preparing everyone's order, expertly measuring condiments and toppings as he moved food from the grill. Unlike Jaune, Coco was a bit more curious about this one… mostly because while Pyrrha was head-over-heels for her partner, Ren's partner had adamantly denied any sort of romantic connection. That was… pretty clearly not the case, but Nora had expressly stated he was…

Coco stopped to think on this for a moment. Observing was one thing… what _other_ thoughts were running through her mind now? That this boy might be available just because the girl obviously in love with him was trying to deny how she felt?

That spoke worse of Coco than it did Nora. She _knew_ what Nora really wanted, but she was willing to take Nora's words and use them to convince herself otherwise. And… for what? So she wouldn't be quite so bothered she was alone?

As Coco shifted her attention from Ren back to Velvet and Fox in the water, she strived to remind herself she was _not_ alone. But looking at those two in particular helped a lot less than she expected it to.

* * *

Nora wasn't happy about her punishing defeat in volleyball, but Ren alleviated her woes when he called her over for food. Seeing the smile on her face when Ren did something as simple as hand her a hamburger reminded Coco she'd have been foolish to try her luck there… or if nothing else, she'd have felt guilty.

Yatsu set to work making a small fire. Nothing massive… probably around the same size as the one set up for Halloween … and that thought drew Coco's attention to Velvet and Fox, looking quite happy to dry off beside the growing flames and share a meal together.

The others gathered around the fire, chatting idly with each other, various team members scattered about and intermingling. The sisters from Team RWBY were discussing combat techniques with Yatsu, Nora was yammering about three or four different subjects to a patient Ren, Blake and Jaune were patiently observing while Weiss tried to gain Pyrrha's favor…

Really, Coco was unused to be off by herself, even beside this fire on this unfamiliar beach… quite an odd place for a pretty girl in a new swimsuit to find herself.

That was a needlessly petty thought. She was with her _friends_, and she wasn't alone by any means. But seeing Ren and Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune, Fox and Velvet…

She should be happy for them, gradual as things were progressing. Pyrrha was coming out of her shy and reserved shell thanks to her partner, Nora and Ren seemed completely inseparable whatever Nora's protestations to the contrary, and Fox and Velvet helped each other grow and find their place…

Those two would know if she was feeling sad… they'd _hear_ it coming from her, so she didn't want to sit beside them and clue them in. This trip had been Coco's idea, and she needed to pretend she was enjoying herself just as much as the others. And they _were_ enjoying themselves, and Coco wouldn't be the one to ruin a good time.

A smile was a much easier disguise to wear, and hopefully by the time they got back in the Bullhead this feeling of melancholy would pass. She'd been enjoying watching people react to each other, but right now…

It wasn't often anything deterred her confidence and swagger. But right now she wasn't feeling much of either, as she reached up to adjust her shades, watching the others from across the crackling fire. She hadn't expected her mood to sour so quickly… and she didn't want to wallow in her feeling, not when it seemed like everyone else was having fun and bonding with their friends and comrades, while she lost sight of the simple act of enjoying herself and was spending _way_ too much time thinking about something as silly as boys. It wasn't the sort of thing that would normally get to her… but here it was, denying her fun with her friends because she couldn't help but feel alone.

A fire on the beach was an experience best shared with an arm over one's shoulder or a hand to hold or someone she could talk to… like the partner she kept watching talk to her dear friend and teammate.

She pushed the thought away as quickly as it came to her. And went right back to smiling and watching the crackling flame, listening to sounds of laughter and hoping no one noticed her absence. Fortunately, they'd yet to notice her feeling down… and if she played this well, no one would notice or think anything but they'd shared an enjoyable outing together.

Coco wouldn't say anything different. She'd just smile.


	30. 77: Listen to Her Heart

Coco rarely _needed_ to go shopping, but lately she'd been neglecting her necessary duty. She was preparing for the Vytal Festival after a week off hanging with her teammates and their friends from the first year, and then she decided to try and be a responsible leader and whip CFVY into fighting shape. She was rarely so serious, but after Team JNPR came close to matching _Yatsuhashi's_ level of focused determination, Coco decided to take things a _bit_ more seriously than she had. But just a bit.

Shopping, on the other hand… well, she could hardly rush into battle without something trendy to wear. Or attend a social function without a suitable fall dress. Or watch her friends compete in nothing but combat gear. A quick look through her closet left Coco horrified at her lack of options and her many out-of-season garbs rendered useless until spring at the earliest. This had to be remedied, and _quickly._

She'd need to replace a lot of her wardrobe, so she'd need _a lot_ of outfits. Thus she'd need someone to carry around a lot of bags, possibly even a second opinion to crush beneath her own expertise and reaffirm her certainty in outfit selection. Unfortunately, Yatsu was off training as he almost always was, Velvet was hanging out with Ruby, and Coco was left with one option… the guy waiting quietly in the dorm room just as he always was, who only had any fashion sense at all because he wore whatever Coco bought for him.

Her partner… someone she could entrust with the task and could always be counted on to help her. This wasn't his area of expertise _at all_, but he'd be there in her time of need to contribute in whatever way he could.

Sometimes Coco worried she relied on that too much, or took it for granted. But now wouldn't be the time she stopped to think about that. Now she had a fashion emergency and would fight the battle with the soldiers she had.

He knew what she was going to ask before she approached. He _heard_ every possible emotion in each breath and the flutter of her heartbeat. "_Heeeey_, Fox…"

He sighed, climbing out of bed. "Let's go."

He also heard her gratitude, because even if Coco hadn't ever intended to take 'no' for an answer, she could still be appreciative of him being willing to suffer on her behalf. And fashion-conscious or not, Fox would be there to keep her company… and carry her stuff. Maybe not as satisfying as arguing about style, but something Coco could be thankful for nonetheless.

* * *

Fox was patient with her, but Coco suspected she was pushing him a bit hard after the fifth store and the seventh bag. She knew he wasn't having any fun and was just doing his part to help her, but at times Coco would forget that and get caught up in trying on a stylish new outfit or just taking the time to play dress up and take a selfie with her Scroll for consideration in later trends. Every time she spotted Fox sitting idle nearby –out of the corner of her eye or reflected in a mirror- he was quiet and unresponsive. If Coco were charitable she'd say he was watching over her. If she were _honest_ she'd say he was bored out of his mind _and_ so far out of his element he was probably more uncomfortable with each store they went to.

He probably just wanted to go back to the dorm and get away from the city. It was bad enough Coco was using him as a pack mule, but constantly leading him through the hustle and bustle of Vale citizens and hundreds, maybe _thousands_ of unfamiliar sounds and scents throwing off his senses probably left him feeling vulnerable. And there were only a few _days_ left for Coco to get use out of these outfits; it wasn't like she needed the second dozen she'd picked out.

But the longer she looked at Fox the longer she felt discontent with his red shirt and brown slacks and thought she should find him something new to wear. He was probably fine wearing that –probably fine wearing that every single day- but Coco couldn't help but think on what else she could get him into, especially since he'd offer no input and just go along with whatever she asked.

She'd get him home soon, after… "One more stop," Coco promised as she took her latest acquisitions to the counter. "I think I should find something for you to wear too."

Fox knew she was feeling guilty; he could clearly hear the slight flutter in her heart. But he _also_ heard the lilt in Coco's voice and the way her heart sped up with excitement. And once again he indulged her with a patient nod.

Once they stepped outside, Coco extended her arm. Fox didn't strictly _need_ her help to lead him around, but with all the people about and excess noise it helped if he had somewhere to anchor himself. It also helped Coco avoid any unwanted attention from out-of-towners to have a gentleman on her arm… though with him so close he could _hear_ every emotion Coco experienced, as he focused his senses on her and followed her guiding hand.

That was another perk to taking him out like this. She so rarely felt able to do this now… she'd still slip up occasionally, and her team was quite used to Coco's rather brazen disregard for personal space, but she tried to avoid showing much outward affection now that Fox and Velvet were together. Even holding a blind man's hand to help him cross the street seemed odd to her now… and she thought nothing of hugging him almost every day before he and Velvet made the change.

It shouldn't have changed anything. It wasn't like Velvet was bothered by Coco periodically slapping her boyfriend's bum. She knew they'd been close before and logically only become closer when they were reassigned as each other's partners. Instead she'd only grown more distant, trying to give the happy couple space… and trying not to let Fox hear her heart when she looked at them too long.

He could probably tell something was on her mind, but he'd become patient enough to let her volunteer the information. He knew not all her thoughts were meant to be shared; and he tried not to be curious when she was quiet. Fortunately, this meant no one outside her team knew there were moments Coco _didn't_ speak her mind. _Un_fortunately this meant someone still knew what really waited beneath the layers of confidence.

Still, once they were inside the shop they were both far more comfortable and Coco set to work picking out seven new outfits. She _wanted_ to get fourteen, then a dozen, then finally decided not to torture Fox _too_ much.

Unfortunately this left Coco to torture _herself_ instead, as she asked him to try something on. Passive and indifferent as always, Fox disrobed before her without a second thought and took on and took off the various options she wanted him to wear. She kept a good distance away and kept her mouth moving with commentary to draw as much attention as she could away from the way her heart abruptly sped up during certain… motions.

He knew she stared at him. He was blind – not stupid. He probably knew the errant thoughts crossing her mind, but never once called her out. Coco's mouth told one story and her pulse told another, and Fox chose to believe the one connected to her brain.

When Coco finally settled on the new wardrobe and entertained thoughts about how she might dress Fox up all day, she found herself stung by unexpected guilt: Velvet would've probably liked to have a say in her boyfriend's appearance, even if she _did_ let Coco pick out the majority. Coco was caught up with her eye candy and hadn't even thought to text one of her closest friends and… for what? So she could enjoy leering at a man she _knew_ would never be hers'?

At last Fox interceded, reaching to find Coco's hand before she headed for the counter. Doubts he could politely ignore; _pain_ he would not allow her to feel. He knew it too well.

He waited for her to speak, but it was little more than a courtesy. He knew something was wrong and wouldn't let her pretend otherwise, even if she may have wanted to.

Coco thought on a few different things to tell him, but there was no point in composing a lie. She _couldn't_ lie to him. And the longer she pretended…

She could just stop fighting what she wanted to do. She could just say what she wanted to say. She could just squeeze his hand and lean in closer and _do_ what she wanted to do. She wouldn't feel guilty in that moment, she wouldn't be afraid… he knew what she wanted; he might've heard her heart flutter and knew it before Coco did.

Fox didn't want to break her heart. He'd hear it shatter and never get the sound from his head. But hearing it tear away little by little must've been agony for him too… he didn't have to feel it himself to know it hurt.

And the worst part was he _wanted_ to help her. He just couldn't give her what she wanted.

Fox's grip lessened, and she thought he might let her go and not force her to talk about this. It'd mean a long and awkward journey back, and it wouldn't help Coco deal, but at least they wouldn't have to suffer through saying what they _didn't_ feel.

But then Fox reaffirmed his grip. Whatever he _couldn't_ do, it didn't hurt to keep holding a hand. And among the things he couldn't do, he certainly couldn't leave Coco to face her problems alone.

Was it any wonder she felt what she felt? Knowing that he'd be there even when it hurt him to take that hand in his own?

He indulged her just a fleeting instant as Coco drew over to hug him tightly, to know what it'd feel like for a brief, _wonderful_ moment.

She then turned her attention back to the counter and the clothes she'd bought for him, taking a moment to wipe her right eye. To the cashier it looked like Coco adjusting her sunglasses.

Her other hand never left Fox's own, as she'd want to guide him through the crowd outside. He hadn't once let go of his partner, and neither would she.

Not when he took the time to listen to her heart.


	31. 80: Recapture the Feeling

Tai grimaced when he saw the feather fall from the tree branch. He didn't know why she'd come back to Patch, but he had an inkling… something went awry with her bandits and she had to retreat to one of the only links she had left. If she was coming back to _him_, it meant she couldn't turn to Qrow, or even Yang. She hadn't merely suffered a setback; she was out of options if she couldn't retreat anywhere but here.

And she couldn't even look him in the eye or step into the house she once shared with him. She had to sit in a tree away from him, licking whatever wounds she'd brought in with her. Tai didn't even know if she'd bother to acknowledge him or she just needed a tactical position to fall back to and she had nowhere else to go.

He looked up at her -sitting in the shadows and leaning on a thick branch- for a long while before returning to watering his flowers and tending his crops just outside the cabin. He lingered outside a while longer, _hoping_ she might eventually come down… but Taiyang knew better. He knew he was deluding himself trying to wait for her.

He stepped inside and started making dinner. He made an extra portion for her in case she joined sometime in the night, though something more Ruby-sized than Yang-sized… he didn't think her eating habits had changed all that much, even all these years later.

Still she did not join. Her food sat cold on the table and Tai settled into bed.

It was dark out, and the ocean winds blowing over Patch would render the night bitterly cold. He still expected Raven would wait outside and sulk rather than stay in a warm house… assuming she was still out there, anyway. She may well have slunk out under the cover of darkness and already made it into Vale and headed back to wherever she'd be going now.

…or she could be sliding into his bed and pressing herself to his back, her ragged breaths on his neck.

…her lips moving up and down and her teeth kneading his collar…

Before Tai could open his mouth to address her, Raven interrupted her actions just long enough to say: "I don't want to talk about it."

She never did.

Tai should've told her to stop. He knew he'd regret it if he just let her continue. He knew that whatever joy she brought him would have a toll exacted… a _counterweight_ to the pleasant reminder of the life he'd had for such a brief time before.

Tai rolled around to meet her eye. Dark, bloody red… they weren't so terrifying when Raven wasn't trying to intimidate anyone. With the right look, with that quiet yearning, that _pleading_… they were quite beautiful. They drew him in as though he'd never been out of their sight.

He wasn't sure what Raven wanted from him: to remember the life she'd had before when her love for him was as sincere as his love for her, or to forget whatever defeat she'd just suffered and put all her attention on something else.

Or it could be both.

For Tai, it was to recapture the feeling… to remember what it was to share a bed with his wife. He reached his hand up to her cheek, and Raven clamped her hand over his, locking him in place there with her.

The morning would be difficult. But the morning seemed further and further away the longer he looked into those eyes… the longer he looked, the harder it was to believe there was any moment that mattered but the one he was in, and any thought more important than having Raven back, if only for this moment.

Tai kissed her. Raven closed her eyes.

* * *

Taiyang expected her to be gone when he woke, after she'd made good use of him. He was absolutely stunned to find Raven still lying beside him, just watching him sleep for several minutes.

She probably didn't want to talk. But he felt he should try. Much as he'd have _liked_ to just enjoy pretending a while longer, he knew Raven hadn't done this _only_ because she missed him. "Rae…"

She shook her head and leaned in, trying to kiss him again. Tai did his best to fight his instinct, to not succumb as he had the night before. But she was right there in front of him, trying to start again, to provide another reminder so soon after the first…

Tai managed to fend her off after a few moments. "Raven…"

She shook her head again. "Don't do this, Tai. Please."

Those eyes again. Tai did his best to power on. "Raven… why did you-"

"I came to bring you away from here… to go back with me to Anima, and the tribe," Raven interrupted. "Come with me. Be my husband again."

It wasn't at all what he'd expected. Tai thought Raven might have some use for him… for a few moments. He never once thought she'd want him around any longer than that. "Raven, what happened at-"

"Stop it," Raven insisted.

She didn't want to debate. She didn't want to _think._ She just wanted to maintain this fantasy, even if it meant dislodging Tai from the comfortable life he'd known.

Yang had said she was going to find Ruby, putting Tai's mind at ease when she finally left home. But he knew that had been his girl telling him what he wanted to hear. And if Raven couldn't flee back to Yang, it could only be because she didn't want to let their girl know the state she was in…

Or, perhaps Raven already let her see…

"Please, Raven," Tai requested. "I just want to help-"

"You always do," Raven mumbled, sliding up from the bed, all softness leaving her eyes in an instant. "So do it now, Tai. Don't waste your life in this cabin on this island. Come with me."

He _wanted_ to be with her, even after all she'd done to him. He wanted to believe that she'd see her mistake and return…

…but Yang and Ruby would return one day too, and he wanted his girls to know they'd still have their Dad waiting in the house they grew up in. No matter how lonely he felt, living by himself in a cabin far from the rest of civilization, he could always stop and think of his girls. He was never alone when he had them in his heart.

The way love vanished from Raven's eyes in an instant… Tai wouldn't ever allow the same fate to befall himself, no matter how he longed to hold her and remember what once was. The past wouldn't ever change… and it didn't seem as though Raven meant to, only to recapture some little piece of the happiness she'd had before. It was Taiyang the memory she wanted… not Taiyang the father of her daughter.

"And then what?" Tai asked. "Will we find Yang and Ruby too? Will you let them join your 'family' too?"

Raven's expression soured further.

"Why did you come here, Raven?" Tai asked. "Did you really think I'd just leave them for you?"

"I wanted…" Raven began, vulnerability returning for just a moment as he saw her hand rise from her side and reach towards him… only for her pride to reassert itself and forcibly stop her attempt to reach out for him. "…I don't know why I bothered. I don't know why I _ever_ thought you'd understand."

"I understood once," Tai reminded her. "Or I _thought_ I did, at least…"

Doubt in those eyes again. Sadness and regret for the faintest moment…

The surest reminder she really loved him once. More than a kiss or a touch, seeing that sorrow break through all her barriers…

"You're still a fool," Raven harshly told him. "You're just… you can't…"

Her face ran the gamut of emotions. Rage, despair, even longing, but in the end his refusal stoked Raven's wounded pride enough that the anger won out and drove her away.

"Do you need any supplies for… wherever you're going?" Tai asked her retreating back.

"…what do you care?" Raven snapped, not deigning to look back at him.

"I will always care, Raven," Tai told him. "Maybe I shouldn't. Maybe I should hate you for what you did –to me, to Yang- but what we shared last night… that feeling was just as real for me as it was when I married you. I can't _ever_ forget that."

He decided to try and be bold. "And neither can you."

Raven stood a little stiffer. She wanted to harshly rebuke him; he knew how badly she wanted to argue and deny ever showing any weakness.

He could never understand why she was so convinced _love_ was a weakness.

"Such a fool," Raven murmured, before stepping out from his bedroom. A few moments later, Tai looked through his window and saw a black bird flap out over the forest, heading east to Vale.

Tai doubted he'd see her for a very long time. He hoped _if_ she ever returned he'd be strong enough to refuse her a second time.

But he was wrong about one thing: he _hadn't_ regretted what he did the night before. The sorrow he felt seeing her leave… was mitigated somewhat in knowing it was getting harder for her to walk out the door each time she did.

Tai headed downstairs to make breakfast. The plate he'd made lay bare save a few crumbs lingering on the ceramic.

He honestly hoped she could find someone to latch onto and bond with; to return to when she felt so alone. It must've been very hard to live like she did, without the thought of children to remind her that no matter how lonely she felt she could _always_ draw strength from something as simple as a feeling or a memory. Recapturing the feeling the prior night had brought him some peace… but it seemed Raven hadn't yet discovered the same.

Tai put Raven from his mind and busied himself in the kitchen. He'd have to return to teaching in a few days, and needed to get back to routine.


	32. 85: The Drop-In

Blake had made sure everyone still in fighting shape could make the trip. Her father marshalled the citizens from Menagerie back to their boat and then moved to rendezvous with her, the rest of Team RWBY, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Sun, Ilia, Kali, and the Mistral police. She had _no_ intention of letting Adam catch her unaware, and _if_ he fled back to White Fang headquarters they could surround the building and keep him locked safely inside until he starved himself of supplies.

When her amassed forces _did_ finally kick down the door, however, Blake found no trace of Adam or his loyalists… only a barren and empty hall, and Sienna Khan's unoccupied seat of power. Blake dispatched Ilia and Ren to search for anything substantive while the others remained on their guard. However, it quickly became apparent Adam was long gone –if he'd ever returned at all- and the White Fang headquarters were theirs' once again.

Her father had privately been dreading this moment. Ghira had been fully prepared to resume leadership responsibilities for the White Fang, but he was by no means _eager_ to take up the mantle again. He'd quite enjoyed the peace and relative stability in Menagerie, and he'd be stepping into a political firestorm taking over the post of High Leader again after all Adam had wrought in his short tenure. Nor was he looking forward to speaking about Sienna Khan, though that was a subject he was even _quieter_ about.

Ilia did eventually return to Blake, holding up a dusty tome in one hand. Blake raised her eyebrow. "It's… a book?"

"A book that was hidden in the High Leader's quarters behind three other books and between the case and the wall," Ilia explained. "Whatever's in it is something the High Leader wanted to hide."

Blake knew the trick well: she hid her fair share of _questionable_ novels in the same groove. And since it was a book of some kind, it probably hadn't been **Adam's** secret… he was never one for intellectual pursuits. It didn't surprise Blake at all he'd never noticed Sienna Khan hid something from him because it wouldn't be important –or immediate- enough for him to look.

"Okay," Blake nodded, accepting the tome. "Keep looking." She glanced over at her father looking at the throne, her mother gently coaxing him forward. "Just in case there's… anything else."

Once Ilia was safely out of sight, Blake turned her attention to the book, browsing through the pages. As near as Blake could infer from the writing style it was _not_ any sort of playbook for strategy and tactics, but rather a personal diary… nothing too interesting, just another personal effect to add to-

A word caught her eye: _Vale._

And beside it a date. A date from nearly a year prior… right when Blake and her friends started at Beacon.

Why was Sienna in Vale then? What reason would she have to leave her post and spend any time in a foreign –possibly hostile- kingdom?

Her curiosity undeniably piqued, Blake drew her finger to the top of the entry, reading on…

_The regional leader made a grave error that forced me to intervene. By losing Blake, he's lost a valuable rallying point for our people. The boy doesn't even realize what he could cost us._

Sienna… was aware of her relationship with Adam?

* * *

_Vale, the Past_

He bowed and scraped and kowtowed, humble and subservient and eager to please… all acts, all carefully practiced and measured farce. He was _boiling_ with rage, so much of it that no smoke or mirrors could help to conceal it. Sienna was not impressed.

"I thought I could trust you to keep your house in order," Sienna scoffed. "Do you have any idea how valuable the Belladonna name is? Do you know what we lose just by _appearing_ to lack their support?"

"With all due respect, your concern is misplaced, High Leader," Adam assured her. "She has merely… lost her way. I'll see to it she's brought back into the fold."

Empty promises or wishful thinking. Neither would appease Sienna. "And how will you do that when she's enrolled at Beacon? How do you mean to remove her from out from under Ozpin's eye?" At Adam's surprised expression, Sienna reminded him: "You're not the only one with eyes."

Adam changed his tune immediately. "I only mean that she will return to us, High Leader. She will honor the White Fang as her family always has, once she's had… time to consider her actions."

He was scrambling now. He was nothing but emotion and impulse; forward planning clearly wasn't his strong suit. But for the moment, Sienna was stuck with him.

She massaged her temples for a moment before speaking to him again. "The _only_ reason I haven't stripped you of your rank and cast you out is because your unit has already suffered from a high profile desertion. Any further signs of instability would only weaken us further."

Sienna pointed her index finger at him. "But do _not_ mistake this as an act of generosity. I _am_ willing to remove you, should you continue to fail… so I suggest you prove your worth to me before standing in my presence again."

Adam bowed lower. "Of course, High Leader."

He was a cornered dog. Sienna had to be careful not to let him bite. "Very well, then. Get up, Adam. There's work to do."

* * *

_Mistral, the Present_

Blake could certainly enjoy picturing Adam squirming under Sienna's heel, but she was curious as to why Sienna seemed so invested in keeping her –or at least her family name- in the White Fang. She read on, finding more entries about Sienna's visit to Vale.

But as she read, Blake found… something _very_ different to tales of putting Adam in his place.

_I should feel ashamed of what I've done, but I don't. I don't regret what I've done._

Blake read closer to see what troubled Sienna's mind then.

_I violated so many of our beliefs today, but… he was special. I try and tell myself that he's a unique case or a moment of weakness or a passing fancy, but… that's not the case at all. He's affected me somehow._

_That should be fine. That should be something to celebrate… until I remember who he is._ **What** _he is._

_A human._

Blake's thoughts on herself and Adam were abruptly replaced by renewed curiosity about this human who drew Sienna's attention.

And how –apparently- he fell out of the sky.

* * *

_Vale, the First Semester at Beacon_

Her bodyguards pointed their rifles skyward, as though expecting more bombardment. A few among them closed ranks around her to protect her from shrapnel and debris, but Sienna quickly shoved past them, irritated. "You idiots, it's not a bombardment- it's a Huntsman's weapon locker."

She stepped towards the smoldering hunk of steel poking out of the dirt, eyeing it carefully. It bore a sigil she didn't recognize, but she recognized it design. Was Ozpin trying to contact her? Had Blake Belladonna become aware of Sienna's quiet surveillance of her and sending a message of her own?

Then the locker visibly shook. All her guards trained their weapons on it. Sienna listened closely with her sensitive ears, she heard what sounded like… _breathing_?

"Um… hello? Anybody out there? Can you help me?" a voice asked from within the metal confines. "I'm… um, not sure where Cardin programmed the locker to send me…"

Sienna stepped towards the locker, reaching towards it… only for whoever was trapped inside it to finally figure out how to escape and pop the door open, tumbling forward into the dirt before the High Leader.

He looked up at her with big blue eyes, timidly remarking: "Um… hello."

Sienna crouched down, reaching her long fingers down to the boy's cheek to make out more of his face… scraggly blonde hair, fair skin, and such an intriguingly clueless expression.

"Hello, indeed."

* * *

_Mistral, the Present_

Blake turned her attention to Jaune, talking with Ruby and Nora in the throne room far from Blake's position. She looked down at Sienna's words and back to Jaune, eyes wide with disbelief. Was it somehow possible that…?

Jaune never mentioned it, but he _had_ been gone an unusually long time after Cardin sent his locker off-campus, and when he returned he'd refused to bring up his experiences. Blake hadn't been especially close to him at the time and hadn't really given it any thought, but…

_Was_ it possible?

Sienna wouldn't have any reason to admit to such a thing… especially not with _a human_…

Blake read on. Sienna didn't go into detail, but she seemed to be implying that she and Jaune… knew each other _quite_ deeply.

That could provide insight too. If… if indeed Jaune and Sienna had-

She couldn't even think it. How could Blake hope to broach the subject with him?

Well, now she _had_ to know for sure. Curiosity had carried her this far.

Blake took a deep breath and stepped towards him.


	33. 88: Conscience

_I think you should ask her for something more._

I'm not sure why she always chooses to bring this up. I've tried to persuade her otherwise; that there's nothing deeper here, no greater meaning to be found. The pounding headache is usually worth it to hear her voice again… _except_ when she wants to talk about this. My incessant, unyielding conscience.

And _always_ when I'm hungover.

"That isn't what she wants," I murmur.

_How do you know what she wants if you don't ask her?_

Always so quick to turn the tables on me. But today I'm prepared. "This has never been anything more for her than a way to pass the time."

_Can you really do this with someone and just… not feel any different than you did before?_

I understand why she's confused. She was always so good, so pure… she never considered doing things like this. As far as I remember, she'd only ever loved two men. She'd only ever wanted to be with one.

I've only ever loved one woman. I've been with way more than one. _Wanted_ even more.

Or maybe just wanted to fill the void the one I loved left behind. I don't know, I'm not a shrink.

"All the time," I answer under my breath.

"Qrow?"

I feel her hand on my shoulder and lean back to look at her icy blue eye, her long white hair… on the list of people to fill a void, she's pretty high up there.

She's also seventeen years younger than me with her life ahead of her and a promising career underway. She's stuck with the stuffed shirts in Atlas, but that'll probably make a better place for her to be than with an old drunken lech like me. She's made it very clear what she keeps me around for.

"What were you saying there?" Winter asks, perhaps wondering if her weekend playmate has gone mad or finally had more to drink than even he is capable of.

"Just talking in my sleep," is the first thing that comes to mind. It's easy to lie to her. She doesn't call me on my crap. That's how I know this isn't going to last.

She's going back to Atlas soon anyway. She won't breathe a word of this to anyone. It'll have never happened, as far as the rest of her peers know… and I'm in no hurry to tell James or Leo or Oz whenever he gets back in the game.

Summer can tell when I lie. She always has the same disapproving look.

I don't know if she wants me to be happy, if she wants me to stop this, or she just wants me to remember she's still there.

I'll be sober after a bit more sleep. By the time I wake again, both these women will be gone.

* * *

Finally caught up with her again. She and her friends aren't far from Higanbana now… but the Beowolves tracking them are even closer. A sword to the back of the head and that's one less monster my niece will have to deal with, at least for today.

A corvid's perched nearby, gesturing to the town. Summer scowls; whatever affection she had for Raven in life didn't seem to transfer over post-mortem. Makes me think more and more she's just a figment of my imagination.

Then I look at Ruby and can hear her sharp intake of breath and know that she wants to keep watching her child, wants to reach out and touch and hear her voice… know that I'll never be able to look long enough. Then I think maybe she's really there.

Raven flaps off her branch towards Higanbana. Summer's foul mood returns.

_Do you have to?_

It's been a long time since I heard that whiny voice. I never thought I'd grow to miss it.

I never expected I'd have to miss her.

"Luck," I scoff, before preparing to head down and deal with whatever crap Raven's bringing for me today.

* * *

The waitress is pretty cute. I keep reminding myself of that because every time I look that way, Summer rolls her eyes. She was already sick of my skirt-chasing all the way back at Beacon, so I'm sure she's just _trying_ to put up with it now.

Still, making eyes at the waitress seems to have paid off. She keeps bringing me drinks. Including something a bit pricier than my normal fare…

"Oh, I didn't or-"

"From the woman upstairs," the cute waitress explains. "Red eyes. Said you wouldn't mind the bottom shelf."

Raven buying me drinks? She must really want to butter me up. "Thanks."

"But," the cute waitress interjects. "I went ahead and gave you top." She's got a flirty little wink for me. "Lucky you."

Summer audibly groans at the girl. I can't tell if she's irritated by her line or just the good luck I've had wooing this one without my usual charm. Just my magnetism at work this time…

I'll have to see where that leads after closing time. I'm sure Summer will disapprove, but I won't have to think about what she's saying to me at that particular moment in time. It'll be easy enough to block out.

I head up the stairs to see what Raven's about today. Better I deal with this quick before the cute waitress can speculate.

"Hello, brother," Raven greets.

I take my time, waiting at the top of the stairs. I'm resolved to get this over with, but _not_ to spend this time with her. "Raven."

_This might be important._

Summer's trying to be optimistic, to see the upside in this meeting. I wonder if it's just lingering affection for her old teammate… but I _know_ that won't last. Not when there's something Raven needs to answer for.

From Summer just as much as me.

"So what do you want?" I ask, sitting down after she's kind enough to slide her mask out of my line of sight, just in case she finally brought a weapon to silence me once and for all.

_That wasn't necessary,_ Summer scolds.

Maybe not. Felt good though.

"A girl can't just catch up with her family?" Raven muses, smiling her coy smile.

I hate that smile.

"She can, but _you're_ not," I remind her. "Now how 'bout we get on with it? Unless you plan on keeping these comin'."

Raven is straight to business. "Does she have it?"

I'm eager to be done, but she's given me an opening. And I'm not the only one who wants to know. "Did you know Yang lost her arm?"

Summer never looked more hurt than when I walked in and she saw that. Even on her last mission, on death's door, with her blood seeping onto my wrist, I'd never seen her worse than seeing her daughter maimed and knowing she could do nothing about it. She just pleaded with me to hug her again and again.

"That's not-"

Suddenly Summer's not as inclined to make nice. She's right there hating Raven with me. When the next words leave my mouth, it's as much Summer's fury as mine.

* * *

I told them about the two brothers. How I managed that while bombed out of my gourd… maybe the poison counteracts it. Maybe it helped get me through that with only a bit of slurring; nothing Ruby isn't used to putting up with.

"Alright, I think it's time you kids got some sleep."

"…Uncle Qrow?"

Ruby's voice isn't usually so timid. It can be hard to tell sometimes because of how meek she can sound, but she doesn't usually hold her tongue. Not with me. "Yeah?"

Ruby stands up, collecting herself before she starts. Summer takes her in; she's almost exactly as tall as her mother was. Were she wearing white instead of red…

"This is a lot to take in," Ruby says. "And it all sounds so crazy, but… I'm willing to do whatever I can to help. Because I trust you."

Summer smiles. She's so proud.

Until: "But why couldn't you trust _me_?"

It's a fair question, I admit. Summer's eyes get watery the more Ruby asks.

"Why couldn't you just travel _with_ us, instead of all this secrecy? And… and…"

"Look," I try to explain. "This has nothing to do with trust. It-it's a long story, okay?"

"Seriously?" the orange haired girl asks. "_Now_ you're tired of telling us stories?"

Summer seems to like that girl. But when she looks at me, her appreciation is replaced with concern. She knows what I have to tell them now. She knows how hard it is for me to talk about.

Summer tries to reach out. Not for the first time, no matter how futile it is… she's still trying to offer her reassurance.

Somehow that's worse to see than not seeing anyone offer their help. Somehow it's worse to know she can never help again.

I look down at the fire. "Did you know that crows are a sign of bad luck?"

* * *

The poison the crazy Faunus working for Salem hit me with has really done a number. I can't see straight anymore. And I'm still sober. That's probably worse than being unable to see.

Ruby's friends have me on a stretcher. I know that. But that's not what's playing out now.

I can feel her hand on my forehead. I can't see her.

I haven't felt her before. I've seen her, I've heard her… I haven't felt her hand since the night I lost her.

"Am I dying?"

The words are a mumble. I'm not sure the kids make them out.

She pats my forehead, wiping sweat from my brow. How…?

_Thank you, Qrow._

I try to reach out. I can't find the rest of her. Just her hand on my forehead.

Maybe I'm too weak to raise my arm.

Maybe she's not there. Maybe she never has been.

Or maybe I'm about to see her again.

I'd like that.

I'd want to…

* * *

Retching. Convulsing.

Can't lift myself. Nauseous.

Need to tell him. He deserves to know.

Yang hugged me when I arrived. I ask her to leave the room with her sister. She doesn't need to hear this.

"Tai… she's not… coming…"

Why is it so hard for the words to leave my mouth?

The poison.

No poison. Liquor. Liquid courage.

No, Salem's lackey. He stung me. He was gonna kill Ruby…

Ruby's just a baby. Why…?

Summer's hand on my wrist. I can see her again…

_Qrow…_

No. Don't leave me.

Please. You're the only conscience I've ever had.

Don't leave me again…

It's quiet then. Quiet and cold.

Mistral air. Ruby and her blonde friend are carrying me on the stretcher now.

She looks just like her mother.

* * *

A hand on my forehead again. This time I hope I have the strength to reach up and take hold of it.

I can feel the soft flesh of a wrist. I can feel a warm hand reach out and cover my own.

"S-Su-"

"Uncle Qrow?"

Ruby.

I can see again. Silver eyes looking down on me.

Just like her. But even a drunk can tell the difference, when she's kind enough to spell it out for me.

"Hey," I greet with that winning smile. The poison's still in there somewhere, but… further away.

Can't see Summer. Maybe I just need a drink for that.

No. Got my niece's hand to hold now. Can worry about me later.

Maybe I was wrong about that conscience. Maybe I don't need to see it to remember it's there.

Maybe I just need to remember her. Or what she's left behind.

Could definitely use a drink, though. Whether I see her or not.

But for now, this'll do.

This'll do just fine.


	34. 89: Ring-a-Ding-Ding!

This didn't make sense. Why would the White Fang ambush her and rob her? She was just trying to deliver the mail!

She knew there were other couriers assigned to deliver packages for this job, and yet a weird alliance of Faunus and... whoever this guy in the white coat with the cigars was... of all the people they could've hit.

She tried moving her hands, but the bindings were good and tight. All she could do was glare at the man, his back to her, some of his features illuminated by the flickering flame of his lighter.

"Sorry you got twisted up in this scene," he noted, sounding genuinely remorseful... or at least like he was _trying_ to be sincere.

She didn't have time for such sentiments, though. Based on the guns and knives the Fang were wielding and the manacles placed on her wrists, she rather thought talk sounded cheap.

"From where you're kneeling, it must seem like an eighteen carat run of bad luck," he observed, finally turning around to meet her eye. Green eyes... they suited him.

"Truth is..."

He leveled his cane at her, flipping up a little targeting reticle from the bottom, revealing a thin barrel to fire from. Comprehension dawned quickly as her eyes went wide.

"...the game was rigged from the start."

He fired. Everything went white.

* * *

She heard something above her head; an annoying spinning fan. Someone was wealthy enough to afford a ceiling fan? And the electricity to power it? She'd heard the Vacuo Wasteland had some rare amenities most of the continent didn't, but it wasn't a luxury she was used to.

Nor was she used to the throbbing pain in her head, as she reached her hands up to clamp down on either side, groaning.

A strong hand reached out to find her shoulder. "Whoa, easy there. _Easy._ You've been out cold a couple of days now." She tried to fix her gaze in the direction of this new voice, making out a few blonde whiskers on the chin. "Why don't you relax a second? Get your bearings."

She took a deep breath and did her best to fall back, to land in whatever mattress she'd been lying upon for... days? What happened to the White Fang? The package? The jerk who shot her?

At least the man tending to her seemed nice... an older gentleman with blonde hair, blue eyes, a prominent tattoo on one arm... something about him seemed quite familiar.

"Let's see what the damage is," he gently suggested. "How about your name? Can you tell me your name?"

She wasn't sure she could even talk, her head was throbbing so much. But if this man was sincere -as he sounded to be- and he really had taken care of her after she'd been _shot in the head_, then that was a courtesy she could repay.

"Ruby Rose," she replied.

"Huh," the blonde man remarked, clicking his tongue. "Can't say that's the name I'd have picked out for you, but if that's your name, that's your name. I'm Taiyang. Welcome to Goodsprings."

* * *

After going on a circuitous and unnecessarily long journey southeast to go to a city that would otherwise be north of Goodsprings, Ruby aided a handful of strange individuals in pursuing the man who shot her. After finding his distinctive cigar near the grave he'd made out for her, received information from all manner of colorful characters with their own bizarre foibles, and finally managed to talk the Atlesian military and the White Fang out of a tense hostage situation, Ruby finally found the name of the man she owed vengeance, engraved on his lighter: **Roman Torchwick.**

He was at the Tops in New Meadow, the shining jewel in the Vacuo Wasteland. Whatever she'd been meant to deliver, he had it and made it back to a stronghold of luxury and debauchery to revel in his victory.

Ruby sincerely hoped he'd savor that win, because his days were numbered... and she was a fast runner. It was why she delivered mail.

And in the Vacuo Wasteland, an inhospitable radioactive desert filled with scavengers and mutated Grimm, it really wasn't wise to screw with the person who delivered your mail.

* * *

Ruby had to go through all manner of shenanigans to get into New Meadow. First she had to help a bunch of shady characters collect some debts from a bunch of excuse-making vagabonds scattered around the slums, then she had to help cater to a bunch of perverse tastes by testing out a sex robot that left her unable to feel her legs, then she had to stop the Atlesian military (again) from overstepping when they got into a tussle with the Achieve Men impersonators after parlaying with their leader, the Ray. And the less said about the weird ladies with the rolling pins the better.

But finally, _finally_ she got the favor returned by the Ray and was given access to New Meadow, working her way past robot security guards and strange people selling her overpriced novelty meats. She saw the casino in the distance, knowing Roman Torchwick's final day had dawned.

When she stepped inside, she had to disarm herself of all her weapons, but Ruby was a sneaky one. She couldn't smuggle a giant scythe in, but she could easily claim the collapsed metal on the back of her waist wasn't what it appeared to be.

She took a moment to get her bearings, getting a feel for the location, taking in the card tables and slot machines and counting the guards...

Then she saw him descending a staircase, dressed in his white coat, smoking his cigar... with a new lighter. Clearly he didn't want for riches if he could afford a second, let alone a first.

"What in the brother damned-"

He recognized her at once. "Let's keep this in the groove, hey? Smooth moves..."

He was on the defensive, clearly not looking for a fight when he didn't have half a dozen White Fang to watch his back. And Ruby could take advantage of that.

She put on her best flirty smile. "When you shot me, you ran off so fast I never got your name."

Torchwick wasn't so taken aback that he'd lost that effortless wit of his. "You _making a pass_ at me, sister? Because I'm out of your league."

Ruby just laid it on even thicker. "Is it wrong to want a guy who'd shoot me in the head?"

Torchwick was understandably wary of her -as most people would be upon their murder victim _hitting on them_\- but he was also undeniably intrigued, slowly drawn in by Ruby's charm. "Did that bullet scramble your egg? Or have you always been a naughty broad...?"

Ruby drew closer, letting her voice get a little deeper, her words spoken a little slower. "Girls like bad boys. And you've been downright _awful_..."

"You're one _sick_ redhead, baby," Roman noted. "...I don't even know what to call you."

Ruby was starting to enjoy making him so flummoxed, but she was a busy lady with an agenda full of revenge to attend to. "I'm saying I _dig_ you, despite it all."

Ruby drew closer still, practically pressing her body against his', looking up to meet those green eyes. "What do you say?"

Roman _wanted_ to make a crack about digging and shoveling -given their history- together, but something about the combination of red hair and silver eyes pulled him in something fierce. But he wasn't yet so consumed as to stop thinking about what could compel a girl he'd fully intended to kill to want to jump him a few weeks later. "This ain't forgiveness. This is something... wrong."

"I'm a courier, remember?" Ruby reminded him.

She slid her hand down from his arm to his midsection... and even lower still. "Don't you want me to handle your package?"

Roman knew he was a fool to even consider it.

But his brain wasn't doing much of the thinking now.

"All right, Red. This is all kinds of wrong, but... to my suite it is."

* * *

Ruby showed Roman the night of his life. It just happened to be the last night he'd have on this remnant.

When she emerged from the Tops, wiping the blood off her hood, however, a strange silver-haired man approached her.

"The eyes of Cinder are upon you," he explained. "She admires your accomplishments, and bestows upon you the gift of her mark.

"Any crimes committed against the Legion are hereby forgiven," the silver-haired man explained. "Cinder will not extend this mercy again."

Cinder's... Legion?

How did these people keep finding her?

Ruby had a hunch that before this was over, she'd be sorry she asked.


	35. 90: Take Action

"Ow, that hurts!"

"Ha, I _told_ you it was real!"

"What a freak!"

"P-please, stop..."

Pyrrha looked over at Cardin and his team, the former still holding Velvet's ear. She grumbled: "Atrocious... I can't stand people like him."

Ren glanced among his circle of friends. Blake murmured: "He's not the only one."

Yang sighed and mused: "It must be hard to be a Faunus."

Blake was her partner. She'd been living with Blake since their second day at Beacon and been standing _right next to her_ when Blake's bow had apparently moved on its own. Did Yang -somehow- not know?

Blake hadn't been forthcoming about it at all. It shouldn't have surprised him that she was keeping secrets from her teammates given what little he'd been able to piece together about her, but...

**Take action, son.**

No one expected Ren to act. He'd probably thoroughly surprise his friends if he expended any energy at all.

Ren turned his attention to Nora. She was her usual cheerful and upbeat self and while she was _probably_ bothered by what Velvet was going through, she wasn't letting it show. She left the worrying to the others.

It wasn't so long ago she'd been bullied and he stood by and did nothing. Just as he was doing now. Doing in front of Nora, in front of Blake...

No, that didn't matter. It didn't matter if his friends were there to witness or not. It mattered that he _could_ do something and he _wasn't._ Even if he was the only one there and Cardin and his three teammates were picking on a shy girl he should've done _something_ to intervene. He thought he'd learned this lesson already.

But when Ren turned his attention from his friends, Cardin had finally relaxed his grip and let Velvet go on her way. Ren had stood by and done nothing... _again._

He did his best to return to his tea and not dwell on what might've been, much as he'd prefer thinking on that to what actually occurred.

* * *

Ren had regular tea meetings with Fox Alistair, a teammate of Velvet's. They usually enjoyed each other's company specifically because they were both so quiet and it made a contrast to the noise of their teammates, but every now and then they'd converse.

Ren _wanted_ to ask about Velvet, but wasn't sure it would be proper to do so. Velvet had been promoted from the freshman class to the second year but still attended a few first year lessons to fill in some gaps in her education, and so while Ren saw her fairly regularly, she was still beyond his responsibility and he didn't want to overstep.

No, that was an excuse. He didn't want to acknowledge his failure to act. He just wanted to ask Fox if Velvet was all right to assuage his own guilty conscience- _not_ because he was actually going to do anything to change the suffering she was going through.

It made him wonder what sort of friend he was to Fox to ignore the suffering of Fox's teammate. It made him wonder what sort of person he was to ignore someone's suffering period.

Fox could hear the turmoil in him; the subtle changes in his drawing breath and pulse. Fox may well have asked Ren what was wrong with _him_, and the slow raising of his head indicated Fox had no trouble asking what the problem was and stepping in to help if necessary. He had no difficulty taking action.

Ren asked himself why he couldn't do the same. Why he couldn't just help someone in need.

He didn't have an answer. He just went back to his tea.

* * *

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora wondered, still bouncing on her bed.

"He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin," Ren explained.

He wasn't sure how to explain _that_. He knew that it confused all their friends -just like it confused his teammates- that Jaune had become friendly with Cardin. Well, that wasn't true at all: Cardin was mistreating him just as he seemed to mistreat everyone. Jaune was putting up with the abuse... Ren wasn't sure why, though he had theories. Maybe Jaune was trying to get Cardin to lighten up by befriending him, and letting some of Jaune's own inimitable niceness rub off on the Winchester. Certainly Ren preferred that thought to Jaune earnestly approving of Cardin's behavior.

They had a trip to Forever Fall the following day. Jaune should've been resting up for it, and Nora was understandably concerned about him. Ren shared some of the same doubts, but when he thought about Cardin, he kept coming back to the way he mistreated Velvet, and how Ren stood by and did nothing.

Now Jaune was suffering too. Things hadn't gotten any better. Was he supposed to just wait for someone to step in and do the right thing?

He _knew_ what the course was. He _knew_ what was needed to stop Cardin's bullying.

All he had to do was take action. Simple.

Simple.

And still not done.

* * *

Jaune had come to some sort of understanding wit Cardin, and he'd been leaving Jaune (and all of Team JNPR) alone. Entirely away from Ren's notice, Jaune had fixed whatever issues he'd been having with Cardin and made a positive difference.

That was one problem solved. But Velvet had yet to fix her own issues. Cardin continued to harass her, and likely vented entirely new frustrations at her now that he had fewer targets to suffer through his vitriol.

Velvet wasn't asking for help, or presumably Fox and the other members of CFVY would've told Cardin to back off. Maybe it wasn't his place to intervene.

Ren thought on the clear pain in Velvet's words when she asked Cardin to stop; when she -despite plainly being skilled enough to be promoted **ahead** of Cardin- held back and tried to diffuse the situation. Maybe she wanted to avoid confrontation and thus hadn't asked anyone to confront on her behalf. Maybe putting up with Cardin's bullying was preferable to hurting someone, at least in Velvet's mind.

Another day in the dining hall, and RWBY and JNPR sharing another meal, and Velvet suffering another hazing from Cardin and his teammates... Blake still watching intently, pretending not to be the same as Velvet, pretending she was as human as the other seven with her...

And Lie Ren, knowing the right thing to do and not doing it. _Again._

He stood up from the table. Nora looked up, surprised by his sudden motion. "Ren...?"

Ren marched straight towards Cardin and the others. Cardin seemed to be tugging on Velvet's lunch tray, muttering about carrots and lettuce and what he'd expect 'an animal' to eat.

He'd know. He was the one who'd so willingly debased himself, even if he was too foolish to realize it.

Ren was always soft-spoken, so he didn't try to raise his voice. He took action.

He stepped between Velvet and Cardin, gently tugging on the tray and putting it back in Velvet's grip. He softly informed the confused boy: "That's quite enough."

"What are you-"

"If you didn't have enough to eat, I'd be happy to share," Ren assured him. "I'm sure any of your classmates would help you if you'd but ask."

It was about as close to a falsehood as Ren would allow himself. No one believed Cardin would _ask_ for anything. Ren very much doubted Cardin was hungry, given how bulky he was and how very skinny a few of his teammates were. No doubt they'd suffered just as much.

Cardin tried to look past Ren to Velvet. Ren stood as tall as he could and did his best to maintain eye contact; only Velvet's ears would be visible, poking over the top of Ren's head. Cardin was certainly impulsive, but Ren didn't think he'd be so bold as to reach right over Ren's head _just_ to bully the girl.

Cardin had three allies beside him. Ren stood alone... at least for the moment. His friends were so surprised he'd done... anything at all they were all still just sitting at their table, watching events unfold.

But even if he could strike first, Cardin was smart enough to know he wouldn't strike last. Not with Nora Valkyrie and Pyrrha Nikos so close by, to say nothing of Team RWBY.

Ren waited for Cardin's response. He had no intention of rubbing it in; not when he already knew Cardin's pride was falling before his logic.

"Come on, guys, this Faunus isn't worth my time," Cardin instructed. He didn't acknowledge Ren's offer nor accept the implication of camaraderie. He just left with his teammates straggling behind him.

Ren turned to Velvet, shyly averting her gaze from him. "T-thank you."

Ren smiled. "Would you care to join us? I'm sure we could make good company."

Velvet finally met his eye. She certainly hadn't expected anyone to reach out to her today. Ren gently waved his hand over to his friends to again invite Velvet to their table, still looking stunned at Ren having intervened.

Ren saw Blake looking out at them, and at him offering a Faunus a place at their table. She stood up too, waving with both hands. Ruby was next, encouraging another friend to join them.

Velvet slowly nodded and walked tentatively over. Ren saw pride in Nora's eyes as he stepped after Velvet, and small smiles form on the faces of both Blake and Pyrrha, proud of him for having taken the step they hadn't.

Ruby cleared space for Velvet. Ren encouraged her to go ahead and sit beside the younger girl: all the better starting point for Velvet to make new friends.

When he sat down beside his teammates again, Nora put an affectionate hand on his shoulder, and Ren returned to his tea.

That was action enough for today.


	36. 91: Witches in the Night

She did it because she wanted to feel human again... to remember what she was before she tried to become something more.

Not because she regretted her course or lost sight of her goal, but... because whatever she was now, there was still humanity left to her. There was a part of her that was still a woman, and not just the monster wandering in the night.

She told herself it meant something, but it had all been for her. It wasn't about the man or the place or the time, but only the moment, the action, and the feeling.

She thought it'd help her.

She thought it'd be a reminder.

She was right. She _was_ still human.

She had proof of that now.

* * *

Emerald responded to Cinder's snapping beckon like an eager hound. Mercury was a bit less inclined to answer his master yanking on the leash, but when Emerald prodded him he reluctantly went along. He understood the need for a show of strength in this unfamiliar setting, surrounded by individuals of comparable strength -or at least comparable status- to Cinder, a woman Mercury had always thought of as being untouchable... until Beacon.

Now she was a mangled, mutilated wreck, only able to communicate in hissing whispers and wearing a patch to cover her missing eye and -more so- the shameful scars left by her battle with Ruby Rose. Mercury had been tempted to abandon her to her fate, but decided to carry her out of Beacon on his back, half way across the world to this keep... he supposed it was preferable to being alone again, trying to barter his skills to some new and untested partnership.

But now a lot of his preconceived notions had been shattered. His master had a master of her own. Cinder had never been _all_ powerful, but after completing her mission and acquiring the full power of a Maiden, Mercury had thought for sure he sat on the winning side and at the left hand of someone powerful and influential: a much cushier position than scraping around for a few Lien.

That was then. Now he knew for certain he was out of his depth, and -worse- so was Cinder. Mercury moved to stand beside her and Emerald, because even wounded and weakened, he'd rather put his faith in her than these others... and with good reason.

"Yes, yes, keep your posse in check," remarked one of the other three men seated at a stone table with Cinder. Watts, Cinder called him... a thin, weedy man who didn't _look_ like much of a fighter, but...

Mercury didn't care for his remark. He'd have moved to object but Emerald held him back, tempering his first response. She was wise enough to know they'd gain nothing from attacking one of the queen's favorite pieces... and scared enough to keep her partner at her side in case this alliance of convenience no longer suited some of these others deemed powerful enough to sit at the table.

Mercury held back. Watts smiled to himself. "You hear that? _Silence._"

The man sitting beside him didn't seem impressed. But then, he often seemed disinterested as it was... it was hard to get a read on him. But he wasn't actively encouraging Watts, so that was a promising sign...

"I have half a mind to thank _the little girl_ that bested you," Watts added, another layer of gloating to go with what he'd done already... just what Mercury needed to try and keep his temper in check.

"If I were you, I'd hunt her down," added a scarred man sitting to Cinder's right. "Find her and, well... she took your eye, didn't she?"

That was probably the most unpleasant reminder Cinder could've had. Enough _her_ temper flared up.

Cinder gestured for Emerald to come over, to interpret her wheezing whispers and offer a rebuttal.

"Pathetic," Watts scoffed. "Why did you even-"

Before he had a chance to continue his taunting, however, all of them stopped at the sound of a heavy metal door clanking open. Hazel and the others -even the wounded Cinder- moved to stand from their seats.

Mercury had seen her the first night he brought Cinder here. He thought he might eventually become _less_ terrified at the sight of her after enough exposure to her presence.

Then she entered a room. And his bravery vanished... and he understood why Cinder swore allegiance to this master.

Every time he saw her eyes they bore deep into his soul with a deep, baneful red. Every time she spoke she cowed everyone in the room, even those Mercury knew were powerful... even those brave enough to mock someone as powerful as Cinder.

He'd never know of her existence. But after meeting her, he'd begun to wonder if he'd heard of her before... indirectly, in myth and superstition.

His father told him witches came in the night, seeking to sate their twisted appetites or consort with Grimm or even older monsters. Mercury always thought it was the booze talking, twisting his already addled mind with its haze.

Then he saw Salem, and Mercury started thinking maybe witches did wander the world... and consorting with Grimm? He saw a woman control them and build her castle right beside pits that birthed them.

He didn't put a lot of stock in superstition. But he believed his own eyes.

"Watts," Salem inquired, instantly catching the weedy man off guard. "Do you find such malignance _necessary_?"

Mercury should've been satisfied to see Watts torn down. Instead all he felt was fear. Even the faintest hint of her displeasure was terrifying.

"I apologize, ma'am," Watts replied, folding at once. "I'm not particularly fond of failure."

One last insult, but he still scraped and kowtowed to Salem's will. And Mercury couldn't even savor watching him turn, because he kept waiting for her eye to turn.

Cinder had made mention of pawns when attacking Beacon: that Torchwick, the White Fang, and that girl Neo were all to be easily sacrificed to achieve their aims. Mercury had taken solace in being valuable to Cinder then, thinking his usefulness would ensure his safety.

Now he wasn't so sure he'd remain so useful to this red-eyed witch. He wasn't so sure he had value enough for _her_ to keep. And he was in her house, surrounded by her minions, and his own master couldn't say a word in his defense.

Mercury wasn't used to holding back or biting his tongue. But around Salem, that was _all_ he did.

* * *

She bore a child then. A son, with hair and eyes like his father, but a few softer features of the woman she'd been.

She briefly thought of bringing him to her keep, but what sort of life would he know there? What sort of mother could she be for him?

There was the proof she was still human: she still cared about this life not her own, and still considered it tied to her.

She returned him in the night and left him at the door of a man only better suited to the task because others still thought him a man, and her son might know a life with others who looked like himself.

When she set him down on the porch, his small hand wrapped around one of her fingers. And she realized what she was leaving behind.

Wisps of steam left from her red eyes, biology burning up against the magic that bound her twisted form.

Still human after all. Grimm didn't cry. Grimm didn't love their children enough to miss them.

* * *

Mercury no longer had to carry Cinder around; she was well enough to stand, and even fight. And Salem was constantly pushing her to do exactly that: to use her pain, her humiliation, her suffering to motivate her...

...and now she'd pushed herself too hard and collapsed. Mercury had to carry her once again, to place her in her bedroom to rest. Emerald would keep vigil at Cinder's side as she so often did, but Mercury waited a few moments with them: his only ties to the world outside this stone castle were far preferable to Grimm or empty dark.

When Mercury finally stepped outside to go to his own room, he found Salem waiting in the hall. Mercury bowed his head at once and murmured: "My Queen?"

Salem said nothing. Mercury did his level best to maintain eye contact with her, but those eyes were not easy to look upon... the red burned into his soul like hot pokers. He tried not to look terrified, but the longer she was silent, the harder it was to feel any less so.

"I'm pleased to see you're so loyal to Cinder," Salem finally noted. Mercury didn't confuse it for praise, but at least it wasn't condemnation.

"She earned it," Mercury replied, still doing his level best to look straight ahead.

Salem stepped towards him. Mercury thought he saw her try to raise her arm, shuffling a bit of her heavy black gown...

...a trick of the dim light, perhaps, because Salem marched past him. Mercury did his best to be grateful their conversation had been brief.

He returned to his room, thinking he'd managed to survive another day... though thinking about how many more he had left would probably keep him from finding sleep for a while.

* * *

She had not slept since that night she took a lover again. Night and day were one and the same for her now, but she did occasionally miss the simplicity of the act.

It was easy to dismiss as a weakness; a necessity of a frail and imperfect life. But the fact she _coveted_ that weakness reminded Salem she was still human.

And this boy lying asleep, enjoying that feeling Salem did not have... that reminded her too.

He looked just like his father now. What softness had been in him was weathered by time, by loss, by pain... he'd had a difficult life; worse than Salem hoped for him.

She wanted to caress his forehead, feel the warm skin beneath her fingers. She wanted to hold his hand, to know how he'd grown from the last time she'd known her child's touch.

It wasn't for her, she kept reminding herself. She left him with his father to give him a life, sure, but she'd fully expected the day to come when the Grimm slaughtered them both and she never gave him another thought.

Then he marched into her house, carrying her favorite disciple on his back, and Salem wondered why life should be so cruel as to remind her of what could have been.

She wished for it once: a family, a home, a life not devoted to an endless search for power. She might've been tempted to have it thousands of years before, but with Marcus Black she meant only to feel that way a single night.

When she left the silver-haired boy on his doorstep she meant to never see her child again.

And here he was, in her house, and she couldn't even touch him. He could barely stand to look at her. Brave as he was, strong as he'd become, he feared her... and justifiably so.

Would he ever... not? Would he ever be able to look at her and see something other than a monster; a witch to be feared?

She kept telling herself this was a needless distraction. She kept telling herself this wasn't for her. She kept telling herself it could never be.

Yet the son she tried to discard returned to her...

She wanted to know... not if he'd see her as family -she didn't try to think on that- but if he'd... accept her, stay with her, fight for her.

She meant to share the spoils with loyal followers. Could her own child not be one?

Salem sat beside his bed and just looked at him... the proof of her humanity, the proof of feelings other than her own ambition left to her.

He'd sleep a while. She'd be gone when he woke.

One of these nights she'd try to hold his hand. Maybe remember what it was to be in her son's life as more than a shadow beside his bed.

But not tonight. Not yet.


	37. 92: What We Fought For

_Vale Safe Zone, Two Weeks After the Fall_

Not for the first time, Cardin looked down at his Scroll and perused his list of contacts. He'd been going crazy with only Goodwitch, Team CFVY, and a handful of Atlas soldiers for company and was getting desperate enough to reach out and contact his team.

Not for the first time, his finger hovered over the surface of his Scroll as he considered whether to try and reach Dove. He'd probably be the most amenable to reconciliation; the most empathetic and likely the one feeling the most guilt over his actions.

Next his finger hovered over Russel's name: his partner, the one whose support had always seemed unwavering. Until it wasn't.

Next Cardin considered Sky: the coward, the one who stuck close to his teammates to try and get their strength to rub off on him. He was the first to abandon Cardin's side when the Grimm started pouring into Beacon. He was the first one to step on a Bullhead and run for cover, claiming that was the sound tactical choice. Cardin couldn't really fault Sky for being true to his nature.

No, of course he could. He could fault _all_ of them for abandoning their academy and their comrades to die. Whatever flaws existed in Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CFVY... at least they fought honorably and defended their kingdom.

Whatever Cardin's own faults, he always believed in doing his duty. Being a Huntsman demanded he put his life on the line, and there was no greater service to one's kingdom, one's house, one's _name_.

Cardin selected all their names for a group text. He typed so many furious inquiries.

_Did you forget everything we came to Beacon to do?_

He wouldn't necessarily describe his relationship with his teammates as 'close', but Cardin thought they at least respected him. Rooming together, they'd spent a few nights up late talking, speaking about who they were and what their chosen career meant to them.

Only Cardin did more of the talking than they ever had. And in truth, there wasn't all that much he'd seen. Not much more than the surface.

But it hadn't been enough to quell his anger just yet. He still felt the need to lash out.

_Did you forget your duty?_

They never once used the word with the reverence Cardin had. It may well have been a virtue for his teammates too, but he'd always assumed rather than asked.

_Did you forget the team?_

They had good times together.

But in hindsight, most of those 'good times' had been during the first semester, when they got to lord over Jaune or when they worked in tandem to pick on a vulnerable student with their superior numbers.

Looking back on it, Cardin wasn't proud to think on the times he shared with his team. But he wasn't ready to accept his guilt. Not yet.

_Do you remember what we fought for?_

That was when Cardin finally stopped typing his message.

_They_ had only ever fought for what _he_ wanted them to. Until the day Beacon fell, Team CRDL had been geared entirely towards serving the needs of Cardin Winchester, rather than the needs of something abstract like 'the team' or even the individual problems of any one member.

And he couldn't recall his teammates ever complaining about the problems they had. He was sure they had their issues, maybe even would've sought his help, but Cardin had never been listening for it.

He looked down at the messages typed, but still unsent.

Cardin had firmly believed he'd be a great Huntsman once he got to Beacon. His appointment as leader was a _fait accompli_. His destiny as a hero of the people was inevitable.

Instead, his comrades abandoned him in battle while Cardin had to find a teacher to keep an eye on him, likely only surviving the fight because he had more experienced people fighting alongside him. At the very least, some people who once disliked him respected him for staying and fighting... but none of the teammates he'd expected to stand at his side had been there when their support mattered most. And Cardin wasn't sure he could fault them for saving their own skins when he'd never spent much time caring about their wants and desires.

Cardin deleted the messages and turned off his Scroll. Much as he wanted to lash out at them, he couldn't bring himself to judge his former teammates. Maybe they were in the wrong, but he could no longer see that answer clearly.

Cardin emerged from his tent, hoping there might be something to occupy his time with the Vale citizenry and leftover Vytal Festival guests cramped together... but what first caught his eye was Team CFVY, back from another resupply mission in the ruins of Beacon, bringing with them whatever unspoiled food remained from the destroyed mess hall. It'd make for a nice change from Atlesian military rations.

Velvet was with her team. Cardin remembered she had distinguished herself well during the fight and fought hard alongside students from many different kingdoms. Faunus or not, it was a feat worth recognition.

Cardin almost spoke her name.

It didn't deserve to come from him. Nice distraction though it'd be from his boredom, he needed to do something more before he'd be deserving of offering her praise.

It was the first time he'd ever considered a Faunus more worthy of recognition than himself. But not undeservedly, he had to acknowledge.

Not yet. But she merited that praise, and eventually he'd offer it.

Cardin would spare no more time on his teammates. They decided their course, and he wouldn't shame them -or guilt them- by saying they were wrong. He'd done so much wrong too, and as their leader their failures were his to bear too.

Team CRDL hadn't yet been officially dissolved, but Cardin was ready to consider them such. He was ready to accept they weren't going to come back and do their duty.

But for him, there could be nothing else.

Well, not _quite_ nothing. There was one thing he could do.

"Velvet," he finally said, speaking just loud enough for her big Faunus ears could hear him. "Could I... have a moment?"

Coco eyed him warily. Neither Fox nor Yatsuhashi seemed all that interested in interacting with him either.

But Velvet did grant him that moment. "Y-yes?"

Cardin wanted to offer her his sincere praise of her combat aptitude. But that wasn't the first step to take.

The first step was much harder. And he had no teammates to support him in doing so now.

He'd rather devote his time to those who'd been willing to fight alongside him in the worst of times. Even when he'd wronged them.

"I'm sorry."

Maybe she'd accept. Maybe she wouldn't. Either way Cardin would face the fallout alone.

But if nothing else, he'd do something different.


	38. 98: Upon My Barrow

The God of Darkness made the Grimm before he collaborated with his brother to make men. But in the time before men, before he discarded one creation for another, the world was theirs'. Before the world was reduced to a remnant, they grew old and fat and ruled over vast swathes. Humans have always known of Grimm, but haven't always known what they were: mistaking them for animals or forces of nature, or even gods themselves, were they so massive. They were the shadows at the edges of the world, and they did not care for the new chosen inhabitants robbing the kings of their thrones.

There are many stories of the Grimm of the past: of creatures so massive they appeared like moving mountains or had wings to block the sun, or of Grimm so old and wizened they spoke in a tongue men understood. Each region has its stories: from the king of a lost country reduced to a shadow wandering the deserts of Vacuo, to the whispers of a 'queen' the Grimm now answer to. Most of these stories were once accepted as history, but most have been dismissed as nothing more than local legend.

There is one myth that persists in Atlas, because it has always interested the greedy and ambitious: a tale of a man whose monstrous lust for gold turned him _into_ a Grimm.

His name is lost to history, but this was a common practice at the time. He was stricken from all records because he committed the most terrible crime of all: he killed his own kin to hoard the wealth to himself.

The exact story has been retold so many times the exact truth has been lost. In some versions the treasure belonged to the father of these two men, in others they stumbled upon it while working together as miners. But each story has the same ending- one brother murdered the other and hoarded a pile of gold as vast and deep as a lake. He called it a barrow; a burial mound for his departed brother, but it became _his_ tomb as well, for he could not leave the gold for even a moment, he was so consumed with his greed.

It doesn't take much convincing for powerful men of Atlas (and before, Mantle) that there are vast riches beneath the rock and snow; they've spent centuries digging deeper down in pursuit of that wealth. It doesn't seem implausible to them the treasure awaiting them is so immense that someone would be tempted to commit a terrible crime to possess it.

What they _do not_ believe is the common ending of the story. They dismiss it as some added morality play; some claim to scare children and dissuade them from chasing after treasure. But so many versions of the story exist with the same ending it becomes impossible to dismiss entirely, no matter how hard it is to comprehend.

Greed is a negative emotion, after all. It too would summon Grimm. What they _refuse_ to believe, however...

...is that _any_ man's greed would be great enough to _become_ a Grimm.

And yet, that is what became of the brother, resting and bathing in his golden glow. Either as punishment by the gods for his crime or his greed becoming so great he willingly traded his soul to sate it, the man _became_ a Grimm.

The next time the treasure was found was when a hero of Atlesian myth sought a magical ring buried amidst the pile of riches. He had no quarrel with the monster guarding the hoard, and wished but for the smallest trinket. But the man's greed would not allow him to part with even a kernel.

The hero announced his intent. "I wish only the ring, so I might use it for the sake of another. I have no claim on your riches, nor seek to offend you in your house."

In some versions of the tale the man-turned-Grimm lost his power of speech. In others (the ones children prefer) he answered in ruthless denial: "Your armor and sword shall be added to my riches and your body laid rest upon my barrow. You think you can come into my house and demand my favor? You are but my possession already. You will forever adorn my house as warning and trophy."

The hero pleaded with his host not to fight. He was seeking to save one he loved, not to see further blood shed in the beast's house. One brother died already, and there was no need to kill the other.

And the beast gave answer: "Upon my barrow, I decide what remains. All that enters my house is mine to have and hold; **I am king under the Mantle!**"

They fought. The hero put aside his compassion and slew the Grimm. But true to his word, he left the hoard; he wanted only a tiny ring to use its unique magic and save the woman he loved. He left his sword embedded in the beast's torso, through its black heart, pinning it atop the hoard it had so coveted.

Men of Atlas believe there is gold beneath the surface of their kingdom. They believe if any struggle was fought over it, they may well find skeletons and a rusted sword floating atop a lake of gold.

They do not expect to find a Grimm larger than any other; fueled by centuries of burning, ceaseless greed. They do not expect a rusted hunk of metal holds it between life and death and ensures it remains sealed away. They do not believe any Grimm -even Grimm once men- proclaim themselves kings.

They are wrong.


	39. 99: How Kali's Butt Destroyed Remnant

Blake looked over at the other refugees gathered inside Haven. Yang and Weiss's many summoned allies were desperately trying to hold the massive doors of the academy shut as their enemy continued to try and force their way in.

She could hear the sounds of explosions and gunfire. Atlesian soldiers continued their suicidal charge even as the Mistrali bombarded their flank and the lingering White Fang loyalists were somehow even _more_ fanatical than Blake recalled.

Their zealotry couldn't compare to General Ironwood, however... he was throwing wave after wave after wave of his own foot soldiers into the bloody grinder outside -real men rather than Atlesian knights- all so he could capture a prize of war, no matter how vulnerable it'd make him.

And while Blake herself felt immense guilt, it was nothing compared to her mother, who alternated between trying to offer some words of comfort to the displaced refugees and huddling close to her husband. She blamed herself for all this...

Blake wanted to offer reassurance, but no words left her mouth. She knew she was at fault but couldn't quite bring herself to vocalize it.

She tried to focus on the sounds of battle outside as men continued to try and force the doors open. She tried to anchor herself to the present and focus on the situation at hand, rather than stew in her guilt.

Unfortunately... she couldn't move past it. She could only dwell on what she'd done and what it had cost them.

* * *

_Previously_

Kali's maternal instincts quickly asserted themselves over Team RWBY and she set to work ingratiating with her daughters' friends; two of whom lacked a mother in their lives and another removed from her family's line of succession. She liked all three members of Blake's team and quickly began to bond with them, because she knew she wouldn't have long with them before she and Ghira returned to Menagerie with their civilian corps. She savored every moment spent with her daughter and three new children to add.

She was helping Team RWBY pack for their own journey to Atlas when she came across them in Blake's supplies. "Oh, what are these?"

Thin, tight fabric... something far removed from Kali's usual day-to-day attire. "Yoga pants," Blake explained. "When I was at Beacon I'd occasionally do morning routines to keep fit."

Kali continued to inspect them, curious. Blake was accustomed to wearing tight pants, but her mother's hakama was much fluffier. No wonder the exercise getup so fascinated her.

Blake paused from packing to join her mother in observation. "Have you ever tried Yoga?"

"No," Kali admitted. "I mean, I've had the time at home these days but never really thought on how to use all those spare moments."

That wasn't _quite_ true but Kali thought she'd spare her daughter the details. She didn't imagine Blake wanted to hear about some of her parents' habits while they had a big, empty house to themselves.

"Well, you should give them a try," Blake suggested. "I'll show you a few stretches that really help me stay loose."

It started with good intentions; a way for mother and daughter to bond.

It seems the most terrible of actions often begin with good intentions.

* * *

Sun was the first. Exposed to the sight and already familiar with Kali's warm and nurturing demeanor, he degenerated from a loyal friend to an obsessed madman. When he saw at last what Kali kept hidden under an unflattering and obscuring shroud he became consumed with base intent.

Oscar followed. Ozpin at first tried to temper the boy's surge of instinct, but the nature of their blended soul led to the wizard succumbing to hormones just as the boy had. He too was now enslaved by the need to possess Kali. Their greatest hope for stopping Salem was now seeking to collect her once the fighting ceased and he could capitalize on opportunity.

Qrow had only interacted with her briefly before...but seeing her tightly-clad backside stirred his very worst habits and soon he was pitted against his own family solely to possess the Faunus woman.

Yang resisted only because of the trauma she went through. But she also unintentionally caused the war raging outside by taking a photo with her Scroll, and that image finding its way to a variety of others monitoring the CCT and mining data for information. That was how Ironwood laid eyes upon Kali and committed his military to attacking Mistral long before they were ready to fight, solely in pursuit of Kali Belladonna.

But the worst of all... the worst possible innocence lost and the greatest source of Kali's guilt...

While Yang and Weiss braced the front door, the back way was forced open and _she_ emerged to claim her query. Blake could only look on in despair.

Ruby, lust burning in her silver eyes, raised her fist in bold proclamation. "Mrs. Belladonna! Your butt _will_ be mine!"


	40. 100: Friendship

**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to Chapter 28/WPW #75.

* * *

**The Clone Wars are near their end. The battle over Coruscant has ended in a Republic rally and the death of Separatist leader Count Dooku, with Droid leader GENERAL GRIEVOUS forced to retreat to the sinkhole world of Utapau.**

**Jedi Master OBI-WAN KENOBI has been entrusted with the defeat of Separatist forces on Utapau, while his best friend and former apprentice ANAKIN SKYWALKER has been appointed to the Jedi Council on the order of the Supreme Chancellor. The Jedi –distrustful of the politician's increasing abuse of emergency powers- have requested their newest member to spy on the highest office of the Galactic Republic, further dividing his loyalty.**

**With one war near its end and another about to rear its head, the fate of the galaxy may depend on the bond between these two Jedi...**

* * *

R2 didn't skimp on details. Apparently he was present for a great many notable events, and had been present during much of Anakin's participation on the galactic stage: he met the boy at only nine years old on Tatooine and accompanied him on his first piloting venture to attack a droid control ship, then accompanied him to a droid factory on a strange, volcanic world, and served as his personal astromech droid during nearly every combat sortie of 'the Clone Wars,' save for a few instances where he instead watched over Anakin's wife (which was apparently supposed to be a secret?) and his 'padawan' learner… and at some point commanded a droid regiment himself against the Separatists? He conveyed a lot of information in just a few beeps.

"That's so interesting, R2," Penny acknowledged, hunkered down to listen. "But why did you bring that C-3PO person with you to the plant when he didn't have little rocket boosters like yours'?"

R2 was about to explain in depth, but his recounting was interrupted by Obi-Wan's arrival. "Are you ready, Penny?"

Penny instantly whirled around and snapped to a salute. "I'm prepared, General Kenobi! I'll do all I can to help you put a stop to General Grievous and all the evil things he gets up to!"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea," Obi-Wan assured her. "But it's a long journey to Utapau; I'm sure Commander Cody and I can regale you with some of the stories about this one's.. proclivities."

"Sounds like a plan!" Penny agreed, before returning her attention to R2, patting his domed head with one hand. "Take care of our friend Anakin while we're gone, R2! I'm sure we'll be back very soon!"

Penny bounded merrily after Obi-Wan to his ship, R2 sending an encouraging whistle to her back. She was a strange one to be sure, but R2 had become fond of her rather quickly… maybe because he could appreciate having another droid for company that wasn't C-3PO. Or maybe it was some sense of responsibility for helping to bring her online in the first place.

Whatever the reason, R2 didn't know of many droids who came back from being offline even _once_. He didn't want Penny to push her luck, but she had a knack for heroics to rival the Jedi R2 so often had to look out for…

R2 watched the ship depart and rolled back to Senator Amidala's apartment to keep an optic on his master's wife and see how Anakin was handling his new place on the Jedi council.

* * *

The war _seemed_ at first to be one between two factions: the Galactic Republic and the Separatist Alliance. But outliers existed, and –as in all wars- some attempted to remain neutral and not commit themselves to either side. Mandalore held itself up as a representative of those neutral parties, and spoke for more than eight hundred unaffiliated star systems to the Republic senate when pleading for peace… or they _had_ when under the leadership of Duchess Satine. Now under the command of her former minister Almec and a host of deadly warriors known as Death Watch, Madalore had instead become the staging ground of an organization called _the Shadow Collective_, a loose alliance of various criminal organizations and native Mandalorians seeking to exploit the neutral systems and stockpile resources while the attention of the galaxy's most powerful players were decidedly elsewhere. Worse even than the possibility of organizations like Black Sun and the Pyke Syndicate collaborating to profit off the war and strengthen their holdings in systems outside the protection of the Republic or the Separatists, the Shadow Collective's _real_ goal seemed to have been to position a former Sith Lord known as Darth Maul as a major power in the galaxy, with forces enough to seize more of the galaxy for himself after the Clone Wars finished wreaking devastation.

Ahsoka Tano –Anakin Skywalker's former Padawan- had struck up a plan and allied with a Mandalorian defector known as Bo Katan and Anakin's 501st Clone Trooper regiment. She was an old friend of their commander Rex, and thought herself to be fighting alongside men she could trust, even if they made for a very small force trying to remove the seat of power of an increasingly dangerous criminal empire.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were meant to join the offensive with them before the sudden capture of Chancellor Palpatine by General Grievous. They'd lost their two greatest allies, but Ahsoka meant to go ahead anyway: they all sensed the war was near its end, and Maul would capitalize while the Republic focused all its attention on finishing off the cornered Separatists.

Ahsoka took command of the operation and ordered the go-ahead. They'd finally rid the galaxy of Maul's scourge and hopefully spare the innocent anymore suffering… just one last battle to go.

* * *

Penny enjoyed looking out the ship's viewing ports during the lightspeed jump; seeing stars sail past in little streaks of light. She knew some in Atlas had been speculating on the possibility of space travel, but they weren't any further than sending unmanned engines up towards Remnant's broken moon. _This_ level of technology… Penny could scarcely comprehend how it was possible.

And when they finally arrived in the system and beheld the green sphere of Utapau, Penny spent a long time marveling at it. When she saw Coruscant from orbit she hadn't realized what it was, with its strange, tall spires rising high into the atmosphere and its many regions of dull steel. Utapau seemed brimming with life, even Obi-Wan said it was sparsely populated…

Remnant had been sparsely populated too. Compared to Coruscant –compared to the breadth of _an entire galaxy_\- her massive homeworld seemed so small…

Obi-Wan bid her to the hangar with his assembled Clone troopers. It took Penny some time to spot the differences between them, but eventually her systems calibrated effectively and spotted the little distinctions. Obi-Wan had no trouble identifying each of the men in his squad, though apparently they wouldn't be joining Penny and himself for the trip down…

"Diplomacy, my friend," Obi-Wan explained. "We can't present ourselves as invading army to the locals…" That made sense, but surely Obi-Wan was wiser than to try and capture General Grievous with only _two_ combatants.

Then again, he and Anakin had been only two assaulting his flagship… but they had R2 to watch out for them.

So it fell to Penny to protect her friend from the bad droid general. That seemed simple enough.

* * *

The Separatists had written off the strange, inky black planet in the Outer Rim and removed their resupply station. All they had left was a single monitoring post, manned by a handful of Super Tactical Droids and guarded by a single garrison of B1 Battle Droids.

"Halt," insisted one of the skinny tan droids, raising the flat of a three-fingered hand. "Who goes there?"

"Uh, hello!" replied a figure in a red cloak, waving one big, five-fingered hand in return. "Does this place have a CCT signal or something?"

"Um..." the B-1 had _no idea_ how to process **that** inquiry. It went with the words in the question it clearly understood. "There _is_ a signal to contact other Separatist forces contained in this station... wait..." Its tone turned accusatory: "You haven't identified yourself yet!"

"Um, well," she reached up to nervously rub the back of her head. "That's kind of a long story..."

The B-1 leveled its rifle. "Identify yourself, **now.**"

She reached one hand to her back, slowly unfurling a scythe... she didn't know how dangerous this robot was, but if it was anything like an Atlesian knight, she'd probably manage okay.

She swung her heavy weapon around in one hand, imbedding its long, curved blade into the swampy ground. Her enemy tried to discharge a shot, but it couldn't hope to match her speed. So few things could.

She swung around, using her scythe to stabilize her position, before letting her momentum carry her feet to the droid's face, knocking its slim head off.

Flimsier than an Atlesian knight. Either that or the years hadn't been kind.

There were more in this station: possibly the only active settlement left on the blackened surface of Remnant. Her only way of contacting her friend.

They may have been all that was left. And if she was right and Penny _was_ alive somewhere, Penny was all she had left to live for... and all the more reason to fight.

* * *

Penny joined Obi-Wan in the hangar rafters, watching General Grievous address another group of aliens. Given he was threatening to manhandle one of his own allies, Penny had been quite correct in thinking him a villain. As if his _name_ hadn't been enough of a giveaway.

Obi-Wan had deliberately obfuscated their arrival, pretending to request refueling from the local religious order, who'd tipped him off about the presence of battle droids... and indeed it seemed as though there were quite a lot of them.

Obi-Wan was quiet, waiting for an opportunity to move in. Penny wasn't sure exactly what his plan was, but maybe they could...

...inadvertently fall from the rafters and land behind the droid general. At least she recovered in the air and landed on her feet, though the impact left a most unsightly crater in the hangar floor.

Grievous turned around and sneered at her.

Penny thought on what to say. Despite having arrived as the vanguard of a large military operation for the express purpose of capturing this creature (and probably ruining Obi-Wan's carefully laid out plan in the process), she couldn't think of a reason not to be friendly. "Sal-u-tations!"

"The little droid Jedi who stole from me," Grievous snarled. "Have you come to return my lightsabers?"

Penny wasn't sure how he could possibly reach that conclusion, so she opted to clear things up for him, dramatically pointing forward. "I am here to capture you in the name of the Grand Army of the Republic to ensure peace and safety for the galaxy!"

Grievous was so taken aback by her honesty he actually stumbled over his words for a moment, but quickly composed himself. "Well, then..."

He slowly unfurled his cape, reaching down to select lightsabers still attached to his Duranium waist. "...attack, droid Jedi."

Penny honestly hadn't expected him to comply, but it was worth an attempt. She drew each of her lightsabers, summoning twin blades of green light.

"Back away," Grievous instructed his minions. "I will deal with this Jedi slave myself..."

Penny glanced around at the droids lowering their weapons. She did her utmost not to look up in the rafters and betray Obi-Wan's presence: as long as she'd already screwed up the plan she saw no reason to wreck things any further for him.

Instead that left her to focus her attention on General Grievous. She managed to get the better of him in their last encounter, but she wasn't entirely sure she could replicate the success. In their battle aboard the flagship, Penny had the advantage of surprise. Here, she'd literally fallen right into the general's base.

And he'd selected _four_ lightsabers instead of two. Why would he...

Grievous split his arms, dividing two into four, each ending in a three fingered hand. He activated four lightsabers -three blue and one green- and spun them around as a little demonstration of his agility before assuming a combat stance.

Obi-Wan had told Penny there were a variety of Jedi combat techniques she should try to emulate, and had shown her a few of his defensive forms. Unfortunately that ran counter to the style she'd been taught in Atlas and -fragmented though the memories were- that was where she entrusted her blade.

Penny moved to attack as Grievous wished. He easily pinned down her two lightsabers with two of his own, leaving him an extra set of arms to attack. Penny ducked as fast as she could, but his blade singed away a few of her red hairs on her way down.

Penny broke from their blade lock and rolled along the floor before Grievous could pursue. She moved up to try and attack an unguarded flank, only to caught by the general's foot, clamping down over her face and slamming her into the hangar floor. Penny frantically moved her blades up into parrying position, just narrowly managing to deflect lightsabers being driven into her back.

"Worm," Grievous snarled, hoisting Penny up and thrusting out his leg to kick her away. Penny quickly scrambled to her feet as Grievous pursued her, four lightsabers still at the ready.

Penny drew back, trying to recall the defensive forms Obi-Wan had demonstrated... trying to focus on techniques that would perform better than... well, her previous display.

Penny waited for Grievous to get closer, to go on the offensive himself. She watched carefully as the lightsabers started to spin around in his hands as the general rotated his wrists...

Penny saw her opening and moved to strike with a single blade. When Grievous moved to pin her down with two, Penny angled her second strike to hit his rotating wrist in mid-motion, severing one three-fingered hand and removing one lightsaber in an instant.

Grievous howled, but more in anger than pain. He reached down and struck Penny with his knee while her lightsabers were high in the air, driving all the wind from her and knocking her to the floor. Penny could only look up in horror as Grievous bore down on her with all three remaining blades ready to-

"Hello, there."

Obi-Wan stood in the hangar bay a few feet away. Grievous instantly turned his attention from the redhead beneath him to the Jedi Master standing out in the open.

"Kenobi," Grievous snarled. Whatever hatred he may have had for Penny, it _paled_ before his enmity for **Kenobi.**

Penny lamented putting Obi-Wan in this position. No doubt he'd had some intricate plan of attack that would've seen to the general's defeat and she'd ruined it all by dropping into the middle of the hangar and forced him to do something rash...

That was, until additional artillery strikes rained down at Grievous' back, as the Republic ships descended into the atmosphere, Cody and the Clone Troopers descending to join the fight. Penny didn't take long to admire the sight, rolling out from under Grievous' heel while Obi-Wan took her place engaging him.

Maybe she'd managed to wound him enough to give Obi-Wan the upper hand. And the least she could do to return his saving her was keep the droids off his back. While Obi-Wan and Grievous clashed, Penny moved to attack the battle droids, dividing their attention between the surprise assault of the Grand Army of the Republic and the small robot Jedi attacking their flank.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Grievous retreating and Obi-Wan chasing after him. While it was entirely possible Obi-Wan would defeat Grievous on his own, Penny couldn't bear the thought of leaving him...

She moved after the duo, deflecting the clumsy blaster fire of droids on her way out.

* * *

On Remnant, she'd finished cutting down the droids manning the station. The downside was she now had no one to tell her what to look for, as their consoles were written in an unfamiliar language and she had no idea what any of the buttons actually did. She was never the best when dealing with tech...

So she tried pushing any button not specifically red in color, causing the various consoles to beep angrily at her, as though they too were confused by her actions.

Frustrated, she booted one of the screens, drawing up some sort of holographic display... totally intentional, of course.

Planets... so many different planets, not so far (relatively) from Remnant. She'd never imagined leaving the surface and going out into space, but it didn't seem like these robots had any trouble doing so.

Penny was out there, somewhere in that distance away from Remnant... she felt it, her waking somehow triggered another.

Something about Penny's return to life struck her, _penetrated_ her... binding her to this other life force, an echo at the edge of a long darkness.

This map told her nothing. Not yet.

So she concentrated, listening... waiting for the sound that would be her guide.

* * *

Grievous had the upper hand. Obi-Wan was dangling from a platform over the deep pit of the sinkhole, and Grievous was approaching him, armed and ready. Obi-Wan was struggling to grasp a blaster _just_ out of his reach...

Grievous had been eagerly awaiting this moment, when he'd finally kill his most persistent nemesis. They'd clashed in many battles and nearly killed each other more than once, but today... today they put their rivalry to rest, when Grievous heard the sweet sound of Kenobi's body crashing into the rocks below.

Kenobi was trying in vain to reach a weapon to counter him. Grievous couldn't picture a Jedi firing a blaster...

...or attacking him from behind, as a green lightsaber severed the arm holding the electrostaff he'd brought to finish his adversary. Grievous whirled around in rage, only for the red-haired droid Jedi to sever his legs in mid motion, leaving Grievous to tumble helplessly to the floor.

Obi-Wan watched in astonishment as Penny stood over the fallen Grievous, the general glaring up at her in rage. He had certainly _hoped_ to capture Grievous alive, but hadn't considered it likely given the general's... temperment.

Penny walked over to him, extending a hand to help lift him back up. Obi-Wan was immensely relieved: he'd been planning to draw a _blaster_ to his hand to stop Grievous... how uncivilized he'd have let the war make him.

Soon Obi-Wan joined Penny in standing over the beaten Grievous, still glaring with his pallid yellow eyes.

"I have to inform the Council," Obi-Wan noted. "But I think you just won the Clone Wars, Penny."

* * *

"Master Windu, I must talk with you," Anakin requested.

"Skywalker," Windu greeted. "We've just received word that Obi-Wan has captured General Grievous. We're on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency power back to the senate."

Anakin sighed. He'd been steeling himself for this moment, but didn't know for sure if he'd be able to say it, even when he made the trip to see Windu for this exact purpose. "He... won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth: I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord."

"A Sith Lord?" Windu repeated, incredulous.

"Yes," Anakin nodded. "The one we've been searching for."

Windu was contemplative for only a moment; he spent far less time agonizing over the truth than Anakin had. "Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi order is to survive."

"Master, the Chancellor is _very_ powerful," Anakin warned him. "You'll need my help if you're going to arrest him."

Windu considered the offer, but _very_ briefly. "For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment."

"I _must_ go, Master." Anakin protested.

"**No,**" Windu firmly replied. After allowing a moment for his edict to settle, Windu allowed himself to offer some degree of reassurance. "If what you've told me is true, you will have gained my trust. But for now, remain here; wait in the council chambers until we return."

Anakin clearly wanted to protest, but the possibility of finally gaining the approval of the head of the Jedi council was enough to stay his hand. "...yes, Master."

He watched Windu and a handpicked team of Jedi Masters depart for the office of the Supreme Chancellor, knowing that one way or another the galaxy was about to change... and he would not be the party to alter its direction.

More than that, his uncertainty only worsened the further away Windu became... and he thought on what Chancellor Palpatine had done to mentor him and support him from afar. Whatever evil the Sith may have been, the man may not have deserved the sort of justice Mace Windu tended to deal.

And more than that, Palpatine told him about how the Sith could cheat death... and death seemed on the horizon for the woman he loved, and Palpatine was the only one who could do anything about it...

* * *

On Mandalore, Death Watch held against the small Republic strike force. Only Ahsoka and Rex made it into the chambers of prime minister Almec. Almec himself was nowhere to be found, but seated lazily in his chair was the _true_ ruler of Mandalore, waiting for the inevitable to come to him.

"Children come to claim their place, restore their honor," Maul mused, lifting from the seat of power. "To restore the illusion of order at the cost of change."

"If you talk instead of fight it'll be that much easier for us to finish our mission," Ahsoka told him. "So we gonna do this the easy way? Because much as I _want_ to cut you up for some of the stuff you've pulled, I'd _much_ rather get you to surrender and put an end to your little Shadow Collective before any more of my friends have to suffer your tantrums."

"An end?" Maul repeated. "No, there is no end to this war, only the rise of one power after another. One to have power and the other to seek it; always the inevitable clash, always the same story told again and again."

"You're even crazier than I heard," Ahsoka observed.

"Better I should exceed expectations than fail to meet them," Maul replied. "Better the shadow should be darkest at its core... dark enough to smother all light and guard its secrets."

Maul finished his pontificating and focused his attention on the two invaders in his throne room, igniting the red hue of his lightsaber. "Enough for one to covet what waits in the dark and seek the rewards it promises... you have talent, child. You could learn so much if you listened to the dark side. It echoes in the Force now, washing away all the light in the galaxy... either those lights must survive its suffocating grip or be darker still to match it. And you... are _wanting._"

Ahsoka ignited each of her lightsabers. Rex primed a grenade.

"So be it," Maul decided, before rushing in to meet his assailants.

* * *

On Coruscant, Anakin could only watch as Palpatine finished his work, unleashing a powerful burst of lightning into Windu, blasting him out the window and to plummet to the ground thousands of meters below.

He helped a Sith Lord kill one of the leaders of the Jedi council... he helped Palpatine _murder_ a man who'd tried to keep the galaxy at peace.

"What have I done?" Anakin wondered, staring out at the skyline through the shattered window.

When Palpatine rose to address him, his face had been twisted and grayed by the effects of his lightning reflected back at him by Windu's lightsaber. His eyes had become pallid, his skin wrinkled and deformed. When he rose, his mask had been burnt away... and only Darth Sidious remained to address the confused and guilt-ridden Jedi.

"You're fulfilling your destiny, Anakin..."

* * *

On Utapau, Penny had gleefully carried the uncooperative but largely harmless Grievous back to the staging area. Obi-Wan was conversing with Commander Cody, strategizing the remainder of their battle against the routed and leaderless -but still thousands strong- Droid army. Once they completed their battle on Utapau and freed the natives from the Confederate holdouts, they'd return to Coruscant fresh from victory in one of -if not the- last battles of the Clone Wars.

Obi-Wan had mounted a lizard like creature he referred to as 'Boga' and was heading back to rejoin the battle. Penny had no trouble remaining behind with Grievous... she didn't think there'd be much more to do after they finished mopping up the droids.

But Obi-Wan wasn't even a kilometer away when Commander Cody received a message, addressing a small hologram of a hooded figure.

"Commander Cody... the time has come."

Penny recognized the voice. It sounded almost like that old man Grievous held hostage...

Grievous knew it too. "Lord Sidious..."

Penny was looking at the confused droid general when the hologram concluded its thought. "Execute Order 66."

It was hard to tell if anything changed in Cody behind his expressionless mask. But Grievous went from confused... to elated.

"...yes, my Lord," Cody finally agreed, setting his little communication device away. Penny looked at Grievous, confused as to why..."Blast him!"

Penny watched as the clone troopers fired one of their heavy cannons at Obi-Wan and Boga, striking close enough to dislodge their footing and send them tumbling down into the sinkhole. Penny tried desperately to reach for him as he fell... only for her attention to be drawn to the other clone troopers -including Cody- leveling weapons at her.

"C-Commander...?" Penny tentatively wondered.

"Good soldiers follow orders," was all Cody could manage to say.

Grievous howled with laughter. "At least I lived to see the Jedi exterminated!"

Penny had no experience with friends turning on her. But her combat reflexes remained sharp. She ignited her lightsabers just as the clones opened fire on her.

* * *

On Mandalore, Ahsoka finally succeeded in disarming Maul. Rex got a few good shots in before Maul took him out of the fight, and Ahsoka capitalized on her friend's contributions and finally got the better of the would-be crime lord. She had intended to take him alive, but she was _sorely_ tempted to take him off the board entirely, _especially_ after she looked back at the burns Maul's lightsaber left on her friend.

But before the temptation for a final blow could overpower her, a very _different_ darkness instilled in her... an echo from across the galaxy, of Anakin on Coruscant.

She'd experienced the sensation of his emotions before; he didn't filter his thoughts with her and trusted her to process what he was really feeling. She'd felt him become angry in the heat of battle, known his frustration at playing politics on the galactic stage, and heard his honesty when he laid himself on the line on her behalf. She'd seen the tinges of darkness leak out, but never once believed he'd succumb to that power.

But he _had_. Anakin had fallen to the dark side, and she heard his hatred from a galaxy away...

"Anakin," she whispered, looking away from her target for just a moment.

When she looked back, Maul was gone.

Ahsoka quickly moved to Rex, just to check on him. He was urging her to pursue, to chase after the dangerous criminal while there was still a chance to stop him.

But before she had the chance, the surviving remnants of her squad scaled the tower, leveling their weapons at their nominal commander.

"Soldier, what are you doing?" Rex demanded of the nearest squad leader.

"Good soldiers follow orders," replied the squad leader, menacingly approaching his former ally.

Ahsoka wasn't sure what to make of it. She'd heard stories about troopers going rogue and turning on the Jedi leading them... but she _wasn't_ a Jedi. Not anymore.

Unfortunately, it seemed the clones (and their blasters) didn't notice the distinction.

* * *

Penny hunkered behind the shuttle, dragging the crippled Grievous with her more by instinct than anything else. The clones were still peppering the ship with their shots; apparently they weren't worried about destroying the vehicle if it meant killing their target.

Grievous, despite being completely helpless and pinned down by Republic gunfire, seemed elated. "Lord Sidious finally did it; he's killed the Jedi. You're already dead, little wormling... I just hope I can see Kenobi's body too before they're finished!"

"Now is really not the time for such unhelpful thoughts!" Penny scolded him, before raising her voice and crying out across the constantly buffeted shuttle. "Please, everyone stop firing! We're all allies!"

The Clone Troopers had no response but more gunfire. They were probably going to destroy the shuttlecraft (and Penny and Grievous by proximity) within a minute.

She wasn't sure what to do. She turned her attention to Grievous, the monster of a general she'd specifically come to put a stop to... and now the only one in a similar situation to herself. "Can you fly this ship?"

Grievous scoffed. "Maybe if I had two hands..."

"I will gladly assist in whatever way you need!" Penny assured him. "But if you don't help me now we'll _both_ be killed!"

Grievous thought on her words. This girl was an honest one: young and naive enough to be malleable. And while he _was_ genuinely enjoying seeing the clones turn on their Jedi puppeteers, the fact he'd end up destroyed after their fire finally punched through the shuttle...

"You'll have to carry me inside," Grievous told her. "And hold them off for a few seconds while I start it up."

Penny nodded. "Well it's a good thing we didn't kill each other, then!"

"There's still time," Grievous assured her. He wasn't an honest one like Penny, but sometimes his true nature leaked out at the worst possible times.

Penny sheathed one lightsaber and lifted Grievous in her hand. With her remaining blade she made to the rear of the shuttle, deflecting blaster bolts as she could, trying desperately not to hit the troopers firing at her... at least not lethally.

Grievous opened the shuttle's bay door. Penny flung him towards the cockpit, letting the general drag himself the rest of the way with his remaining arm. Based on their last encounter, she was confident he could find his way to an escape route even when wounded.

And Grievous did, forcing the ship's engines to life. Penny quickly moved into the bay, still deflecting blaster fire.

"We have to break for the atmosphere," Grievous told her, trying desperately to steer one-handed. "Hold on."

"No, they have cannons pointed up!" Penny replied, recalling what had been unleashed on Obi-Wan. "We have to go down! We have to retrieve my friend!"

"You think Kenobi lives?" Grievous snarled.

"Don't _you?_" Penny argued.

Grievous had to admit... Kenobi _should_ have been killed **many** times beforehand. And much as he hated the prospect of retrieving his most persistent and infuriating adversary, _any_ allies he could take at the moment... and not being blown up by Republic guns was certainly a plus.

Grievous cursed as he pushed the shuttle down into the sinkhole. The clones had to adjust their positions to continue firing, giving the ship a few precious seconds of _not_ being pummeled by blasters.

Penny searched for Obi-Wan or his mount. She hoped her sensors could detect... _something_ for them to retrieve. She didn't yet understand the Force well enough to rely on it. She trusted the mechanical to find the biological.

And she saw him, dragging himself out of a watery pit onto cragged rock. How he'd missed them... she could only speculate.

Penny reached into her backpack. Only a few of her blades had been successfully replaced, but a strong, taut wire would certainly help...

Even if... she had some trouble thinking about wires cutting through her... tearing her to pieces... killing her...

No, she couldn't let that stop her now. She needed to save Obi-Wan. She needed to save a friend.

Penny fired, embedding one of her swords in the rock by Obi-Wan. When he saw her waving at him from the shuttle bay, Obi-Wan wasted no time in grabbing hold and severing her sword from wire with his lightsaber.

Penny retracted, pulling him up, even with great strain as he fumbled out the back. Grievous moved the ship up just as the Republic troops reoriented their cannons, and Penny pulled Obi-Wan inside just before their shuttle made a break for the atmosphere.

Obi-Wan closed the bay as quickly as he could before they'd both be sucked outside, turning his attention almost as quickly to their pilot. "Grievous?!"

"**Kenobi,**" Grievous snarled in reply.

"Not the time, Obi-Wan!" Penny told him. "Why are your troops turning on you? What's going on?!"

Obi-Wan nodded. "_Something_ has happened, Penny. We need to contact the Senate right away... find someone who can explain what's led to the Clones turning on us."

"That's an easy thing to explain," Grievous replied from the helm. "Lord Sidious has seen his plan come to fruition. Just as he promised; the Jedi will be purged from the galaxy."

Obi-Wan stormed over to him. "What do you know?"

"I know that this war has gone exactly as Lord Sidious wished it to, Kenobi... and now he's clearing his pawns from the board," Grievous explained, regaining just a bit of his usual smug demeanor. "Starting with you."

* * *

On Remnant, she couldn't find the location Penny resided in; she was somewhere in the blackness of space. But she _did_ have a clear visual of where Penny would ultimately come to be... a world of molten rock and twisted metal. She searched the hologram for it... for a place fitting that description.

The console beeped at her. Someone was trying to contact the monitoring station; even she wasn't so foolish as to dismiss a rapidly blinking light and a repeating noise. It was some sort of hail...

The cloaked woman pressed the button. "Uh... hello?"

The holographic display of the planets was replaced by a strange machine: a bipedal thing with thick arms and legs, three optics and a protruding 'mouth', with strange symbols drawn between the features of its face. It spoke in some language she could not comprehend.

"Uh, could you try that one again?" she requested, _hoping_ this wasn't just someone notifying they were on their way to attack.

The machine adjusted something... wherever it was. "This is Kalani," -she knew his words now- "Contacting all Separatists installations online. A shutdown command has been sent to outlying droid facilities and active military forces. I am attempting to locate any Separatists yet unaffected by this Republic deception."

Shut down command? Yeah, that'd do. That'd explain why there weren't any functioning robots left. "Uh, yeah, that happened here! All the uh... droids, the _droids_ right, they're offline! But the rest of us, we're... we're all fine... here... now. How are you?"

Kalani eyed her curiously. "Offline? Identify yourself."

"I'm R-" she began, before very quickly changing tactics. "I mean, that's not important right now! Our troops have been uh... broken and we need to regroup! Get me a ship so I can join the other separate artists!"

Kalani stared at her with his three unblinking eyes. She kind of lowered her head a bit so he couldn't make out her face; so he'd only see a girl in a hood and cloak.

"Regroup," Kalani repeated. "Yes, that is the logical course. I will dispatch a transport to receive you and escort you to Mustafar, to regroup with the Council there, per General Grievous' order."

General Grievous? Council? Mustafar?

Mustafar...

Something about that name...

A world of melting red and jagged black... of fire and rock and pain...

That was where she had to go. Not the first time she ran right into the mouth of danger for her friend.

"Okay, then!"

* * *

"We should return to Coruscant," Obi-Wan argued. "Plead our case before the Senate."

"_If_ we make it to Coruscant, Sidious will kill us before we leave the landing platform," Grievous replied. "Your only hope -_our_ only hope- is to regroup with the surviving Separatist forces and convince them to help us. If I had a lightsaber -or legs- it'd be much easier for us to gain the information we need."

"And where are the Separatists now?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"They were being sent to Mustafar," Grievous explained. "Sidious didn't explain his reasoning to me, but if he wanted the council assembled in one place..."

Grievous moved his arm from the helm to the communication signals. "What are you doing?" Penny asked.

"Scanning for any CIS communications," Grievous answered. "I want to know if there are any reinforcements we can reach before we travel to Mustafar."

"General, you're being _awfully_ presumptuous in thinking we'll agree to-" Obi-Wan didn't get a chance to finish his thought, as the shuttle received a response to its wide hail.

Grievous looked up at him. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and went to answer. "Hello?"

A hologram appeared to greet him of a super tactical droid. "Jedi... Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Kalani!" Grievous snapped, commanding the droid's attention, frantically typing one-handed. "I'm sending you our coordinates. Where is the nearest CIS fleet for rendezvous?"

"There are no active Separatist fleets, General," Kalani replied. "A shutdown command has been sent to all Confederate forces. Only two other facilities remained active after it was sent."

"Seems they shut down your droids just like they tried to remove the Jedi," Obi-Wan noted.

"Is the Council still on Mustafar?" Grievous inquired.

"Yes, General," Kalani confirmed. "Viceroy Gunray received orders to receive a 'Darth Vader' pending his return from Coruscant."

"Darth... Vader?" Obi-Wan repeated.

"We are en route to Mustafar," Grievous told him. "Transmit all relevant orders and communications sent by the Council to this shuttle."

"General... the vessel you are commanding registers as a Republic shuttle," Kalani observed, clearly suspicious.

"And this is a real Jedi I'm forced to work alongside," Grievous growled. "Our masters have betrayed us, and this 'Vader' has been sent to kill the Council! Provide me _something_, Kalani, or Sidious will come to destroy you too!"

Kalani considered the words. Penny stepped in. "Please, if you have proof of betrayal it can help all those robots who were destroyed by the clone troopers!"

While it was a rather inelegant way of putting it... Kalani could concede the logic of her argument. If it was one of his own (former) allies that had issued the shutdown order then there may have been a way to reverse the process and restore the military might the CIS had lost.

"Very well," Kalani agreed. "I will transmit the communications sent by the Viceroy on Mustafar."

Grievous turned back to Obi-Wan. "Still think I'm trying to lead you into a trap?"

"I'm not ruling it out," Obi-Wan dryly replied. "But for the moment... it'll have to do."

Penny turned to Grievous as he waited for the download. "What are you going to do?"

"Expose the human who betrayed me," Grievous answered. "If he only made me to be discarded I should return the favor in kind."

* * *

Sidious knew he could wait no longer. He'd heard reports that Grievous had escaped Utapau with two Jedi, but there was no way Grievous could ever collaborate with his hated enemies. The Clone troopers may well have bungled their orders there as they had on Kashyyk, but it made little difference. If Grievous was fleeing back to him, Sidious would destroy the General himself. If Obi-Wan Kenobi escaped alive he'd hide the fact from Darth Vader and kill the Jedi Master before word reached his apprentice.

He had to address the Senate now and take his final step towards consolidating his power. They'd only accept the Jedi had turned on the Chancellor if they believed the threat of the Separatists had ended - if they thought General Grievous was destroyed.

Lies were second nature to him. He'd have no trouble telling them but one more.

* * *

When their ship reached Mustafar, Penny was the first to step outside, Grievous strapped to her back. He pointed towards the mining facility just past the landing pad. "In their headquarters is a communications device that can reach Coruscant. We need only broadcast a message to the Senate. Can you think of someone who'd accept the call?"

"I have just the friend in mind," Penny replied. "Who happens to have the ear of a Senator!"

Obi-Wan nodded, stepping out after them. "This platform seems deserted... are you sure the Separatist leaders are here?"

"They _were_," Grievous dryly replied. Obi-Wan didn't share his grim take, scouring about.

"All right," Obi-Wan conceded. "Let's get inside. Just try not to activate any defense mechanisms or internal alarms, please General... I'd hate to think we brought you here for nothing."

"I'll be happy to kill you if the opportunity presents itself, Kenobi," Grievous assured him. "But for the moment you still have a use... in case my former allies aren't as helpful as my super tactical droid."

The three approached, drawing closer...

...and when they reached the entrance found a man cloaked in black waiting for them, looking up with a pallid yellow eye.

"Anakin!" Penny breathed in surprise.

"...it can't be," Obi-Wan murmured.

Anakin acknowledged him first. "Master." He then turned his attention to Grievous on Penny's back. "The company you're keeping these days..."

Obi-Wan tried to stay composed. "I could say the same. Why are you here on Mustafar?"

"I was sent here to eliminate the remaining Separatists," Anakin answered. "Seems you missed one on Utapau..."

He was reaching for his lightsaber. Obi-Wan tried desperately to wave him off. "Wait! Grievous has evidence that Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been searching for! The one who caused this war in the first place."

Anakin did not answer. He was holding his weapon at the ready.

Horrible realization started to dawn on Obi-Wan. "You already knew. You... you're working for-"

"I am serving the Republic," Anakin flatly explained. "So long as it _remains_ the Republic."

Obi-Wan thought on the message Kalani relayed to them. What was it he'd called the Sith Lord?

"Darth... Vader," Obi-Wan began. At last Anakin took his eye from Grievous. At last his attention turned to his supposed friend.

"I am sorry, Master," Anakin told him... finally allowing himself some sliver of emotion, some tiny regret. "Whatever needed to become of the Jedi... I never wanted you to suffer for it with them."

Obi-Wan tried to reply, but that was the opportunity Anakin was waiting for. His lightsaber ignited and he went for Grievous.

Penny reached for her own blade and just narrowly managed to deflect the attack. Anakin glared at her, irritated by her interruption.

"Anakin, why are you doing this?!" Penny demanded. "The Chancellor is a bad man! He ordered the clones to attack Obi-Wan and me and who knows how many others!"

Anakin didn't seem bothered by this at all. He seemed more interested in mounting a follow-up attack.

Obi-Wan jumped into the fray, igniting his own lightsaber to drive Anakin away. "Penny, get Grievous to the communications console! I'll hold him off!"

Penny did as instructed. She hated to see two of her new friends come to blows, but with all the death and destruction she'd already witnessed... it was but a minor scuffle that would have to wait.

Anakin turned his attention to Obi-Wan once more. "Attacking me to protect General Grievous... how far you've fallen."

"I could say the same of you," Obi-Wan replied. "What have you done, Anakin? Why have you let this Sith Lord poison your mind?!"

"I've done what needed to be done," Anakin firmly replied. "And I'll do so again... even to you... _my Master..._"

* * *

Penny scrambled to the console, unceremoniously dropping Grievous where he pointed. Grievous scampered up onto it while Penny stood at his back, lightsaber still drawn. She tried to look at the door rather than the bodies scattered on the floor.

Grievous achieved his uplink. "Where is this friend of yours' I'm meant to contact?"

"He's with the Senatorial delegation from Naboo!" Penny explained. "His name is R2-D2!"

"R2-D2?" Grievous repeated. "Bah, entrusting this message to a droid..."

"Do you have a better idea?" Penny asked.

Grievous snarled and punched in the message.

* * *

"...has left me scarred. And deformed. But I assure you- my resolve has never been stronger!"

The Senate applauded him again. He had them eating out of his hand.

In the box belonging to Senator Amidala, her astromech droid started a loud chorus of beeps and whistles. The Senator looked down at the blue and white cylinder, listening to... a message of some sort. A rude interruption, but one Palpatine could easily talk over.

"In order to ensure security and continuing stability..." Palpatine began, only for some additional commotion to draw his attention from the Senator from Naboo. The droid was displaying a hologram that was captivating Senator Amidala and Senator Organa of Alderaan.

Inconsequential. This was the moment he'd been waiting for all his life. This was the final day of the Clone Wars, the glorious triumph that had always awaited him.

"...the Republic will be reorganized into the first...Galactic..."

"This is General Grievous of the Confederacy of Independent Systems," came the broadcast from Senator Amidala's box, right before Palpatine could finish his pronouncement. Her astromech droid displayed a hologram, clearly showing the droid general -badly maimed, but clearly alive... very much _not_ as Palpatine had described him moments beforehand.

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has played us all for fools," Grievous snarled. Whatever thunder Palpatine had was stolen out from under him as every Senator turned their eyes to the delegation from Naboo. "He is not only the unquestioned leader of your Republic, but the true leader of the Separatists!"

With his remaining arm, Grievous pressed buttons off screen from his hologram, instead displaying a new image... of a smaller holographic projection of Sidious -very nearly identical to his appearance now, openly wearing his Sith robes- addressing Viceroy Gunray.

"The plan has gone as you had promised, my Lord," Gunray affirmed.

"You have done well, Viceroy," Palpatine's voice -nearly identical to the one the Senate had just heard- emerged from the smaller hologram. "When my new apprentice Darth Vader arrives... he will... _take care_ of you."

The Senators murmured. Palpatine glanced around the chamber.

Grievous once more filled the holographic space. "I was promised the chance to kill Jedi... that was the _only_ reason I fought this war for the Sith. Now that my use has ended, your Supreme Chancellor tried to have me destroyed. Just as he had the _rest_ of his former allies..."

Grievous expanded the hologram, clearly showing the dead bodies of the council behind him. And more than that... the red-haired Jedi who defeated him over Coruscant.

"He says the war is over, because he _decided_ it so," Grievous snarled. "He's been playing both sides from the start!"

Palpatine glared at the hologram, and past Grievous to Amidala, Organa, and that infuriating astromech droid broadcasting the message.

There were more than murmurs. The Senators were raising one objection after another.

Palpatine had been _seconds_ from total victory. Now this red-haired girl and this treacherous cyborg...

He tried to say something. But he had no words. Senators from all across the Republic demanded answers.

He had none to offer. His rage was too great.

He had not intended to do this yet... not for many more years. But it seemed he'd have to start sooner than planned... and destroy the Senate.

And then... the girl.

* * *

Grievous remained on the holographic display several seconds longer, letting the Senate have a good look at him and confirming his survival. Once he felt they'd received the message (and he'd savored the infuriated look of his former master) the former droid commander finally disconnected. Given the commotion Grievous heard on the other side, they'd successfully upset the balance of power at the very least.

The Republic was in chaos, the Jedi were all but exterminated already... it wasn't exactly the victory he'd been hoping for, but Grievous could be content with causing so much mayhem.

"Where are Obi-Wan and Anakin now?" Penny asked.

Grievous switched from the communication systems to a monitoring station, slow to start up. Once he spent some time working on the new console, however... he pointed to a display of the mining facility, on a bridge not far from the landing pad. "There."

Penny nodded, rushing out to join her friends. Grievous looked around at the controls... if he so wished he could dunk all three Jedi into the lava, once they moved into place. He'd simply deactivate the force field keeping the facility protected from the molten surface of Mustafar, and slowly but surely they'd all be dragged down into oblivion.

He'd had his revenge on Sidious. Killing Kenobi, Skywalker, and the girl too...

Grievous came _very_ close to doing so, until he saw another Separatist ship approaching the facility on his display...

* * *

Obi-Wan had tried repeatedly to stop the fight and talk, but Anakin would not hear of it. He was so consumed by his anger and hate, so wholly succumbed to the dark side that he barely spoke.

Penny finally reached them, putting her lightsaber away when she ran between the two. "Please, stop!" She put out the flat of her hands to either man.

Running between two swinging lightsabers... Anakin only narrowly avoided chopping her in two.

"Step aside," Anakin commanded. "This doesn't concern you!"

"But it does!" Penny protested. "You're both my friends; and friends aren't supposed to fight each other!"

She remained firmly between them, palms facing either man. Obi-Wan had managed to stay his hand, but Anakin was clearly struggling to do so.

"Please," Penny pleaded. "Obi-Wan is your best friend! How could you _ever_ harm your best friend?"

She thought on what she'd told Obi-Wan before; about how important was the thought of a single life and a single moment in shaping who she was. "Think about all you've been through together! Remember what's important to you... please."

"You are my brother, Anakin," Obi-Wan reminded his former apprentice. "Whatever has become of you, that has _always_ been true!"

"You don't have to do this, Anakin!" Penny reminded him. "The war is over! That Sidious man has been revealed to the Senate!"

Anakin knew Penny wasn't lying; she didn't seem _capable_ of lying. But the anger within him was addictive... killing them was the simple solution, and returning to Coruscant to take leadership over the Clone Troopers with Palpatine exposed... he could rule the galaxy...

"Your friends still want to help you, Anakin!" Penny assured him. "We're here now and we can help you! We won't let you go through this alone!"

"Alone?" Anakin repeated. "You'd know, wouldn't you, Penny? You don't have anyone else in this time but us... the two of us and R2. I don't _mean_ to leave you alone, but if you stand against me... then you're my enemy."

"Penny is _not_ alone."

All three of them turned their attention to it. Penny couldn't believe it: she _knew_ that voice.

A figure in a red robe drew nearer. Obi-Wan was quickly on his guard, but Penny half-heartedly waved him off- she was simply too interested in looking at the approaching figure to invest more effort into stopping him. She was still having a hard time believing it was true.

Until she pulled back her hood and revealed her silver eyes.

"Ruby..."

* * *

In a small ship fleeing from Coruscant, Darth Sidious sat in his quarters, thinking on events. His twin armies had been reduced to a handful of loyalists. His Republic and his Confederacy both lay in shambles by his own hands. The Jedi had been reduced to a handful, but they had not been destroyed.

He knew where he was fleeing to. He had innumerable places in the galaxy to hide, but only one place he could hope to build an army to counteract this.

He reached out into the inky blackness of space, reaching for the baneful red buried in the dark.

"So," she mused. "You need me again. You run back to the thing you discarded..."

Sidious opened his pallid yellow eyes. "My enemy is your enemy."

He opened his mind to her, letting her see clearly the red-haired girl who helped Grievous broadcast the message. He felt her rage a thousand star systems away.

"Very well. Come, then," she bid. "I will receive you and... _entertain_ what offer you have. But do not think I will be fool enough to let you betray me twice."

"Of course not," Sidious acknowledged. "This time I have no choice but to share... and I will do as I must for my revenge. Even for you... my Queen."

Salem's red eyes continued to glow in the blackness. The Dark Lord of the Sith needed an army, and Remnant was covered in the mass of one... all waiting for this moment...

...to snuff the light not only from Remnant, but from the galaxy...


	41. 102: Something They Want

Ruby had always dreamed of attending Beacon. But when Professor Goodwitch suggested she be moved up for advanced placement, she informed the girl the matter would need to be approved by Beacon's headmistress... a woman not known for making many public appearances. Ruby had gone through the trip to Beacon without hearing anything back, without even knowing for sure if she'd be able to stay. Yang seemed to believe Ruby would be joining her at Beacon, which helped her confidence somewhat... and Ruby stopping that Dust heist surely counted in her favor. But she didn't _know_, and the not knowing was killing her.

No one around her seemed to know anything. Not the quiet, mysterious girl with black hair and a pretty bow, not Yang, not Jaune Arc (not that she _expected_ him to), and not even Weiss Schnee. Everyone else seemed a mass of unfamiliar faces and Ruby wasn't sure whom to approach in Beacon's amphitheater.

When Professor Goodwitch called their attention, the Headmistress didn't appear in person... she was projected via hologram... she had white hair tied up in a bun with six long offshoots, and wore a long black robe. Her skin was very fair -even pale- and her eyes very dark.

"I know many of you seek to become hunters, not soldiers," Salem addressed the crowd. "But those of you starting down this path should be prepared for what awaits. The Kingdom of Vale will seek you out to enter its service. Those of you who want to become the guardians of villages or travel the world to see the other kingdoms... may be disappointed by the life that awaits you."

Ruby didn't think the holographic projection of the headmistress was focused on her; it was just pointing her in a specific direction and that _seemed_ to level her dark eyes right at the fifteen year old. But she couldn't help but feel slightly... unnerved.

"We do not want war; that is something _they_ want," the headmistress continued. "So we must be prepared for it, because no matter how many monsters there are to defend the people from, there will always be _people_ willing to become monsters themselves, and they will always be a greater threat than the Grimm."

Ruby hadn't heard such a philosophy as a child: most of the stories she read involved heroes stopping monsters and saving people from dangerous powers beyond their control. But as she grew older she saw the cruelty people were capable of, and understood that some became criminals... like that guy Torchwick stealing Dust or the White Fang going around hurting humans and rallying Faunus to fight each other.

"For now we have peace," the headmistress continued, "But peace is a weak, fragile thing... and throughout our history, it has _always_ been temporary.

"I don't want to discourage any of you; I want you all to maintain your dreams and fight for what you believe in when it drives you to excel," the headmistress continued. "I demand excellence of my students, and I know how important personal goals are to motivate young minds, and I want to cultivate that as much as possible."

She inclined her head ever so slightly. "Welcome to Beacon."

Ruby could swear those dark eyes were focused on her... but the hologram faded before she could be truly unnerved. She didn't have long enough to be bothered as Goodwitch explained the plan to initiate the first year students the following morning. For now, at least, she was still slated to join them.

She knew war was a possibility. It had been eighty years since the last one, but tensions always seemed to be on the rise, and her dad had worried about both of his girls becoming Huntresses because they might be conscripted to fight one day. More than fighting Grimm he worried they'd fight other kingdoms.

She hoped she wouldn't have to; she really would like to fight in a Vytal Festival some day...

* * *

Salem drew back in her seat. She had to use the avatar again when reporting to the council, but for a few moments she could be herself and not project an illusion.

Ironwood was saber-rattling somewhere, no doubt drawing the council's attention and buying her time. That served her purposes for now: first she needed to lay the groundwork with Leonardo for Haven harboring the White Fang and exacerbating tensions with Atlas. War between Mistral and Atlas would surely be devastating and the Vale council would protest... and then sit back and do nothing, stockpiling resources while insisting their neutrality made a bigger statement than backing either side.

Exactly as she intended. One kingdom would fall, and her Grimm would slowly move to occupy its remains.

And while Vale stood back and did nothing, she would engender loyalty in her own personal army... one superior to anything the council would have at their beck and call.

Salem lazily turned her attention to the bird in its cage- her eye in the sky was due for the time to stretch his wings. "Qrow."

The man emerged from the corvid, dropping to kneel before her at her desk. "My Queen?"

"I need you to go find your twin," Salem bid her eye. "Let Raven Branwen decide where her loyalties lie. If she wishes to survive the destruction of Mistral to come, I will need to be certain: I need her devotion to be beyond question."

Qrow's own devotion was not a certainty. But he could be counted on to carry out his mission. His nieces were joining Salem's protection now. If she extended the same mercy to his sister, he'd do everything she demanded of him.

Betrayal made for a powerful motivation.

"As you will, my Queen," Qrow affirmed.

"Before you go, take a moment to see your dear Ruby," Salem suggested. "Should she perform well at initiation, I'd very much like to welcome her to my school."

"She won't disappoint you, my Queen," Qrow assured her.

No, Salem very much doubted she would. She was a silver-eyed warrior after all...

Just like her.

* * *

In an ancient and abandoned keep, Ozpin gathered what allies he could. They were like him: exiled from one place or another, forced to band together to survive. That they had nowhere else to go gave them reason to seek him out. That they were talented men with skills to circumvent Salem meant he had reason to shelter them.

Tyrian, running from Faunus who rejected him and pledging loyalty to any who might grant him a home. Watts, disgraced by his peers for his experimentation.

Hazel...

An alliance of convenience. Only because his sister had been killed by Grimm -by Salem's creatures- did he agree to fight alongside Ozpin. She died on Ozpin's watch, just as so many had before... but Salem's minions performed the task. Once Salem was dealt with, if Hazel's guilt and thirst for vengeance would not subside, Ozpin knew well where his eye would turn.

Those three had reconvened in this forgotten corner of the world to plan their counterattack. They had far too few resources to try and oppose Salem directly, but they had talents enough to mount some degree of resistance. Watts was in contact with an old colleague named Merlot, who may have had some way of pulling the Grimm from Salem's control... and loath as Ozpin was to make a pact with such an amoral man, robbing the queen of her biggest resource could even the score.

Scruples didn't win wars. They didn't save as many as possible.

But it wasn't amoral men Ozpin was waiting to hear from. Not tonight.

Tonight was for a report from Vale, from his infiltrator.

"Father..." her voice came on the line.

"Cinder," Ozpin greeted.

"Torchwick's heist was a success," she reported. "But Salem sent her dog to chase us off."

They had gathered Dust. Robbing Vale of ammunition would slow their arms buildup, and the Lien from the sale might help engender some sense of loyalty in the criminal she'd recruited. "So she knows we've made a move."

"Probably," Cinder agreed.

"Did she see you?" Ozpin inquired.

"Goodwitch probably knew what my power was," Cinder replied. "She knows you have a Maiden."

Salem suspected it already. But as long as she didn't know the face...

"Should I proceed?" Cinder asked.

She was still seeking his guidance. More than that, his approval.

"Wait until we're closer to the festival," Ozpin instructed. "Just... lay low, for now. Stay safe."

Cinder wouldn't care for the delay. But hopefully she'd appreciate his concern.

"One more thing," Cinder added. "Roman told me something about another girl interfering with his robbery... a girl with silver eyes."

Ozpin knew what that meant. He knew the threat that'd be to Cinder.

"I'll do what I can to mitigate this," Ozpin promised her. "Stay safe, Cinder."

He had so few left. And he didn't want to send another child in his care to die at the hands of Salem's pawns.

He knew Taiyang was a good man. He thought his and Summer's child would be just as capable of good.

And he'd have to kill her, just because she _could_ be a threat.

Scruples didn't win wars. Not when he was already at a disadvantage.

Merlot was near Mountain Glenn now. Cinder insisted the thief she was working with was a capable fighter. So perhaps he had ways of dealing with the girl before she became a threat to his plans.

Ozpin considered his options and decided he noblest possible way of snuffing another light from the world...


	42. 103: Block It Out

They say hate's just about the best thing to keep a man going. _Just about_. There's one thing that tops it.

I try not to think about it. Because when I do, the pain gets in.

I think of her when I can. I can't help but remember, even if it's getting dimmer the further away it becomes. The more I block it out the harder it is to remember, but I _have_ to set it aside.

She had blue eyes. Fair hair. A grip that turned between soft and gentle depending on her need.

I have to keep going. And no matter how great a motivator it might be, it's not the fuel I need.

When I feel doubt creeping in, I think about Ozpin. And I keep going.

_"Did she know? Did she know the risk of being a Huntress?"_

**She was only a child! She wasn't ready!**

_"She made a choice! A choice to put others before herself! So do I!"_

A moment's pause. I draw back and stop to think of her.

In that moment, it creeps through.

I can't let it. Can't stop and think. Have to keep going.

Have to block it out.

**Then you've chosen death.**

I think of Ozpin. The rest is easy.

* * *

A child flings herself into the fray to defend him. Not the first to put herself between me and Ozpin. Not the last.

Not the strongest, either. Lightning surges through my hand into her small frame.

**How many more children must die for you?!**

Her hands reach up to grasp my wrist. Both her hands are smaller than my palm, but she's got a firm grip... and she's getting stronger with every surge of electricity.

Strong enough to fling me right off her.

Brave. Powerful - more powerful than I thought. And quite a Semblance.

But between me and Ozpin, just like the last one.

Only one way that ends.

I think of the last one. She was brave. She seemed a good woman.

For a moment then, I hesitated. For a moment now, I think of the life she could've had were she not between me and my goal.

My sister was brave too. The thought brings the wounds to mind... I can feel a sway in my step. Can't let it continue. Can't let it accumulate.

I think of Ozpin. The rest is easy.

I charge. She swings her hammer.

* * *

"Hazel... what are you doing?" the silver-haired boy asks as I hand him his unconscious partner. I never bothered to learn either of their names.

More misguided children caught up in this war. Just as deluded as those following Ozpin, but with a different master holding their leash. Without Cinder's voice supporting them, Salem may well see them as simple pawns to be discarded now.

But that isn't what I'm thinking about. Running back to Salem empty-handed terrifies them... but it isn't where my head's at.

The orange-haired girl who stood between me and Ozpin. Brave as my sister.

The silver-eyed girl who gave Cinder pause. Looked just like her mother.

When I think of that, when the past comes back...

I don't have anything to say to these two Cinder brought along. They've never been important to me.

But these ones who fought alongside Ozpin...

Something about them...

* * *

She's the only one with the energy left to fight, so it makes sense she'd be standing guard. Still holding the hammer aloft, in case I get any ideas.

"I didn't come to fight," I try to assure her.

Hate's keeping the pain out, but it's getting harder to focus.

"You said that at Haven too," she reminds me. "Didn't seem to stop you."

She's got me there. "I just wanted to understand something."

She's understandably confused. "Understand... what?"

Still a child. Barely older than-

There it is. Thinking again. This time the pain makes its way through. I fall to a knee.

There's so much of it, held back by hate. So many wounds added up and forcing their way back.

She had blue eyes too.

And despite the fact she _knows_ the pain I can deal -even to those she cares about or Ozpin _told_ her to care about- they don't entirely hide their compassion.

That only makes it worse. Only makes it harder to keep the hate in place.

Have to speak my piece at least.

"I just... wanted... to remember..."

I think of her. It all comes back.

I faintly hear the girl call inside. For reinforcements? For an assassin?

For Ozpin to bring my hate back into focus and keep me going?

No. For her partner, the boy in green. I hurt him quite a bit.

And she's asking him to help me. Strong as she is, she has a gentle grip when her hand hoists me up.

So much pain. Pain everywhere but in the soft grip pulling me inside.

It's the last thought I have... of a short girl putting her strength aside and taking me in.

Of blue eyes that remind me...


	43. 110: Ichor

She didn't know all the details. All she could discern for certain was that her agents had failed at Haven.

Leo tried to flee and Salem dealt with him. Fair enough, he had always been an expendable asset. She'd have spared his life if he'd given her what he promised, but seeing as he _hadn't_...

Cinder was the turning point, when Salem briefly felt her connection to the Grimm she'd bound to her disciple sever. For a moment Salem had thought the worst… until she realized why the connection had been lost. Because magic not imbued to her -not bound to Cinder by Salem's creature- had encased the Grimm and Cinder with it, momentarily blinding Salem from seeing her tool.

It had been a long time since she felt that magic herself. They all rushed to show her what they could do when the power awakened within them… Salem recalled feeling tickled by a cold breeze brushing past, then comforted by the small hand generating it again reaching out to find her own.

Salem put that thought aside. The moment Ozpin withdrew the power from himself and placed it in four other girls -ones not unlike the ones she'd known before- that touch no longer belonged to her. That _life_ no longer resonated as being her own. The lives lost were a tragedy, but Salem had overseen the end of far more. She meant to exceed even _that_ number, when her work was finally done.

But to achieve her aim, she needed the relics. Her eyes were running from Haven, leaving her with no clear way to ascertain where Qrow and the students would flee. Her Grimm couldn't get into the kingdom while its defenses remained in place. She had only _one_ left at Haven, one not made for combat… _most_ of the time.

Still, she would use the asset she had. It would keep to the shadows and observe from afar..

Blinding light.

Something in Haven shone so brightly -so _painfully_\- as to frighten her Seer and drive it away. Salem took the reins herself, commanding her eye to open, whatever its instincts to the contrary.

She did not know the boy who shone so brightly. He had a lot of Aura… and a Semblance only newly awakened. His light was so intense it caused her Grimm pain to dwell upon it.

But light was never so all-encompassing as to hide every secret illuminated in its glow. Salem could see Ozpin's last eye holding the Relic of Knowledge, and the silver-eyed girl who'd so vexed dear Cinder..

It would pain her Seer to follow the wandering light. But still Salem would bid it so.

She had only this single eye left. Painful as the light may have been, she meant to use it.

Her Seer had to be careful in pursuing them. The cover of darkness only helped so much when the school was surrounded by policemen, students, Huntsmen, and Faunus who may have been able to discern the Grimm's presence in the dark. But still it did as Salem bid, waiting for its opportunities to move and following after the intense, baneful light.

The Seer had natural weapons. Its first instinct was to snuff out the light of Aura when it was vulnerable, when it felt safe after battle and exertion. But that wasn't what Salem sought from it. She _bent_ the Seer to her will, turning its tendrils on its own black flesh to spill its ichor upon the boy while he slept.

She had a general idea of his location. Now she sought to find more about his temperment and know her enemy better. She moved only a thin trace of the Seer's black blood upon the boy, but enough to seep in while his defenses were down.

Salem held firmly with one hand to the Seer. With the other she reached to the boy's warmth, reaching through its blood into an unfamiliar body… but a body with so much light it would repel the darkness and survive the contact with the Grimm's true essence.

The light would purge the infection quickly. But so much light on such a tiny patch of black would leave a deep shadow… one Salem could easily drive further into this boy's soul. The Aura that existed in such abundance in him would help guide her on her journey, marking the path for her like the gaps of white between the inky black strokes of a pen.

Salem dove deep into him now, reaching as far as she could without losing her grip on the Seer. Once her shadow delved past the manifestation of the soul, from the surface to the root…

The same thought tormented him again and again. The same two moments repeated again and again, leading into one another in a never-ending cycle.

Cinder -Salem recognized- though her image had been distorted by his memory. She appeared a cackling madwoman, rather than the confident and composed individual she'd been at Beacon. She was gleeful at having stolen the latter half of the Fall Maiden's powers from Amber, and drunk on her power she struck the boy aside with frightening ease.

The next moment was of a woman Salem didn't know, with dark red hair and piercing green eyes. She was a beauty, and the boy should've been grateful to have such a woman reach over and kiss him.

But then Salem saw why the memory tortured him so. Moments after she did so, she pushed him away. Not out of _rejection_, no… to _save_ him. To put him out of harm's way while she returned to the battle, hoping to make some difference in repelling this adversary she could never hope to best, and the boy watching helpless as she ran off to the fight.

Salem saw it repeat again and again, the memories triggering one another. He wasn't strong enough to make a difference, so his… significant other ran off to fight and die instead. He cycled back, again and again, replaying his biased accounting of history, his personal torture.

Salem knew how such moments could be torment. There was no way to rewrite what had already been inscribed. The ink was dry, the paper worn. _Knowing_ there was no way to change what had been written didn't make the memory easier to live with. She died because he wasn't strong enough and he wasn't strong enough, so she died.

It wasn't so long ago she still dreamed. It wasn't so long ago she was tormented by cycling the same two memories.

Defeat. And loss.

Failure. And death.

But this was not moving her closer to her goal. She needed to look past this boy's suffering and find information she could put to practical use.

Salem spilled more of the ichor upon the boy, trying to reach deeper into his soul…

In that moment, in the vault beneath Beacon, Jaune Arc saw a pale ghost reaching out to him after Cinder knocked him away. He saw a woman in black reaching out that hadn't been in his memory before.

But _had_ been in his memory hours earlier, when Emerald cast a terrifying illusion..

"Salem?" Jaune inquired.

The moment of his memory paused. The pain of the past was supplanted by the fear of the present.

And Salem… paused.

Jaune wasn't used to having any freedom of movement. Usually the memory simply replayed, and he could do nothing to alter the course of events. No matter how he tried to dodge Cinder's blow and even shun Pyrrha's kiss, every time events played out the same.

Yet now he could move, albeit with great effort as he forced himself to stand. Around him, Cinder, Ozpin, and Pyrrha remained static, frozen in that moment in the vault. Only Jaune moved.

Jaune and the ghost now haunting his dream.

Salem composed herself quickly. "Don't be afraid, child. I only seek answers."

The boy was already on the defensive. "You're not getting _anything_ from me. Not after all you've done." His words came slow from is mouth, but he wasn't used to speaking in such a domain. No doubt his mind would have trouble processing this invasion Salem orchestrated.

"Oh? And what -exactly- have I done to wrong you?" Salem inquired, playing coy.

She had to rile him up; get his emotions to the surface. Buried deep in his subconscious thoughts, he'd have a hard time filtering. The task of discretion would be even more difficult if Salem needled him.

"You… you sent Cinder to Beacon," the boy snapped. "You sent Tyrian to capture Ruby. You sent the White Fang to destroy Haven."

He was still only nibbling at the edges. Salem could clearly see what this boy hated her for.

And… oddly enough, it was something she understood. "Say the real reason," Salem requested.

"Cinder," the boy said again. "You sent Cinder…"

"Say it," Salem requested. "It feels better to give your anger voice."

Jaune couldn't speak her name. But he could frantically point to her, to her dark red hair and green eyes. "Killed her… you killed her…"

"Yes," Salem agreed. "I have killed many more than her. Before my work is done I'll kill even more than that."

"Why?" Jaune raged at her. "Why would you do that?!"

His hatred of her was mingled with a different thought. The simple, naive thought of a child.

The direct and practical question. One he _thought_ he wanted an answer to.

"Revenge," Salem answered simply. "Nothing I've taken will matter to me like the lives I've lost."

She hadn't meant to tell him that. It was her speaking unrestrained now.

Because she'd had too many reminders today. It steeled her resolve.

And made her speak the truth.

_"Because he killed my children."_

Her memory was as biased as Jaune's had been. Salem engaged in that battle too, and her magics had almost certainly killed one of them. They did nothing but plead with their parents to stop.

Salem would never have harmed them had Ozpin not tried to abscond with them in the night. She'd still have her children had their father not betrayed her and robbed her of the only things in the world that truly mattered to her… made her want to give humanity another chance after it had squandered so much time, even under her guiding hand.

Jaune may have hated her for all she had done. But even he couldn't help but sympathize with the thought of a mother outliving her child. Even buried in his subconscious, he couldn't compartmentalize one feeling that so clashed with another.

Salem kept her composure. "Ozpin took my world from me. He took away _eveything_ that I loved."

She had pallid gray skin and burning red eyes. He wouldn't see a tear forming unless he was brave enough to look right at her.

"Your.. _friend_," Salem chose the word carefully. "She was another he used and deluded. She was another he allowed to die."

She walked over to Ozpin's latest incarnation, running her hand over his frozen cheek.

He felt warm once. Now the only warmth she felt was confined to memory.

Salem clenched her hand over the surface of that cold cheek. "He's gone. Yet you're still helping him carry out his fool's errand. Why?"

Salem jerked her head towards Pyrrha. "For her?"

Jaune had no answer.

And for once... Salem didn't begrudge him for not being able to reply.

She knew why he tortured himself by replaying this memory again and again. She'd been there. She'd indulged the same act, sat through the same endless cycle.

"Ozpin has lied to you, child," Salem told him. "Ask him just how much."

She hadn't found her answer. Turning him against Ozpin now was little more than spite.

No... not _just_ spite.

For a moment, he'd pitied her. For a moment he'd sympathized with her plight.

And for a moment... Salem had returned the feeling.

Something about this moment, these circumstances, these feelings...

Something made Salem reach just a little further to, feel the cheek of this boy who'd moments before targeted her with his vitriol, whom _seconds_ beforehand she'd mocked.

There was warmth there... just on the edge of her fingertips.

Salem lost her grip on the Seer. Her tool finally succumbed to the injuries its master bid it inflict.

Jaune snapped awake and searched frantically around.

All he saw was a faint wisp of black, fading from sight as quickly as it'd passed his eye.


	44. 111: It Was Worth It

With the sword, Salem was cutting through every offense they could mount. With the torch she endlessly regenerated her Grimm and healed the wounds of her loyal followers. Tyrian was at the head of her vanguard, destroying one veteran Huntsman after another with the gifts Salem and Watts had granted him: with his tail having claimed nearly all of Atlas's best. Watts had seized the machines from Ironwood's control and had encircled the small alliance of kingdoms and hunters banding together. Their defeat was a certainty: all Salem and her forces had to do was press on.

Cinder had no such goal. There was only _one_ foe she sought in the throng of enemies, only one whom she **needed** to kill to be complete… both for acquiring the last of the four Maiden gifts and to soothe her own wounded pride.

She passed by more vulnerable targets and even better strategic options. She didn't care how many others died, only that one very specific woman died at _her_ hand.

Raven Branwen rallied her tribe to join the last stand in Atlas, as she had little other choice. Her powers made her an asset to that loose mixture of kingdoms, and as a result they'd taken steps to protect her. Steps Cinder was only too happy to _step on_.

Once, Raven Branwen bested her. History would _not_ repeat. No one would ever even _know_ that history. When Salem shattered this alliance and acquired the last two relics, there'd only be a few people left to tell the story. "History" would be whatever they wished it to be.

Cinder had acquired Winter and Summer in her battles. All that remained was Spring. All she had left was one final battle to gain the missing piece- the last fragment that prevented her from being whole.

Raven's eyes found hers'. She knew what awaited. She stepped forward, confident she could best her foe a second -and _final_\- time. Cinder was incredibly powerful, but Raven believed her greater experience would be enough to win the day.

They clashed several times over the battlefield. Many fighting on the ground were annihilated as collateral damage as one element after another struck beneath.

But after many savage blows, Raven Branwen fell, and Cinder stood triumphant. She had only to deal the final blow and look in Branwen's blood red eyes when she did… _see_ the life leave her as her power was drawn to Cinder in that single moment.

As Cinder approached, however. Raven drew her sword. Cinder was amused, expecting a feeble last stand she could easily press past..

Instead, Raven asked: "What was the girl's name? Your follower?"

Irrelevant prattle...

She drove the blade through her chest. As she shook, Raven's blood red eyes met Cinder's own. "Emerald…?"

At first Cinder thought nothing of it… until she realized what Raven had done. By the time her second arm reached Raven, the power had flown from her…

And flown to-

Emerald… her loyal right hand.

The last obstacle between Cinder and everything she wanted.

Raven had one last act of defiance to mar Cinder's progress. Her last stand would linger in Cinder's memory whether she wished it to or not... she couldn't help but understand such _spite._

Cinder wouldn't risk failure. She wouldn't risk so much as _waiting._

Cinder found Emerald away from the battlements, confused by what had overtaken her, as unfamiliar magic seeped out from her eye. Emerald looked up at her and spoke her name, looking to her teacher, her protector -her _savior_\- for guidance.

Emerald had been nothing but loyal to her, standing by Cinder even at her lowest. But the end was too close. _Destiny_ was too close.

Cinder hesitated only a moment before impaling Emerald. Some part of her hoped she could extract it _without_ killing her, that all the power could be hers' _without_ the cost of Emerald's life.

She kept going. She had to know.

She _had_ to know.

Emerald lost her mother very young. Cinder took a similar role for her, somewhere between parent and… altogether different. She loved no other woman in her life. There was no one else she could've thought of.

When Cinder felt the Spring Maiden's power join in her soul, when she knew her mission was complete, Cinder told herself it was worth it.

She kept saying it over and over.

* * *

It took a few hours more for Salem to crush what remained of the resistance. All that remained of Faunus and humanity alike had pledged themselves to her and united under her banner. Cinder doubted there were more than two hundred left, and many of them swore allegiance only out of abject terror. One the crown was used upon them, however, any despair; any thought of rebellion vanished.

Cinder watched the ceremony, standing with the others of Salem's inner circle. Those _left_ anyway… Hazel had served his purpose and been summarily disposed of, and Emerald…

Well.

Cinder was still telling herself it had been worth it.

Salem brought the four together: Creation, Destruction, Choice, and Knowledge. The spirits of their chosen trinkets harmonized together, playing the hymn that would draw Light and Dark back to this remnant and _finally_ end this quest.

Salem looked triumphant as their energies carried up into space, summoning the gods back to her. How she'd delight -how Cinder knew she would- when they returned and saw the very woman they cursed had been the one to inherit the remnant they'd left with all their creations united under their banner as they had before.

Instead… nothing descended from the sky. No gods returned, and Salem found no revenge.

For a long time her master just stared at the four trinkets, unable to process it. She'd been working towards her goal _far_ longer than Cinder had, and to know that all her hard work, all her suffering, all her loss… had seen _this_ as her reward.

Watts was content. He had mastery over the world -what was left of it- second only to Salem herself. Tyrian was as distraught as his 'divine savior', whom he thought infallible. When Cinder turned to Mercury, hoping his mentor understood what had occurred, Cinder thought back on Emerald, and Raven, and Amber, and the others she slew to get this far…

And she laughed.

All that she sacrificed… all the people she killed, all the pain she suffered, all the maiming she _willingly_ inflicted upon herself, all that she had _sold her soul_ to acquire and… _this_ was the reward Salem had always promised?

Nothing?

She had her power. But she was even less whole than when she'd had only _half_ a Maiden's power.

She'd had Emerald then. She'd had _purpose_ then.

Now…

Now she looked over a dead world, more powerful than any save Salem herself, and… this was it? _This_ was her victory?

She kept laughing long after Salem commanded her silence. She couldn't help it. Laughter was preferable to tears.

She got what she wanted.

Just as she was destined to.

It was worth it...

She couldn't say it anymore.

All she could do was laugh.


	45. 112: She Should've Known

Emerald knew that Cinder didn't owe her anything more than the life she'd already saved. The one and only time she'd tried to assert herself, Cinder had struck her and reminded Emerald not to forget her place.

She should've known then that nothing would change between them. But instead she allowed herself to believe Cinder was right. Cinder saved Emerald's life, thus Emerald's life belonged to Cinder. She would share in the spoils of Cinder's eventual victory, and she needed nothing more.

On long, cold nights traveling together she turned to Cinder for warmth and comfort, and Cinder indulged her. Some nights Cinder sought _her_ out, and she felt such joy in thinking Cinder returned some _portion_ of her feelings, that she sought more from Emerald than loyalty and devotion... then morning would come and Cinder would be gone from her bed.

She should've known then Cinder's interests in her were fleeting; that she just wanted a warm body to help her make it through the night... that what she _thought_ was affection was just a way for Cinder to pass the time.

At Beacon, when Cinder entrusted Emerald with important tasks, she believed their bond was strengthening. Cinder may have spent more time doting on Mercury -even dancing with him rather than Emerald when presented with an opportunity- but Emerald allowed herself to believe that was a necessary use of her time to ensure the loyalty of another neither of them fully trusted.

She should've known then Cinder would never fully trust _her_ either... that she was too damaged by the trials of her life to ever love completely without condition. Emerald tried to rationalize it; she tried to believe that... _somehow_ things could change. Once Cinder was complete, once she had the full powers of the Maidens, once she acquired the relics, once there were no more enemies to fight.

She should've known when Cinder was brought low during the Fall of Beacon, just after her moment of triumph. She should've known then whatever spoils she may have earned for her loyalty, Emerald would guide Cinder to victory on a foundation of fire and blood. And when she and Mercury took Cinder from Beacon fighting against the Grimm -the very weapons they brought to ensure their victory- she should've known that whatever Cinder did for her would cost far more than her life.

She should've known then 'love' wasn't something Cinder felt. But Emerald kept telling herself she understood it... once.

Emerald stood by her side all throughout her recovery. She watched Cinder's beauty fade after being maimed; she saw Cinder willingly bind herself further to the Grimm, becoming a monster solely to reclaim... not even her power, but the _feeling_ of power, the _security_ of her confidence now shaken.

She should've known then she made a mistake. Yet all Emerald could think about was how Cinder kept her promise and saved Emerald's life.

Emerald told herself the other lives didn't matter. _Her_ life mattered. _Cinder's_ life mattered. So long as they were alive, so long as they were _together_...

Cinder would win. Emerald never once doubted it, even when she saw Cinder brought low. Eventually Cinder would triumph and when there were no more lives to extinguish, when she finally had no more need for ambition and hatred... she'd remember what it was to feel love.

She should've known it wouldn't be tonight.

Emerald was barely staying conscious. Her Aura was flickering as she expended her Semblance past her limit.

Cinder snapped her fingers again. Emerald concentrated, trying to will her Aura to expend one more time.

To make an illusion, to put her enemy before her remaining eye.

To give Cinder the chance to vent her frustration and let her hatred burn...

She should've known she alone wasn't enough. Because when Cinder finished scorching the empty castle floor -while _believing_ she saw Ruby Rose burn- Cinder didn't care about any life bu the one she desperately needed to extinguish.

When Cinder snapped her fingers yet _again_, Mercury tried to intervene. Emerald was surprised he tried to stand up for her -no doubt because he was out of his depth after meeting those on a similar level to Cinder herself and needed what few allies he had- but she waved him off and did as Cinder bid, even as Emerald fell to one knee from the effort needed to sustain her illusions.

She should've...

She _did_.

She _did know._

She should've known sooner.

Cinder snapped her fingers again. Emerald did as she was bid, even as she felt her Aura failing her...

* * *

_The Battle of Haven_

Ruby spun Crescent Rose to deflect the shots Emerald rained on her. "Why are you doing this?!" she demanded, "Salem's-"

It wasn't the first time someone asked her. It was the first time Emerald had to stop and remind herself.

"I don't care about Salem!" Emerald defiantly declared. "But I owe Cinder _everything!_"

She hoped that convinced the silver-eyed brat.

She hoped she convinced herself.

* * *

Cornered, with even the mighty Hazel exhausted, Emerald was still defiant in facing down the Beacon students and their drunk of a teacher. "It's not over! Cinder will come back, she'll have the Relic, and she'll stop all of you!"

Emerald sincerely believed that.

Emerald knew Cinder's victory was inevitable.

And when Cinder triumphed and she saw her disciples had served her faithfully and well, when she saw Emerald had fought valiantly for her...

"...she won't let us down."

Emerald heard the elevator. She turned towards it, knowing her savior had finally...

Knowing her love had...

Knowing...

Emerald felt the tears come the moment she saw the blonde mane emerge from the vault. She felt despair encroach the moment the elevator finished moving back into place.

Shedding tears for someone who never loved her... someone who never meant to... someone...

Emerald fell to her knees, sobbing. Mercury muttered to her: "Emerald, get up. We need to go."

He was trying to help.

There was no longer any reason _to_ help her.

"Emerald..." Mercury hissed.

She had nothing waiting for her, wherever she ran to. No reason to hope that... anything would...

She should've known.


	46. 113: Trying

Raven had spent the entire time pounding on the door. She wouldn't even _look_ at Tai and Yang; she was just trying to escape. "Qrow!" she shouted again.

On the other side of the door, Qrow replied: "Talk to _them_, Rae."

"Scheming little brother, I swear I'll cut it down!" Raven threatened.

"And lose one of your only jump points?" Qrow replied. "No, I know you too well; you still _need_ us in case you lose your nerve and need to do a runner. So why don't you just take _twenty damn minutes_ to talk to **your husband and your daughter** about your issues? _Before_ you run away and Salem kills us, I mean?"

Raven scowled at the door frame. With Qrow only a few feet away she couldn't open a portal to the hall. With Tai and Yang in the same room, she couldn't do much but bounce around the small location.

At least Qrow hadn't tied her up. Though apparently he'd been considering it…

No, he just wanted them stuck in the same room together so they could… she wasn't even sure _what_ Qrow wanted to happen. Raven had already sorted through at least some of her issues with Yang all the way back at Haven, and she and Tai had… well, things had been better between them after she visited Patch, but he still grated on her with his insistence on trying to…

She'd already reconnected. Now he was trying to convince her to do more than that; to stay with her supposed _family_ for longer than a few fleeting moments. Raven balked at the notion, because…

One night was simple. One moment was something easy to remember. More than that… the long stretches of time _without_ particularly strong emotions, with the mundane day-to-day… she didn't know how Tai always managed it… how it _appealed_ to him. He always insisted on complicating things and not letting the moments linger, always moving on to the next thing that _had_ to be done rather than enjoying the good times.

Raven's eyes found Yang. Speaking of 'complicating things…'

Raven sighed. She'd appease Qrow just a little and give this a try. She was reasonably confident these two didn't actually want to talk to her all that much either..

"So… how's everyone doing?" Raven asked.

Yang sighed and scooted closer to her dad. "We don't wanna be here either, Mom. Uncle Qrow's just… well, you know him."

Raven nodded. "Yeah. He thinks we'll have trouble working together when the Grimm arrive tomorrow. Feel free to let him know he's wasting all our time with this."

"Maybe he's not, Rae," Tai interjected. "Given the last time we-"

"Drop it," Raven flatly instructed.

Curious, Yang looked between them. She took a moment to speculate. Her Dad didn't _usually_ look quite so guilty, especially when he was talking about-

"Oh, god," Yang rolled her eyes. "Dad, you _didn't_."

Taiyang was never a particularly good liar. And Yang wasn't one to _let_ people lie to her. "Yeah," he quickly admitted. "She came by Patch after that thing at Haven and we-"

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" Yang demanded, her anger flaring up. "She- she worked with Cinder and just stood by while Cinder _tried to kill Weiss!_ To say nothing of kidnapping her in the first place and whatever shady deal she cut with Salem…"

"I was trying to _survive_," Raven snapped. "I'm sure you've gained a greater appreciation for that by now, Yang."

"I'm _not_ talking to you," Yang snapped right back. "_You're_ not the one who needs a lecture."

"Don't be too hard on your father," Raven replied. "He was just happy someone finally came by to visit him. Old friends don't come by as often as you'd like."

Yang glared at her. "I _have_ to be hard on him. _He's_ the parent I'll still have when all this is done. After we win, you and your _tribe_ will just go back to your camp and we'll never have to deal with you again."

Raven's own temper rose to the surface. Aura started to leak from her eye as she felt powers swirling within her, contorted by Yang riling her up. "You think you understand-"

"I understand that you _don't want to be here_ and you're only helping us to save your own skin," Yang growled at her. "That's _all_ you do. That's all you _know how_ to do."

That struck her. Raven's Aura ripped off her shoulders. Tai quickly jumped up to intersperse himself between them. "Stop it, _both_ of you, this _isn't_ helping."

Ever the peacemaker. But neither Raven nor Yang were in the mood.

"Don't," Yang snarled. "Just _don't_, Dad. You know her better than I do and you _still_ let her come crawling back into your life, and for what? How can you even let her in the door after all she's done-"

"And when have _you_ ever had to make a hard choice, little girl?" Raven inquired. "When have you been faced with the responsibility of dozens of other people's lives and _known_ you had to either do the bidding of an evil witch or try to run and provoke her ire? You and your little band of friends spent so long beneath her notice you didn't have to struggle to survive _every single day!_"

That was why Raven hated forward planning. It usually meant knowing someone would die if she couldn't keep things strictly organized, and a band of outlaws were unruly even when they were loyal. Her fleeing them for weeks hadn't done much to bolster her credibility… now she was just the devil they knew rather than the witch they didn't.

But those moments with Tai had helped her through it. They were memories to cling to when the minutiae of managing her tribe wore her down. Yang may have been an adult now, but she hadn't suffered enough to scold Raven. Not yet.

"We didn't struggle because we had our friends helping us!" Yang fired right back. "Because they _wanted_ to help us, because they cared about stopping Salem and all the things she did! Are you really trying to tell me it's a harder choice to _run_ than to _try_?"

Raven _wanted_ to make that argument, because she really wanted Yang to be quiet. But she couldn't find the words in her scowling anger.

Tai knew the look. Raven immediately averted her eyes from both of them so she wouldn't have to see that same look reflected back in their eyes.

"Try for what?" Raven finally asked. "All this will do -even _if_ we win- is slow Salem down and buy us more time. _You're_ the one who doesn't understand, Yang: just because you _try_ to do something good doesn't mean you _can_. It doesn't just magically make things better because you put in some effort; it doesn't make a difference if you can't actually _change_ anything."

It was a futile struggle. Yet Yang still followed Ozpin's helpless struggle -even after he lied to her- and still clung to some delusion she'd make a difference and that _this_ time things would be different and they'd stop the ancient, immortal witch because… Raven couldn't stomach to even _think_ it. Because they _tried?_

Yang's burning red eyes blinked away. Lilac met Raven's red once again.

"Sometimes trying is enough," Yang replied, her voice turning softer. "Sometimes all you need to do to make a difference is… at least _pretend_ like you can help, at least _be there_ and put in _some_ effort. You don't always need to gain something, you don't always need to get anywhere…"

It sounded like nonsense to Raven. Every action she performed had _some_ tangible gain. Every mission was undertaken with the expectation of success. Was _this_ the lesson Taiyang tried to impart to their daughter? That just _trying_ and **failing** was somehow an acceptable use of her time?

No, that wasn't what emerged in Yang's voice. It wasn't _Yang_ Yang was asking to try.

Raven felt the Aura fade from her eye.

"Yang..."

Before Raven had a chance to speak, Qrow all but broke the door down. "Sorry to interrupt boys and girls, but we've got trouble. Some of Salem's buddies are on their way to the Atlas resupply station; Jimmy's panicking and calling in all hands."

Raven scoffed. Ironwood hadn't changed… nor had his timing.

Yang paused a moment to compose herself. She drove one finger to her father's chest and pointedly told him: "We're _not_ done talking about this," before she headed out to join the fight.

Tai himself stepped past Raven. "She's not wrong, you know. Sometimes trying is enough to make a difference."

Raven may have been willing to give her daughter some ground. She was too proud to give anymore. "Still such a fool."

She headed after Yang to join the fight. Tai smiled to himself, even as she rebuked him.

Yang broke through her mother's defenses. She'd made a difference.

It was okay if Tai hadn't. Because their daughter would get there and Raven would never see it coming.

She didn't believe trying would make a difference.


	47. 116: What Do You Want?

_Then_

She heard him call her name. Immediately she moved to her father's side and held his hand.

She devoted all her attention to him. She paid no mind to the woman he'd married or the two girls she brought with her: they were there only to see his body once he'd passed and lay claim to all that had been his while his body was still warm.

She didn't want to lose him. He was the only person -the only thing in the entire world- she loved.

His grip was so weak. His voice was so soft.

She pleaded with him to say her name again. She listened to his faint breaths for some sign he was still there…

She squeezed his hand again. The skin felt clammy and cold.

He was once so vibrant. Now his flame had gone out.

She still had a mother and two sisters, or at least so a piece of paper the old woman clung to legally proclaimed.

As far as she was concerned, she was alone in the world now.

* * *

_Now_

Argus was burning as Atlas turned its guns on what it perceived as disloyal citizens under its care. Qrow Branwen -the biggest threat to her- was left trapped in their holding cells, left to either watch powerless or turn Atlas against him too while he tried to protect his nieces and the other children in his charge.

Cinder left Adam and Neo to chase after the others. Adam's obsessive pursuit of Blake Belladonna gave them a much-needed ally and his preference to chase her on his own successfully split the large gathering of students as they closed ranks around their friend. That left Ruby vulnerable and allowed Neo to chase 'little red' with only two of her friends to help. Though the odds were still weighted against them, Cinder had every reason to believe by dividing her enemies into two groups her two allies might achieve unlikely victories.

And if they _didn't_... well, two dangerous loose ends would be dealt with and they might successfully damage Salem's enemy before they were defeated. Either way, there'd be _some_ gain for Cinder.

_And_ she had the **real** prize: the Relic of Knowledge.

Oscar reached towards her, pinned by the rubble -molten to slag by Cinder's flames- pleading with her to stop. "Don't give it to her. She's just using you- she'll get rid of you just like Leonardo!"

Cinder scoffed. "You have so much to learn, little boy… pity you won't get your chance to learn-"

Cinder drew back with her left arm. It was a shame to dispose of such a young life, but really, if he was foolish enough to oppose Salem there wouldn't be much difference whether he died now or _after_ Salem completed her plan…

The shelling from Atlas' naval base struck nearby. While Cinder might've enjoyed the indulgence, she didn't want to take any unnecessary risks. She hadn't yet fully healed, and she could easily slip out of the city in the chaos she'd so gleefully unleashed… and disappear like so many others in the aftermath.

Cinder collected her prize and sent a message to Neo on her Scroll to rendezvous after she'd collected Ruby Rose's head. She didn't bother inviting Adam to join the escape.

If Neo succeeded Cinder would dispose of her while she was vulnerable. If Adam succeeded he wouldn't bother meeting up and would run off with his own prize in tow.

Cinder slid the lamp under her bulky robe and joined a group of fleeing civilians being ushered outside Argus and towards a safehouse. Cinder played the damsel in distress a few minutes -though her throat was a bit too hoarse for any screaming- before slipping out into the forests and snow and disappearing as suddenly as she'd arrived.

The Grimm would be drawn to the strife in Argus and the towering columns of smoke. They'd have no reason to pursue Cinder: she had nothing but positive emotions radiating off her.

After all: she'd won.

* * *

_Then_

Family didn't mean much when it was enforced by a slip of paper bearing her father's signature. Her "mother" and her "sisters" saw her as little more than a servant… any comforts, any tappings of luxury vanished along with her father. She was now tasked with attending to their needs and never voicing any of her own wishes.

Day in and day out her efforts were all for them, all for her… "family". She was given a meager allotment of food to keep going and a comfortable bed to sleep in -which was better than what many others knew and she tried to be grateful for- but it was hard for her to be appreciative when she saw her father's fortune disappear in the hands of unworthy inheritors who'd never loved him and only sought his riches and finery…

It had worked for them. _Love_ may have given her a memory to cling to, but it did little to fill her belly or restore her strength after giving up all her time and effort for her 'family.' The wealth and finery they'd taken had made their lives so much better than hers'.

What good was love, then? Its fire had run out.

Now her father's fortune was being squandered and she'd been reduced to servitude for people who did not love her and would discard her if ever she failed in the tasks they'd given her… her 'mother' had made it _very_ clear that she was only kept because she continued to obediently carry out her tasks, and _not_ because she was welcome in their home.

It _was_ their home now. Not hers'.

Her name was proof she was her father's child. But the piece of paper identifying this other woman as her father's wife robbed her of her claim.

Now she had love but nowhere to turn her thought. Now her 'mother' had power that would never filter its way down to another woman's child she did not want or need.

This was what she had to look forward to. This was what her life had become.

Her father loved the woman who now controlled his estate. She _tried_ to do the same.

She tried to.

* * *

_Now_

Cinder kept checking her Scroll for Neo's reply. She kept peering out into the woods and snow -a few hundred meters from the cavern she'd taken shelter in- for some sign of Neo, Adam, or their enemies. No one arrived at the coordinates: the sleet remained unaltered.

She didn't know if Ruby was alive or dead, and would have to follow up. But she'd allow herself that _after_ she delivered Salem her prize.

This strange, blue lamp. Apparently it could answer any question…tell the person asking its favor _anything_ they wished to know.

If they would but speak its name.

Cinder glanced around. Salem was always watching, but she wasn't _completely_ omniscient. If Cinder _ever_ wanted to use the relics' power for herself and not let her master know…

She could resist the temptation and bring the lamp back. Salem would always suspect Cinder's motives, but not necessarily that she'd been _disloyal_.

But there _were_ things Cinder wished to know, and she may never get another opportunity… certainly not one she could easily explain away.

If she would just speak her name.

It wasn't in Cinder's nature to be _completely_ obedient.

She leaned close to the relic and whispered: "Jinn."

* * *

_Then_

It wasn't an easy thing to harm them. They deserved _some_ receipt for the mistreatment they put her through, but she'd never intended to…

The blood was still on her hands. She had to run.

One might've been explained as unintentional. _One_ might've been her grief and sorrow getting the better of her and driving an emotional frenzy.

Two was to prevent them from corroborating, telling any story they wished to in order to be rid of her and preserve their ill-gotten gains.

Three was to remove a loose end.

No longer an act of passion, but an act of _calculation._

They were going to send her away. She'd have died unsupported.

Now she was fleeing anyway, albeit with more in-hand than she would've if they'd cast her out.

She told herself it was necessary to survive.

She told herself in burning their home it was to cover her tracks as best she could.

As the cinders of her father's house rained around her she told herself there was nothing left in there that mattered to her.

Her father was long gone, and with him her love and her name.

She wasn't that girl now. That girl died alongside her 'family.'

Disappearing in the fire just like everything else.

* * *

_Now_

"I can still answer _one_ question in this era," Jinn affirmed.

One. It was far too risky. Even if Salem believed that Ruby Rose and her allies had used up all the questions themselves, Cinder would be offering to Salem a worthless trinket: one that wouldn't be of any use to her master until decades later. Cinder had hoped Salem's plan would be completed while she was still in the prime of youth and able to reap the rewards.

But then again, Salem's goal was simply to acquire all four. She _knew_ where two of them were already. The third was still somewhere under Beacon with the Grimm digging for it.

Cinder _could_ ask… and she knew how to lie, even to her master's practiced ear. She could know _anything_ she wanted.

Even a way to surpass Salem and rule the world from the queen's throne herself, rather than at her right hand.

Or if there was some way to finally be free of the phantom pain still assailing her… if Ruby Rose was truly dead and Cinder could once more sleep through the night without thinking of her and the need for revenge…

Or if there was anything else that could possibly be different for her; any path but the one Salem had laid out for her.

Cinder knew what her destiny was. She just wished to reaffirm it.

"Jinn," Cinder began. "Will I get what I want?"

The blue genie cast her a coy smile. "You _can't._"

* * *

Cinder paused. "What?"

Jinn winked at her and descended back into the lamp.

"Wait!" Cinder shouted after, taking firm hold of the relic. "Give me specifics! Why can't I? What's stopping me?!"

The lamp was silent. It didn't even glow; it was dull metal Cinder repeatedly thrashed in her hands.

"What did you mean, Jinn?" Cinder demanded. "Tell me!"

She was… she'd _always_ known…

No. _Not_ always…

* * *

_Then_

Some of her father's fortune remained in his personal bank, but she could hardly lay claim to it: the authorities believed her dead. It was small comfort to think that she could inherit all his wealth if she was willing to step into the light again.

But she needed Lien. What she'd taken from her stepmother had sustained her so far, but it wasn't enough. She needed more than that to find a place to stay and put food in her belly longer than a few more nights.

This wasn't how things ended for her. She'd taken their lives so she could go on… she wasn't going to just die like her father had… that was the fate of those too weak to seize their chance to change things.

She'd survived when she was supposed to be cast into the wilderness to die. She was meant for greater things than this…

She'd never tried to be a thief. But she'd already learned to kill.

Her technique was sloppy. Her approach was obvious. But all they'd say was a woman with dark hair and amber eyes had robbed the riches of a wealthy dead man.

She'd live another day…

But there had to be more than this. There had to be some greater purpose than taking enough to survive.

She was alive and they were dead. That had to mean _something._

That had to mean she was destined for more than they were.

* * *

_Now_

Cinder panicked at the thought. She'd wasted the relic's power just to have a simple reassurance… Salem would be **furious.** Even if Cinder managed to lie and bluff her way out of her master's wrath, all Cinder would have to show for her efforts was this trinket Salem couldn't yet make use of.

Salem had given her so much. Without Salem's guidance, Cinder would never acquire the powers of the other Maidens… never attain a level of magic close to Salem herself. She'd remain as she was, beyond the powers of her disciples but not the ascent Cinder knew awaited her.

She had a destiny waiting for her. She _knew_ that she wasn't meant to meet some ignominious end like…

Like a different girl had.

That wasn't her.

She… she was going to…be powerful.

...wasn't she?

Cinder looked at the dull metal of the lamp. Jinn answered her question… but what had she _meant?_

That Cinder couldn't attain her destiny?

That she was going to die?

That none of her efforts had mattered?

Cinder tried again to ask. "Then what _will_ I get, Jinn?"

The lamp had no answer.

"What happens now?" Cinder tried.

All she heard in reply was her own hastened breathing.

"Can I… am I supposed to…"

She racked her brain for answers. "..do I… _defy_ my destiny? Is that what I have to do?"

The lamp had no answers. Not in this era.

What then was Cinder to do? If she _couldn't_ attain what had been promised to her?

What -then- did she want if she couldn't have what she wanted now?

* * *

_Then_

She dragged herself slowly up from the red rocks. She was half-dead from her journey, but she'd finally made it… empty-handed, at the end of her rope, but still bold enough to try and find her answer.

She could barely stand. With what strength she had left she bashed her fists against the heavy wooden door of the keep.

She remembered her father telling her stories of this place… of a castle built long ago, with a lonely girl in a tower.

She heard other stories later on, of a witch living away from everyone else…

When the door opened, she tried not to be afraid. The pale-skinned woman looking back at her took in the half-dead girl at her front door. "And what do _you_ want?"

Food and shelter were her most immediate priorities. But that wasn't what she'd come to ask of this mysterious woman.

More than anything, she just needed to know there was _more_ ahead than a next meal and a quiet rest. She needed to know she was _meant_ for more.

"I want…"

She had faced challenges that nearly ended her life. She needed to avoid any chance of that.

"I want to be strong."

She had killed many to trek this far. But she was still weak and vulnerable and worse, others could see that.

"I want to be feared."

She discarded her old life. She missed the prestige her name once brought.

More than that she missed having a degree of control over her choices, when her father indulged her… and she did not wish to ask anyone else for permission.

"I want to be powerful."

She took many long breaths as she let her message sink in. The witch paused a moment to think on her words.

She was the one taken aback when the witch asked: "What's your name?"

She'd discarded her name. She needed a new one.

She thought on when her father's house burned down. She'd let the world think she'd died then.

The cinders fell around her and the past disappeared in flame…

"Cinder."

* * *

_Now_

Cinder marched back towards the city of Argus. The fires were being suppressed by the cold fronts from the sea, and the fighting had died down.

Cinder found the green-eyed boy emerging from the wreckage Cinder had left him trapped beneath. She saw Ruby Rose and her friends returning with an unconscious Neo as their captive, but they hadn't yet noticed Cinder's presence. Blake Belladonna was with them, so it seemed Adam had failed too…

A few hours ago, Cinder had been victorious. She didn't feel that way now.

Oscar was stunned when Cinder handed him the lamp. But he quickly realized _why_ she had…

"What did she tell you?" Oscar asked.

Cinder closed her remaining eye. It wasn't an easy thing to admit, and she didn't want him to peer into the window to her soul and see how unguarded her answer truly was. "That I was wrong."


	48. 117: Rewarded

Salem would do anything to have Ozma returned to her. There was no life for her without him; only the living death that preceded and the hollow, aimless wandering that followed his passing. She was not _whole_ without him, and though she'd tried…

Though she'd _tried…_

Salem knew life before Ozma, but it was so far from her now. That past ran together, congealed into a general feeling of sorrow and apathy. Recalling Ozma's touch was still recent, and no matter how she tried her bed still felt cold without him.

She knew immediately who to ask for help. She had magic, but not power enough to reawaken the dead. So she'd go to see the one who gave humanity its power of Creation in the first place.

But fate turns on the smallest actions. Or in Salem's case- the smallest delay.

She stopped to rest just a moment before making her journey up the mountain. Her determination had carried her this far, but her body asked for a moment's pause, and she indulged it.

And unfortunately, her decision proved wise.

Another man stumbled into the inn where she stay, seeking a strong drink to wash away -or at least numb- the sorrow that had overtaken him. He drank so heavily even those profiting from his misery were given pause. He was hysterical, drowning in despair far more than the liquors poured again and again down his throat.

Salem sensed some _familiarity_ in his despair and asked what led him to such a miserable state. The man spoke of his child, forever lost to him by a fever his magic and the doctors' science could not cure. He begged the God of Light for his help- to restore to life one who'd barely begun to live… and he'd been refused. The God of Light said that life and death were meant to form a balance, and to return one from death would upset that balance… and he would not risk doing so, not even for a grieving father.

Salem did not know if this man loved his child as she loved Ozma, but she did not doubt his resolve. The God of Light did not honor _every_ request (and many sought his favor), but for a task as monumental as this… well, if he would not revive a child just because their parent loved them very much, were the odds so much better for her?

There was one alternative. One… _other_ whose favor she might seek.

Few dared ask. Few paid him tribute.

If it meant having Ozma returned to her… _she_ would.

* * *

Salem would not let fear compromise her in pursuing her task. She did not let fatigue slow her this time. Either she could save her beloved or she couldn't- and if _both_ gods refused her, there was no way to return from what she'd lost.

She was terrified when he emerged from the ichor… the pond of black blood that he and his abominable shadow beasts called home. He emerged with his back to her, his body viscous like jam… yet all the more terrifying as his neck snapped his head into place before her.

Salem thought of Ozma, and begged his favor just the same. She told him of her loss and her pain.

He was quiet for a time. Salem did not know what awaited her…

The God of Darkness laughed and said quite pleasantly: **"Rise, child, and let your faith in me be rewarded."**

And in an instant, Ozma returned, lying on the ground beside her. He took a breath: a terrible, hacking gasp before frantically asking: "Where am I? What… what is this?! **Where am I?!**"

Salem could not care less for his wails. She clung tightly to him, constantly reassuring him he was safe and all would be well…

But mere moments after his return, anger broke the mood. "**What** _have you done?"_

Salem could not look away from Ozma. She knew the voice… but a god mattered less to her than having her love returned.

The God of Darkness was quick to step in to confront his brother. **"I have done what I please, brother. You may bask in the powers of creation, but you do not** **_own_** **them."**

_"This is_ **not** _creation,"_ the God of Light rebuked.

**"Do not lecture me!"** his brother snapped back. The shadow beasts surrounding his pool moved to their master's side, growling at the light invading their territory.

_"I will do what I must to maintain order,"_ the God of Light replied. Salem was still trying to reassure Ozma when…

When…

He vanished from her hands, melting away and sliding through her fingers. "No!" Salem's fists slammed into the ground, before she glared up at the God of Light. "No! What have you done?! Bring him back!"

The God of Darkness pointed at his brother. **"You dare come into my domain and show such disrespect?!"**

In an instant, Ozma was with her again. Salem rushed to collect him.

_"I am abiding by the rules we agreed upon,"_ the God of Light countered.

**"Rules I now see that are ever in** **_your_** **favor!"** the God of Darkness snapped. **"And yet the day a mortal comes to pray at my feet before your own, so do you arrive to lay your judgment upon me!"**

The God of Darkness was beginning to change… to transform into something monstrous.

Salem knew there was nothing that could be done to challenge the power of either. She summoned what strength remained to her and hoisted Ozma up and ran from the God of Darkness's abode. She might've offended him by not paying him due tribute, but she would _not_ lose Ozma again.

The God of Light transformed too. The brothers were consumed by their petty rivalry, and for the moment she and her love were beneath their notice.

Ozma was disoriented, still inquiring in murmur about where he was. Salem hushed him as she ushered him to safety. There would be time for all that later…

They had all the time in the world now, she believed.

* * *

Ozma recalled nothing of the next life. His last memories were of lying in bed, slowly dying of his illness with Salem at his side. Her presence soothed him and helped him comprehend his return.

He'd never believed that anyone could return from the dead. But he _had_, and the sky did not fall. Whatever dispute the two brothers had settled after their fierce clash, and all seemed well.

At last Salem had what she'd hoped for… a happy ever after.

She and Ozma lived together for many years. They married and traveled the world, and eventually settled to a keep of their own and were blessed with four beautiful daughters. Ozma's reputation as the greatest of warriors only grew, for he'd beaten back even **death.**

Age found them both, as they grew old and gray. When they next found themselves confined to their beds, they were weak and tired from a life well-lived, not brought low by illness or despair. They were surrounded by their children and their children's children, and held each others' hands as they passed together into the next life.

Happily ever after.

Or… so it _should_ have been.

Ozma awoke moments later in a dark room, with an unfamiliar ceiling over his head. "Where am I? What-what is this?! _Where am I?!_"

Alive again, as Salem had wished him to be.

But… not with Salem as he thought himself meant to be.

Ozma searched frantically for a mirror and saw a face not his own staring back. He awakened in the body of a younger man; a man several years junior to his youngest child.

He ran from this strange house but was hundreds of miles from his keep. He did not let such thoughts deter him long; he still had magic and now once again had the prime of youth and ran as fast as his new legs would carry him.

His daughters and grandchildren did not know his new face, and his magic was no more exceptional than any other. He knew secrets this new face should not have, but that only led the wealthy elite his daughters had grown to thinking him a spy, rather than their father reborn. And for this perceived crime they sought to have him imprisoned. Ozma instead asked for death, thinking he might again find his way to Salem…

And awoke again under another unfamiliar ceiling, in another house far from his keep.

When next he raced home he saw his granddaughters much older. And his wife's remains now buried behind the castle beside the body that had once been his'.

His first thought was to try again, to plead with his daughters and granddaughters to know him. But he knew that would not solve the problem he faced now.

He was still alive and Salem was dead.

Salem once told him how to remedy this…

* * *

He kept murmuring his apologies again and again. His fingers were stained with dirt -he would not risk using magic and reveal himself to the children now residing in his keep- as he dredged her up.

Naught but bones, already decayed from a long and full life. But to him, the only thing that mattered.

She did this for him once, he just had to return the kindness…

* * *

Ozma dragged her up, wrapped in a shawl. He climbed every black step into the God of Darkness's domain, begging his favor. He may have cheated death, but he could not reawaken the dead himself.

But the God of Darkness was not so eager to repeat his miracle. **"I have given you your life as she asked. My brother stipulated that I make no others like you… and that your life remain bound to this remnant."**

"I have to be with her!" Ozma proclaimed. "Please… if you won't return her to me, then let me die and be with her!"

**"I have granted one wish,"** the God of Darkness replied. **"How many do you think you can receive? You come to my house and demand my favor when I have already shown you mercy?"**

"Please!" Ozma repeated. "I beg of you- any way I can be with her!"

And in Ozma's foolish grief, he gave the God of Darkness what would be his greatest instrument.

And he thought it mercy.

**"...very well,"** the God of Darkness relented. **"Cast her into my pool, and I shall remake her."**

Ozma had not borne witness to his own resurrection. He did not understand he was being deceived.

The hearts of men are easily swayed.

Ozma took his shawl and bones and cast them into the pond of blood.

And from that ichor emerged… a horror, a creature of pale flesh and red eyes… a force of destruction not the life he had sought to restore.

A _new_ life…

A life he did _not_ want.

When he saw what his actions had wrought, he ran from her. He _rejected_ her.

His love gone in an instant, because the life he'd so foolishly created did not bear the visage of the one he'd wished to see again...

But her soul was plucked from the next world and bound to the endless pain of the abomination Ozma's foolishness had made.

The God of Darkness took the new life in his arms and offered her comfort, as once again Ozma was lost to her.

The destruction that surged through her now was immense. All that had forged her erupted from the pool and flung to the sky, shattering the moon. Its debris rained down on the world, destroying so many blessed with magic and shattering the civilization they'd built...

Salem was alive again.

And Ozma was gone.

* * *

Yang turned from Jinn's lamp towards Oscar lying, despondent in the snow. "_You_ created Salem?"

"I-" Oscar tried to speak, but his voice broke before he uttered a word.

"There was so much you hadn't told us!" Yang snapped. "_How_ could you think that was okay?! _How_ could you keep this from us?!"

Oscar had no answer.

Ozpin didn't want to give words to his reply.

He just wanted to disappear again.

Cursed to reincarnate, just as Salem was cursed to live… each made monstrous by the other's hand.


	49. 121: Marcus Black's Son

**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to Chapter 36/WPW #91.

* * *

It wasn't the first time she went over just to look at him.

It wasn't the first time she looked down at his features and saw his father and not herself. That made it easier for her to hide how she felt when she interacted with him, when she towered over and looked down at him, when she made him beg at her heel and reminded him of his place.

At first.

Then he did little things like rush to Cinder's defense when Watts berated her. Or stood between Tyrian and the green-haired girl Cinder had partnered him with. It may have been rooted in pragmatism or self-preservation, but Salem couldn't help but let her mind wander and think of it as an act of gallantry.

It had been thousands of years since she last had children, and they never saw their tenth nameday. She didn't think this silver-haired boy had simply _inherited_ some better nature from her -and he _certainly_ hadn't received any from his father- but some part of her hoped the things that reminded her of her own humanity were incarnate in him too.

Watching him sleep had once been little more than a guilty pleasure. Now it was an act of torture as she continued to think on what might've been.

Before Watts and Tyrian left for Atlas, one of Salem's pets caught the end of a tense conversation between Mercury and his partner. He mentioned having unlocked a Semblance, only to have it stolen away: literally having a piece of his soul taken from him by the unworthy father who sired him.

Normally such thoughts would be inconsequential to her: the petty grievances that divided humanity that she could count herself well above. But because Salem had _herself_ returned Mercury to that life, she couldn't disassociate herself so easily.

He was never meant to be. From both Salem's perspective and his father's. But now that he did exist, now that he lay before her…

On occasion, Salem would peer into the minds of her subordinates to test their loyalty. The focused rage of Hazel, the calculated ambition of Watts, the chaotic melange of raw emotion that was Tyrian, and the thirst for power of Cinder… all to clearly identify whom to watch and whom to mold.

She had never used her magic on anyone she did not consider worthy of being in her service. Before she recognized him, before she remembered a moment when she might've embraced weakness rather than shun it, she'd have never considered giving a moment of her time to Mercury Black.

Maybe it was an excuse to peer into his mind and snoop around.

He'd never know.

Salem drew carefully on the thin fibers of the tapestry of his mind. She wanted her presence to go undetected, like a passing shadow in omnipresent dark.

But Mercury's mind was a carefully constricted web. He was surrounded on all sides by mistrust, even from Cinder and Emerald -those nominally his closest allies- because he did not have anything that made him special. Even his formidable mastery of combat would be easily shunted aside in favor of a more powerful Semblance. And whatever skills he acquired wouldn't best more experienced foes like Hazel and Tyrian. He was out of his depth and very much aware of it.

Normally Salem would scoff at such weakness. But thinking on how much of it **she** inflicted upon him…

He was her child. Perhaps he had more to offer than just a Semblance. Perhaps he was capable of something much greater than that.

Some part of her knew this was foolish sentiment and she shouldn't dig any deeper; that she should let the boy sink or swim without her guiding hand.

No, that was what **Ozpin** allowed of those who pledged their loyalty. She would harshly reprimand failure, but failing to guide her allies properly may have led to her recent setbacks.

_Allies._ Was that what she wanted to craft him into?

It'd be easy to understand for him. It'd allow Salem to retain some separation from him, by casting him under her banner rather than standing at her side and seated at her table.

But first, a bit deeper. There was something important she wanted to know.

When Mercury and Emerald spoke, Mercury apologized to Emerald that Cinder wasn't the maternal figure Emerald had been seeking. He'd said so bluntly -even snidely- but never once had he struck her with anything but the truth.

Salem wondered: whom did Mercury call 'mother?'

She sunk her fingers deep into the dark webs of his mind. She wasn't as immaculate as she should've been in separating the strands: she just wanted to hear him say the word.

It had been years ago for him, speaking to other children who had such a luxury. He mocked them their weakness for having to cling to such a person, only to return to his meager home and long for isolation and silence… for it was preferable to the back of his father's hand.

He said the word many times. He never said it _to_ anyone, never referred to any other person as such.

He had no mother, and while he tried to draw some strength from that absence, tried to let himself become greater from his pain shaping him… he could not pull power from the emptiness it left in him. He may have better resisted the pain his father doled out, but the hollowness left in his absence had no other thoughts to fill the void.

Not everyone knew a mother: the Grimm had seen to that, and the humans and Faunus slaughtering one another only made more orphans to go without. Salem paid those poor children no heed… but this one..

This one _could_ have had a mother, had she not tried to cast him aside and purge any thought of him from her memory. If fate had not seen to bring them together again, she'd have spared no more thoughts for Marcus Black's son.

That was how she thought of him before. But now…

She hadn't felt like this since he last felt the skin of her daughter, running black nail over pale skin beside the hearth in her castle. She hadn't known what it was to be called 'mother' since then.

And if Mercury couldn't call _anyone else_ mother…

Was it so wrong to give him one?

It'd complicate things, to show him such favor.

It'd give Cinder undue leverage over her, but Cinder was away from this keep and her hooks in Mercury were too old and worn to be much effect. Emerald might still have his ear, but she feared Salem more than Cinder ever had…

If she wanted it…

If she wanted to…

Salem drew her fingers from the darkness of his mind. For a long time she sat at his bedside, her hand over his forehead.

As it had thousands of years ago, a black nail ran over the skin of a pale forehead. A child woke from slumber and looked up at her.

It wasn't in Salem to be afraid. But here, there was no task more frightening than admitting who she was.

"Mercury," she began, trying to speak softly, to assuage the fear she knew would build in him at being caught so vulnerable… she tried using…

The tone wasn't rare to her. But using it _sincerely_, using it without the intent to manipulate and control…

She wanted him to know she meant it. She wanted him to hear sincerity in her voice.

She didn't command his attention as she normally would. She looked into his confused eyes and tried to implore him, to remind him of something other than the woman Cinder taught him to fear.

She wanted to try something different. Speaking the truth without reserve seemed a good place to start.

"There's… something we need to talk about."


	50. 125: Metal Fingers

"So, explain to me again why you think this is necessary," Weiss requested.

Ruby was patient with her partner, once again a bit slow on the uptake. "Duh, because we're going to Atlas! Where it's cold? Like, _all_ the time?"

"Ruby..I'm _from_ Atlas, and I tend to wear the same outfits year round," Weiss explained. "I've never really needed to bundle up with anything more than a _light jacket_..."

"Well that was then and this is now and now is when we're going to Atlas, so let's get you something to keep you warm!" Ruby replied, apparently having heard..._none_ of Weiss's protestations and decided to carry on regardless.

Weiss gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine, if you insist…"

"Great!" Ruby exclaimed. "Now, I really like your skirt, but maybe we can get something longer… or maybe even some pants…"

Weiss was enjoying Ruby complimenting her fashion sense, until she brought up the prospect of putting Weiss in **pants.** The very _thought_...!

"How about some leggings instead?" Weiss optimistically suggested. "Something that would _complement_ the outfit rather than… **distort** it."

Ruby failed to grasp the entirety of Weiss's statement and instead focused on the words she _thought_ she understood. "Why, yes, it _was_ a compliment. Now let's go have a look!"

"Ruby wai-"

Her protests came too late. She was already being dragged off.

Blake would sympathize, but she had expected this. As much as she adored Ruby, her exuberance could be hard to keep up with. Seeing Weiss dragged off to suffer in her place… Blake expected it to be a reprieve.

Instead…

Yang was glancing at a few new shirts. First she reached with her right, prosthetic hand before quickly switching to her left to better get a feel for the pattern of the cloth. Every time Blake saw her do it -which was _every_ time Yang reached out- she had to avert her eyes and try not to think of the impediment Yang had been left with.

A few days ago, when they'd reunited at Haven, Yang had embraced Blake. But she'd done so with her _left_ hand. Her right arm was still detached at that point, the prosthetic lying uselessly on the floor after Yang had briefly scuffled with Mercury. When they broke from their embrace and returned to the rented house her friends had been staying in, Blake hadn't summoned the courage to reach out and take hold of either hand. She hadn't even _looked_ at the prosthetic for anything more than a fleeting glance. The following days she'd had the excuse of seeing off her parents and the citizens of Menagerie and hadn't _needed_ to be sociable and interact with her friends.

It wasn't as though she hadn't _wanted_ to catch up with all of them. When she was alone with Ruby or Weiss (or even Jaune, Nora, or Ren) she felt very much at ease and could talk about the little details of their respective trips for hours. Whenever Yang wandered in, Blake very abruptly kept her thoughts to herself. Whenever Blake wandered about the house and saw Yang in her path her feet felt like clay bonded to the floor.

Now, watching Yang examine a few long-sleeved shirts and clearly seeing the metal bolt on her right arm the prosthetic bonded to as the tall blonde measured herself and adjusted her positioning… to do something _entirely ordinary_ like pick out a t-shirt left Blake frozen in… an emotion she couldn't describe, a cold sensation trickling down her back; a fear without a name, just a frigid grip like…

Metal fingers.

Blake hadn't yet felt the grip of that hand. She… hadn't openly shown this fear in front of Yang, but Blake had undeniably gone out of her way to avoid interacting with Yang very much, so it wasn't as though she'd been presented with many opportunities…

It wasn't as though she was…

...afraid? **Running?**

Blake kept looking over at Weiss and Ruby as the poor blue-eyed girl was laden with one pair of leggings after another… and stockings -apparently Ruby hadn't quite discerned the difference- and Blake _coveted_ being in that position, because it was preferable to this feeling creeping along her back every time she looked back at Yang.

She tried to look. Yang was shaking her head, going back and forth on a long-sleeved shirt in orange. She already wore a bulky jacket, so she didn't necessarily _need_ anything else to wear, even in a cold climate like Atlas, but she was clearly torn on her decision. She might've been just seconds away from asking for advice… asking her friends for their opinion on a look, trying to strike up a conversation about something ordinary; even _mundane._

Blake wanted to help Yang… to do _something_ to make amends for running, for leaving her in such dire straits, and show gratitude for Yang taking her back in spite of all that… but the cold grip wouldn't allow her to move. Not _towards_ Yang, anyway.

Blake turned herself around and searched a nearby rack for something in her size. She had no intention of purchasing anything new -even if she was sure the Atlesian climate wouldn't agree with her- she just needed to _not_ be looking at Yang when Yang turned around. However the winds would howl and the snows would fall when they got to Atlas, no cold would sting like the freezing chill running down her back.

Yang _did_ turn, opening her mouth to start asking something… only to see Blake perusing a different garment. She thought of interrupting, of going over to ask for her old partner's opinion… but stopped herself before any words rolled off her tongue. She abruptly closed her mouth and turned her head before Blake caught on Yang's eye had turned her way.

She tried not to lay any blame on Blake for what she felt, but looking upon her… blame was the furthest thought from Yang's mind. Rather, she felt something altogether _more_ frightening: **acceptance.**

When she saw Blake return at Haven, Yang had expected to be enraged, to unleash _months_ of pent-up frustration at the girl who left her behind, but when their eyes met in the entrance hall of Haven, that anger evaporated.

At first Yang thought it was exhaustion after having dealt with her mother; that in comparison it had been easier to forgive Blake. Or that she hadn't been willing to nurse a grudge after Mercury had easily exploited it in their rematch, and Yang had only escaped his grip on her by setting her anger aside and choosing _not_ to fight.

When Yang's eye found Blake now, she knew it wasn't just because of those two. It wasn't because Yang had resigned herself to disappointment.

It was because when she saw Blake… nothing mattered but that Blake was there, with her… in _some_ context, at least.

She was there. And nothing else seemed to matter.

It was a terrifying thought, that she could forgive… no, not _forgive_, that wasn't the right way to describe it… that she could just **accept** Blake when she was in Yang's sight -in spite of all the resentment she felt the rest of the time, _away_ from her presence. That just having her around somehow made things okay.

That should've been a reassuring feeling. Instead it frightened her, because it meant whatever she felt for Blake was a deeper, _stronger_ feeling than whatever Blake felt for her. After all, if Blake's bond with her had been as strong, she wouldn't have run… and because it _wasn't_, Yang couldn't help but conclude there was a gap between them… and it would **never** be filled, because Yang couldn't relate to Blake as an equal, as she had back at Beacon. When Blake was away, Yang was consumed with resentment. When Blake was in her sight, she was content, all feeling ease and comfort.

She knew what that feeling meant.

She knew Blake _didn't_ feel that.

Yang turned her head back to the shirt she'd been toying with and set it back on the rack.

Atlas would be cold, sure, but somehow that didn't seem to matter… and her arm would probably tear the nice new garment up anyway.

Yang returned to looking through her options for something sturdier, trying not to look back, trying not to feel what she knew she would if she did…


	51. 128: For Its Own Sake

She had to be social. That was what she kept repeating to herself.

After all the fun Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY had on their beach trip, Ruby opted to make use of the remaining days of their semester break by scheduling _another_ trip for everybody to go on! Coco was only too happy to take the girls on a second shopping trip and find some new outfits for them, especially when she heard Ruby had extended an additional invitation to two teams of students from Haven -both of whom she'd apparently befriended- Team SSSN and...

Well, they declined Coco's offer of a shopping trip, saying they'd already brought the necessary attire. That was a lie, but a quick trip into town at a time when the Beacon kids wouldn't notice made that particular lie become truth. While there she also picked out something casual to wear for the upcoming Vytal Festival Tournament, anticipating this little beach-related distraction was but one of _many_ public appearances she'd need to make through the course of her infiltration.

Cinder had made the time to buy a dress and dark attire for a nighttime raid. This swimsuit would serve much the same purpose.

When she picked out the suit she'd been in a foul mood, exacerbated by the burning hunger of the Fall Maiden's incomplete power within her. She rationalized that this was a task in aid of achieving her goal -of the wolf further blending in under the sheep's clothing- but her mood declined further when she reminded herself it wasn't _entirely_ necessary. She could've refused the silver-eyed girl's invitation, or simply sent Emerald to maintain _her_ illusion of friendship with the first years. Cinder could've offered an excuse and she was reasonably sure the naive young girl would've fallen for it. Mercury couldn't possibly attend this get-together, and she could've simply insisted she stay and keep her dear... _teammate_ company.

Instead here she was, deciding between one piece or two... something black or something red...

When was the last time she went shopping? When was the last time she thought about what she _wanted_ to wear rather than simply what suited her mission?

She indulged herself a bit at the dance, picking out a lovely black dress with a plunging back. At the time Cinder scolded herself for something that revealed Salem's brand in her back, but she couldn't deny how much fun she had dressing up and getting out on a dance floor, and no one seemed to notice the black flesh of a Grimm, or mistook it for some innocuous tattoo.

It wasn't something she ever got to do... she didn't have the luxury of a prestigious academy to attend, or those close enough to her she might _want_ to see them in social settings, or might feel... well, like she just wanted to do something for its own sake. Even though she _had_ enjoyed a slow sway with Mercury, Cinder had constantly reminded herself it was all part of her cover, and she counted down the number of people who spotted her and could corroborate her alibi.

It didn't matter what she wore for this farce, this similar distraction rendered moot in less than a week's time... yet still she insisted on finding something that she _liked._ Still she insisted on the indulgence.

Salem had instilled in her a sense of discipline, and taught her to forget what little social graces Cinder knew in the life before the queen took her in. She was going to transcend humanity, and their little quirks were something for her to discard.

Yet here she was, wondering how she would look in one color or another, or if revealing so much of herself might lead to... _unwanted_ attention and make her infiltration _harder_; exactly the opposite of why she agreed to this pointless side trip. And for what? So she could... look pretty?

She... didn't usually think of it that way. Cinder cared about her appearance, of course, but only because her looks were an asset too; a weapon that lowered a foe's guard and closed distance between them as they willingly walked into whatever trap she set. Or at least that was what she told herself.

Was it... really so bad if she wanted to go to the beach and _try_ to enjoy herself?

She had to be social, and she saw that as a burden. But she could certainly amuse herself at the same time she gained insight to the list of candidates all assembled... nearly all of Ozpin's choices to be vessel to the Maiden's power in one place, and Cinder could not only learn about them but possibly pit them against each other with subtle, careful observation.

She had to risk attention. There would be teenage boys there, and if the dance had been anything to go by, Cinder _would_ catch their attention. That could be put to use if it meant driving a wedge in teams... or even between Beacon and Haven.

Or she could savor the attention and enjoy the sun. She had never had an opportunity to enjoy surf and sand... only to visit briefly and always with a greater purpose.

Thinking she might do something _other_ than slowly advance her mission made the pangs of hunger worse. But thinking she could enjoy herself without reserve, without the need to rush towards the destiny so close at hand and enjoy the moment...

There was an anticipation there to savor. A feeling to feast on, to quell her hunger with smaller joys.

Cinder looked over the rack. The red. But one piece or two?

The two piece was revealing. It'd draw many eyes her way. At _best_ it'd sow dissent sooner than she meant to, and at worst it'd have several taking an interest in her and imposing on her secrecy.

It was dangerous; foolish.

It looked very pretty, though.

Cinder took the garment and headed for the fitting room. Taking the time to put it on and see herself in the mirror...

By day's end, one or more of those boys would be in love with her. They'd probably undermine all she had planned.

And... that thought was exciting. That she might have someone devoted to her, not because of her power, but because of her beauty. Because of her poise. It might be fun to lead one along... see how much she could do in the scant few days before Beacon came crashing down...

Fun?

That was a feeling to savor too. Something that silenced the burning of hunger.

Cinder took one more look in the mirror and smiled. That smile looking back at her would delve into many hearts and bend them to her.

But for once, that'd be the bonus, not the goal.

This trip? This was for fun.

Cinder couldn't wait to see them looking back...


	52. 130: The Bird and the Bull

"Wait, Blake," Jaune interjected. "Maybe there's a better way to do this- a way to _not_ get Terra involved."

"That'd be preferable," Saphron dryly observed.

"What'd you have in mind, kid?" Qrow inquired.

"You," Jaune bluntly replied. "Uh... not to _assume_ or anything, but you know that Atlas tech, right? You've... maybe seen it before?"

"If he's a Huntsman worth his salt he's been on the wrong side of Atlas a time or two," Maria noted.

Qrow looked over at his flask. Were his nieces not present to offer their disapproval, he might've reached for it. "Go on..."

"We don't need to do anything fancy, just wreck the thing, right?" Jaune asked. "Cut a few wires, short a few circuits?"

Terra was appalled. "Jaune, that's not even _remotely_ how..." Saphron cast a glance her wife's way, and eventually she relented. "Yes. Break the sensitive equipment..." Her voice started to trail off into rueful muttering. "...give my team another three weeks out in the ass end of nowhere cleaning up after the-"

Qrow started turning her out at that point. "So you want me to wreck shop. Wasn't the plan for me to stay with you kids and help fly the bird?"

"That's why I thought of you for this," Jaune explained. "You'll get back faster than Yang and Blake will with your... uh, thing. And if you're over there, more chance of your Semblance hurting Atlas and not us."

Qrow had to admit there was a fair bit of logic to the kid's suggestion. His idea was still crazy and Qrow wasn't thrilled about being so far from the action, but if it helped speed things along...

He turned his attention back to Terra. "So... is there a _right_ way for me to break this thing?"

* * *

Qrow was flummoxed by the wires. Terra had told him a specific order to cut them in so her team could easily replace the damaged parts, but that was five or six hours ago and he'd brushed off her offer of a Scroll contact, assuring her that he had it handled.

Now he wasn't sure he remembered what happened next and was getting increasingly frustrated. He was starting to think he should just chop the tower in two before Atlas realized there was a blip too far off course mucking up their radar.

If Weiss and Maria had timed things right, they should've been veering back to the coast to pick up the others. He had a few minutes window _at best_ to finish, either through managing to recall the precise order of wires and buttons or... well, he also had a sword. A sword that was also a gun. And a scythe, but that wasn't quite as relevant.

Qrow readied Harbinger. The subtle approach was never really his forte...

But he wasn't so drunk direct as to be caught unaware. He wasn't alone on that tower... someone was watching him.

Atlas leaving an extra layer of security?

No. Whoever was paying attention to him now was alone. Just... watching. Waiting. Planning.

Qrow finished his job quickly, shooting into the fuse box and letting a Dust round ignite it. Terra would be furious, but hopefully once she knew he'd be well out of communications range.

As for his uninvited guest...

"You want something, or did you just come for the show?" Qrow asked.

He reached for his flask. The A material deserved a reward.

His observer didn't mind being noticed. He obviously wasn't worried about remaining hidden... black was easy to spot in the snow. To this man's credit, Qrow hadn't seen him _too_ soon...

He stepped towards the tower, watching fire rise behind Qrow. Qrow wasn't sure about the name, but he remembered the face... what he'd seen of it, on TV, on reports of violence and brutality...

Of secondhand accounts from Blake...

And **Yang.**

"Wait, I know you," Qrow noted, looking at the sword on the boy's hip. "You're the runt running the White Fang now... how'd _that_ work out for you?"

Qrow didn't normally rub salt in the wounds until the third drink. But this guy deserved it.

"You're not the one I want," he flatly replied.

Kind of a sourpuss... and Blake used to date this guy?

No accounting for taste. He'd know.

"Yeah, and you're not who I came looking for either," Qrow snarled. "Guess we're both disappointed."

He was expressionless behind the black blindfold. Qrow couldn't read him at all.

But, strangely enough, the boy turned and headed away. That was surprising... the way Lisa Lavender spoke of him on the news, this guy killed any human who got within shouting distance of him.

Another excuse for Qrow to thumb his eye. "Guess that thing at Haven took your tongue along with your balls."

This time he responded, turning back at Qrow, gritting his teeth. Baring his fangs like an animal... like the very thing Faunus tried not to be.

Thinking of Lisa Lavender's reports and sobering up just slightly, Qrow could finally put a face to a name. "Adam, right? You come looking for any friends of mine?"

"That won't matter for long," Adam replied, reaching to the hilt of his blade.

"You're right," Qrow conceded, collapsing Harbinger back into its bladed form. "_It won't._"

Qrow lept from the tower, sword drawn. Adam dashed forward to meet him.

As Qrow lifted his blade, he thought: _this is for Yang._


	53. 132: Lies and the Truth

Her father died, leaving her at the mercies of a stepmother who didn't want her, but had no intention in sharing in the wealth left behind. She'd always believed her stepmother only married him to be close to the strings of his purse, and the two daughters she brought along played the part of loving, attentive children... by telling him what he wanted to hear. In his old age, he preferred lies to the truth, and her honest advice went unheeded, and he sided with those who catered to his ego.

She might have resented that, were she not without him now. Were she not feeling as though the only person in the world who'd loved her had left, and she too preferred lies to the truth. She too wished there was more than a memory to turn to for love, and so accepted her place on the very lowest rung of her new family... never to ascend, but never to be cast out either...

Until she was. Until after years of loyal service to a family name went rewarded only with further abuse and neglect... all while her new mother waited for the moment when she could cut this unwelcome reminder of her marriage loose and hoard the wealth and prestige for herself and her trueborn children...

All in that moment when she felt something awaken in her, something dark and terrible... and _powerful_as it told her she could escape, could kill, could _erase_ this woman and her children and be the only one to savor the fruits of her father's labor...

_Love,_ she reminded herself. She _tried_ to love them, even if they did not love her. Her father loved them once, and she would much rather be like him -or at least what she recalled him to be- than this woman casting her out. She tried to think herself not so ruthless, so conniving, so... _without_ that capacity to love.

She was not a murderer. She was _not_ a slayer of her own kin.

Her hesitation led to her "sisters" attacking her. She reacted instinctively, drawing upon a power she could not yet control.

Shards of clinking glass. A spark generated by the heat of molten slag. No knowledge of how to extinguish a raging flame and no cooperation from those trapped by its embrace.

She _tried_ to help them. She _tried_ to be better than they were and offer help.

She'd come to prefer lies to the truth.

But the fire spread, and she ran. She had nothing to run towards, and nothing to run back to. All she could do was move forward.

* * *

The fire drew two sets of eyes. One was weary in her resignation, used to such folly from man. Another rushed towards the inferno to save those ensnared by it, for she had the ability to do so and could do no less.

Fate turned -as it so often did- on the smallest step. If she had run a moment sooner, if she had fled in another direction, if she had not stopped to _try_ and save those who despised her, she may have vanished into the night before she saw the blur.

Instead, she nearly ran right in its path and dove aside, tumbling into the freezing snow. She looked up, sleet still clinging to her cheeks as she beheld a figure clad in a white robe standing over her.

Had she waited too long? Had Death come to collect her along with her mother and her sisters?

No. Death did not offer a hand to help her to her feet. Death certainly did not crouch down to be at eye level with a young girl... nor did she think Death would be quite so short as to barely have to crouch at all.

"Are you all right, sweetie?" the one in white asked. Before she could respond, she found herself enveloped in the white cloak, an arm encircling her and pulling her towards something warm... somewhere preferable to the burning cinders of her house and the sleet she'd fallen into.

She could not yet speak. Her breathing was too fast, her heart pounding too hard. She could do little more than look up and tremble.

Look up at a warm, smiling face with piercing gray eyes...

No. Not gray. _Silver._ Shining so brightly...

"What's your name?" the silver-eyed one asked.

What should she say? That she was the child of a wealthy man or the discarded excess of a conniving and wretched stepmother? Should she say she was an arsonist, an outcast?

Should she say that girl died in the fire with her family?

She reached up to wipe snow from her cheeks. It bought her a moment to look past the silver eyes to the burning wreckage of her home.

Nowhere to turn back to, but... something she could use, so long as she left it behind and let the falling snow extinguish it after it served its purpose.

"C-Cinder," she finally managed to say.

_Cinder_...

"Cinder Fall."

It... sounded like a name, at least.

"Cinder," the silver-eyed one replied. She had yet to relax her grip... and... "Cinder" had gone so long without this feeling of embrace she had forgotten how much value there was in a warm arm covering her own. "I'm Summer."

Warm indeed.

And watching the fire and snow a short distance away, another scoffed and departed. She couldn't reveal her hand to Ozpin just yet, but his silver-eyed warrior had come... so he knew she had made plans for the territory.

A setback, but hardly one to dwell on. There hadn't been anything to gain from this place; just a staging ground swiftly replaced by another.

Nothing of value was lost...

How fate turned.

* * *

Bottom of Form

Her mother was preoccupied now. Cinder did her best to be patient, but if she was honest... she was scared out of her mind.

It hadn't been that long ago that her last parent had welcomed new children into his life, and those children had usurped her place by whispering sweet promises... a talent Cinder had yet to master. She was too blunt and honest for her own good.

Summer picked up the little girl with such delight, bouncing her up and down on the older woman's knee. Cinder could not recall ever seeing a baby -Cinder had previously been youngest- but she did admit the small blonde with such big lavender eyes could be quite... _cute._

She just worried about _how_ cute her mother found this girl to be, because by all indications, Summer intended to take in another child as her own... one child to someone Summer already loved and treasured rather than some amber-eyed brunette she picked up from the snow.

Cinder tried not to be bothered by this girl so much smaller than herself. But the more she thought on the blonde, the more she couldn't _help_ but be bothered. Someone younger and cuter was to be her sister, and while she may not yet have possessed a silver tongue like Cinder's _other_ sisters, she'd already won her mother over and Cinder had no reading as yet on her new father to be.

She didn't mind going from a luxurious mansion to a small cabin in an equally small, isolated island village, but she _did_ fear what would become of her if those around her thought her... _redundant._ She'd said very little; tried not to let the truth slip from her lips too often, but it hung over her every thought what her mother thought of her and if she liked her less than she had the day they met.

Love could only stretch so far, though Summer repeatedly seemed to challenge that assertion. She indicated she still loved the woman who'd left Taiyang, and that baffled Cinder: who would continue to love someone after that someone hurt them or those they cared about?

Well, Cinder herself tried. It just hadn't worked out as she'd hoped it would.

Summer Rose. Cinder Fall. Taiyang Xiao Long. There was no common theme in the family...

Save that Summer and Tai knew each other before, and Tai had actually fathered Yang, rather than the _other_ girl Summer brought along with her.

Her own father came to love daughters not his own. Perhaps Cinder just needed to always tell him what he wanted to hear.

Or...

Or... something... _more_ drastic.

* * *

She told herself she did this to survive. She told herself she'd been here before and wanted to learn from her mistake and not let history repeat itself.

Other sisters took all that she had and tried to cast her out. This girl had already won Summer's heart and Cinder had to be careful not to lose the parent she had. Miracles couldn't happen more than once; life was not a fairy tale.

She once turned glass to blade, and slag to flame. She could walk in the room with a shard of glass and walk away with no sign she'd been there at all or done anything to affect this child or the house taking her in.

Cinder leaned over the crib with shard in hand...

...Yang, they called her, looked up with those big lavender eyes...

...she smiled at her...

Cinder looked at the shard in her hand, not so different from the one she held a long time before that...

She was not a murderer. She was _not_ a slayer of her own kin.

Cinder slid the shard into her sleeve and reached down to pick up the little girl, gingerly lifting her with both hands, desperately hoping she wouldn't cry out and wake Tai and her mother, and make them suspect Cinder had... the intent that filled her moments beforehand.

But Yang didn't cry. She _cooed_, nuzzling against the warmth of Cinder's shoulder and tickling the skin of her neck with tiny blonde hairs.

Cinder wasn't sure exactly what to do next. She just held Yang in her arms, watching her gently bob her head and glance around.

A hand found her shoulder. Cinder nearly jumped, snapping her head around to look, only to see her mother bring a finger to her lips to _shush_ her, indicating Yang with her other hand.

Cinder focused on what she could recall that was _technically_ true. "S-she was awake... I just... wanted to... uh, come in and..." And then a lie. "...see her."

"Well, you did," Summer confirmed. "Beautiful, isn't she?"

Summer reached a hand to those small blonde hairs. She was already starting to curl, even with only a few days of exposure to the world and its elements. Cinder imagined Yang's hair would be very messy and unruly... curly and thick, rather than wavy like her own.

Cinder was imagining what Yang would be like a little more grown than she was now... and _not_with the malicious intent that reared itself when she thought of her sisters preceding Yang.

"Yeah..." Cinder nodded. "Yeah, she is."

Summer smiled, reaching over to take the small blonde girl in her own arms. When Yang found her bearings, her lavender eyes remained on the big sister who found her awake in her crib.

Big sister...

Summer didn't _seem_ to suspect anything, but she was a trained Huntress. Could she see the weapon hiding in Cinder's sleeve? Had she come to defend her child from an assassin?

Or did Summer genuinely believe -or _want_ to believe- that Cinder was taken with Yang too?

It wasn't... wasn't _the truth_ when she stepped into the room, but it wasn't a lie any longer either.

Cinder gently reached her fingers over to Yang's head, tentatively feeling the blonde hair. Again, Yang cooed to her.

"She's gonna have so many split ends when she grows up..." Cinder mused, for once not disguising her thoughts through careful discretion... for once just saying what she thought.

Summer giggled. "Good thing she'll have a big sister to brush her hair."

Cinder smiled. Entirely of her own accord.

Big sister... there was that thought again.

A family of many disparate parts, with a strange arrangement of names and without ties of blood...

But family just the same. _Her_ family. Her _mother_ and her _sister_ together in her _father's_ house.

Cinder reached an arm over to hug her mother. Summer eagerly took her daughter into her arms.

The hug she found herself in now... whatever feeling Summer had for Yang hadn't sapped _all_ she felt for Cinder, at the very least.

Cinder was the one finding a shoulder to rest her head in now, the one content to find the wonders of the world there in the safety of her home.


	54. 133: Beloved

He reminded himself everyone _thought_ they heard something in the dead of night, when the mind wandered and the body was too tired to rein it in. He assured himself that what _sounded_ like whispers, like soft coos in his ear, was nothing more than the white noise of the world around him and his imagination trying to form a message from sound and fury.

He told himself that because he preferred it to thinking that someone might _actually_ be whispering in his ear...

Because they had before.

_Beloved, return her to me..._

Taiyang reached for his pillow and wrapped it over his ears. She wasn't there. It was just a memory.

He wished he'd thought it was an illusion; a tired mind playing tricks on him.

Unfortunately, he knew better.

* * *

Tai tried to reach her after he saw the bandage wrapped around Yang's arm. Every once in a while he'd pull out her old Scroll contact, still bearing an image of Raven in her fourth year -only 20, barely older than Yang was now- and try to reach her, but never managed to finish dialing.

This time he called, wondering if there'd be any reply... if Raven even still had her Scroll or had discarded the reminder of her time in that weak, illogical world to be free of the chain of man's own making.

This time he listened to a ring and dared to hope.

A click. No sound of her voice, but perhaps... perhaps a way to leave a message?

"Hey," Tai just barely managed to squeak out. "I... I know you don't want to hear from me right now... or _ever_, really, but I wanted you to know -if you don't already, anyway..."

A long pause. "Yang's hurt. She lost... she's suffering right now, and... I know you've been keeping tabs on her and thought... maybe..."

He was foolish to hope. He knew it. It was getting harder and harder to believe she'd answer him, even for Yang's sake.

"Just call me back if you get this, Raven. _Please._"

He ended the call and looked down at his Scroll, and the image from so long ago.

He remembered it like it was yesterday.

* * *

She was beautiful. _Everyone_ knew it. Worse- _she_ knew it.

Tai thought he was very lucky to be her teammate and even luckier to be her partner. He'd keep her close by, and even if he never had her, he'd be better perceived just by being in her presence. He'd know what caught her eye, and who she let into her life.

She hated him at first, but fighting side by side, she learned to trust him just a little more each day, and eventually found herself confiding in him, thinking of him as an important piece of her life. He tried to be grateful for that.

But seeing her eyes, her untamed hair, the patch of her thigh revealed when her skirt rode up, and Tai cared less and less about the day to day... and more about the night... only one.

Only a few fleeting moments... he'd trade all that he'd so arduously gained just for a single night.

So he did.

And he got what he was promised.

* * *

He staggered out of bed, wandering down the stairs. It was dark outside, but he longed to listen to the wind more than the whispers at his bedside.

Tai glanced down at Yang lying on the couch: not asleep, just... staring off into space. He understood what it was to feel the torpor of such deep depression; he'd once been in her place.

His second chance, his light, his redemption, his _love_... when it left him he gave little thought to what had been left behind. All his thoughts were for what he'd lost.

It left him vulnerable. It left him weak.

Alone with his ghost.

_Beloved..._

Tai turned his head from Yang and went out to the garden. She wasn't yet ready to talk, and until she did the voice of his memory would only seem louder.

* * *

One night. One night with her.

_Beloved..._

What do you need?

_What you will carve and etch. What you will sire._

Anything.

_You will swear to grant me what I wish. And you will have it._

I swear it.

_What issues from your lust... shall be mine._

* * *

Tai had what he wanted. What had he to think of consequences?

What young man does when a beautiful woman pierces his soul with the red of her eyes?

She was his friend.

Then she felt used.

Her only revenge was saddling him with what he made.

The world condemned her because she gave up something she never wanted.

_He_ condemned her for shirking responsibilities just as he meant to.

Raven lost all her friends and her own child.

But then, Yang wasn't _her_ child either...

* * *

Yang watched her father step outside. He wanted to garden in the middle of the night?

At least he was leaving her alone... not forcing her to try and interact, to present his usual optimism at a time Yang wasn't willing to hear it.

At least she was alone with her thoughts...

Alone to... remember, to hear the whispers...

_I'm sorry..._

To remember the pain in her missing arm, to remember squeezing the fingers in her left hand, only to feel them slip away...

_I'm sorry..._

She upped the volume on the television, trying to drown her mind of memory, to hear only sound and fury, to see the present and not be drawn back to the past...

But she couldn't hear it. She couldn't see it. She was lost in memory now. Hearing the same voice apologize over and over again, gnashing her teeth and squeezing her midsection with her remaining arm and pleading with...

_Beloved..._

Listening to...

_Beloved..._

A voice she didn't know, but the soft coo of a mother.

A mother she had too long gone without.

Yang reached her hand to the formless dark, searching for fingers that slipped away. Something took her hand.

_Beloved..._

Something she didn't know, but that wished to hold her.

She didn't yet know how long it had waited to do so.


	55. 136: Ever Onward

Salem knew the silver light could kill her. She hadn't feared death for millennia: she feared it today.

But no source of light was infinite. So Salem meant to _exhaust_ it: she sent her Grimm to attack in such numbers the silver-eyed warrior and her allies would be overwhelmed, and her foe would either die or use up what energy she had defending her friends. The witch would sit safely in her tower and wait for the storm to pass, only stepping out to clean away the debris when it could be safely ground beneath her heel.

Ruby Rose and her friends had struck into the very heart of darkness, reaching Salem's keep with their coalition of friends and allies. Menagerie and its tiny police force, the shattered remnants of the Atlesian military, the desert troopers of Vacuo, the bandits of Mistral, and even a few of Salem's former minions believing they could at last unseat her: the force was far smaller than the Grimm, but they fought for the first time wholly united, if only because there were so few left to divide them.

If they could not tear apart by their petty political strife, Salem would use an even greater weapon. Their **fear** would be what destroyed them. Their instincts for self-preservation would see her enemies scatter and be swept aside in due fear for their lives would far outweigh Salem's own, and the longer the Grimm wore her foes down, the faster Salem's own doubts would evaporate.

Ruby had used her powers far too often. She kept trying to intervene; to save soldiers being overrun. All too often she exhausted herself to save the lives of men she didn't know, men whose lives would _need_ to be traded in pursuit of victory. Her sentiment, her attachment, her _compassion_... that was why she would lose.

And Oscar hated to admit it, but Salem was **right.** Ruby would eventually use up all the energy confined within herself and when the queen took to the battlefield, all she'd have to do is pick up the pieces.

Her team was fighting valiantly. Jaune Arc was continuously pouring out his reserves of Aura to give strength to Raven, Nora, and the best of their remaining fighters. The Atlesian soldiers were tossing their sidearms to Menagerian police when they ran out of ammo. The Faunus and humans fought side by side against the darkness, _finally_ united… but _none_ of it was enough.

If they were very fortunate several of them would outlast the horde. But without Ruby -without the blessing of the god of light- they would still be destroyed by Salem.

_There is a way to stop this_.

Oscar had long shunned Ozpin's advice. He didn't want to resort to the pragmatic choices, if for no other reason than **not** to be like his predecessor. Every time Oscar agreed with Ozpin's recommendations, he felt like more and more of his old self was fading away and being replaced with the wizard.

But, seeing as the alternative was to **die**... "Well, I'm all ears."

_I've been keeping this in reserve. Something I_ **knew** _I'd one day need, and secured for just this moment._

"You didn't think maybe you should've used this special extra trick, say, five minutes ago?" Oscar grumbled.

_I had to ensure that she would be compelled. That she would see no other way forward but mine._

"Could you maybe _not_ be cryptic and just tell me?" Oscar requested.

_Go to Ruby. I will impart her help._

Oscar wasn't sure what to think. Had it just been a turn of phrase?

No, there was something about the way Ozpin said it. Some other secret he'd kept, some other action he was certain was moral and just, if only because _he'd_ been the one to perform it.

But he said he had a way to save Ruby's life, and… if they didn't do that, then they'd die. If he didn't set aside his differences with Ozpin -as so many allies fighting on the battlefield had now- then all their struggles and all their pain would be for nothing.

Ruby had fallen to her knees, breathing hard. Yang and Penny rushed to her side, but quickly had to return to the fight as the Grimm started poking through their lines more and more often. Ruby wanted to intervene again, but she couldn't even stand on her own two feet.

Oscar knelt beside her, pressing a hand to her shoulder. "Ruby…"

"I can't... " Ruby managed in between labored breaths. "I have to… get back, but I… I can't…"

It must've been an exceedingly difficult thing for Ruby to admit. She had grown mature enough to acknowledge when she needed help, but Oscar had _never_ heard her despair at the thought of being unable to fight any longer.

She was blameless, but Ruby would never see it that way. Every life lost while she sat on her knees would stain her soul with a darkness she would never remove.

She had always been good. It was why she was worthy of the god's blessing. It was just too much power for her small frame to bear the weight of. Not even Ozpin was strong enough to hold the reins of the world as long as Ruby Rose had.

Oscar felt Ozpin reaching out, and his first instinct was to push his hand away. His first thought was mistrust.

But eventually he relented, and let Ozpin emerge. Ozpin moved Oscar's body once more, reaching his hand from Ruby's shoulder to her cheek. Exhausted as she was, Ruby still had energy to turn her eyes towards his touch, confused.

"Do you remember what I first said to you, child?"

Ruby gave him a tentative nod.

"Do you remember what you told me you thought on to draw on your gift?"

There were _many_ thoughts that drove Ruby to use her powers. "What do y-"

"Think of _her_," Ozpin prompted. "Remember _her._"

Ruby barely remembered her. But what she _did_ remember was warm, kind, and inviting. It was easy to think of her when all of her memories were ones Ruby _wanted_ to reflect on. She closed her eyes and thought back.

The overlook beside the forest. Where her grave stood now.

Where she turned to look at her daughter and smiled…

Ruby felt that warmth when her mother reached down to hold her cheek, with a palm much too large for a girl barely more than a toddler…

**Ruby…**

Every time her mother said her name, that was a precious memory too.

Every feeling she could recall, though so many of them blended together.

Every time Ruby reached up to feel a hand bigger than her own, to hold the embrace, to…

"Ruby…"

...that hand was far smaller than Ruby remembered. But it was still warm, pressed to her cheek… opposite Oscar's hand, standing in front of her and leaning down, rather than crouched at her side.

Ruby opened her eyes.

The white cloak stood out against the swarm of darkness at her back. She seemed to Ruby's haze a shining light against the black.

"Mom…"

Yang paused in the fight, glancing back to check on her sister. She all but abandoned her post right then, her arm falling uselessly to her side, her mouth hanging agape.

Raven cut down another Beringel and searched for her forces to regroup, only for her focus to evaporate at the sight of a familiar face standing in front of Ruby, her back to a dangerous horde of Grimm: one thing Raven had always been impressed by was her utter lack of fear.

Ruby couldn't believe it. None of them could. It was fortunate they still had allies to hold their lines while they could do naught but stare.

"It's time," Ozpin explained with Oscar's mouth, still at Ruby's side.

Summer Rose nodded. "How long do I have?"

"A few moments," Ozpin replied. "Do it now."

Summer looked down at Ruby. She'd gotten tall… she'd filled out… her hair had a few messy strands -probably her sister's influence. There was so much of this Summer wanted to take in.

But she knew if she continued looking much longer, she wouldn't do what she was meant to. She'd take too long and her sacrifice would be for nothing.

Summer turned to face the Grimm.

She had just seen something to motivate her, to draw the god's light from her soul and burn away the darkness.

It was why she came to this moment. It was why she had to go then…

* * *

Summer had _barely_ survived, but she'd survived. She thought for sure the Grimm numbers were too many, and this time Salem had outmaneuvered them. She thought that she'd have to disappoint Tai and the girls and not be able to return, and that despair had very nearly led to her demise. But with what energy she had left she struck the queen's minions with one final, _desperate_ act of defiance…

And it had been enough. _Barely_ enough, but… enough.

The Grimm turned to stone and shattered. Summer stood alone, wounded, cold, and hundreds of miles from home, but alive.

The thought would not draw the Grimm to her. There was no more fear and despair to feed on. Wounded and vulnerable though Summer may have been, she was so _happy_ to be alive.

She could go home.

Summer found a safe spot to rest: a cavern far from the tree line. Salem may have sent assassins to chase after her where Grimm had failed, but Summer had time enough to recuperate a single night.

But while resting in the dark and seclusion, thinking of home… it wasn't _the witch_ who came to take her life. It was _the wizard._

"Professor," Summer breathed in a haze, wondering if her wounds were worse than she realized, if she was hallucinating, or death had finally caught her after she'd unexpectedly managed to delay it…

"Summer," Ozpin greeted, dropping to kneel. "I'm so sorry it has come to this."

"Am… am I dead?" Summer inquired, hesitating only a moment. Not because she feared the result -it was the inevitable end of a Huntress- but for what it'd mean for her family were it so.

"No," Ozpin assured her. "You proved stronger than any of us ever imagined. Stronger than Salem was prepared for. She's amassing her forces again; all of them to find you and snuff you out. Wounded as you are, you won't make it home in time."

All the hope Summer had regained was quashed with a few of Ozpin's words. That had always seemed to be his greatest talent: to draw all hope away with relentless, overpowering logic. Summer was isolated and far from home, and…

"But you're here, you can help me," Summer pointed out. "You can get me back."

"I can," Ozpin confirmed. "But that isn't what I'm here to do."

Summer looked upon him, confused. It wasn't at all unusual for Ozpin to refuse to offer his help -he was always preoccupied with some other crisis- but since he was there with her now, what reason did he have to refuse?

Ozpin moved closer, staying at eye level. "I used some of the power left within me to search for you; to confirm if you'd been lost to us after the trap Salem set. In the moment I did, I saw you alive… and I saw something different, something _more_ than I expected to find. Because I didn't see you alive _at this moment._"

"Professor?" Summer inquired, still confused.

"I tapped briefly into the stream of silver light, the guiding energy the elder brother left," Ozpin explained. "It progressed ever onward, and I saw you, standing before the Grimm once again… not here. Not in this moment. But as you are now, untainted by time, placed in a different stream. I saw you -not a day older than you are now- fighting another battle, and I knew why it had to be so."

"Professor, what are you-"

"Ruby," Ozpin interjected. "_That_ is the point I'm making now. I saw you just as you are now, and my first thought on glimpsing the future was that I mistook you for your own daughter. Until I saw her, right behind you, in need of you one more time."

The sound of her name instantly focused all Summer's attention and effort. It didn't matter that she was wounded, or tired, or confused. _Nothing_ mattered but her child. "Then take me to her. Let me protect her."

"I can if you wish," Ozpin confirmed once again. "I _can_ send you back to her, to see her and hold her and know she is safe again, and be with her as you wish to, to stay years longer and forge in her an even greater love than the one you know now."

Summer waited for the 'but.' She knew it was coming.

"But if I do, the future I glimpsed will not come to pass," Ozpin went on. "If I return you to Patch now, you will not be there to save her when Salem's horde descends. She will die."

"You don't know that," Summer quickly snapped at him.

But he _did_ know that. Ozpin _always_ knew. Even if he himself was uncertain what he saw when tapping into that ancient wellspring of power, Summer knew his visions to be genuine.

"What should I do, Summer?" Ozpin asked. "Should I send you home instead?"

Of course that was what she wanted. She wanted nothing more than for Ozpin to be wrong so she could go home and hold her daughter and never let go of her again.

But Summer knew Ruby would grow as tall as she was. She knew the day would come her daughter would have dream and aspirations outside her home. She knew that some day Ruby may well have donned a cloak just like her mother's and faced the darkness too…

Ruby would suffer. Tai and Yang would suffer even more, having lost one wife and mother already. If she took Ozpin's offer, she would impose a terrible cost on them too.

And if she _didn't_, if she went home now… Ruby would die.

The longer Summer waited, the more intense this dread would become. The more her negative emotion would tell the Grimm right where she was hiding.

Ozpin was very good at presenting _the illusion_ of choice.

"What… what'll happen if you do this?" Summer asked.

"I will displace you, move you further ahead in the stream," Ozpin explained. "But my control of it is… _limited_. I will not be able to anchor you in the moment past what I have observed of it. And I saw only a few seconds."

"And after that?" Summer asked.

"After that you will emerge wherever the stream deposits you," Ozpin replied. "I cannot see so far ahead. I do not know where you will emerge… _if_ you will at all."

It was incredibly rare for Ozpin to _not_ know. The thought terrified Summer.

But one particular thought terrified her even more.

"But I will… I will see Ruby again? I'll be able to save her?" Summer asked.

"You will," Ozpin assured her. "I promise you, if only for a moment, _you will._"

Just as she thought: the illusion of choice.

This was madness. She was insane to even consider it. She should leave her daughter behind so Ozpin could fling her into the future because of some… dream, some _vision_ he had? It all sounded like nonsense.

She surmised it wasn't much stranger than being able to turn monsters made of darkness to stone… and being able to protect her child with that power didn't sound strange to her at all. Now it sounded _necessary._

No matter how it would hurt.

"Okay," Summer reached towards him.

Ozpin reached over to take her hand.

* * *

Summer briefly saw Yang out of the corner of her eye: just as tall as Raven with a wild mane of hair to match. Something happened to her arm, but Summer couldn't allow herself to be distracted.

She'd been wounded before, resting herself after a vicious battle. She'd expended all her energy and it'd been a miracle she'd won out over the darkness; the slimmest of victories and she hadn't had enough time to recover from the viciousness of the fight.

But her daughter -_both_ her daughters were in danger. That was all the motivation she needed to dig a little deeper.

She thought of Patch, of holding them as children, and thinking of the women they'd grow to be now.

Silver erupted from her eyes. The Grimm had massed together for their attack, and in a moment been destroyed: either burnt away by the fury of light, or turned to stone and swiftly shattered moments later.

When the light faded, what few stragglers remained retreated, with only the newly forged racing to battle, cut down by the allies Ruby gathered.

Summer turned to her daughter, rising to unsteady feet, to greet her at eye level. On the ground was a boy she didn't recognize, save the familiar glint of Ozpin's eyes.

She paid no more thought to Ozpin. She knew she had time only for one. She might've wanted to rush over to Yang too, but Ruby was closer, and standing at eye level, she could take in every detail. Summer would never be able to look upon her enough.

"Mom," Ruby breathed.

Summer looked at her, stepping closer. More than any word, more than any sight, she wanted to hold her child again. She prayed for but a few seconds more.

Ruby was exhausted and wounded, just like her. She found strength enough to leap to her mother's arms, as she had when she was far smaller.

Summer held her close, pressing her hand against the back of her daughter's head, running fingers through dark shades of red and black. A while longer… just a little more…

Summer could hear Ruby sniffling against her shoulder. She wanted to reassure her -patronizing as it may have been to do so- and held just a little tighter. "...you've become so strong, Ruby."

Not so strong she couldn't be gentle. And those gentle arms pressed to her back was all the impression Summer needed. Just… just a few seconds…

* * *

"What happened? Where did she go?!" Yang demanded, turning her eye immediately to Oscar.

"I could only anchor here so long," Ozpin answered with Oscar's mouth. "The spell that linked us here was only a brief glimpse of -what was then- her future. I knew she'd be needed now, and… and I did as much as I could."

Ruby -moments earlier overcome with joy and relief- turned angrily to her teacher. "Where did she go?!"

"Ruby..." Ozpin tried, only for Oscar to step in, reasserting control once more. "_Ruby_," he began, "We have a chance now. We have to press ahead while Salem is vulnerable. If we don't stop her now we may never get another shot."

Ruby clearly wanted to argue. But glancing around at her weakened and exhausted allies -and looking down at her own unsteady legs- left Ruby unable to argue the point. They weren't likely to get another opportunity.

And of course, since _Oscar_ had been the one to try and dissuade her, rather than the voice in his head…

Ruby turned her eye towards the keep, and the tower. Salem was still alive, and without her army to thin out their forces…

"Okay," Ruby managed to say. "Okay."

Her arms were still trying to wrap around someone no longer there. Though tempted to make the offer of help himself, Ruby had others who would play that part. Her big sister and her dearest friends were on-hand. Surely there was time enough for one of them to spare Ruby Rose a hug.

And Yang Xiao Long complied, moving to hold her sister a moment. Oscar quietly drew away to organize the remaining forces for the final assault.

Summer Rose did as she had meant to. He hoped it gave her some solace, to know she returned at a critical moment and saved her child's life. He hoped having it confirmed that she'd made the right choice was enough for her to know… wherever she ended up.

* * *

She passed in and out of consciousness. She had a faint recollection of being drawn along the ground… then resting somewhere more comfortable… then someone placing a spoon of some foul-tasting liquid in her mouth… and eventually…

Summer woke with a start, flailing about. Someone sitting at her bedside reached over to grasp her shoulders. "Easy, easy," she heard a male voice. "You were pretty badly beat up there. Don't move around too much, you still need to rest."

Summer could only faintly see the man trying to help her. All she could really make out was fair skin and black hair. "Where am I...?"

"Mistral," the man answered. "My village is just outside the memorial."

"Memorial?" Summer repeated.

"For Ruby Rose," the man elaborated.

Ruby…?

Summer tried to move again. He was a bit firmer in pushing her back down. "Hey, hey, calm down… you'll hurt yourself if you keep this up."

"The memorial," Summer said again. "What happened? Did she… did she die?"

Please, she begged, please let it not be so.

"A long time ago," the man confirmed. "After she saved us from Salem. Didn't they teach you that in school?"

"Salem…?" Summer repeated.

This man knew who Salem was. And he said Ruby… Ruby saved them. Ruby defeated Salem.

"Wow, you must've been hurt even worse than we thought," the man mused. "Maybe we can get some medicine; you might be running a fever."

"No- no, wait," Summer asked, still reaching out. "Just… just tell me about Ruby. Tell me what happened to her."

"Okay, okay, calm down," the man agreed, gently pressing Summer's hand back to her side. "So… what do you want to know?"

"Everything," Summer requested.

"Everything," the man repeated. "Well, let's see… there's always been these stories about warriors with…"

The man paused, looking down at Summer again. "You… have silver eyes."

"Yes," Summer confirmed. "I got them… from my mother."

"Oh, so you're one of her grandkids? I thought they were all back in Vale…"

Grandkids? Ruby had grandchildren? _Summer_ had **great** grandchildren?

"Uh, well…" Summer thought quickly, despite the bombshell. "Maybe I'll tell you my story after you tell me hers'?"

The man seemed confused but pressed on. "Alright, sure. We heard tales of silver-eyed warriors. We mostly thought it was a legend, but it turned out there was this teenage girl at an academy in Vale called Beacon…"


	56. 137: Cursed to Know

Was it possible to miss someone when you'd spend decades not sparing them a thought?

Was it possible for one created to aid others in their pursuit of knowledge to grow frustrated by ignorance?

Was it possible for her to hope for a different outcome when she had always been cursed to know better?

She had many who found her dwelling, and some wise enough to believe in rumor and folklore, to hear the whispers of their ancestors and learn the sound of the key that would loosen her from her shackles… but never more than loosen.

Jinn called none of them master. Because they were never capable of freeing her.

The one she _did_ call master… **could.**

But he wouldn't. And it had always been her curse to know it.

He came to her many times, wearing many faces and guises and speaking with many different tones and inflections. But the voice of his soul was always the same. She always saw the light behind each new pair of eyes.

He was the only one in the world older than herself. He was the only one who remembered a time before it had been reduced to a remnant. He was another blessed by the God of Light and tasked to guide humanity, just as she was…

And at any time in his many lives he could've freed her, and he did not. He _would_ not.

He could. She knew he could.

But he didn't, and he wouldn't, because he was still burdened by obsession. He was -like lesser mortal men- determined to prove himself right no matter the weight of his failures. He was wise and capable, but he could not move past that simple weakness of flesh.

He was chained too, but his chain was one of his own making; his own choice. The God of Light did not give Jinn the option to refuse and to rest. He never had to carry the burden.

Jinn tried to guide him, in one lifetime or another. And in one lifetime or another, he spent what time he could with her. In some instances he was attentive, caring… apologetic. In others he was blunt and harsh, little better than a king demanding of his subject. She knew why he was what he was in each shell and chassis, and did as she could to be what he needed in that moment, in that fleeting present.

Jinn understood why she'd miss him. Sometimes he'd be born again in a man who already loved another, and didn't wish to damage another life with his wants or the necessity of his task. Sometimes he would exhaust what use Jinn could allow of herself, and wait to wear a new face before summoning her again.

She knew why it had to be so for him. And that was the cruelest of it: that he could not change who he was.

He _could_ free her from this cycle she was trapped in. But **she** couldn't free **him.**

The last time she saw him he was old and wizened, but not yet betrayed by time. He took a moment before asking her the question, explaining what was to become of her, and where she would wait now… until his latest plan bore fruit.

Another fool's errand, but she could not tell him that. Not unless he asked.

Instead he asked her something much nearer and dearer. He asked her a question he already knew the answer to… and one Jinn _wanted_ to remind him of.

When he reached to take hold of her, when Jinn floated down and set her feet on the floor and returned his embrace and their eyes met, the old king of Vale -the latest of many such places he ruled- Jinn felt at peace knowing what he would inquire and how she would answer.

"Did you miss me?"

He knew. And he let her say it just the same.

Was it possible for something to be both cruel _and_ kind?

"Always," was her reply, as it ever had been.

The soul older than her own kept her there -away from the prison she carried with her- a while longer. Her master gave her time and attention, and she knew it'd be far too long until he held her again.

It had always been her curse to know.

* * *

Oscar looked down at the lamp, at the faint blue glow. He hadn't understood the dreams before, but the memories were becoming clearer the more Ozpin retreated deeper into Oscar's head.

There were so many things he was ashamed of. But this… this wasn't so much the burden of his hand, but rather the guilt of his neglect: the punishment of knowing he could've done more and never taking that step.

Because he was so alone, and had no one else who could take her place. Only Jinn… the only other from his era, the only other not bound by the mortal coil, the only other chained as he was.

Oscar knew it was best to leave her be; to save her powers for a time when they would need to know.

But with Ozpin so far away, Oscar knew what it was to feel alone… and summoning her had done something to lessen that pain in Ozpin, in one life or another. Oscar didn't know for sure -he'd never known it himself, only glimpsed it in Ozpin's scattered thoughts- but he didn't think anyone felt alone in such an embrace as he had seen.

One last time he hesitated, looking at the cool blue floating under the surface.

One more time he thought on what he'd seen -or _recalled_\- and known this step had been taken many times before.

Was it possible to be both selfish and selfless in a single action? To help oneself _and_ help another?

Perhaps that was the question he'd ask her. He hadn't thought that far ahead.

He only wished to see her…

Oscar held the lamp close and whispered, in barely more than a breath: "Jinn."


	57. 138: I Did Not Live

They called me a cruel man. And why? Because I loved my child enough to protect her? Because I was content to reside in my castle as her guardian and not indulge in the sunlight and the foolishness of lesser men?

They came -one after another- with lust burning in their eyes and arrogance bubbling in their hearts. They all had the same goal of taking her away from me and using her for their own salacious ends, and every time I fought them off, every time I _saved_ her from their dishonorable intent, she only hated and resented me more, and men only saw a greater obstacle to overcome, a greater monster to slay… and a treasure so wondrous to satiate desires both subtle and gross.

My daughter hated me for protecting her. And the men kept coming to my doorstep with weapons drawn, never allowing the failure of their predecessors to stay their hand. So I bested them - **killed**them, when it proved necessary. They hated me outside the walls of my castle, calling me mad, calling me callous, calling me possessive… all because I wanted to spare my daughter the suffering these men intended for her. She thought they would _rescue_ her from my clutches, she thought I was trying to keep her forever… my **only** wish was her safety, a concern far from the mind of any of these would be suitors.

When one emerged I could not stop… Salem stopped briefly to look upon me. For a moment I thought it was a sign of concern, a need to verify the man absconding with her was not so ruthless as to kill needlessly… until I saw her eyes, and the cruel mockery of her grin. It didn't matter to her that her only surviving family lay broken on the ground: she had what _she_ wanted.

And the world would cheer her for it, saying she was at last "free" of her father's control. The man who defeated me would be hailed as a hero.

A "hero" who took a man's daughter and left him to die.

My wounds should've been enough to kill me. But just because I shunned the light did not mean I had forgotten the gifts granted to me.

They call it 'magic' now, but then it was nothing unusual; nothing special. It was a gift bestowed on all of us, and I had enough in me to return from the brink of death. I entombed myself in ice, sealing myself away and allowing my body to rest and rejuvenate. I cannot say for certain how long it was -I think a hundred years, but I cannot say for sure. I knew I would need time to be rebuilt, to cheat the death I had glimpsed so close at my heel…

...but when I awoke, far more time had passed than intended. I woke to a world of… _nothing._

No men, no sunlight. Nothing but empty buildings and barren lands. What others scorned me for shunning proved to be unworthy of praise. The world I emerged into was a dead one and I had no idea why.

I only knew that my daughter -my reason to return at all- was gone from me, and I was alone in the dark. Not dead, but alive without purpose. It was hard to know which was worse.

For a time I wandered, the last survivor of a dead world. I did not know how long I'd live, but strangely enough… it no longer seemed to matter. Perhaps having nothing to live for robbed time of its power to steal from me, or the long rest in ice staggered aging, but I did not change. I did not die, and I did not live. I just wandered over barren rock and infertile soil.

I circled the sphere a dozen times, but never found another soul. Perhaps it was some sort of punishment…

I returned to my castle to sit at my post and wait. My daughter was long gone and no suitors would ever again break into my hall to challenge for her hand, but I could think of nothing else to do.

Just to sit and wait, a sentinel without a ward…

I do not know how long I waited. I had no need to tell time, and time did not hold me in its grasp. I remained at my post even as the walls crumbled away, even as vines uprooted the floor, even as my family standard withered to dust. With the god's light still within me, I did not feel the elements as they poured into my keep, and disregarded all I saw wandering outside my hall…

Until a man I did not know walked into my house. That was a sight I understood, and so I reacted as I had.

He was strong. Stronger than I was. But he was naught but flesh and metal. I had so much more than that to bring to bear. When I struck him with the simplest spell I left him in awe.

I had no intention of claiming his life: the fight woke me from such torpor that I had no wish to harm him further. He was the first other person I'd seen in a lifetime -a hundred lifetimes, a thousand lifetimes- that I needed to know more.

He told me his name was _Nicholas._

* * *

I reentered that torpor. I cannot say when or for how long. I know only that I did not die and I did not live.

"What is so important, father?" a voice I do not know inquires. "Why should this matter to me?"

"Because nothing is so valuable as knowledge, Whitley. And there's no greater source of it than this."

That voice I do know. Nicholas called the man his son; husband to his daughter, father of his grandchildren.

His daughter had even worse taste in suitors than mine. I'd have never let her leave with anyone so petty, so cruel, so _greedy_ as this one.

I see his eyes: blue like the ice I once lay entombed in, blue like the 'dust' he encases me in when he does not need me.

"This is our family's greatest secret, Whitley," he explains. "That magic is real… and that _we_ -and we _alone_\- have it."

I am become relic. What for me was commonplace is magic to them. But what they do with manacles of steel and charges of electricity seems more like magic to me.

And here I am now, again condemned by the failure of a man defending his daughter and succumbing to an unworthy host.

They called me cruel. _Life_ is cruel that it should lead me to this… to live without my daughter, with greedy eyes scanning me at every turn and scouring me for secrets of a world they never knew…

* * *

"My Queen, a moment of your time?"

"What is it, Doctor Watts?"

"Something in Atlas. Something scientists cannot identify, despite relentless study… something they do not comprehend.

"They're calling it _magic_, from a man so old it beggars belief…"

A cruel eye turns to him once again, turned from cold blue to bloody red. But it is not a mocking grin that finds her lips now.

It's a despairing frown, as she must quell her words before her subordinate hears him. She must not let him see weakness; not let him know that the queen he has pledged loyalty to feels some… _attachment_that he alone would be poised to exploit.

Not see a daughter learn her father survived… and know her cruelty be snatched away by time… and an even greater cruelty inflicted by the man she believed saved her from him.

She thought her family all gone from the world since her daughters were taken from her, but… cruel as he may have been, he was her father still. And she far exceeded his cruelty when given the seat of power… so perhaps…

Perhaps it was possible to feel something other than anger and despair in this life now. If she could but see him…

Atlas was to be her last target. But now…

The past had returned to the present. It seemed an apt time to change the future.


	58. 142: His Story

Not for the first time, Yang woke in the night when she dwelled on Adam Taurus. But it wasn't his maiming of her or his brutal attack on Beacon that haunted her dreams now: now it was their more recent confrontation before they'd left Argus. Now it was the moment of her _triumph_ that compelled Yang to return from sleep to the mortal world before she'd meant to.

She took pride in knowing Blake was alive and finally safe from his wrath. She took _some_ pride in defeating the man who'd once bested her, but mostly she was just proud of having been able to protect Blake and convinced Blake to believe it simply possible to _be_ protected from him. He was a monstrous, obsessive madman who'd sought to forever trap Blake in some twisted, abusive relationship and Yang took some pride in extracting Blake from that.

Blake was still asleep; apparently no longer troubled by the memory of that man or the shadow he'd cast over her. Yang took a few moments to look at Blake resting so peacefully -even on the hard metal floor of the transport- that it immediately set Yang's mind at ease. They'd be in Atlas soon and that'd cause its own troubles, but in this moment, looking at that sleeping, content face... she couldn't help but be at peace. One of the people who hurt her was gone, after refusing chance after chance not to pursue his depraved ends… and because of Blake and herself, the world was a better place. They'd done something harsh, perhaps, but at least for Blake it hadn't caused her to have any trouble sleeping afterwards.

Blake had nearly broken down crying after Adam fell. She held tightly to Yang and reassured her she'd keep her promise, and Yang was all out of reasons to doubt her. Together, they _defeated_ their doubts, combating them with unity.

Yang lay back down, still looking at Blake's peaceful slumber. It didn't take long for her eyelids to grow heavy, for her heart to steady… and for peace to find its way back to her again.

As for Blake, however…

Even in sleep, she was guarded. Even surrounded by her friends, she kept up her mask. She feigned peace and contentment and hid guilt in her own shadow, now that she no longer had its source to conceal it.

He was gone now, just as she hoped he would be. He was _dead_, and no one had to know anything more than a brutal psychopath met his deserved end after rejecting every opportunity to reform.

That was the truth. No one would know any differently.

No one but her.

* * *

"Blake, I'm sorry," Adam tried to say. "I told you it was an accident."

"_Was_ it?" Blake demanded, her ears turning quite expressive. "This isn't the first time humans have died on missions you led- how many _more_ accidents are there going to be?"

Blake's ears always told her the story. Unlike so many who saw Adam as being callous or anti-social, she knew how many _more_ emotions surged under the surface, and in the beats of his heart knew when he told the truth.

And to her, he never told anything else. He couldn't control his emotions when they were brought to the surface, hence why he spent so much time suppressing them around his subordinates. For a brief moment, Blake heard his rage start to boil… only to simmer down as genuine grief and shame took anger's place. "I don't know," he admitted. "I'm out there, fighting for us, and when you fight people get hurt.

"What do you want me to just _abandon_ our cause?" Adam asked, some fight returning to his voice. He even resorted to pulling one of the few advantages he had over Blake: "Like your parents…?"

"No, I'm _not_ saying that!" Blake quickly argued. "I…" He'd managed to outmaneuver her. "I… don't know."

Adam didn't enjoy fighting with her. He liked it so little, he hated to _win_. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought them up…" Again he let emotion step in and poke through, letting Blake see the real him. "I just get scared when it feels like you don't believe in me anymore."

Few people could be so honest - with **anyone.** Blake was the only one he ever allowed to see him vulnerable. Blake was the only one he trusted enough where he could be himself.

For someone used to seeing the very worst greed and cruelty of humanity and the rawest opportunism and politicking of Faunus, trust did not come naturally. He gave it to her and _only_ to her.

Blake reached her hand to his shoulder, trying to reassure him. "I never said that."

Adam smiled. It was such an unfamiliar thing for him, he couldn't help but be stoic and wooden when he tried to wear it on his face. "Thank you, Blake. It's good to know I've still got you."

He did. Whatever his violent tendencies, he still had her love. It wasn't as intense as it had once been -time had made his flaws more apparent- but she still felt something for him, something that made it easier to accept his proclivities than to acknowledge her own lack of forethought.

Her parents were wrong; she and Adam were right. They were going to change the world for the better.

Maybe after they finally left Forever Fall, maybe after they forced the SDC out of the countryside of Vale, maybe after someone reasonable in the kingdom saw the Faunus were fighting injustice rather than stability… maybe that'd be enough to see things change for the better and be the spark so many other Faunus were waiting for.

Adam may not have been the right man to lead them then, but Blake thought perhaps he'd get better. She'd been teaching him, making him better… and his worst impulses he now suppressed of his own free will.

She liked to think eventually she'd remember that feeling of such powerful admiration and love, and Adam would be molded into the man she'd perceived him to be, rather than the man he was.

* * *

"Blake, it's time."

She turned to face him, doing her best not to let her disdain show. "Okay."

She knew this moment would come. She knew she'd run from him now.

It would destroy him. It would shatter the only bond of trust he'd been able to forge, but she no longer believed it could be done. She couldn't fix him.

He improved, perhaps. But he still had moments where he turned to his sword rather than used his head. He still believed that violence was the right solution more than he considered it his last resort.

Blake did not enjoy comparing Faunus to animals, but Adam made the comparison apt. He made their enemies arguments more palatable… he'd become a _liability_ in pursuing Faunus equality.

She _tried_ to love him. She _tried_ to fix him. The man she thought he was shed his mask and revealed the beast he'd always been.

She'd betray him today. She'd hurt him.

She didn't hesitate long. She was able to brush aside her doubt when she needed to.

When she heard Adam callously dismiss the lives of the people who might've staffed the train they'd meant to attack, Blake knew she was right.

When she watched him fade into the distance of a separated train car, Blake still felt that way.

She just didn't _know_ it for certain any longer.

She told herself not to doubt. She told herself she tried, but he could not change.

She hoped to think of him no more after that.

* * *

When Weiss was tossed into the lead car, Blake moved immediately to defend her friend. To defend a _Schnee_, no less… she had no doubt such an action would confuse Adam's lieutenant, and grant her the opportunity to outmaneuver him. He was always big and bulky, and his armor may have been useful in deflecting the blows of Weiss's rapier, it did little to defend against Dust discharged by Gambol Shroud. She hit him enough to disrupt his Aura, then struck with rock Dust to ensnare him, knowing even his strength wouldn't be enough to wrest him free.

While Blake attended to Weiss and went to rouse her from consciousness, the lieutenant strained at his bindings, growling at her. "I hope this satisfies you, traitor… I hope you can be proud of what you and your human masters achieved."

Blake did what she could to ignore him at first. She knew him to be zealous and devoted, but far worse: _bloodthirsty_. He was part of an increasing trend in recruits to Adam's Vale faction, motivated by the promise of vengeance and repayment of humanity's debt. Blake found him distasteful from the outset.

"That fool Torchwick," the lieutenant grumbled. "We never should've accepted that foolish bargain…"

"You're right," Blake flatly replied. "You shouldn't have."

"Oh, don't pretend to be so above it all, Belladonna," the lieutenant snapped. "You left us before things went bad. You stopped whispering in Adam's ear and we ended up here."

"I'm not responsible for what Adam does," Blake quickly snapped back. "And if he couldn't do better than _this_ without me, you deserved to be here."

"Only because of Adam are we 'here' at all," the lieutenant informed her. "If he hadn't agreed to _their_ terms they'd have killed us all. If he hadn't bowed his head and done as the humans asked, _all_ those brothers -_your_ brothers once- would be dead in Forever Fall."

"...what are you talking about?" Blake demanded, curious against her will.

"Adam refused their offer first," the lieutenant explained. "He didn't want to throw our lives away for this; for thievery, for such needless slaughter. But the very morning after he refused, you left him… you didn't see what they did next, or how many of our brothers they put to the sword to force his hand."

Blake's eyes widened. Adam… the White Fang… they were _forced_ to do this?

"He was still mourning his loss," the lieutenant continued. "He kept asking himself what he could've done differently or cursed himself for failing you. He hid in his tent so his followers wouldn't see his weakness and doubt their course… until they came back and forced him to their heels. It is only because he yielded to them, only because he set aside the pain _you_ caused him and swallowed his pride…"

"You're lying," Blake interjected. She didn't believe it; Adam would _never_ allow his weakness and failure to be seen, not even to save lives he valued. He'd barely been able to let _her_ see him like that; she knew he wouldn't let anyone else hold such power over him. He hadn't changed… he _couldn't_ change.

"I was standing right beside him," the lieutenant told her. "I hated having to see him do that… but I know I am alive _only_ because he traded his pride for us."

Blake shook her head. She wasn't… she **wasn't** wrong about him. He was a violent beast, and whatever sincere feelings he'd had for her hadn't been enough to change that. "You're lying," Blake said again.

The lieutenant dismissively shook his head. There was no point in arguing with her now: Blake Belladonna had already decided on her version of the truth. She had already decided that **she**_wasn't wrong._

Adam listened to her once. He'd loved her, enough to try and better fit what she wished him to be. He'd stumbled again and again, and his progress had been too slow for Blake, so she cast him aside when her patience had expired.

That was one man's understanding of events. And though she'd called him a liar, the pace of his heartbeat indicated he firmly believed such an interpretation of events.

Unfortunately, no one else would know. When the train car drew closer to impact the support structures beneath Vale, Blake chose to save her friend Weiss rather than her _former_ comrade. Torchwick may have had some miraculous luck in surviving the crash, but Adam's lieutenant did not.

His truth died with him. It wasn't a 'truth' Blake had ever allowed herself to believe.

* * *

He'd never struck her before this. He wouldn't have bothered to cross swords with her had she not been so insistent in saving a human's life.

She knew he didn't _want_ to. Before he'd been ecstatic to unleash his anger. Once he was clashing with her, he buried it down under cold focus once again.

Her ears picked up so many sounds. Distant cries of her classmates assailed by the Grimm and the Atlesian machines, fire steadily burning, weapons discharging… but Blake had never forgotten the sound of his heartbeat. She hadn't forgotten the truth of who he was, no matter how he hid it away.

Adam had always been wounded, in all the time she knew him. He lashed out against a world that showed him nothing but cruelty, until the White Fang gave him Sienna Khan gave him praise.

Until Blake gave him **love.**

When she left him, she shattered his belief that he could change for the better. He stopped believing that love was what would free him from the pain the world had inflicted.

He still loved her. He hated her and loved her at once, and Blake could hear it, under the facade of a steady heart rate.

She saw under his mask a few times; the beautiful, soft blue of his eye. On occasion, Blake thought she saw someone kinder than the man he ultimately became.

Before he raised his hand to her in the heat of battle at Beacon, she'd never believed his violence would turn towards her.

Now she would believe it had _always_ been there, waiting below the surface, and Adam's murderous impulses had spared her his wrath at the cost of other innocent lives.

Her belief would be her truth. Adam would not contradict her - not unless he won.

And she wouldn't return to him. She was _not_ wrong.

And if she couldn't best him now, she would run.

It'd mean admitting her parents were right… but that mattered less to her now. They still loved her, and loved her sincerely, without this corruption, this _stain_ that corroded Adam's… she didn't want to call it love. She didn't know what to call it.

He never expected anyone to love him. Or _stop_ loving him. That wasn't her responsibility to change.

* * *

Adam suffered one humiliation after another. But one aspect that genuinely surprised Blake was his willingness to detonate the bombs, even when he knew it would kill him too.

His heart was a chaotic melange now; not something she could easily read. But she could clearly hear his despair when he saw all his allies abandon him. Perhaps he expected to lose them, but not without achieving his victory first.

He was beaten, and -twisted as he'd become- he knew it. Blake was glad to see him suffer after all he did at Beacon.

So she kicked him while he was down.

"You can try and regret making me come here, Adam, but… honestly?" she deigned to look him in the eye, though she made her disdain as evident as she could: "I've got _more important_ things to deal with."

She wanted him to feel small. She wanted him to recognize his insignificance.

She told herself he deserved it; that he hurt her and her friends and that merited this harsh lesson. She told herself that he hurt her and she'd only responded in kind, but paying the scars he'd left the worst insult possible: to be dismissed and ignored.

She told herself it was justice.

The salt in his wound was a bonus. It was a punishment of his own making.

* * *

"It's nice to finally have time to ourselves, don't you think?"

He had no trace of his old heartbeat now. He was a twisted mass of emotions, and emotions she could no longer decipher.

He'd already been broken, and then Blake broke him further. And further.

"Leave me alone!"

"But I've waited for _so long_... for you to be away from them…"

He had nothing left. Nothing but that twisted desire, that memory of suffering… all rolled into the same person.

A person who betrayed him, deceived him, thwarted him, and humiliated him.

A person who believed herself righteous for doing so.

"Why did you have to come into my life and ruin everything?!"

Before he met Blake, he had no hope anyone would love him. He didn't believe it was possible.

Once she no longer loved him, he had only the cause, and he was used and betrayed by Cinder and her strange cabal of allies. Blake couldn't tell what all he thought in the mess of emotions that rang in his voice and pounded in his heart, but the one she _was_ certain of was despair.

There was nothing for him now. Nothing but her.

"You stalked me across Anima! I don't want anything to do with your life!"

He was the monster. She wasn't at fault because she couldn't change that.

He hurt her. He abused her. That was how she remembered it now.

She only hurt him because she chose _not_ to be hurt by him. That was the truth.

"Let go of the past, Adam. Do it for yourself."

She kept offering him a way out. She kept telling him he could stop.

She wasn't going to offer him any more help than that. She wasn't going to help him _stop_being a monster, she was just going to let that monster wallow in misery somewhere far from her.

"Just… forget it all? Is that what you did to me?"

Rage now. So much anger, born of hurt.

Because she moved forward. And he couldn't.

He couldn't after she fled his abuse. He would've always been that monster whether she came into his life or not. He just couldn't accept that truth.

Because _his_ warped version of the truth was that Blake betrayed him; that she gave him love and support and then snatched it away without warning.

"You just threw our memories away…"

Blake would never forget. But she would gladly put them far from her.

For Adam there was no way _to_ forget. The only happiness in his life led to his greatest despair. She _was_ his life now; the only aspect left, and thus all he was now.

For him there could be nothing else.

* * *

When Yang came to her aid and avenged the harm Adam did, it was justice.

When Adam refused to leave them alone, when he did not heed their warning, he got what he deserved.

When Adam showed he was still willing to hurt them, Blake was certain whatever 'love' he claimed to have for her was a facade, a lie he told to himself.

No one would know any different now. Blake's truth was observed, and Adam's was lost.

She lived. And he died.

Her story would be the only one anyone ever knew. History would be forgotten.

Adam Taurus was a monster with no redeeming qualities. That was how he'd be remembered. _If_ anyone spoke up and told his story...

His allies abandoned him. His anger and rage turned those who cared for him away. He may have once been good, but that wouldn't be the story she'd tell.

When she spoke of him at all.

She heard his final heartbeat, and heard his despair at all he'd lived for was gone, and the only person he'd ever loved had been the person who killed him.

That she'd leave out.

She slew a monster. No one would spare thoughts for what was in his heart when he died.

* * *

Those troubling dreams eventually caused Blake to stir. Unfortunately for her, the unconscious mind all too often told tales that conflicted with what she believed.

She had no wish to shed tears for Adam. She didn't believe she should feel guilt for playing her part in his death. And yet…

Blake reached over to Yang, to see if she was awake; if she too was troubled by the pangs of her conscience. Yang seemed quite content in her sleep, untroubled by the echoes of the past still ringing in Blake's ears.

For a long time she sat there, thinking on whether she should try to rouse Yang or simply return to sleep and try to put Adam from her mind. Yang moved on, and in time Blake expected she'd take the same step.

But there was something she wanted to admit, to confess…

Something raw, something wholly true and untainted by perspective. Something Yang would understand and forgive, because blameless as she tried to claim herself to be, Blake still felt the need to be forgiven.

What Adam took from her proved him a monster. It reinforced all Blake's rationale for leaving him behind to wallow in his suffering.

"I don't know if you can hear me," Blake murmured. "But I… just wanted you to know something… about Adam."

She said she wouldn't break her promise.

From her perspective, she hadn't. No one would ever contradict her version of events.

"I just wish… maybe, things had been different," Blake admitted. "I… I hope we never speak of him again, but _before_ we do, you should know…"

That she betrayed him. That she brought much of this misery upon them by scorning him and provoking him.

"...that you're so much better than he was."

Yang she could fix.

That was the truth.

What came before? What was there left to say?

She could move forward. She didn't have to look back.

And fortunately, it seemed no one wished to.


	59. The End: Anomaly

_A Long Time Ago_

"You empowered the humans with our gifts. That alone is a terrible crime, but that is not the extent of your ill deeds.

"Yes, it seems you saw fit to not only bequeath them power, but to reveal yourselves to them so they could attend to you; you allowed them to worship you rather than stay to the parameters of your experiment. Can you explain?"

There was a silence between them for a time. The two brothers whispered and conspired, designing their defense.

The elder brother replied: "These humans had forgotten what their predecessors taught. They would not join those wandering the stars, even with the talents we gave them."

"You think we object because we are threatened?"

At once the voice silenced the two. They returned to quietly taking the scolding they had earned. "You are unworthy of bearing the Mantle of Responsibility if you remain so petulant in this matter. The first step to attaining that understanding is the capacity to admit fault. Are either of you able to do so?"

"There is no reason to bother," the younger brother replied. "The experiment is a failure; the subjects are dead."

"All of them?"

Not all of them.

There was still… _one_ human left on the remnant left behind…

"No," the younger brother admitted. "Not _all_ of them."

"Then your work is not done. Not while even one still lives…"

One that would _always_ live, because she was as stubborn as they were. The brothers exchanged glances as they contemplated the effect of this judgment.

"We will learn," the elder brother assured. "We will return to see what becomes of the planet without our guiding hand."

"There are many more to attend. Do so quickly."

* * *

_99,998 Years Ago_

The Precursors were gone. The humans were reduced to gatherers, isolated on their own planet. The Forerunners ruled the galaxy… for a time.

Until the parasite attacked. And soon, their reign grew isolated as they were beaten back again and again, their empire swallowed by the endless hunger of a foe they could not overcome.

There was no other choice. They had exhausted every other strategic option.

The Flood would not stop. They would continue to feed… unless they no longer had something to feed on.

So the Forerunners activated the rings. They, and every other sentient life form within three radii of galactic center died, as planned.

Every other sentient life form… but one.

The Flood knew it, but could not manage to infest it. And one single life form was not worth committing resources to… until it became the only source of food left in the galaxy.

They raced towards it. Towards _her_.

But they could not hope to feed their horde and sustain themselves. Even this undying woman would not be enough biomass for them all.

Their leader entered hibernation in the Forerunners' ring. Many of their spores did the same. A brave few pilots pursued this sole hope of food to the last.

They crashed on the barren world, buried deep in the scars left behind. When they could not find the survivor, they buried deeper into the core to find a warm place to rest and gestate.

To wait for life to return.

And return it did. Sangheili, Jiralhanae, San'Shyuum…

Humanity.

The Forerunners' assistants -machines and AI all built to serve a single purpose- re-seeded the galaxy with the life the Forerunners' weapons had destroyed in an instant. It would not be instantaneous for them to return, but the machines would be diligent in attending to their tasks.

Scouring the galaxy, they detected a second world where traces of human's genetic code remained. Though it conflicted with the information the Forerunners had given them, the machines simply corrected their records and bestowed life to a second planet for the species…

It was a simple task. There were many more to attend.

They marked the planet as an anomaly. A place where a human survived the firing of the weapon?

It would merit study, once their primary task was completed.

* * *

_Earth, 2552_

_ONI Research Station Nassau_

Nicole-458 wasn't used to hearing alarms. Living on the station had made her soft, it seemed.

She rushed to the window, glancing out into the atmosphere over Earth…

Covenant.

Covenant _attacking the Earth_.

It was a small fleet, already being matched by the planetary defense forces, but the significance was not lost on her: the Covenant had discovered Earth, their only remaining safe haven after the Fall of Reach.

She armed herself. She prepared herself for an orbital drop to join the fighting. The mission ONI had assigned her had once been top priority, but she assumed that had changed with the sudden arrival of the Covenant. She considered her orders important, of course, but an undeniable, fundamental quality of men -and women- that when faced with extinction, _every_ alternative was preferable.

Nicole loaded her sidearms. She strapped her primary to her back and checked her equipment. The Mark VI armor was showroom-new… she hadn't had a chance to test it.

It seemed she'd get her chance.

But fate would not see Nicole aid in the defense of humanity's last stronghold. On the surface, a slipspace rupture led to an unexpected anomaly, sending a cloaked UNSC vessel Apocalypso right into her station…

She could only brace herself when the two impacted, and her station was sent tumbling through the stream…

In another life, this moment might've sent her through time. In this life, it flung her through space…

To the Apocalypto's goal: the _other_ remaining planet with human life, albeit human life unspoiled by the war with the Covenant and without the resources to defend itself against such an overwhelming foe.

A world called 'Remnant.'

* * *

_Space Above An Uncharted World_

Sesa'Refumee had hoped the words of an Oracle would be enough to sway his brothers; that the Covenant had been misguided; even lied to. But in case the Oracle _wasn't_ enough, he dispatched a small contingent of his men to a planet the Oracle -or 343 Guilty Spark, as it called itself- spoke of; to an anomaly recorded long ago by the technology of the Forerunners.

Humanity. _Pre-dating_ the Covenant.

Such words -the mere _thought_\- was heresy. But as these Sangheili had been branded as 'Heretics' themselves… suddenly the label didn't mean what it once had.

So they headed for the coordinates the Oracle had provided, to investigate. They found no defenses orbiting the planet, no military vessels patrolling the surrounding system… but they _did_find humans, as the Oracle promised. Very few, with only four major settlements left on the planet…

Many of Sesa'Refumee's men had fought against humans before rallying to his cause. They were not all entirely opposed to _glassing_ the undefended planet once they acquired the data they would need to prove the Oracle's anomaly real.

But cooler heads prevailed. Before they burnt the planet to ash, they would observe it more closely, sending a single ship down to make landfall on the strange, primitive world, in what appeared to be uninhabited forest and tundra…

* * *

_Northern Anima, southwest of Argus_

"Lady, I don't know who you think you are, but-" Yang snarled.

"No buts!" Maria interjected, but quickly composed herself. "I understand that you're upset. Honestly, I'm still coming to terms with the fact this is humanity's _second_ time around… but if we don't move, we _die_. And _I'll be damned_ if I've lived this long just to die out here in the cold."

Ruby glanced around the group, quickly bowing to the logic of the old woman's argument. "She's right. Come on."

The others started gathering their belongings. Oscar -still riled by Ozpin's actions and reeling from the punch Qrow gave him- tentatively approached Ruby to reacquire his cane.

"I'm just going to be another one of his lives, aren't I?" Oscar mused.

"Of course not," Ruby assured him.

"Don't lie to him, Ruby," Qrow grunted, already halfway through his flask. "We're better than that."

Ruby wished she could counteract his point and offer Oscar further reassurance. But words failed her. She could do little more than meekly lower her head and move to rejoin her friends…

Only to pause as something illuminated the sky above them, interspersing a strange, baneful **orange** amidst the stark white of falling snow… a fire screeching overhead.

An Atlesian ship shot down? An unusually large meteor?

The others noticed it too. It sailed past them, several miles ahead… crashing hard in the snow. So hard it sent a terrible rumble right back at them, and a shockwave that blasted ice from the ground.

"What now?" Weiss groaned.

"Trouble," Qrow replied. "But what else could we have expected today…?"

"Should we check it out?" Yang asked.

Ruby considered. "You guys keep looking for shelter. Uncle Qrow, you and I can get there and back."

"In and out; I like," Qrow agreed. "Come on, squirt. Let's have a look."

Running towards an exploding hunk of debris in the middle of a frozen wasteland… was there any doubt Ruby Rose would do so?

* * *

The impact surprised the landing party. Their survey indicated the presence of _some_ technological advancement -including unrecognizable weaponry- but what landed near them was distinctly _not_the technology they'd seen of this planet.

Their Phantom scanned the vessel. The data it relayed back flagged it as UNSC: the remains of a human orbital platform or research station.

But it had _crash_ landed on the planet rather than been destroyed or descended. Had it been lost; orbiting this world before and on the opposite side of the planet, or cloaked and hidden from their sensors?

It wasn't a part of their mission to recover, but if the UNSC was aware of the planet too, then that would only strengthen the case alongside the Oracle's words. And if it _had_ been cloaked and hidden from them, it could be valuable technology to study and possess regardless of how useful it was in their theological debate.

The Sangheili Heretics redirected their course to the crash site, saving the survey for after the more immediate concern had been addressed…

* * *

The Mark VI took the impact well enough. The shield recharged as it was meant to after absorbing the effects of the crash.

Nicole tried frantically to hail for any other UNSC ships. She tried to contact the other members of her squad aboard the station.

Silence. _Dead_ silence. Was she all that remained?

She gathered her weapons and staggered to her feet amidst the smoldering wreckage of her station. She quickly checked for any signs of functioning equipment.

Her weapons were intact. That'd help, at least.

But the station was looking like a total loss. Even auxiliary power was out. She'd crashed but she had no idea where.

Harsh winds were slamming the hull of the station. Wherever she'd ended up was probably frigid cold… _not_ the city of New Mombasa the Covenant had been focusing their fire on when she looked out over the planet before. _At best_ Nicole was thousands of miles away from the fight and not in a position to help or be evaced, with her only shelter without power.

Without navigational data to get her position, Nicole opted to try the next best thing: step outside and have a look.

* * *

Ruby didn't care for the snow: she _really_ wasn't dressed for the weather. At least Weiss had the forethought to buy a scarf before they got on the train to Argus…

But she'd also been expecting to take a nice train ride to a port city, not wander a snowy forest in search of a crashed ship after learning her former teacher had once been romantically involved with humanity's archenemy thousands of years before she was born… but she'd had a pretty poor track record of getting what she wanted.

The ship wasn't like anything she'd ever seen… was Atlas _capable_ of such incredible technology? It was larger than one of their airships, but didn't seem to use Gravity Dust to keep itself aloft… instead it had _massive_ engines strapped to its hull, and numerous smaller thrusters dotted about. It seemed like something so big couldn't possibly fly, but with those big engines attached…

She signaled to Qrow to wait while she walked closer. She had no idea what to do, exactly, save get a little closer, maybe poke it to see if the crashed ship was real…

Ruby heard a banging sound. She turned her eye to a section of the hull, as what appeared to be a hatch bent and warped as _something_ inside the hull struck it. Ruby instantly reached for Crescent Rose and prepared herself…

...the hatch was flung from its hinge by another impact. Something emerged from the dark remains of the vessel, something towering over Ruby, in green and black armor and a crisp golden visor…

A soldier after a lot of performance enhancement? An Atlesian knight… after a few protein shakes?

The green giant was armed. Ruby saw a rifle of some sort in its hands, leveled right at her: the sole point of red in the stark white of the snow.

Ruby was focused on the weapon. It wasn't the most _elegant_ design she'd ever seen, but it was an interesting rifle… where was the magazine even stored? And were those submachine guns on the green giant's hips?

No, she told herself, she had to focus. She had to show this...person -machine?- she wasn't a threat. Ruby relaxed her grip on Crescent Rose and collapsed her scythe to storage mode, placing it once more on her hip.

Instead Ruby reached towards the imposing figure, offering the hand of friendship instead. She focused on the obvious as an attempt to break the ice. "Are you all right? That was a nasty crash."

The green giant slowly lowered its rifle, gently inclining its head to the hand offered. The movements were slow and robotic, but Ruby was starting to think it _wasn't_ a robot: robots didn't hesitate to fire the last time she encountered them.

"My name's Ruby," she offered, still extending her hand. "What's yours'?"

It took time for Nicole's universal translator to adjust. But the offering of a hand… that was a gesture she knew. That was an action she could appreciate… and reciprocate.

She crouched slightly to bring herself to eye level with the short girl. Even without the Mjolnir armor, Nicole would've _towered_ over her… this scrawny redhead was barely 5'3". But she was a human, speaking a language with familiar syntax, and she hadn't opened fire with the strange weapon she was carrying. It made for a good starting point.

Qrow watched from the sky, tense at the sight of his unarmed niece offering her hand to this… _thing_ that emerged from a ship that crashed from the sky. He wasn't sure what to expect, but would probably lecture Ruby at length for going in with her weapon holstered.

Nicole reached to the girl's hand, slowly removing her own from the grip of her rifle…

...until she used that same arm to harshly push the girl into the snow, quickly placing both hands on the weapon. Qrow descended to intervene before those bullets could find their way to his niece.

That was, until he saw all manner of _other_ projectiles fired at the green giant, strange green blobs and sharp pangs of blue in the harsh white snow…

* * *

The Heretics had tired of war. Some of their number suggested humanity be absorbed into the Covenant in recognition of their valor in battle, only for the Prophets to harshly rebuke such suggestion. They did not uniformly hate humans, even though they'd been at war for decades.

But one such enemy _still_ struck fear and terror into them; one specific sort of human still inspired enmity and rage…

**A demon.**

They may have been able to coexist with humanity. But they did not welcome demons into their house. Demons they _cast out._

No one gave the order to fire. And no one issued an order to cease.

* * *

Nicole had been caught unaware, distracted by the civilian girl. Elites got the drop on her -at least six of them- firing at will. The Mark VI was taking the impacts well enough, but her internal readings also told her she couldn't absorb the hits much longer.

She unloaded with her assault rifle, but the Elites had shields too; they absorbed the bullets with ease. Nicole darted through the snow, but there wasn't much cover to hide behind, and the slick ground was undesirable for any sort of strategic movement.

Still, she was a Spartan. They didn't die.

Nicole killed the first Elite in her path with concentrated fire. She reloaded and struck a second before burning through the ammo on her primary. One more bash with the butt of her rifle to the Elite's skull and she changed tactics.

Nicole unstrapped the SMGs from her hips and moved closer. She killed two more Elites with close range fire, only to hear her internal systems ring with a painful alarm as her armor's shielding gave out.

This was her first sortie in the new digs. It wouldn't do to be killed by the Covenant so early on…

Spartans didn't die, she reminded herself.

But before she could reload the two weapons in her hand, one of the Elites raised an Energy Sword. Nicole watched as the blade sliced one of her smgs in two.

She rolled back to avoid a second cut. She leveled the weapon and fired, unloading the new clip, watching the Elite's energy shield flicker but hold out, resilient under her sustained fire…

She watched the sword move close, knowing how easily it sliced through tougher armor than hers'...

Nicole heard a shot ring out. A heavy caliber round struck the Elite in its chest, ripping right through its shield and knocking it back into the snow.

Nicole quickly recovered herself, glancing back. The short girl she'd pushed aside… that strange, collapsing weapon she'd been holding… it was also a gun?

She couldn't afford to stop and question her good fortune. Nicole ambled back to her feet and reloaded her SMG with her remaining clip. The last Elite -also brandishing a sword- was moving right towards her.

Another individual -an older man in a gray shirt and black pants- moved to join the fight on Nicole's flank. He clashed a heavy sword of his own against the Elite's, and to Nicole's astonishment, the metal blade _held_, keeping her foe distracted.

They hadn't taught her to spurn opportunity. Nicole fired with her SMG until she ruptured the Elite's shield before slamming her fist into the alien's unprotected face, driving it down into the snow and splattering its skull in ice and dirt.

"Hostile down," Nicole murmured under her breath.

She glanced at the remaining ammo in her SMG before turning her attention to the two humans who'd helped her fight. The sniper rifle the girl used and the sword the older man used… she'd never seen weapons like them.

"Are you… right?" the girl seemed to ask. The translator was getting there, but Nicole was still left with a few gaps.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "That… when did the Covenant get here?"

"Covenant?" the girl repeated. "What's a Covenant?"

"Probably whatever the hell these things were…" her older companion observed, prodding the corpse of an Elite with his blade.

She didn't know? Were there any humans left in the galaxy who _hadn't_ heard…

Nicole focused. "The Covenant are on Earth. Is there a way to contact the UNSC?"

The translator was getting better. Nicole could make out more of the short redhead's words. "Contact the who?"

"The UNSC," Nicole repeated. "They need to know the Covenant are on Earth?"

"Earth?" the girl repeated.

"Earth," Nicole reaffirmed. The girl just looked… confused.

"Did you just… burp?" the girl asked.

Did she just… well, she supposed 'Earth' sounded like…

This girl didn't know what "Earth" was?

"Where am I?" Nicole asked. "What planet is this?"

"Planet?" the girl repeated. "We call it… we call it Remnant. It's… uh, well, there's this funny story about that I just learned recently..." The girl stopped talking when the older man shot a glare her way

Remnant…

She'd never heard of the planet. It had a human colony that had never heard of Earth? They must've been isolated for such a long time…

Her armored helm betrayed no concern. But the girl seemed to pick up on it just the same, reaching her small hand to grasp the arm of the Mark VI, prompting Nicole to look her way.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, we'll help you get your bearings," the girl assured. "I'm Ruby, and this is my Uncle Qrow. What's your name?"

The translator was getting her message now, but Nicole didn't doubt the girl was sincere in her offer of help. She hadn't need a translator to see the girl lower her weapon and offer her hand to a stranger who fell from the sky.

"I'm Spartan-458, Petty Officer Second Class," she replied.

"Ruby" -as she'd called herself- just stared at her. "Uh…"

The Spartan thought she should try again. "Nicole."

"Nicole," Ruby repeated. "Right. Well… we have some friends nearby looking for shelter. Think we could get out of this cold and compare notes?"

Nicole was slow to respond. It was still a lot to process.

She wasn't sure how many 'friends' Ruby had, and she privately thought they'd have no business up in her station… but they _had_ helped her fend off the Covenant and _hadn't_pounced on her while she was vulnerable...

"Yeah," she agreed. "Let's… let's talk."

It was a strange thing for a Spartan to do; talk when her gun was handy.

Maybe that was the trick to surviving this strange new world…

* * *

The expeditionary force had disappeared. But the Heretics would not abandon their brothers to die on some uncharted planet. When they were declared overdue and no request for help had been sent, a second ship moved to the planet to investigate.

In the solar system it found evidence of a slipspace rupture, and the ion trail of a UNSC vessel…

And the Heretics themselves had yet to realize the Prophet of Truth had learned the location of their base, and had sent the Arbiter -the vanguard of the Great Journey- to retrieve their Oracle and butcher them to the last.

If the Prophet of Truth were to later learn of the anomaly the Heretics investigated… of a world of humans unguarded by the might of the UNSC...

* * *

_Beacon_

The Grimm had been instructed to dig, to excavate deep under the surface in pursuit of the Relic of Choice. They had long dug past Ozpin's vault, and were pursuing into denser rock and warmer crust… towards the mantle of the planet.

They did not know what hibernated there, between two layers of Remnant; what had burrowed underground long ago after abandoning the hunt.

A storm emerged from rock and metal and time. A swarm of enemies latched onto the black flesh of the Grimm.

A massive swarm of ancient parasites found new hosts...

* * *

_Evernight_

Salem observed her Grimm through the Seer in her chambers. She watched her crafted minions consumed by the swarm.

An ancient enemy reawoken… returned from it slumber in pursuit of the sole immortal life that could endlessly sustain it.

The queen clenched her fist. She could not be killed, but these parasites could still turn her into their instrument, if they reached her in her keep.

And they had so many more to infest and turn into new minions…

"The Flood," Salem cursed.

Time had been her ally. But now it seemed to have abandoned her.

She now faced an enemy who could best her. That would require altogether _different_ allies to counteract...

* * *

**A/N:** My thanks to Shandromand, who allowed me to run wild in Writing Prompt Wednesday for three years. If it weren't for him reading my very first RWBY fanfic, I wouldn't be here today to have crafted these stories. Thank you for reading, and I hope this repository has been worth your time to peruse.


	60. 150: One More Final- The Strongest Wills

"It's a decent likeness, don't you think?" Nora asked, reaching up to tap the surface of the pleated stone. "It's just a little, you know, worn."

"As all things inevitably become," Lie agreed. "Do you remember when they put the statue up?"

Nora was halfway to climbing the figure when she replied. "It's been… uh… what Vytal Festival is this again?"

Lie pointed to the banner on the academy grounds. Nora's jaw dropped when she counted the zeroes.

"Okay, so maybe we lost track of time a bit," Nora muttered.

"That's one of the perks of getting old; you _get_ to," Lie replied, waiting for her to descend. When Nora finally did, he took her hand in his. "Come, we still have to take the ship to the colosseum."

"Can't we just… ya know?" Nora requested.

Lie shook his head. "We're trying to be discreet, remember. Let's not scare any of these poor people."

Nora whined. "_Oooookkkkaaayyy…_"

Lie shook his head, taking one last look at the courtyard. It was nice to see the new selection of statues… well, new _to him_, anyway. He was still used to seeing a memorial for the soldiers of the Great War, not a headstone commemorating the _last_ war.

Still, it was a fitting tribute. It suited the one who brought the world back to balance.

It just seemed very new to him now.

After the closing ceremony they meant to make their way back home. But some lingering sense of nostalgia compelled Nora to attend the last feast in the Beacon dining hall. She couldn't show them any student ID, so Lie pulled out an old Lien card: antiquated, but acceptable currency. It kept his wife fed.

Lie took up his favorite hobby of a quiet drink of tea while Nora burned through their money. He listened to the others around him, far from his table, talking about the final rounds of the tournament and the pride Vacuo finally knew in seeing a winner for the first time in six years…

Older huntsmen traded war stories, and while Lie meant no disrespect, none of them were so incredible as to catch his ear. Children of those attending and prospective huntsmen-in-training were eager to hear it at first, but even their interest waned when the buildup ultimately led to a disappointing finale of one hunter besting a single alpha Beowulf. Not a feat to be undermined, but not likely to be a tale that would inspire future generations to attend Beacon and perform the same.

Lie was never one to boast. _Nora_, on the other hand…

She knew better than to reveal herself: her name would still be recognized. She knew not to aggrandize: the truth was grand enough. And she knew to pick her audience: children, who'd need reason to be inspired… and would have minds malleable enough to believe in something beyond themselves.

And if they were smart enough to discern the truth of her tale, well… who'd believe them?

"You kids want a story? _I'll_ tell ya a story!" Nora promised. "Possibly the greatest story ever!"

Lie knew it was risky to acknowledge this. He knew there were more than innocent children in the hall with them; the wicked needed to eat too.

Still, he nodded his head and let Nora weave her tale.

A tale of love and loss, of willpower, of sacrifice… of choice.

* * *

_May I?_

Oscar assented and allowed Ozpin to step in. "I'm afraid there's one complication: the Grimm are _also_ attracted to **this.**"

He waved his hand at the lamp on his hip, knowing the revelation… wouldn't go over especially well with his former students. More that he'd _withheld_ that fact, rather than the matter itself.

Indeed, Yang -already the one least trusting of his motives- called him out, demanding to know why they hadn't been told. But the person most likely to temper Yang -and most likely to defend Oscar- stepped in to quell her sister's rage, firmly iterating: "It doesn't matter right now."

Yang crossed her arms. She was willing to let the matter drop, but only for the moment. Because Ruby asked, and Yang had never _not_ trusted Ruby.

As Ozpin retreated back and gave Oscar Pine the reins once more, he took a moment to dwell on the murmurings that followed his mentor's departure.

Ozpin was quiet, whispering to himself. But he had an audience for his idle thoughts now.

Ozpin said the Grimm were drawn to the radiation "it" emitted. He didn't call it the lamp or the relic. He called this ancient creation of the gods _"it"_... as though it were something…

Not _mundane_, but not so sacred as he'd first implied. Something different than demonstrable proof that gods once existed on Remnant.

Oscar set the thought aside. He was sure there was _something_ worth discussing, but he could wait until the Grimm were repelled.

* * *

They knew their plan would leave them stranded in the snowy woods. But at least they'd ensured the safety of the civilians…

Well, other than the defenseless old lady with broken-down goggles, but at the time they thought nothing of it. All their focus was on Oscar -more specifically, Ozpin within him- and the answers he had withheld.

They wanted to know the truth of the relic. Ozpin had said it was capable of answering only one more question… but that was further removed from the truth than any of them had realized.

It was just a stone. It had never been meant to _answer_ anything.

And _knowledge?_ That was… not a _deception_, perhaps. But a misnomer at best. The stone could show its wielder incredible things, and _grant_ them knowledge prior unknown to them, but…

They assailed Oscar with questions. Ozpin deflected with lies. And this time, Oscar _knew_ that he was telling lies.

With what strength he could conjure against a more practiced mind, Oscar told Ruby and the others that it was no lamp at all. But he could say no more before Ozpin regained control.

He insisted Ruby give "it" back to him. Ruby took hold of the relic on her hip with both hands and peered into the cool blue beneath its golden frame. She announced to the others she would see if she could but ask a question… maybe not _exhaust_ this precious resource, but not allow it to remain secret any longer either.

Nothing emerged from the lamp. But when Ruby ran her hand over it…

...she vanished in an instant.

* * *

How long she was gone none of them knew for sure. But when she returned she spoke of strange, swirling dust, of rocks and ice trailing around her in a formless vacuum, of rings lining spheres of such a tapestry of colors, of stars that glowed a deep blue or a baneful red. She could not say how long she'd been gone. Ruby Rose only answered: "Maybe a year. Maybe… yesterday."

Her friends were worried. They'd never known Ruby Rose to lie; never had cause to doubt. But they _had_ heard their mentor Ozpin lie, and what bond of trust they'd forged was lost.

Ozpin pleaded with them to return the lamp to him, to not allow this grievance to divide their alliance. Though Ruby and her friends weren't keen on trusting the old wizard, they did give him a chance to explain: to tell them the entire truth, knowing if he would lie again, Oscar could intercede.

Ozpin told them of a world before it was reduced to a remnant. Of a world ruled by two gods… gods offended by Salem when she attempted to manipulate them, and they punished her with a terrible curse before departing a barren and lifeless world she could forever rule alone.

But the gods did eventually plan to return, and so entrusted the world's fate to a wizard who had once been Salem's lover -and indeed, the very reason she tried to deceive them in the first place- and gave him a means to fight against her.

The wizard -Ozma- and Salem were the only ones left with the powers of the world before. So the gods pit them against each other, knowing one would triumph over the other… but Ozma, in his folly, tried to appeal to the woman he'd once loved and not the bitter monster the gods left to inherit their remnant.

They had given Ozma weapons. But he did not use them. He did not _reveal_ them, until he tried to persuade Salem to see the world without the tinted lenses over her eyes, and unwittingly showed her a method of scorning the gods further.

Six concentrated ingots, each that would grant mastery over one of the fundamental powers of the universe… and Ozma gave Salem the means to not only finish slaughtering humanity before they could resurge and reclaim the remnant left, but also a power that would at last make her comparable to the gods themselves.

Ozma tried to flee her. They clashed.

If he used their powers then he could've destroyed her. But he didn't have the will to make the hard choice. He could not destroy the person he loved most.

Salem… _could._

Ozma used the green ingot to rewrite the battle's end. He reached what he could and flung them away from her grasp, leaving Salem only one bloody red stone of the six she had coveted.

His physical body destroyed, Ozma used the one stone he kept… a bright orange that now infused Oscar's eyes, as it had many more men before the boy came into being. He was born again, his soul repeatedly moved to join another.

Ozma -now wearing a new face and choosing a new name- spent many lifetimes scouring the world to recover the other four gems. He carefully eluded Salem's own search, and with his magic crafted a covering to disguise their nature.

A sword with an amethyst emblazoned in its hilt. A rod with a glowing green sphere. A crown with a beautiful yellow jewel. A lamp with a cool blue glow. Each hidden beneath a Huntsman academy, protected by walls, spells, warriors… and the greatest defense of all: misconception.

There was much, _much_ more to it than that -many tales of his search and Salem's pursuit- but that was what they needed to know. That they had two, and Salem had one…

...one that let her bend _reality_ to her will.

One she used to make an endless army of monsters of impossible form…

But monsters come in many forms without the aid of such things. The monster that set off this chain of events was not one of Salem's nightmares… just a ghost of the past who could not move on or let go, and unwittingly set in motion the events that would lead to the greatest battle the remnant left behind would ever see...

* * *

He was alone, and no match for all Ruby and her allies combined. But he was more than a match for them individually, and though he was obsessed with only _one_ of her friends -a Faunus girl named Blake he once knew- he was patient enough not to chase her first. Instead he sought to whittle down her protectors, and had the good fortune to lure away the woman who'd insisted she carry the stone: to protect her sister _and_ keep it from Ozpin's hand.

His name was Adam Taurus. And it was upon him the fate of the world turned.

His blade narrowly missed Yang's midsection, but instead struck the lamp on her hip, shattering the facsimile that guarded it. Both watched as a strange blue rock landed in the snow.

Yang immediately rushed for it, and Adam was smart enough to see it had value she could employ and moved to intercept her. He hoisted the blue ingot in his hand…

...and a man obsessed with vengeance was given control over space.

* * *

It remains unclear what Adam Taurus did next. But when next he appeared, he served directly under Salem when she moved to Vacuo to seize the sword. With the blue stone they moved beneath the sand and through the stone walls of the vault, and ripped a purple gem from its hilt.

It burned any who held it, so Salem fashioned a means of containing its power. She had the magic to craft such a thing, and indeed made for herself just such a tool.

She called it a _gauntlet_. And into it she dug six indentations… the first of which held the purple gem that unleashed such devastating, destructive power…

Power. Space. Reality.

She had three. More than enough to destroy the world. But not enough to purge it of all life nor match the two deities who ruled the remnant before her. Once she had all six, she could simply snap her fingers… and in a swift, _merciful_ moment banish all the gods' creations and lay bare the extent of their folly.

Salem had waited long enough. She knew to obtain the others she would need to deal with Ozpin and his small band, and she knew their alliance was already fragile, and they had other nations less willing to cooperate.

She and her own cabal of followers, along with Adam Taurus and his small force of loyalists, marched for one final great battle in the snow… to the place the stone that had eluded her before remained. Ozpin, Ruby, and her friends raced to stop her, and at last, all six stones were in place…

The man entrusted stewardship over the green stone had broken faith with Ozpin too, seeking to use its power to his own ends. Salem might've moved to seize it, but she badly wished instead to destroy Ozpin and stop his cycle of reincarnation… and forcibly integrate the stone he'd bound his soul to into her gauntlet.

The battle was intense. It left deep scars that have never left the tundra of Solitas. Ideologies clashed. Brave people died.

Ruby Rose tried to save Oscar's life. But Oscar devoted his efforts into persuading the green stone's keeper into trusting him again, in believing that there would be a future after this terrible battle ended.

He had words he wished to tell Ruby, but the only ones he knew he _needed_ to convey were of the task that awaited her: of the terrible burden he would impose.

The stone's keeper relented. Ruby Rose, he knew, did not _desire_ such power for herself. So into her hands he placed the future.

Salem's allies were cut down, but their lives mattered to her as much as pawns sacrificed on a chessboard. She fought Ozpin and ripped the binding of his soul from Oscar's flesh, binding an orange stone to her gauntlet…

The yellow she took at great cost, but the closer she was to her goal, the more determined she became. The greater was her hunger to see her destiny fulfilled, and she ensnared the yellow stone, leaving only one in the hands of humanity's remaining line of defense.

Ruby Rose ran, again and again, using her own gift… but Salem could move easily through space and bend reality to her will. It didn't matter how fast Ruby ran when there was no floor beneath her feet nor when Salem could traverse the distance in the blink of an eye.

They clashed only a moment, for even with all her power Ruby was still just a girl facing an indestructable, immortal witch with incredible powers at her disposal. Ruby could barely raise her hands to defend herself, frantically waving one over the other.

Salem took that last green ingot and drove it into the thumb of her gauntlet, feeling power course through her… powers that would destroy a lesser being to wield. Despair littered the battlefield as the witch lifted her gauntlet, intoxicated by the sight of all six stones in her grasp, and the gleaming metal of her gloved palm.

"I am…" she murmured, "...inevitable…"

She moved her fingers in the gauntlet's grip, preparing to unmake all the gods' creations in an instant, to rid herself of every persistent reminder of her curse and failure, to finally attain godhood herself…

...when the past was rewritten, and Ruby Rose moved as fast as she could -faster than the flow of space and the endless march of time- and dove in right when Salem was consumed by her own adulation, so blinded by the destiny she sought that she turned her hand away from the six lights and focused only on her own creation.

She said it again. She spoke of inevitability.

And snapped her fingers, hearing only metal clang.

Salem looked down at her gauntlet, now bereft of the stones…

...to Ruby Rose, burying them into her own flesh, holding onto such baneful lights that would easily destroy her body, had she lacked the will to carry on long enough, had she not been focused solely on the salvation of others and not her own personal glory.

Save a moment's pause for… sympathy. Sympathy for a monster who would destroy her and everyone she loved. Such was the person Ruby Rose had always proven to be.

"And _I_...," Ruby answered through labored breath, "...am… sorry."

She snapped her fingers. The energies of all six stones spread out across the battlefield.

Her army of monsters vanished in an instant. What remained of her followers slowly dissipated after them, one loyal Faunus warrior pitifully reaching for his supposed goddess even as he disappeared.

Salem herself took the longest. She fought against it… she refused to believe she had come this far only to fail.

But she was no god. She never had been. And if this weapon she'd forged could destroy a god… so too could it destroy her.

Ruby Rose watched Salem fade away, those burning red eyes the last glimmer of the old world… burned forever in the memory of all those who fought alongside her.

Her friends rushed to her side. Ruby Rose could only weakly look up. She hadn't even the strength to return their embraces.

Her sister told her she could rest now. She'd done all she needed to; saved as many as possible.

Ruby Rose wanted to use the stones a second time. To revive Oscar, to revive other innocents taken by Salem's demons, or even forcibly transform herself into someone powerful enough to hold all six stones and do even more… but she resisted the temptation to unleash the power again. She accepted she had done all she could.

She closed her eyes and let time and space flow again, allowing her to be still.

There were six left after her passing, each holding the stones Ruby Rose used to banish evil from the world… and the activation of their power called those same gods back to the remnant they'd left behind…

* * *

"So wait, what happened after the gods showed up?" a child interjected from the floor.

"I'm glad you asked!" Nora replied. "You see, when they descended, the six friends Ruby left behind all held up each stone and the god with the weird antlers went to pick up the gauntlet…"

The children were clearly enraptured by the tale. The students alternated between interest and ambivalence, depending on how exciting the story was. The elder huntsmen were outright dismissive… so much so, in fact, they finally had enough of Nora's aggrandizing.

"Don't listen to this crazy lady anymore," one of the huntsmen recommended. "The truth is _a lot_ more mundane than that."

Nora wanted to counteract this, but Lie's calming hand on her shoulder managed to quell her. She slunk away and let the supposed veteran talk.

"Ruby Rose destroyed Salem with her silver eyes," the huntsman told the kids. "She was the last silver-eyed warrior and she died after the battle. These stones and this gauntlet… that's just nonsense."

"But it was so cool!" argued one of the kids, much to Nora's approval.

The huntsman glared at her. "You really shouldn't mislead these kids about history."

Nora shrugged. "It's a story, right? You gotta spice it up a bit."

She neglected to mention that it was true.

"And this story has its own moral, which historical accounts rarely allow us to delve into," Lie added.

"Moral?" repeated one of the kids.

"Yes," Lie confirmed. "That the hardest choices require the strongest wills. And that you cannot be blinded by what you believe you are _meant_ to do, but rather accept what you _have to_ do when the time comes for you to act. If there's any lesson Ruby Rose can teach us, it's that heroism is about sacrifice, and not one's own glory."

The children weren't as keen to learn a lesson as they were to hear about epic battles involving gods, monsters, and magic. But hopefully some inkling of Ruby's motivation would seep in, and hopefully the children could think back on feats of heroism sorely lacking in a world so long at peace.

Lie and Nora finished their meals and bid farewell to the children. Several of them thanked Nora for telling the story, and she was overcome with joy at having had the chance to share it again.

They took one moment longer to stand before her statue on the way out from Beacon. Nora stared at it a long time, reaching over to place a hand on the stone carved into the shape of her cloak.

"I miss her."

"I know," Lie agreed, finding his hand upon her shoulder again. "I miss her too. I miss them all."

Nora looked towards the grand hall of Beacon tower. _Their_ statues were inside, along with Blake's, Yang's, Weiss's, Oscar's, and Jaune's… a tribute to them, but not quite so deserving as Ruby Rose, who gave up her life to save the new world and wipe away the lingering evil of the old.

Theirs' was a different burden to bear.

"...can we go see Jaune's great grandkids?" Nora asked.

"They _have_ names, Nora," Lie scolded. "But… yes, I think we can find the time to stop in and say hello."

They were scattered about the world now, grown and in the prime of their lives. Ever moving forward… while their father's closest friends and adopted family were standing still.

They had time enough to see how life went on…

* * *

The God of Light took Salem's gauntlet and the six stones he'd entrusted to Ozma. This was _not_ the result he'd sought, and he felt he'd learned nothing from either of those he matched together in this clash. Humanity remained divided when not pursuing their own survival, and the remnant they'd left was no better than the world they'd created before it.

His brother wanted to destroy them all then and there and move on and start again. A… particularly blunt and direct woman raised an objection, and stormed up to face him.

Gods demanded respect, but they also acknowledged bravery. Defiance may have cost them one world, but in turn it spared another when it faced their wrath.

The stones would remain, as would the gauntlet to wield them. But the game would need new players to discern humanity's fate at the whims of their capricious makers.

It was a burden, to live forever. It drove Salem to bitter madness to walk the world alone, even as its ruler.

It was _not_ a burden to spend eternity alongside someone you loved.

And she loved him, from the day they met. And he loved her, for being his salvation from lonelness and despair and always imbuing life and spirit in him each day thereafter.

They did not have the magic of the old world, but made immortal by the gods' hands, they used the gauntlet to scatter the ingots, not just across their world, but to the farthest reaches they could think of… to cold blue suns and scattered fragments of rock and ice out amidst the stars… to never again tempt humanity with their power and leaving the gods' only gift a hunk of metal to enjoy one's own vanity.

As for the immortal keepers of the world… when their task was done, the only thing they needed for their hand was another hand to hold. Another soul to walk alongside their own as they carried on from the end of the world to what awaited them at the very limits of time and space.

Not as gods, perhaps. But together, and unburdened by the weight of the world and the mortal coil… they could think of no better fate than to be together forever.

They left the gauntlet in the scarred rocks of Solitas and waited only a moment before they began their journey… to see off Ruby Rose and Oscar Pine and all those lost, to remember the dead in the fleeting moments before they too would become immortal… in their own way.

For the second time -for Lie and Nora and the gods and their experiment both- life began again… with a warm hand to hold and a road to dawn.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was penned on August 28th, 2019. I went back and forth on whether the previous chapter's Halo crossover -meant to be a culmination of my time in the FNDM and my love for Monty Oum's work before I discovered RWBY- should be the end to my time in Writing Prompt Wednesday. When Shandromand proposed a special event for the 150th installment, I wanted to contribute something that would have an air of finality to it; something that represented my love for the series even when that love was on the wane. I decided to post it now and close the decade with this thought, because hopefully all the time spent in Writing Prompt Wednesday has made me a better writer, and hopefully this story reflects that. If not? At least I know the journey isn't over.**

**Thank you very much for reading. **


End file.
